Os Intercambistas
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Após a partida das amigas para a Espanha, Sango, Agome e Ayame preparam a república para a chegada das meninas extrangeiras. Tomam um susto ao dar de cara com três monumentos espanhóis, que causarão um reboliço em suas vidas. San/Mir, Ago/Inu, Aya/Kou
1. Uma Boa Notícia

**OS INTERCAMBISTAS**

_"Em uma animada república de estudantes, seis garotas vivem e convivem sem maiores problemas. Um dia, chega a boa notícia de que três das meninas foram aprovadas para um curso de intercâmbio em outro país, algo que elas ansiavam a muito tempo._

_Após a partida de suas amigas Ayumi, Yuka e Eri para a Espanha, Sango, Agome e Ayame esperam a chegada de novas meninas extrangeiras para sua república. O que nã__o esperavam, era a vinda de três monumentos espanhóis e o nascimento de um novo sentimento..."_

**_Hi mina-san!_**

**_Já fazia um bom tempo que eu tinha vontade de criar uma história envolvendo a língua espanhola, que, na minha singela opinião, é a mais linda do mundo._**

**_E como agora eu estou cursando espanhol, a vontade só fez aumentar. Como já concluí "A Excursão Do Amor" e estou para concluir "A Princesa E O Plebeu" e "Rony E Hermione No Mundo De Romeu E Julieta", achei que já podia engrenar em mais uma empreitada totalmente nova._**

**_Fazia tempo que não criava uma história original, as últimas foram mais adaptações ou re-formulações de fics que eu já tinha criado. Espero me sair bem nessa e que vocês me acompanhem, dando idéias e opiniões._**

**_Eu ainda estou no primeiro ano do curso, então se eu cometer alguma gafe "en la lengua española" não me matem, ok?_**

**_Rsrsrs_**

**_Essa história promete humor, romance, música e mmmuiiittaaa sensualidade latina._**

**_Espero que gostem._**

**_Kissus_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

"**Uma Boa Notícia"**

TRIM... TRIM...

O telefone tocava sem parar e soava por toda a casa. Quase todas as moradoras haviam saído, menos uma, que estava concentrada em aprender uma nova canção, sentada no chão da sala.

- "Nossa, mas que coisa irritante!" _ pensou a jovem de longos cabelos chocolate, colocando de lado seu violão para ir atender o telefone, a dois cômodos de distância.

Sango Tayjia era uma linda jovem de cabelos chocolate longos e ondulados e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha dezesseis anos, sendo, não somente uma das meninas que ali viviam, mas uma das "donas" do lugar.

A escola onde as garotas estudavam e pertencente a família de Sango era uma das mais importantes do país e aquela casa que seus pais haviam deixado a ela e sua prima, Agome, tinha sido transformada em uma república onde viveriam meninas bolsistas que moravam longe da escola e que não poderiam pagar por moradia.

- Alô? Sango Tayjia falando.

_- Por favor... __ respondeu uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha _ _Por acaso a senhorita Ayumi Ruchi se encontra?_

- Infelizmente, não. _ Sango respondeu _ Ayumi teve que sair. Foi até a biblioteca com umas amigas para revisar algumas matérias. Quem gostaria?

_- Oh, me desculpe! Aqui quem fala é Kagura Wind. Sou do Centro de Socialização Shikon No Tama. Gostaria de poder falar com ela... Ou então com uma das outras duas meninas que moram com ela, a... Eri Shinoski ou a Yuka Mitsu._

- Que pena. Todas foram juntas... _ Sango comentou _ Mas eu também moro aqui. Você pode me passar o recado que eu darei a elas sem problemas.

* * *

Ao fim da tarde, as garotas chegaram com grande estardalhaço, chamando a atenção de Sango, que acabava de sair do banho.

- Olá! _ Sango cumprimentou, sorrindo _ Vocês demoraram a voltar. _ comentou.

- Encontramos Agome voltando do curso pelo caminho. _ explicou Ayumi.

Ayumi Ruchi era a mais velha do grupo, com dezoito anos e a "responsável" pelas outras meninas, que eram menores de idade. Tinha cabelos cacheados e olhos negros. Era muito estudiosa e dedicada a cuidar de todas.

- Aproveitamos para passar na sorveteria. _ comentou Eri Shinoski, a jovem de cabelos longos e lisos e olhos castanhos de dezessete anos _ Está o maior calor!

- Que maldade! _ Sango reclamou _ E nem me chamaram!

- Não se preocupe, prima. Não esquecemos de você. _ disse Agome sorrindo, surgindo do bolo de garotas.

Agome Higurashi, a prima de Sango, tinha quinze anos, longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de terra. Ela e Sango haviam crescido juntas e eram como irmãs. Agome entregou um copo de plástico lacrado com o doce rosado dentro.

- Chama-se "Poção do Amor". _ explicou Yuka, uma jovem de dezessete anos, cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos escuros _ É a novidade da sorveteria. É um sorvete de baunilha com pedaços de morango dentro e calda de morango. É muito gostosa.

- Além de garantir um gato na sua vida... _ comentou Ayame Okami, a bela ruiva de olhos verdes e dezesseis anos de idade que fora a última a entrar na casa.

- Isso não é garantido. _ retrucou Yuka.

- Pois eu prefiro acreditar que sim. _ Ayame comentou, sonhadora _ Não custa nada a gente sonhar.

- Quanta besteira! _ Yuka retrucou novamente.

Ayame era muito romântica e sonhava com um grande amor enquanto Yuka era muito realista e pé no chão. As duas sempre brigavam por isso.

Sango sorriu.

- Meninas, deixem as picuinhas para lá, que eu tenho uma boa novidade. _ ela comentou, chamando a atenção de todas.

- S-Sango... Não... Não vai me dizer que você... _ Ayame começou, fazendo uma cara de horror _ KKKYYYAAAHHH! Você está grávida?

Sango ficou escarlate.

- É claro que não! _ ela respondeu, incrédula _ De onde tirou isso?

- Não sei... _ Ayame a olhou, desconfiada _ Você e aquele Kuranosuke do terceiro ano andam tão chegados...

Kuranosuke Takeda era um charmoso aluno de 18 anos do terceiro ano, de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos azuis claros que sempre estava atrás de Sango por algum motivo. Sua paixão pela garota era conhecida por todo o colégio, mas Sango não o via da mesma maneira. Já tinha conversado francamente com ele sobre isso, mas o garoto parecia não querer aceitar a realidade.

- Kuranosuke vem me procurar para tirar dúvidas, não misture as coisas Ayame! _ Sango ralhou com a garota.

Ayame deu de ombros.

- Hunf! Não é isso que eu fiquei sabendo...

- O seu problema é que você dá muito valor a fofocas, Ayame! _ Agome interveio, em defesa da prima _ Sango é minha confidente e nunca me disse nada disso. Se eles tivessem alguma coisa eu seria a primeira a saber, não acha.

- Meninas, vamos parar com isso? _ Ayumi interveio, apaziguando as coisas _ Não é certo ficar brigando desse jeito. Vamos, Sango. Nos conte a novidade.

Lançando um último olhar irritado a Ayame, que nesse momento alisava seus longos cabelos ruivos com as pontas dos dedos, Sango se virou, agora sorridente para as meninas.

- Ligaram do Centro de Socialização. _ ela começou _ Ayumi... Eri... Yuka... o intercâmbio de vocês foi aprovado!

Por alguns instantes, todas ficaram sem reação. Já fazia três meses que as meninas que cursavam o terceiro ano haviam se inscrito para um intercâmbio de seis meses na Espanha. E em todo esse tempo de espera, apesar da força que as outras meninas lhes davam, já haviam desistido de serem chamadas.

Yuka foi a primeira a balbuciar algo:

- V-Você que dizer...

- Que vocês vão para a Espanha, _chicas_!

A gritaria foi geral. Depois de muitos abraços, beijos e parabéns, as meninas decidiram que essa notícia deveria ter uma bela comemoração. Após se arrumarem e ficarem lindas, todas saíram de volta a sorveteria, para brindar esse momento de grande felicidade para todas.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em um país muito distante do delas, uma carta de aspecto oficial era lida atentamente por um par de olhos safira.

- Ei! Es un poco tarde para correspondencias, no? Que es eso?

- Una carta del Centro de Socialización. _ disse _ Nuestro intercabio fue aprobado. Partimos al Japón en dos meses.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Hola, que tal? ^_^**

**Gente, eu não sei vocês...**

**Mas eu sou COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADA por espanhol.**

**Tanto que meus cantores, bandas e músicas favoritas são latinas.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, pois fiz com carinho.**

**Besos a todos!**


	2. A Espera De Alguém Especial

**Capítulo 2**

"**A Espera De Alguém Especial"**

Com os preparativos para a viagem das meninas, a casa estava muito movimentada. A todo momento coisas simplesmente desapareciam e o imóvel parecia ter diminuído de tamanho pois toda hora tinha alguém trombando com alguém.

Mas entre as meninas, ainda havia algumas que conseguiam se isolar por alguns momentos, distantes da agitação da casa.

Uma delas era Ayame, que passava a maior parte do tempo em seu computador:

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Já estava com sds suas... Naum tem aparecido a um tempo... T.T_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Rsrsrsrs... Me desculpe, eu andei tendo alguns problemas, fikei um tempo sem entrar na net. ^_^´... Tbm senti sds suas...Como vc esteve esses dias?_

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Eu fikei bem... Soh senti muito sua falta. Entrava tds os dias aki pra poder falar com vc... E vc nunca tava... Achei q tinha esquecido d mim... :(_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Bobinha... Eu jamais faria isso... Vc eh uma das poks razoes de eu ainda entrar aki, msm sem tempo... Eh natural q sinta falta, depois de 3 anos de conversa, rsrsrsrsrs. Eu tbm sinto. Mas acho q isso naum vai durar muito..._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Como assim? O q vc quer dizer com isso?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Eh q eu acho q nos veremos muito em breve..._

Ayame sentiu o coração disparar em seu peito. A três anos havia conhecido esse "extranho misterioso", como ele se autodenominava ao entrar em um site de namoro pela internet e desde então, havia mantido contato contínuo com ele.

Se ela o amava depois de tanto tempo? Não tinha certeza até então. Era sem dúvida um amigo muito especial, com quem gostava de conversar e que depois de um tempo tinha se tornado indispensável em sua vida. Entrava no MSN todos os dias, na esperança de encontrá-lo para simplesmente perguntar como tinha sido o seu dia ou ficar a par das novidades. Quando passava o dia todo sem falar com ele, sentia uma dor que não sabia expressar, uma pressão irritante em seu peito e as lágrimas nos olhos se formarem.

Não sabia praticamente nada sobre ele. Só sabia que morava em outra cidade, longe e por isso nunca tinham se visto até então. Agora, do nada, ele dizia que se veriam em breve e novamente, aquele aperto no peito, o coração disparando e aquela sensação de felicidade suprema tão conhecida, que sempre a invadia quando ele lhe contava algo bom ou simplesmente lhe dizia uma coisa bonita.

É...

Talvez estivesse mesmo apaixonada...

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Nos ver? Ond? Como? Qndo?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Rsrsrsrs... Qnta ansiedade!_

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Me desculpe... Eh q nunca tinha surgido essa possibilidade antes... Eh natural q eu fike assim... Ansiosa... Com a possibilidade d t ver..._

Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Parecia estar analisando as palavras dela. Mas sua resposta foi extremamente tranquilizadora, cativante até:

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Minha linda... Naum se preocupe. Eu estou fazendu alguns planos aki... Sei q naum demorará muito p/ nos vermos. Tbm estou muito curioso para t conhecer pessoalmente. E extremamente ansioso, rsrsrs... Vc eh mais especial p/ mim do q imagina..._

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Ayame com essas últimas palavras.

Enquanto isso, em outro quarto da casa, Sango tocava algumas notas em seu violão, enquanto ao fundo uma batida suave ressoava de seu computador. Na sua frente, um caderno simples, onde ela escrevia os últimos versos de uma canção que acabava de compor.

- Pronto. _ ela disse, lendo o resultado final, satisfeita _ Acho que assim está perfeita.

- Eri, eu já disse que não sei aonde está o seu livro de química, pergunta pra Ayumi, que saco! _ Sango ouvi a voz de Agome ressoar irritada, aumentando a medida que se aproximava do cômodo aonde ela se encontrava _ Vocês estão histéricas e querem me deixar louca também? Que coisa!

Sango sorriu ao ver a prima entrar descabelada em seu quarto, desligando a música do computador.

- Problemas com objetos desaparecidos? _ ela arriscou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Pra variar! _ Agome soltou, ainda irritada _ Que coisa. Se sabiam que havia a possibilidade de serem selecionadas, porque já não deixaram as coisas meio prontas? Agora que faltam apenas alguns dias, ficam correndo pela casa que nem doidas e perguntando para mim aonde colocaram isso ou aquilo. Vou acabar ficando doida também!

Sango riu e virou a página de seu caderno para o começo da letra. Agome percebeu isso.

- Ah! Você fez uma letra nova? _ ela comentou.

Sango mordeu o lábio.

- Foi extranho. _ ela comentou _ Essa letra foi diferente das outras, sabe?

- Como assim? _ Agome questionou, confusa.

- Bom, é que normalmente quando eu componho, simplesmente surge um verso na minha cabeça e então eu começo a escrever ele e vem outro... E outro... E quando vejo, escrevi uma música inteira. Mas dessa vez, não aconteceu isso. Não veio nenhum verso do nada na minha cabeça.

- O que aconteceu então?

Sango sentiu o rosto esquentar. Agome percebeu a vermelhidão aparecendo no rosto dela.

- Prima, o que foi?

- B-Bom, é que... _ Sango estava desconfortável _ ... É que eu sonhei... Com alguém...

Agome arregalou os olhos.

- Sonhou com alguém? _ ela exclamou _ Quem? Ah, não! Não vai me dizer que foi com o Kuranosuke?

Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- É claro que não! _ ela exclamou _ Eu já disse mil vezes que só o ajudo na escola, QUE COISA! _ ela gritou as últimas palavras, deixando Agome espantada. Sango normalmente não era agressiva.

- Calma, prima. Não precisa gritar.

Sango se sentiu envergonhada por sua reação.

- Me desculpe. _ ela disse, nervosa _ É que eu já estou irritada com todos falando que tenho algo com ele. Isso sempre acaba caindo nos ouvidos dele e lhe dando esperanças. Já estou cansada de lhe dizer não. Eu vejo que o faço sofrer. Ele é um cara legal, não quero isso para ele.

Agome sentou ao seu lado, olhando-a com carinho.

- Eu sei disso, prima. Prometo que não vou falar mais nada referente a isso, ok?

Sango sorriu para ela.

- Está bem.

As duas se abraçaram brevemente. E Agome voltou a observar Sango atentamente ao se separarem.

- E então? Quem é? _ ela voltou a questionar _ Alguém que eu conheço?

- Não. _ Sango olhou o vazio, pensativa _ Na verdade nem eu o conheço. Nem cheguei a ver seu rosto.

Agome voltou a ficar confusa.

- E como sabe então que sonhou com alguém?

Sango voltou a ficar vermelha.

- B-Bom, eu... No sonho, eu usava uma roupa bonita. Um vestido negro com detalhes cor-de-rosa, ao mesmo tempo lindo e sensual, com um decote em vê e um pedaço das costas de fora.

Agome sorriu.

- Prima você nem tem um vestido desse. Suas roupas são sempre tão discretas... _ ela a analisou, maliciosa _ Que espécie de sonho foi esse, Sango?...

Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha e desconfortável.

- E-Eu não sei... O cenário era típico de um encontro, sabe? Com uma mesa arrumada e um lugar bonito. E então... _ se é que era possível, Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha _ ... E-Eu senti...

Agome, inconsciente de seus atos, seu curvou mais para ela.

- Sentiu... O que?

Sango desviou os olhos da prima. Estava muito envergonhada para olhar para ela. Sem perceber, colocou os braços em volta da cintura.

- S-Senti alguém me abraçando muito forte por trás... Na verdade, ainda tenho a sensação no meu corpo. Foi muito real. Um abraço firme e forte e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. _ Sango sentiu um sorriso se formar ao dizer isso. Ainda sem olhar para a prima, colocou uma das mãos no lado direito de seu pescoço _ Depois senti que a pessoa me... _ ela teve que virar de costas para Agome agora _ ... Me beijava aqui... E me coração bateu muito forte. Tanto que eu acordei.

Agome riu da timidez da prima.

- Uau! _ ela comentou ainda rindo, e fazendo a prima se virar, a contra gosto, novamente para ela. Sango estava escarlate e ainda se recusava a olhar para ela _ Que sonho, em Sango.

- É...

- Quem será ele?

Sango suspirou, colocando a mão em seu peito. Seu coração ainda batia muito forte.

- E-Eu não sei. Só sei que ao acordar, pulei da cama e liguei o computador. Consegui criar uma batida na primeira tentativa, parecida que eu já sabia como seria. Depois, eu peguei o caderno e comecei a escrever, ao mesmo tempo que ia acompanhando com a batida e o violão. Simplesmente surgiu, não tive que editar e nem mudar nada. Escrevi o último verso pouco antes de você entrar.

Agome sorriu.

- Canta ela pra eu ouvir?

Sango a olhou.

- Tem certeza? Eu disse que não está editada.

- Não importa. _ Agome comentou _ Eu adoro as suas músicas e sei que essa ficou linda.

Sango sorriu.

Virando-se para o seu notebook, Sango voltou a soltar a batida. Pegou o violão. A batida começava a sons de teclado e Sango inseriu o violão nela, soltando sua bela voz:

_Hoje minha mente começa a voar e do nada imagina... Você_

_Tudo se transforma em cor_

_Um pressentimento desperta aqui dentro_

_Não importa nem quanto_

_Se cedo ou tarde_

_Eu sinto que vai chegar e o meu coração quero te entregar_

_Tenho muito pra dar, ainda não te conheço, mas eu vou esperar_

_Até que você chegue_

_Vai ser tão mágico, tão intenso e único_

_Tanto amor pra entragar_

_Até que você chegue_

A batida continua. Agome a ouve, encantada. Sango começa a cantar de novo:

_Você é quem eu sempre sonhei_

_Uma luz que ilumina... Meu ser_

_Nosso encontro um amanhecer vai ser lindo e eu sei, te reconhecerei_

_Unida a você pra toda a eternidade_

_Com as suas mãos vou tocar... Só com os seus olhos eu vou olhar_

_Tenho muito pra dar, ainda não te conheço, mas eu vou esperar_

_Até que você chegue_

_Vai ser tão mágico, tão intenso e único_

_Tanto amor pra entragar_

_Até que você chegue_

Um som de guitarra começa.

_Te imagino perto de mim... Sua presença posso sentir_

___Te imagino perto de mim... É mágico, único, real_

_Te imagino perto de mim... Sua presença posso sentir_

___Te imagino perto de mim... É mágico, único, real! Oh... Ooo... Ooo..._

Somente um som de piano se fez ouvir. Sango cantou mais docemente:

_Tenho muito pra dar, ainda não te conheço, mas eu vou esperar_

Voltou ao tom inicial:

_Até que você chegue!_

_Vai ser tão mágico, tão intenso e único_

* * *

_Até que você chegue_

_Te imagino perto de mim... Sua presença posso sentir_

___Te imagino perto de mim... É mágico, único, real Oh, oh!_

_Te imagino perto de mim... Sua presença posso sentir_

___Te imagino perto de mim... É mágico, único, real, aaaaa_

A música chegou ao fim. Agome estava emocionada.

- Prima, que música linda! Esse cara deve ser mesmo muito especial. _ apontou o braço _ Olha, fiquei arrepiada. Será que é alguém você realmente vai conhecer?

- Não sei... _ Sango sorriu _ ... Espero que sim.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Ai... Ai...**

**Tô suspirando até agora, eu realmente AMO essa música e tinha que colocá-la aqui.**

**Para quem não sabe, essa música é da cantora mexicana Anahí Portilla, ex. RBD. Eu ainda amo RBD, por isso, será comum ver músicas deles aqui. A música no original se chama Hasta Que Llegues Tu e eu traduzi para pôr aqui na fic, por que, afinal, quem fala espanhol são os intercambistas, não?**

**Rsrsrs**

**Espero que gostem dela, tanto quanto eu. E, caso queiram ouvir, é só procurar por HASTA QUE LLEGUES TU de Anahí Portilla no youtube.**

**Espero que goste do capitulo.**

**Bjus**


	3. No Aeroporto

**Capítulo 3**

"**No Aeroporto"**

- Kkkyyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

O grito pôde ser ouvido por toda a casa, sobressaltando suas moradoras.

- O que foi isso? _ Sango perguntou, assustada.

- Será que a Ayame está bem? _ Agome questionou, já deixando de lado seu livro de matemática para correr em auxílio da amiga.

Mas isso não foi necessário. No instante seguinte do grito, Ayame apareceu na sala com o rosto muito vermelho, uma alegria lunática em seus olhos verdes e em sua mão direita, um papel com algo impresso enrolado.

- Ayame, está louca? _ Sango questionou, irritada, ao ver que tinha se assustado a toa _ Quer nos matar do coração?

- Não, amiga! _ sua felicidade era palpável _ Você não tem noção! Eu é que vou ter um infarto!

- O que houve afinal? _ questionou Yuka, também já ficando irritada com o suspense de Ayame.

- Vocês... Vocês não tem ideia de quem está vindo para o nosso país!

- Quem? _ Agome quis saber.

- CRASH!

- Quem? _ Agome repetiu, agora confusa.

Ayame a olhou, incrédula.

- Como assim "quem"? Eu já disse. Crash!

- O que é "Crash"? _ Sango quis saber, aumentando a incredulidade de Ayame.

- Não é "O Que". _ Ayame ralhou _ É "Quem". Caramba, Sango. Como aspirante a cantora você está muito mal informada.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. _ Sango resmungou _ Quem é, afinal?

Ayame bufou.

- É simplesmente o trio mais famoso do momento! _ Ayame desenrolava a impressão, a medida que falava _ São um grupo que canta em diversas línguas, dança, atua... _ meteu a impressão aberta em uma mesa no centro da sala, para que todas vissem _ Além de serem os caras mais gatos do mundo!

Sango se aproximou ao mesmo tempo que as meninas para ver melhor. Ayame, ao que parecia, havia impresso a notícia diretamente do site:

_**BOMBA!**_

_**CRASH EM BREVE EM NOSSO PAÍS!**_

_ESTÁ CONFIRMADO. FONTES SEGURAS INFORMARAM AO NOSSO SITE QUE O TRIO MAIS BADALADO DO MOMENTO ESTARÁ EM BREVE ENTRE NÓS. E TUDO INDICA QUE É PARA FICAR. "PUDE VER O EMPRESÁRIO DELES, NARAK ONIGUMO, NA CIDADE DE SENGOKU A DOIS DIAS.", AFIRMA O NOSSO REPÓRTER ESPECIAL GOUROMARU KAGUERU, "TODOS SABEM QUE NARAK ESTÁ SEMPRE EM NOSSO PAIS POR CONTA DE SEUS NEGÓCIOS AQUI, MAS AO QUE TUDO INDICA, AGORA ELE ESTAVA ACERTANDO A VINDA DEFINITIVA DOS RAPAZES PARA CÁ JÁ QUE ESTAVA NO CENTRO DE IMIGRAÇÃO APARENTEMENTE TIRANDO DOCUMENTOS". TENTAMOS CONTACTAR O TRIO PARA MAIS INFORMAÇÕES, MAS NÃO QUISERAM MENCIONAR NADA ALÉM DO QUE JÁ SABÍAMOS. APENAS GARATIRAM QUE NÃO TINHA NADA A VER COM POSSÍVEIS NAMORADAS EXTRANGEIRAS. "MAS SE ACONTECER, NÃO PODEREMOS EVITAR." COMENTOU MIROKE HOUSHI, UM DOS INTEGRANTES. ESTAMOS NO AGUARDO PARA MAIS INFORMAÇÕES._

Abaixo da notícia, havia uma foto do grupo.

De fato Ayame tinha sua razão, Sango teve que concordar.

Eram rapazes muito bonitos. Mas que bonitos, até...

Eram lindos.

Em baixo da foto, havia dizeres indicando quem era cada um dos meninos.

O do lado esquerdo, Kouga Yase, parecia ser o mais velho deles. E constatou que realmente era, já que tinha dezoito anos enquanto os outros dois tinham dezessete. Tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos, presos em um elegante rabo de cavalo, além de olhos azul céu. Seu sorriso era misterioso e sua baby look clara, colada marcava bem seus músculos maciços.

Ao seu lado, estava Inuyasha Taisho. Um exemplar de beleza totalmente exótica com cabelos prateados e olhos de um dourado profundo. Usava uma camisa de mangas compridas vermelha, semi aberta na altura do peito. Era também muito forte.

Ao abaixar os olhos, Sango sentiu um extranho arrepio.

No meio dos dois, sentado mais abaixo, estava o homem mais lindo que ela já havia visto. Seus cabelos, de um negro exuberante, iam lisos fazendo um bico no pé do pescoço. Sua franja caía sobre os olhos de um azul safira intenso que levavam ao sorriso mais lindo que já vira: Doce e malicioso. Esse era Miroke Houshi.

Usava uma calça jeans preta, que marcava suas pernas torneadas, dobradas na posição em que estava sentado e uma regata também negra, com detalhes em azul marinho que mostrava seus braços e marcava seus músculos.

Sango se demorou nesse integrante, não apenas por ser o mais bonito, na sua opinião já que os três eram lindos, mas principalmente porque algo nele lhe chamou a atenção. Tinha a nítida impressão de já conhecê-lo, apesar de nunca terem se visto antes.

- Uau... _ ela ouviu uma voz soar distante, talvez a voz de Yuka _ … São mesmo uns gatos...

Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver que sua prima olhava vidrada o rapaz de beleza exótica. Imaginou se estaria com a mesma cara que ela...

* * *

Os dois meses que separavam as meninas da viagem passaram-se muito rapidamente, já que elas tiveram que cuidar de todos os preparativos.

O intercâmbio pelo Centro de Socialização era um programa do governo de vários países, que selecionavam alunos de baixa renda do 3º ano para passar os seis meses finais de seu último ano escola em um país diferente a sua escolha.

Era muito difícil conseguir uma vaga. As meninas haviam passado por seleções rigorosas até chegar ao ponto de aguardar pelo contado do centro.

Mas agora, essa espera havia finalmente chegado ao fim e elas iriam realizar seus sonhos.

- Ai, que nervos! _ Yuka dizia, a todo momento, cada vez que passava pela sala.

- Calma, menina! _ Ayame riu _ Desse jeito terá um infarto antes da viajem.

- A Ayame tem razão. _ Ayumi ponderou, embora também estivesse muito ansiosa _ Não adianta nada ficarmos nervosas.

- Estão mesmo ansiosas. _ comentou Agome, sorrindo _ Será que se sairão bem com o idioma?

- Não tem problema. _ Eri comentou _ Ayumi é a melhor de nós três. E com a convivência, acabaremos nos acostumando. Será mais fácil para nós, já que todos lá falam espanhol. Mas e vocês? Se sairão bem aqui com as meninas extrangeiras?

- Sango é mestra em espanhol. _ disse Agome, olhando a prima com orgulho _ Vai nos ajudar e também acabaremos nos acostumando.

- Tenho certeza de que nos daremos muito bem. _ Sango sorriu.

- Quando elas chegam? _ Ayame quis saber.

- Não tenho certeza. _ Sango comentou _ Mas acho que hoje ainda... Ou amanhã, talvez.

- Só espero que não sejam muito curiosas. _ Ayame alisou os cabelos ruivos _ Odeio que mexam nas minhas coisas.

Todas sorriram.

* * *

Malas arrumadas, taxi a espera. Tiveram que se dividir em dois taxis para poder ir todas ao aeroporto, mas não foi problema. Os pais de Sango davam o maior apoio as meninas e não se importaram em ajudá-las nisso também.

Em vinte minutos haviam chegado ao aeroporto. Pagaram os taxis e ajudaram as garotas com as malas.

- Nossa... _ Eri comentou _ ... Acabamos chegando mais cedo do que o esperado.

- É bom. _ Ayumi respondeu _ Assim poderemos fazer tudo com calma.

- É... Coisa que elas estão precisando. _ comentou Sango, apontando um grupo de garotas que corria freneticamente em direção a um dos portões de pouso, gritando como loucas _ O que há com elas, afinal?

- Ai... Meu... Deus... _ Ayame balbuciou, atônita, com os olhos fixos no mesmo portão _ Kyyyaaaaaahhh! Eu tinha me esquecido que era hoje!

Mal terminou a frase, saiu correndo em direção ao mesmo portão para onde as garotas haviam se dirigido.

- Ayame, sua louca! _ Agome gritou, indo atrás dela _ Volta aqui!

Sango, Ayumi, Yuka e Eri se entreolharam. Acomodando as malas em um lugar discreto, correram para junto das outras. Com muito esforço, conseguiram passar pela multidão que se aglomerava cada vez mais e chegaram a Ayame, que parecia que iria desmaiar a cada segundo e Agome que ficava cada vez mais vermelha, ao dividir o olhar entre a enlouquecida Ayame e outra coisa logo a frente.

Ao acompanhar seus olhos, Sango tentava entender porque a vermelhidão no rosto da prima não parecia simplesmente vergonha pelo escândalo da amiga.

Foi aí que ela os viu.

Sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar novamente ao ver o trio que se aproximava cada vez mais de onde elas estavam, em especial, o moreno que vinha logo atrás dos outros dois, parecendo muito a vontade com toda aquela atenção feminina...

O primeiro da fila ela reconheceu como Kouga, o rapaz mais velho. Parecia ainda mais musculoso visto ao vivo e parecia até meio entediado com toda aquela atenção. Ou talvez só estivesse cansado da viagem...

Atrás dele, ela avistou a causa do constrangimento da prima. Inuyasha, o rapaz de cabelos prateados, estava muito sorridente enquanto falava ao celular com alguém. Usava uns óculos escuros que escondiam seus olhos dourados, mas não lhe tiravam o charme.

O último, Miroke, parecia decididamente em casa. Sorria e acenava para as fãs com simpatia, ao mesmo tempo que lhes lançava de maneira sutil seu charme irresistível... Ou pelo menos, era assim que ela o via.

Começou a se irritar de verdade quando aquelas "garotas bestas" começaram a empurrá-la para ver melhor os ídolos, que agora entravam no aeroporto.

- Ei! _ ela avisou, indignada, a uma garota bonita de cabelos castanhos que estava quase escalando-a para ver melhor _ Se controle, você está me machucando!

- Os incomodados que se mudem, querida. _ ela disse, com desdém. Em seguida, gritou a plenos pulmões _ MIROKE, EU TE AMO!

Foi quando aconteceu.

Miroke ouviu o grito escandaloso da garota e se virou para acenar para ela também. Feito o cumprimento, ela começou a voltar a vista para outra direção...

Olhos chocolate e safira se cruzaram...

Várias coisas aconteceram no segundo que isso aconteceu.

Se já tinha sentindo essa sensação antes, jamais fora como agora. Seu coração batia a tal ponto que podia sentí-lo batendo em sua garganta. Essa por sinal se tornara absurdamente seca. Sua mente ficou vazia. Esqueceu-se de como respirar. Tudo isso apenas se intensificou quando o sorriso simpático dele se transformou em um sorriso totalmente malicioso.

Ele também a tinha visto...

E ele estava seduzindo-a...

Sentiu o rosto esquentar violentamente. Com certeza estaria parecendo um pimentão ao olhos dos outros. Quebrou a troca de olhares entre eles, constrangida demais para mantê-la, mas esse instante foi suficiente para perdê-lo de vista. Eles tinham sumido na multidão que os cercava.

Que pena.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois, as garotas se reuniram nos portões de embarque para as últimas despedidas. Todas estavam emocionadas e se abraçavam diversas vezes.

- Vamos sentir saudades. _ dizia Agome _ Não deixem de mandar notícias.

- Vou abrir o e-mail todos os dias. Quero uma novidade por dia, hein? _ Ayame brincou, abraçando Yuka.

Essa riu.

- Pode deixar.

- Tenham juízo. _ Sango disse, numa perfeita imitação da responsável Ayumi, fazendo-a rir.

- Vocês também. _ ela respondeu.

Dados os últimos abraços, as três viajantes rumaram para o avião, sob os olhares amistosos das amigas.

* * *

Enquanto isso, em um hotel próximo do aeroporto, mais três viajantes desfaziam suas malas, se fazendo em casa.

- Me gustó mucho a este hotel. _ comentou.

- Si, pero te recuerdas que no nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

- Si, yo se.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Hola, personas!**

**Aquí estoy con mas uno capitulo...**

**Rsrsrs**

**Espero que gostem. Ai... Como eu queria ter um CRASH na minha vida...**

**BESOS**


	4. Uma Surpresa Inesperada

**N/A: **_Em geral, eu respondo as reviews diretamente no reply, mas como tenho algumas leitoras fofas que infelizmente não são cadastradas aqui, eu as responderei sempre antes de um novo capítulo, ok?_

_É o caso da **Priscilla**, que me disse uma grande verdade. Poucos escrevem sobre Sango x Miroke como casal principal. E sendo eles meu casal favorito no meu anime favorito eu simplesmente não posso deixar de escrever. Outro casal sempre esquecido é Ayame x Kouga. Na maioria da fics que eu leio, Kouga é colocado como o rival amoroso de Inuyasha e em muitas Ayame sequer aparece ou tem pontas pequenas. Eu simplesmente adoro essa dupla também, já que eles são o perfeito casal onde o cara é todo fechadão e a garota é toda apaixonada, o que dá uma química incrível. Por isso sempre que menciono o casal nas minhas fanfics, trato de dar muita atenção a eles. E com essa fic não será diferente. Então, para os fãs de Sango x Miroke, Ayame x Kouga e Agome x Inuyasha, aproveitem._

_Obrigada pelo seu review, Priscilla, gostei muito. Espero que continue acompanhando. O mesmo para as minhas outras leitoras que sempre aparecem, **Ayame Gawaine** e **Rapha-Chan**. Bjus a todas vocês._

_E se você quiser ver mais Sango x Miroke, Priscilla, tenho outras fics com eles: "As Voltas Que A Vida Dá", onde eles são os principais, "Música E Romance" uma tradução de uma fic espanhola muito linda onde os casais são eles e Agome x Inuyasha, e "A Princesa E O Plebeu", nessa os principais são Agome x Inuyasha, mas Sango x Miroke tem um grande destaque, assim como Ayame x Kouga._

_Kissus... Ops... Besos a todos ustedes!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Uma Surpresa Inesperada"**

_Sera tan magico... Tan intenso y unico..._

_Tanto amor que entregar, hasta que llegues tu..._

Por alguma extranha razão, essa música simplesmente não lhe saía da cabeça desde que acordara naquela manhã. Suspirando, colocou a guitarra de lado, fechando seu caderno de anotações e seguindo para o frigobar, querendo algo para beber. Localizando seu refrigerante favorito, voltou ao quarto.

- Miroke! _ ouviu a voz de Kouga soar distante _ Yo no creo que aún no listastes tus cosas! Saliremos al fin de la tarde!

- Yo se! _ Miroke respondeu, já cansado daquela perseguição toda _ Ya estan listas hace tiempo, tu que no viste.

- Esta bien! _ ouviu ele responder _ Ya no lo digo más!

Balançando a cabeça e rindo um pouco, Miroke se conformou. Kouga sempre adorou mandar neles por ser o mais velho, desde que eram crianças. Mas hoje isso realmente o enchia de vez em quando.

Pegando o celular, começou a vasculhar a lista de telefones, passando por diversos nomes. Que pena que não estavam mais na Espanha. Nenhuma daquelas na lista estaria ali para que ele pudesse encontrar. Que pena... Estava realmente entendiado e um pouco de diversão não lhe sairia nada mal.

Guardando o celular novamente no bolso, ele começou a pensar que demoraria um pouco até que formasse uma nova lista nesse país...

Ou talvez não.

Em geral, não tinha a menor dificuldade quando se tratava de mulheres. Era só dizer meia dúzia de palavras, uma carícia num lugar certo... E pronto. Lá estavam elas aos seus pés. Era muito fácil.

Foi com o pensamento nisso, que algo lhe passou pela cabeça.

Um par de olhos chocolate que lhe chamaram mais atenção do que qualquer coisa naquele aeroporto. E a dona desses olhos mais do que qualquer uma naquela multidão...

Foi apenas por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que ele decorasse cada pedaço dela. Dos cabelos chocolate presos num gracioso rabo de cavalo que caíam sobre seu ombro desnudo pela camisa de alcinha rosa bebê com um delicioso decote em V. Tinha corpo violão e suas pernas estavam a mostra abaixo de sua mini saia negra completando em uma bota também negra.

Linda demais...

Linda e extremamente deliciosa...

Com certeza seria a primeira a quem ele procuraria nesse lugar.

Se lembrou de ter tido uma impressão extranha no primeiro momento que a viu. Sentiu como se já a conhecesse. Mas isso logo passou quando a analisou por completo. Seria a próxima de sua lista. Seria mais uma em sua cama...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de seu melhor amigo, Inuyasha, passando pela porta de seu quarto, falando com sua namorada pelo telefone, coisa que ele fazia com bastante freqüência.

- Esta todo bien por aquí. _ ele dizia, entre sorrisos _ También te extraño, mi amor. Sé que nos veremos luego. Besos para ti también.

Miroke riu. Inuyasha era o cara entre eles com mais chances de se dar bem, por causa de seu tipo exótico, mas insistia em ficar preso a uma só garota, o que ele achava que era um desperdício de seus talentos.

A garota da vez era Kikyo Miko. Era bonita e tudo mais, mas meio grudenta na sua opinião. Ligava para Inuyasha a cada meia hora e insistia que ele lhe ligasse nas outras meias horas que restavam. Que chatisse. Mas se ele gostava disso, a vida era dele. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer.

- Estas reindo de que? _ Inuyasha quis saber, ao perceber a atitude do amigo.

- Nada, nada. _ Miroke respondeu _ No te preocupes. Fue solamente algo que me pasó por la cabeza.

- A, si? _ Inuyasha o olhou desconfiado _ Bueno, no voy a perder tiempo contigo. Tengo muchas cosas para arreglar. Ya estan listas las suyas cosas?

Miroke o olhou, já cansado dessa pergunta.

- Si. Ya dije que si. _ respondeu irritado. Porque ninguém acreditava que ele tinha tudo adiantado?

- Desculpe. No era mi intención enfadarte. Ya me voy. _ disse Inuyasha, saindo do quarto.

Miroke voltou a sorrir. Adorava provocar o amigo.

* * *

- As garotas não vieram ontem. _ comentou Ayame, comendo uma maçã _ Será que vêm hoje?

- Provavelmente. _ Sango concluiu, checando seus e-mails _ Olha! As meninas mandaram notícias.

Ayame se aproximou de Sango, sentando-se ao lado dela.

OLÁ, MENINAS! COMO VOCÊS ESTÃO?

A VIAGEM FOI MUITO TRANQÜILA E CHEGAMOS DENTRO DO PREVISTO. A ESPANHA É LINDA. CHEGAMOS AQUI JÁ DE NOITE, ENTÃO NÃO TIVEMOS TEMPO DE VER MUITA COISA, MAS HOJE ESTAMOS SAINDO PARA UM TOUR PELA CIDADE DE MADRID. LHES MANDAREMOS AS FOTOS.

E AS NOVAS GAROTAS, JÁ CHEGARAM? TOMARA QUE SEJAM GENTE BOA.

JÁ ESTAMOS COM SAUDADES DE VOCÊS.

BEIJOS, AYUMI, ERI E YUKA

Sango e Ayame trocaram sorrisos.

- Agome vai gostar de ler esse e-mail. _ comentou Sango, entrando em outro site.

- Aonde ela foi, por falar nisso? _ Ayame comentou, voltando a sua maçã.

- Foi fazer umas compras para a casa. _ Sango respondeu _ Não deve demorar.

* * *

Aquelas sacolas estavam realmente pesadas.

Minha nossa, não via a hora de completar dezoito anos e poder dirigir seu próprio carro. Arrependeu-se de não ter aceitado a oferta da prima, que disse a ela que iria junto para ajudá-a na hora de trazer as coisas. Ainda bem que já estava bem próxima da república, ou desabaria ali mesmo.

Estava caminhando diretamente para lá, quando ouviu um som, lhe chamando a atenção.

- Con su licencia, señorita. Puede dizernos a dónde se queda la república Sengoku Paradise?

Agome travou. Aquela definitivamente não era a voz que esperava ouvir perguntando pela república. Ao se virar lentamente, teve que conter o grito que se formou em sua garganta. As sacolas caíram ao chão.

- Vo... Vocês?...

Definitivamente, não era quem ela esperava encontrar no meio do seu bairro, perguntando pela sua casa.

- Usted está bien? _ o belo rapaz de cabelos prateados indagou, observando-a _ Pareceme un poco pálida.

- S... Si... Não. _ Agome foi sincera em sua resposta. Realmente não estava bem.

Kouga sorriu.

- Yo creo que necesitas de ayuda con eso? _ ele questionou, apontando as compras no chão.

Agome se deu conta de que havia derrubado tudo.

- Oh, meu Deus! _ ela estava constrangida.

- No te preocupes. _ Kouga disse, amistoso _ Usted estaba indo para a la república, no?

- S... Sim.

- Entonces, iremos contigo. _ disse Inuyasha, ajudando Kouga a pegar as coisas _ También estamos indo para allá.

Agome se movimentou para receber as compras, mas percebeu com atraso o erro. Os dois rapazes a observaram, sorrindo superiores.

- Pensó que dejaríamos una chica tan guapa cargando unas cosas tan pesadas solita, se vamos para el mismo lugar? _ Kouga piscou _ Que tipo de hombres seríamos se hizissimos eso?

Agome sorriu, constrangida. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver Inuyasha lhe lançar um olhar divertido, com se completando o que Kouga dizia.

* * *

- Nossa, a Agome tá demorando mesmo. _ Sango dizia, preocupada, olhando no relógio.

- Parece que ela está chegando. _ Ayame comentou, deixando a revista que lia em cima da mesa, ao notar a movimentação nos jardins _ Pode deixar que eu abro a porta. _ e correu rumo a porta de entrada.

Sango continuou preparando o jantar, aguardando as garotas voltarem para a cozinha. Começou a extranhar a demora no aparecimento das duas. Desligando os fogos, deixando apenas aceso o arroz que terminava de secar em fogo baixo, Sango foi investigar o motivo da demora. Encontrou Ayame parada na porta, estática.

- Ayame, o que foi? _ Sango questionou _ Agome trouxe mais coisas do que o esperado? Está esperando para ajudá-la a entrar?

Depois de um instante de silêncio, Ayame respondeu, com voz fraca:

- Ela... Com certeza trouxe mais do que o esperado...

Ao ver que Ayame não se movia, Sango foi até a porta, olhando para os jardins. Sentiu o corpo também estacar, ao ver os três rapazes que acompanhavam Agome até a porta de entrada.

Não podia ser verdade...

Eles não estavam ali realmente...

ELE não estava ali realmente...

Ainda estava tentando acreditar nos seus olhos, quando eles se aproximaram de vez da porta e Miroke se virou em sua direção, notando pela primeira vez a sua presença. O mesmo sorriso malicioso do aeroporto se formou em seus lábios.

- Hola, que tal? _ ele cumprimentou, com voz extremamente sexy.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Uia!**

**Contrariando o esperado, consegui postar dois capítulos no fim de semana. O que é muito bom, por que só conseguirei postar de novo no fim de semana que vem, já que essa semana trabalho até tarde no comércio.**

**Então, espero que aproveitem bem essa postagem dupla e fiquem BEM ansiosos com a continuação. Estou adorando escrever essa fic e a cada linha, surgem novas idéias.**

**Nos veremos em breve.**

**Hasta luego!**


	5. Se Conhecendo

**_N/A: _**_Oi, Priscilla! Fiquei feliz em saber que você já leu outras fics minhas e gostou. Sim, eu sempre termino em partes boas... Sou má... (Esfregando as mãos, olhar malévolo). Isso é só para atiçar a curiosidade de vocês... Rsrsrs_

_Rapha-chan, eu gostei mesmo de ver que você continua acompanhando. É a participação de vocês que me anima ainda mais._

_Senti falta de comentários da Ayame Gawaine, você andou me dando umas idéias legais e nem sabe disso... Espero te ver agora nesse próximo capítulo, rsrsrs._

_Bjus a todas vocês e espero que gostem desse, tá simples mas divertido._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"**Se Conhecendo"**

Por um longo momento, os seis ficaram apenas se encarando. Ayame e Sango espantadas demais para dizer alguma coisa. Os três rapazes, admirando-as. E Agome sem saber o que falar, olhando para os outro cinco.

Após conseguir palavras e tentando disfarçar a timidez diante daqueles olhos safira que insistiam em filmá-la de cima a baixo, Sango disse:

- M-Mas... O que é isso? _ começou a ficar vermelha _ Eu fui bem clara para a moça do Centro de Socialização que isso era uma república de GAROTAS!

Agome e Ayame olharam para ela juntas, censurando-a em silêncio pela grosseria. Os rapazes não pareceram se importar, sorrindo. Miroke foi quem falou primeiro:

- Ella deve ter se equivocado. No a culpe. _ e entrando na casa, Miroke passou por ela, pegando em seu queixo, deixando ainda mais vermelha _ Es mejor asi. El dia a dia se quedará muy más divertido con nosostros, _mi princesa..._

Sango sentiu até o último fio de cabelo arrepiar com aquele sotaque forte lhe dizendo "mi princesa". Agome e Ayame tiveram que segurar os risinhos ao ver Sango estática enquanto os rapazes adentravam na casa. Kouga acenou para Ayame com cabeça sorrindo, deixando-a mais vermelha que os seus cabelos que agora caíam soltos sobre os ombros.

Colocando as compras de Agome em cima do sofá próximo da porta de entrada, os rapazes se fizeram em casa, sentando-se. Agome e Ayame não se importaram, mas Sango ainda estava nervosa com a presença deles.

- Bueno, yo creo que ya deben separ quien somos. _ lhes disse Kouga, apontando para ele e os outros dois _ Pero creo también que las apresentaciónes formáles se hacen necesárias. Mi nombre es Kouga Yase. Yo tengo dieciocho años. Soy hijo único de Tsamu Yase y Olga Gonzalez. Puede no parecer, pero temos ancestrales en tu pais. Por eso compreendemos a lo que dicen y por eso eligimos esto pais para el intercambio. Este a mi lado es Inuyasha.

Agome se virou inconsciente para o rapaz de beleza exótica, que se sentava ao lado direito de Kouga.

- Soy Inuyasha Taisho. _ ele dizia, seus olhos se voltando discretamente para a morena que o encarava _ Tengo diecisiete años. Soy hijo de Inu Taisho y Izaioy Fonseca. Mis abuelos eran de esto pais. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Sesshoumaru, que ya es casado con Rin Nakamura. Y ese es Miroke, también tiene diecisiete años.

Miroke sorriu, conquistador.

- Miroke Houshi, es un plazer conozcelas... _ eles disse para todas, mas com os olhos em Sango.

Rapidamente, Sango resumiu para as outras duas as apresentações dos rapazes. Agome até entendia bem, mas Ayame tinha mais dificuldade. Entendido o que foi dito, elas retribuiriam o cumprimento.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês também. _ Agome respondeu, assumindo as apresentações _ Eu sou Agome Higurashi, tenho quinze anos. Esta aqui é Ayame Okami. _ disse, apontando para a ruiva que não tirava os olhos do belo moreno de olhos celestes a sua frente _ Tem dezesseis. Assim como eu, ela é filha única. E o rubi ambulante ali é a minha prima de dezesseis anos, Sango Tayjia.

Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha, agora de raiva, com o "apelido carinhoso" que a prima lhe dera. Para seus desespero, Miroke continuava encarando-a.

- Hola, Sango... _ ele disse, carregando no sotaque _ ... Mucho gusto en conozcela.

Sango fungou.

- Prazer. _ ela respondeu, simplesmente _ Mas ainda não entendo o que vocês estão fazendo aqui! _ ela insistia.

Agome virou-se para a prima.

- Sango, isso já não importa mais. _ ela disse, tentando parecer justa, sem o menor sucesso _ Deixa isso pra lá.

- Mas... _ Sango insistiu, mas foi interrompida por Inuyasha.

- Hay algo cocinando? _ ele comentou _ Yo estoy sentiendo un olor extraño...

- También siento. _ Kouga comentou _ Hay algo... Ardiendo?

- Ai meu Deus! _ Sango exclamou, correndo para a cozinha _ Meu arroz!

As outras duas ficaram constrangidas pela reação de Sango, mas os rapazes pareciam se divertir com isso também. Eram muito tranqüilos. Não era difícil agradá-los.

Sango chegou na cozinha e meio a uma nuvem de fumaça. Desligando o fogo rapidamente, abriu as janelas para que a fumaça se dissipasse. Após alguns minutos, o ambiente estava respirável novamente e ela pôde voltar a fechá-las, para em seguida, olhar com tristeza o resto preto que fora seu arroz. Que lastima. Tinha caprichado tanto na espera das tais garotas extrangeiras e agora teria que fazer novamente. Sentiu a irritação subir ao perceber que o motivo dessa tragédia era a presença dos extrangeiros em sua casa.

Suspirando, ela tirou a panela do fogão, visando colocá-la na água para lavar e reutilizar, foi quando algo a fez se sobressaltar, derrubando a panela na pia com estardalhaço. A mão que a assustara ainda estava por trás da sua.

- Debes ter cuidado. _ ela ouviu a voz, próxima de seu ouvido _ No és bueno que se queme.

Virou-se para dar de cara com o par de olhos safira diretamente dentro dos dela.

- O... O que você faz aqui? _ ela conseguiu balbuciar com dificuldade. Seu hálito tão próximo era enervante.

Miroke sorriu.

- También vivo aquí ahora. _ ele respondeu simplesmente _ Deberá acostumbrarse con mi presencia, _mi princesa._

_- _Não tenho certeza de que vou me acostumar com vocês aqui. _ Sango comentou, seca, tentando desviar os olhos.

Irritou-se com essa atitude. Em geral, não costumava ser tão rude com os outros. E era muito forte e decidida. Se orgulhava disso. Odiava se sentir fraca e vulnerável. Por isso estava tão azeda com esse moreno de olhos safira. Porque era assim que ele a fazia se sentir. Fraca, vulnerável e cheia de necessidade de carinho e proteção. O que era isso afinal?

Miroke, novamente, não pareceu se importar. Meramente colocou sua mão em direção ao rosto de Sango, para lhe tirar alguns fios do seus olhos chocolate, roçando os dedos novamente pelas bochechas de novo rosadas. Sorriu.

- Yo se que no será fácil. _ ele comentou _ Pero creo que no tardará a acostumbrarmos unos con los otros. _ sorriu mais ainda _ Por lo menos yo ya estoy acostumbrandome contigo, mi princesa.

Sango voltou a se arrepiar. Isso estava acontecendo a toda hora. Que irritante!

- Y entonces? Quieres ayuda aquí? _ ele questionou, apontando para o fogão e a pia.

Ela o observou.

- E você sabe cozinhar? _ ela perguntou, olhando-o com incredulidade. Ele percebeu.

- Chica, no dudes de mis capacidades. _ ele disse, em tom de ameaça, mas com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Agora foi a ver de Sango rir.

- Está bem. _ ela respondeu _ Mas chega desse negócio de "princesa". Meu nome é Sango.

Miroke voltou a rir.

- Está bien. _ ele disse, para depois completar _ Mi princesa.

Sango balançou a cabeça, derrotada. Ele não iria parar.

* * *

Após o jantar, o clima de tensão inicial já havia se dissipado e todos já estavam se portando com mais naturalidade. Os rapazes tinham trazido seus instrumentos de trabalho e eles se divertiam tocando músicas diferentes a pedido das garotas.

- Nossa, já é tão tarde! _ Sango comentou, olhando no relógio que marcava meia noite e quinze _ Ainda bem que não temos aula amanhã, ou não acordaríamos cedo.

- Debemos mismo acostarnos. _ Kouga comentou, ajudando Inuyasha a guardar seu baixo _ Tenemos ensayo temprano, mañana.

- Si. _ concordou Miroke, olhando de esguelha para Sango _ Aún no vimos nuestros cuartos... O ustedes acostumbravan compartir los suyos con las otras chicas? No me quedaria incomodado en compartir mi cuarto contigo, Sango...

A garota inflou.

- Há quartos individuais, seu safado!

Miroke voltou a rir. Era muito fácil tirá-la do sério.

- Yo ya imaginava eso. _ ele comentou, com simplicidade, apanhando a guitarra _ Solamente queria ver tus mejillas rojas.

E ele conseguiu. Instantaneamente, as bochechas de Sango começaram a ficar vermelhas. As amigas riram.

* * *

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Bom dia! Aki jah taum cedo?_

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Olha soh quem fala... O q VC tah fazendu aki taum cedu?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Rsrsrsrsrs... Vc tem razaum... Acho q estou aki pelo msm motivo q vc..._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Sim... A gente tah aki pra se falar... E nunca combinamos horario. Como será q conseguimos sempre nos encontrar?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Ah... Vc naum sabia? Eu tenhu um ima q te atrai..._

Ayame sentiu o rosto esquentar com esse comentário. Provavelmente ele tinha razão.

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Acho q sim... E entaum?... Fez alguma coisa ontem a noite?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Naum... Fikei em casa msm c/ uns amigos._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_E... Tinha garotas entre seus amigos?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Pq?... Esta c/ ciumes d mim? :)_

Ayame se sentiu realmente incomodada com isso. Seria ciúmes?

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Soh estou curiosa..._

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Rsrsrsrsrs... Tinha sim garotas lah, mas eu soh tinha cabeca p/ vc. Vc sabe q eh unica pra mim, minha Lupina. __o_~_

Ayame sorriu. Seu nick era Ayame_Lobinha, mas a tempos ele adaptara o Lobinha para Lupina, algo mais íntimo somente conhecido dos dois. Ficava mais pessoal e ela gostava disso. Manteve o nick original para que Lupina continuasse só entre eles.

Espantou-se também com a felicidade que sentiu com as palavras dele, dizendo que ela era única. Isso a deixava realmente radiante. Continuaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que se despediu para ir tomar banho.

* * *

Sango entrou na cozinha irritada. Tudo bem que tinham que ensaiar, mas tinha que ligar os instrumentos nas caixas de som as nove da manhã no domingo?

Preparou seu café com violência, chegando a quebrar uma tigela. Deu graças aos céus pela casa ter um terreno muito grande e ter uma bela distância com a casa dos vizinhos, ou teriam problemas com a polícia. Não lhe faltava mais nada. Sendo todas as garotas ali de menor ainda, seus pais teriam uma bela dor de cabeça com isso.

Terminando de comer, lavou suas coisas e se encaminhou para o jardim, aonde as amigas provavelmente estariam, assistindo ao showzinho particular.

Sango suspirou.

- Queria tanto tomar um banho de piscina sossegada... Pegar uma cor... _ ela comentou, para si mesma _ Acho que terei que fazer mais tarde. Vou ter que agüentar essa barulheira toda agora...

Sango já estava cansada. Não é que eles cantassem ou tocassem mal, não. Afinal, eram a banda do momento. E ela adorava música. Seu maior sonho era poder ser uma estrela de sucesso um dia. Mas seu estilo era mais leve, romântico. O dos rapazes era mais agitado, ritmado... Um Pop Latino.

- Bom... Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles. _ ela soltou, adentrando os jardins e avistando a banda em seu ensaio e as outras garotas assistindo.

- Hola, Sango! _ Miroke cumprimentou, animado em vê-la _ Buenos días! Venga. Juntese a nosotros!

Agome e Ayame se entreolharam e soltaram risinhos ao ver Sango ficar vermelha de novo. Que chatas! Ela também já as pegara aos suspiros por Kouga e Inuyasha e nem por isso ficava caçoando delas. Não que ela ficasse aos suspiros por Miroke... Não... Isso não acontecia.

Ou, pelo menos era nisso que queria acreditar...

Sentando-se em uma terceira cadeira ao lado das meninas e já reservada para ela, Sango viu que eles começavam a introdução de outra música. Era bem ritmada, com o som da bateria de Kouga do baixo de Inuyasha e da guitarra de Miroke. Os três rapazes cantavam no grupo. O primeiro a começar, com sua voz macia, foi Miroke:

_Ella quiere tener una noche de placer_

_Se ahoga en el deseo y yo lo siento_

Sango ficou desconfortável. A letra era um tanto sensual e Miroke a filmava com os olhos cheio de malícia ao cantar as palavras. Em seguida, quem cantou foi Kouga, dono da voz mais grossa do trio:

_Es su forma de ser pero algo no anda bien_

_Terminaré por darle todo lo que yo tengo_

Depois, Kouga e Miroke cantavam em coro para a voz um pouco mais aguda mas também macia de Inuyasha:

_Sé bien (_M e K)

_Que esto no es normal_

_Porque _(M e K)

_Se facil viene, facil vá_

Por fim, os três juntos:

_Ella no comprende que todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento, mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro ex. novio_

Houve um período instrumental. Sango tinha gostado dessa música. Era bem animada. Quando voltaram a cantar, foi na mesma seqüencia. Miroke:

_Mas allá de los recuerdos, y de dolor que no se va_

_Hago todo lo que puedo y cayo en su juego_

Kouga:

_Es su forma de ser pero algo no anda bien_

_Terminaré por darle todo lo que yo tengo_

Miroke e Kouga para Inuyasha:

_Sé bien (_M e K)

_Que esto no es normal_

_Porque _(M e K)

_Se facil viene, facil vá_

E todos juntos:

_Ella no comprende que todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento, mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro ex. novio (2x)_

Depois só Miroke de novo, agora em um tom quase falado e cheio de sensualidade:

_ Y quiero más... Sólo dame más_

___ Y quiero más... C´mon_

De volta a Inuyasha:

_Y aúnque se creo, pode dercirle que no _

_Una parte de mi en el deseo se esconde_

_Dejaré de entrar... Dejaré de jugar..._

_Mientras sale en sol... Y la noche se esconde_

E no fim, todos cantaram juntos o refrão duas vezes para encerrar:

_Ella no comprende que todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento, mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro ex. novio_

As garotas aplaudiram ao final da canção. Eram realmente muito talentosos. Brincando, os três se curvaram em agradecimento.

* * *

O sol já estava mais suave quando Sango finalmente se dirigiu a piscina, visando tomar um pouco de vitamina D. Ficou nervosa ao ver que os três rapazes também já estavam lá. Simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar com a presença de três monumentos espanhóis onde até um dia antes haviam outras três garotas. Era tudo tão mais fácil quando a convivência não implicava em constrangimentos e arrepios a todo momento...

Suspirando, se dirigiu a eles. Miroke, que estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira próxima a piscina somente com uma sunga negra; o que salientava as suas formas, Sango não tardou a perceber, corando ao notar que não tirava os olhos do peito e da barriga do rapaz: abaixou o raiban que usava por cima do nariz, seus olhos azuis surgindo sobre eles, analisando em vestes de banho. Aparentemente gostou do que viu pois, ao repor os óculos de volta no lugar, um novo sorriso cheio de malícia se formou em seus lábios.

- "Que atrevido!" _ ela pensou, andando a largos passos _ "Não sou um pedaço de carne para ele ficar desfrutando a todo momento!"

- Prima! _ Agome gritou, de dentro da piscina.

Usava um biquíni discreto, em tom branco com estampas em verde e vermelho. Ela e Ayame estavam brincando com uma bola. O biquíni de Ayame era mais ousado, em tom vermelho e fio dental. Unido ao seu cabelo ruivo e sua face corada a cada olhar que lançava para Kouga, parecia que estava toda em chamas.

Sango sorriu ao imaginar se estava querendo combinar com Kouga, que também usava uma sunga vermelha, seus músculos muito mais salientes sem camisa. Ele atravessava a piscina de lado a lado sem se cansar e em sua beira, Inuyasha, com um shorts azul marinho e também sem camisa, falava ao telefone.

Suspirando, ela desamarrou a canga que escondia a parte de baixo de seu biquíni negro com estampas rosadas, revelando suas curvas acentuadas. Pôde ouvir um assovio longo e baixo vindo da direção de Miroke e achou melhor não olhar em sua direção por alguns instantes.

- Prima, vem aqui. _ Agome convidou, indo para a beira da piscina _ A água está ótima.

- Acho que não. _ Sango respondeu _ Quero tomar um pouco de sol.

- Ah, deixa de ser chata Sango. _ Ayame insistiu _ Aposto que o Miroke também se anima se você vier. _ lhe lançou um olhar observador _ Não é, Miroke?

Sango não se virou, mas pôde ouvir a voz suave dele atrás dela.

- Eso es claro...

Sango se irritou com isso. Por que não a deixavam em paz?

- Eu já disse que não quero. Vou tomar sol. _ ela completou, definitiva.

- Vamos! _ insistiu Agome.

- Já disse que não.

- Ah, prima... _ Agome dizia, com um extranho brilho no olhar. Seria... Diversão? _ ... Acho que é melhor vir por bem...

- Hã? _ Sango ficou confusa _ Como assi... AHHHHHH!

Sango nem teve tempo de completar a frase. Sem que esperasse, sentiu alguém agarrando-a por trás e no segundo seguinte estava encharcada dos pés a cabeça. Sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente ao ver Miroke surgir diante dela na água, também encharcado. A franja colada sobre os olhos safira.

Ele ria muito e isso a deixou irritada. Ela também pôde ouvir o grito irritado de Inuyasha. Aparentemente o mergulho também lhe encharcara. Ele proferiu uma enxurrada de palavrões em espanhol que ela deu graças aos céus por não entender, saindo a largos passos e esbravejando que teria que comprar um celular novo e que uma tal de Kikyo o mataria por isso já que aquele tinha sido um presente dela.

Isso pareceu divertir Miroke ainda mais.

- Há! Yo quería mismo ver eso! _ ele brincava _ Inuyasha contra la pared será muy divertido de se ver!

- Isso não tem graça! _ Sango comentou, desviando os olhos dele _ Eu disse que eu não queria.

- Y tu prima le dije que era mejor que venisse por bien. _ ele sorriu, maroto _ Ahora no puedes se molestar.

Sango bufou irritada. As meninas ainda riam muito e Kouga tinha se juntado a elas na brincadeira. Sango se aborreceu por um tempo com todos rindo dela, mas logo isso passou, quando todos, exceto Inuyasha que estava mal humorado demais para isso, se uniram numa brincadeira de bola que durou o resto da tarde.

A vitamina D foi totalmente esquecida...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Hola, personas!**

**Yo ya as estava extrañado...**

**Rsrsrsrs**

**Ai, senti tanta falta de escrever essa semana. Todos os dias eu chegava morrendo em casa e apesar das inspirações, não tinha o menor pique para escrever.**

**E ontem que tinha tempo, me fugiu a inspiração...**

**Ainda bem que hoje ela voltou. O capitulo ficou comprido, só que o texto ficou bem simples. Eu quis ilustrar mesmo como seria um dia normal, ou nesse caso, o primeiro dia completo deles juntos. Espero que tenha ficado legal.**

**A música é também do **RBD**, se chama **"Futuro Ex. Novio"**, e é cantada pelos três integrantes masculinos: **Christopher (Miroke), Alfonso (Kouga) e Christian (Inuyasha)**. Eu fui revisando o texto ouvindo a música junto com a letra então parecia que estava vendo os personagens cantando mesmo, até as caras e bocas. Foi bem legal. Deviam experimentar. Fica mais real, assim como no outro capítulo com **"Hasta Que Llegues Tu"**, a diferença é que a música é em espanhol e a letra estava em português, mas é legal do mesmo jeito.**

**Notaram que o Miroke tá mais tarado do que o de costume?... Ainda não viram nada, meu bem.**

**Eu quero fazer nele o perfeito cafajeste galinha que ninguém quer mas que também ninguém resiste e que não acredita em amor para quebrar a cara no futuro. ADORO quando isso acontece, rsrsrs.**

**Espero que estejam gostando e que continuem acompanhando.**

**Besos a todos y hasta la próxima semana!**


	6. Convivência

**Capítulo 6**

"**Convivência"**

Parecia até mentira, mas antes que eles pudessem perceber, já conviviam a uma semana. Aos poucos, Crash já não era mais tão novidade na casa, eram outros moradores como elas e como tal, tinham as mesmas rotinas, inclusive ir ao colégio.

Sentada diante de um livro muito interessante que estava lendo, Sango teve que segurar um riso ao se lembrar de como fora o primeiro dia de aula deles. Que loucura!

_Todos sabiam que viriam pessoas para ocupar o lugar das meninas que tinham saído do país. E também sabiam principalmente que o famoso grupo Crash estaria em seu país em breve, já que foi a notícia do mês não só na internet, como em todos os meios de comunicação conhecidos. Mas estavam esperando por três garotas estrangeiras e deram de cara com o próprio trio dos sonhos como colegas de escola._

_Assim como quando chegaram na república, houve um momento de congelamento geral, onde todos, exceto o trio e as garotas que ainda não tinham ido para as suas classes e que tinham que segurar o riso ao ver as expressões de assombro dos colegas, foram os únicos a se mexer por pelo menos uns dois minutos. Quando a aula ia começar, elas tiveram que correr para as suas salas, mas ainda puderam ouvir o tumulto que se formou. Sr. Myoga, professor de História, passou pelo menos cinqüenta minutos da aula de uma hora tentando acalmar as garotas, que histéricas, não paravam de tentar tocar o trio de alguma maneira e os meninos que queriam a todo custo postar fotos na internet com os astros para dizer que eram amigos deles. Acalmado os ânimos e vendo que já não podia ensinar mais nada aquele dia, Myoga permitiu que nos dez minutos restantes os alunos conversassem com eles para se conhecerem. Como a escola era cadastrada no sistema de intercâmbios, os professores tinham treinamentos para falar em idiomas diversos e Myoga pode auxiliar em quem não os entendia._

_O intervalo tinha sido a mesma coisa, só que agora em proporções maiores, já que a escola toda estava ali. Nessa altura do campeonato, os alunos da classe A do terceiro ano estavam cheios de si, por estudarem junto com eles e as meninas do segundo ano C (classe de Sango e Ayame) e do primeiro B (classe de Agome) assim como todas as outras, estavam morrendo de inveja delas por morarem junto com aqueles monumentos espanhóis..._

Ainda rindo com essas lembranças, Sango pôs o livro em cima de uma mesinha e foi para a cozinha em busca de algo para comer. Ao passar pela porta do quarto de Ayame, pôde ouvir ela reclamando:

- _Droga!_

Curiosa, deu duas batidas na porta.

- _Pode entrar! __ ela ouviu a voz de Ayame responder.

- O que houve? _ Sango quis saber, entrando no quarto.

Ayame suspirou.

- Ele está na cidade.

- "Ele"? Quem?

Ayame voltou a suspirar.

- Ora... Quem mais... _ e voltou os olhos novamente para o computador.

Foi aí que Sango se lembrou.

- O Extranho Misterioso?

- É.

Sango sorriu, sentando-se na cama da amiga.

- Mas então você deve estar feliz, não? _ Sango quis saber _ Finalmente vai conhecer ele.

- É, eu também pensei isso. _ ela comentou _ Mas olha só o que ele me escreveu.

Sango aproximou os olhos do computador. Havia uma seqüência de e-mails e respostas.

- Eu pensei que vocês se falassem somente pelo MSN...

- É que ele trabalha e quando está sem tempo para ficar conversando, ele me avisa por e-mail e eu respondo.

- Trabalha? Então já deve ser um cara mais velho. _ Sango comentou, tentando investigar quem seria _ Você sabe no que?

Ayame balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Só sei que ocupa muito o tempo dele. Tem vezes que passamos até dias sem nos falarmos, somente por e-mails.

- Entendo.

- Vai. Lê aí.

Sango voltou os olhos para o computador. O primeiro e-mail tinha sido enviado por ele:

_**De: **em(a)tmail(.)com_

_**Para: **ayamelobinha(a)skymail(.)com_

_**Assunto: **Novidade_

_Bom dia, minha Lupina._

_Como você está hoje? Estou escrevendo para você para contar algo que acredito que te deixará feliz. Eu já estou indo para a sua cidade. Devo estar chegando aí em uns dois ou três dias._

_Sei que nos veremos em breve e estou ansioso para isso._

_Quero te conhecer logo._

_Um beijo_

_Do seu E M._

Sango sorriu. O e-mail tinha sido enviado a uns dez dias. Ela sabia que E M era o modo como ele assinava os e-mails. Ela também sabia do longo namoro virtual que os dois mantinham já a um bom tempo e que Ayame deveria realmente estar feliz com a chegada dele.

Voltou os olhos para a resposta dela, que tinha sido enviada no dia seguinte do envio dele.

_**De: **__ayamelobinha(a)skymail(.)com _

_**Para: **__em(a)tmail(.)com_

_**Assunto: **RE: Novidade_

_Oi!_

_Se você está me contando isso por e-mail é sinal que está realmente ocupado com a mudança. Mas também está coberto de razão. Eu fiquei muito feliz. Não sabe o quanto eu estou ansiosa para nos encontramos, estarei contando os dias para a sua chegada._

_Quero muito te ver._

_Quando você chega? Quer que eu já te passe o endereço daqui? Quando vamos nos ver?_

_Muuitto ansiosa._

_Beijos, __Ayame_

Em seguida, uma nova resposta dele, mais recente, de uns três dias atrás.

_**De: **em(a)tmail(.)com_

_**Para: **ayamelobinha(a)skymail(.)com_

_**Assunto: **RE: RE: Novidade_

_Oi, minha querida._

_Você está mesmo bem ansiosa, não?_

_Não se preocupe. Eu já estou aqui e vamos nos ver logo. Só ficarei por um tempo afastado do computador porque estou em fase de adaptação. Não conhece ainda muito daqui por isso não adianta agora eu pegar seu endereço. Mas assim que me acostumar, eu vou querer sim um ponto de encontro para nos vermos._

_Isso não vai demorar. É só você ter um pouquinho de paciência._

_Um beijo_

_E M_

Sango sorriu.

- Você está brava porque não vai poder ver ele agora? _ ela comentou _ Ayame, ele já está aqui na cidade, é só questão de dias.

- Já estou esperando a três anos! _ Ayame exclamou _ Não posso esperar mais!

- Que ansiosa. _ Sango avaliou _ Gosta mesmo dele, não é?

Ayame não respondeu, mas suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

Balançando a cabeça e ainda sorrindo, Sango saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá, sentiu o corpo todo congelar com a visão que teve. Com a geladeira aberta, Miroke estava pondo água em um copo para beber. Seus cabelos molhados colados a nuca. Só de toalha...

* * *

Fechando a porta do quarto, Ayame deu mais um suspiro indignado e rumou para os jardins. Precisava tomar um pouco de ar.

Não era justo. Há tanto tempo conversavam... A tanto tempo diziam que um dia se veriam... E agora quando estavam tão perto, ela ainda teria que esperar mais? Isso era sem dúvida frustante!

Chegando aos jardins, Ayame olhou em volta, procurando por um bom lugar para sentar e pensar. Foi quando viu, próximo a piscina, algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Sentados nas cadeiras de sol, Agome e Inuyasha conversavam animadamente. Agome já tinha uma noção de espanhol e com a presença dos garotos tinha melhorado muito nos últimos dias. Até ela própria já tinha melhorado um pouco. Era como as veteranas haviam dito que com a convivência acabariam se acostumando.

Ayame ficou observando-os por um tempo. Inuyasha falava com ela provavelmente sobre a banda, já que tinha o baixo no colo. E ela o ouvia com atenção, fazendo perguntas constantes.

Sango ficou momentaneamente muda e paralisada. Ao fechar a geladeira, Miroke perceber a sua presença e aonde os olhos dela estavam. Um sorriso se formou. Segurando o copo da água e virando-o nos lábios de forma teatral ele ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na garota ainda paralisada. Colocando o copo na pia, ele foi em direção a ela.

Sango por fim percebeu a movimentação dele em sua direção. Ayame teve que segurar um risinho ao notar que a todo momento ela alisava os cabelos e que seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento que ele fazia.

Sorriu mais ainda ao perceber que ela própria conhecia esses sintomas e que sabia bem o que significavam. Só ficava triste pela amiga, pois já sabiam que Inuyasha tinha uma namorada na Espanha por quem era louco e com isso Agome provavelmente não teria alguma chance com ele.

Ficou um tempo observando-os para um pouco depois voltar a procurar um lugar para se sentar. Foi quando o viu.

Estava usando uma regata azul colada, com uma calça de ginástica. Meu Deus! Porque tudo o que ele vestia tinha obrigatoriamente que ressaltar aqueles músculos? Estava levantando peso, algo que ele fazia diariamente, o que explicava aqueles bíceps e tríceps...

Com os olhos ainda fixos nele e com seus pés abusados levando-a em direção dele, Ayame sentou-se no chão, observando enquanto Kouga levantava-se do instrumento visando pôr mais peso. Foi quando ela a viu...

* * *

- "Minha nossa..." _ Agome pensava, sem tirar os olhos do belo exemplar exótico a sua frente _ "Como pode ser tão perfeito..."

Inuyasha falava animada sobre os últimos shows e os lugares que tinham visitado enquanto Agome não conseguia tirar os olhos de suas janelas douradas.

- Y en el año passado fuímos al Brasil. Es un país increíblemente bello. Con personas maravilhosas. Vosotras deberian conozcer un día de estos... Agome? Estás bien?

- Hã? _ Agome voltou do transe, constrangida por ter sido pega _ Ah, sim... Estou muito _bien._ _ ela arriscou, arrancando dele um sorriso.

- Muy bien. Estas platicando. _ e disse na língua dela, com a voz carregada de sotaque _ Estou orgulhosso de focê.

Foi a vez de Agome sorrir. Ela sabia que eles sabiam bem sua língua e em alguns momentos Inuyasha falava assim com ela, para poder depois ensiná-la da maneira em espanhol para que ela praticasse. E isso a deixava feliz.

- E como foi na Brasil? _ ela quis saber _ Visitaram muito lugares?

- Si, hicimos muchas apresentaciones... _ ele comentou, recordando _ A Kikyo particularmente le gustó de algunas ciudades del interior de São Paulo, a dónde hay cascatas y mucha naturaleza... Es muy bello.

Agome perdeu um pouco o entusiasmo.

- Kikyo... Também foi com vocês?

- Si. _ Inuyasha comentou _ Siempre que puede, ella viaja con nosostros.

- Ah, sei... _ comentou Agome, de repente não achando mais a história da viagem ao Brasil tão interessante.

Ela soube desde o começo que Inuyasha tinha uma namorada e também que isso a incomodou desde o princípio. E ele tinha que ficar falando nela a todo momento? Isso era irritante!

Mas... Porque isso a incomodava tanto? Ele não era nada dela, tinham se conhecido a pouco tempo. Ele era um novo amigo seu. Não podia ficar irritada por um amigo ter uma namorada. E ele era seu amigo.

Não era?

* * *

Sango estava momentaneamente muda e paralisada com aquela visão. Fechando a porta da geladeira, Miroke notou a sua presença notando também aonde os olhos dela estavam. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábio. Segurando o copo de água e virando-o nos lábios de forma teatral e ainda mantinha os olhos fixos nela, avaliando as suas reações.

Em seguida, colocando o copo na pia, ele começou a caminhar em sua direção.

Sango por fim, saindo do transe, conseguiu notar que ele vinha em direção a ela, se afastando automaticamente para trás.

- Hola, Sango... _ ele disse, cada vez mais próximo.

- O... O que é isso? _ ela conseguiu balbuciar _ Isso é modo de se vestir?

Miroke olhou para si mesmo, voltando a olhar para Sango em seguida.

- Sali del baño ahora mismo. _ ele comentou _ Aún no tuvo tiempo de vestirme. _ em seguida sorriu _ Y tecnicamente yo no estoy vestido... Entonces se eso no le gusta, yo puedo resolver eso ahora... _ ele comentou, colocando as mãos em volta da toalha e ameaçando tirar.

- Não! _ ela exclamou, o rosto corando violentamente, virando os olhos para outra direção. _ Está bem assim.

- Entonces cual es el problema? _ ele questionou, ainda sorrindo.

- Tem GAROTAS nessa casa! _ ela exclamou _ Não tem vergonha de sair assim?

Se arrependeu de perguntar. Ele completou a distância entre eles, olhando-a com malícia, seus lábios muito próximos.

- Generalmente no importa a ellas verme de toalla... _ ele comentou, a voz carregada _ Hasta con menos ropas... En la verdad, hasta les gustan...

Sango inflou, irritada. Como esse cara era arrogante! Se achava a última bolacha do pacote...

- Mas aqui não temos isso. _ ela lhe virou as costas _ Sempre vivemos só com garotas, não estamos acostumadas com essas... Sem vergonhices!

Mas uma vez se arrependeu do seu ato. Estavam próximos demais e ela não estava olhando para ele.

- Pero talvez... Puedes comenzar a gustar... _ ouviu ele dizer, antes de ouvir o próprio grito sair de sua garganta.

- Kkkyyyyyaaaahhhhh! _ sentiu o grito escapar com o toque daquelas mãos em suas coxas e ele se encostar em suas curvas traseiras...

O som de sua mão contra o rosto dele foi o próximo a ser ouvido antes da sua voz soar de novo.

- TARADO! PERVETIDO DE UMA FIGA!

- Que! _ ele estava realmente confuso _ Yo no hice nada demasiado!

- COMO NÃO! _ Sango estava muito vermelha. Nunca um corpo masculino tinha chegado tão perto dela. Principalmente, um corpo como aquele... _ " Estúpida! Pare de pensar besteiras!" _ ralhou consigo mesma, voltando a gritar com Miroke _ QUEM PENSA QUE É PARA IR SE... ENCOSTANDO ASSIM EM MIM? O QUE PENSA QUE EU SOU?

- Desculpe. _ ele estava espantado com aquela reação. Não era normal. _ No creí que fuiste lastimarse tanto.

- Pois me aborreci! _ ela exclamou, saindo da cozinha _ Fique longe de mim!

Miroke ficou olhando ela se afastar, paralisado. No fim, pensou consigo mesmo.

- "Esta chica es extraña... No es como las otras que conozci... Devo... Tener mas cuidado con ella..."

* * *

- Ayame, no a tenia visto. _ Kouga comentou, enquanto pegava mais pesos.

- E-Eu... Acabei de chegar. _ ela comentou, corando _ Posso... Ficar aqui?

Kouga sorriu.

- Claro.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo enquanto ele se exercitava. Kouga sabia da dificuldade que Ayame ainda tinha com a sua língua, por isso tentava falar com mais calma com ela, o que a deixava grata.

A tarde de domingo passou muito rápido e quando perceberam, o sol já estava se pondo.

- Nossa. _ Ayame comentou _ Olha só, já acabou de novo o fim de semana...

- Verdad... _ Kouga concordou.

- Acho que nessa hora Sango já deve estar preparando o jantar. Eu vou lá ajudar.

- Si, también ya vou adentrar. Tengo que guardar eso. _ disse, apontando os equipamentos de ginástica agora esquecidos _ Y arreglar mis cosas para mañana.

- O que tem amanhã? Além da escola, é claro. _ ela quis saber.

- Tenemos un concierto en una ciudad un poco lejos de aqui. Partimos después del colégio.

- Um show? _ Ayame exclamou, empolgada _ Podemos ir com vocês?

Corou ao ver o que dissera. Kouga piscou para ela.

- Claro. _ ele comentou _ Como iriamos cantar sin nuestras principales espectadoras?

Ayame sorriu ao ouvir isso. Os dois entraram juntos na casa.

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

****Hola chicas e chicos!**

**Aqui estou de novo com mais um capítulo. Na semana passada uma de minhas filhas felinas sumiu e acabei ficando sem cabeça para escrever, mas graças a Deus ela apareceu de novo e aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Estou lotada de idéias e tentando aos poucos encaixá-las nos capítulos.**

**Espero que elas continuem surgindo.**

**Gostaram da maneira como eu escrevi os e-mails? O Fanfiction não aceita links, então tive que improvisar... Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Besos a todos ustedes!**


	7. O Show

**Capítulo 7**

"**O Show"**

**- **Você o que? _ as primas exclamaram em uníssono.

- Desculpem... _ Ayame justificou, dando de ombros _ Achei que fossem ficar contentes com isso.

- E quem disse que não estamos? _ disse Agome, sorridente _ Isso é demais. Vamos ver o show dos maiores astros do momento de graça. É claro que estamos felizes.

- Fale por você, Agome. _ Sango replicou, arrancando olhares incrédulos das amigas _ Que foi? Eu não gosto da idéia de ficar horas dentro de um ônibus com aquele... Mulherengo. _ seu olhar era mortífero.

Ayame e Agome trocaram olhares misteriosos.

- Mas você já convive com ele diariamente aqui em casa! _ Ayame disse, exasperada.

- Porque sou obrigada! _ Sango contestou _ Eu nunca desejei isso!

- Mas isso não é justo, Sango! _ Ayame quase implorava _ Não pode nos impedir de nos divertir por uma rincha pessoal sua com o Miroke.

- Eu não disse que não poderiam ir. Vocês vão e eu fico, ora. _ Sango levantou-se do sofá, em seus braços uma pilha de livros que até então, estavam sendo utilizados nos deveres do fim de semana.

Rumou para o quarto visando guarda-los, sendo seguida pelas meninas. Passaram pela porta da cozinha aonde o trio ainda jantava, conversando animadamente a respeito do show que fariam no dia seguinte. Chegando ao quarto, Ayame, sendo a última a passar, fechou a porta, e Agome voltou ao assunto:

- Prima... _ Agome começou _ ... Você sabe que não será a mesma coisa sem você.

Sango suspirou.

- Eu já disse que não! Vão vocês.

- Qual é o seu problema com o Miroke, afinal? _ Ayame quis saber, irritada _ Ele é muito legal, apesar das taradisses. Ele não é muito diferente com a gente e não é por isso que estamos querendo distância dele ou algo do tipo.

- Comigo é pior... _ Sango deixou escapar, se arrependendo do ato em seguida, pois as outras garotas começaram a avaliá-la em conjunto.

- Ei, Sango... _ Ayame começou _ ... Aconteceu algo entre vocês que a gente não saiba?...

- Não. _ respondeu, pouco convincente. As duas outras se entreolharam.

- Não mesmo? _ Agome insistiu.

Sango suspirou derrotada e contou-lhes o que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

- Kkyyyyaaaahhhh! _ exclamaram as duas em uníssono, vermelhas.

- Parem com isso! _ Sango ralhou _ Querem que eles escutem?

- Nossa, que safado! _ Ayame segurava os risinhos.

- Você deve ter ficado muito envergonhada, prima! _ Agome exclamou _ Acho que eu também ficaria bem zangada se me fizessem isso.

- Ah, eu não. _ Ayame comentou, sem a menor vergonha _ Não ia achar nem um pouco ruim se fosse o Kouga a me fazer isso.

- Ayame, sua tarada! _ Agome e Sango exclamaram juntas.

- Que é? _ ela se fez de desentendida _ Ele é muito gato! Duvido que se fosse o Inuyasha você se incomodaria...

Agome ficou muito vermelha.

- E... Eu... _ ficou sem palavras _ Ora, é claro que sim, que coisa!

- Tem certeza?...

Agome ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, ok? _ ela finalizou, e virou-se para a prima _ Sango, você tem que ir conosco!

- De novo com isso? _ Sango bufou.

- Vamos! _ Ayame insistia.

Sango observou as duas atentamente.

- Vocês não vão me deixar em paz, vão? _ ela questionou, já prevendo a resposta.

- Não! _ responderam as duas juntas.

Sango voltou a suspirar, derrotada.

- Está bem.

Não teve tempo de reagir ao sentir o peso das amigas sobre ela. Estavam muito felizes. Sango não pôde evitar um sorriso com a alegria delas.

* * *

O dia que se seguiu foi muito agitado. Eles levantaram bem cedo para organizar os últimos preparativos para o show que como Kouga havia dito, seria em outra cidade com pelo menos três horas de estrada.

Na escola, não se falava em outra coisa. Muitos alunos iam acompanhando o ônibus deles e as meninas que moravam com eles se sentiram mal por terem esquecido dessa apresentação até o dia anterior.

Sango se lembrava vagamente de Inuyasha ter comentando, mas estavam tão aturdidas e ocupadas em se adaptar a presença deles, que tinha esquecido completamente. Agora começava a se arrepender de ter aceitado o convite de Ayame. Três horas com Miroke dentro de um ônibus...

Isso não iria dar certo...

- No te preocupes, mi princesa... _ Miroke comentou, ao ouví-la se abrindo com Agome sobre isso _ No haré nada contigo que no quieras...

Mas algo na voz dele não a convenceu. Era maliciosa demais.

Teve mais certeza ainda disso ao vê-lo sair rindo para se juntar com os companheiros de banda dentro do ônibus.

- "Tarado... Sem vergonha..." _ ela dizia em pensamento o que adoraria poder expressar em voz alta _ "Tenta alguma coisa comigo para você ver o que acontece, tenta!".

Resignada, Sango entrou no ônibus atrás de Agome e Ayame, que já estavam nas janelas, dando adeus para o pessoal que não poderia ir ao show. Achou melhor se sentar em uma poltrona bem longe dele. Quem sabe ele não esquecia dela por àquelas horas?

Vinte minutos depois, gemeu ao perceber que suas preces não tinham sido ouvidas e lá estava ele sentado ao seu lado.

- O que você quer? _ ela questionou, ríspida.

- Calmate! _ ele pediu fingindo medo, embora seu sorriso estragasse o efeito _ Por que estas tan nerviosa, mi princesa?

- Garoto, você é irritante! _ ela soltou. Para seu desespero, ele riu _ Me tira do sério!

- Si... _ ele comentou, sonhador _ ... Yo tengo mismo ese poder con las mujeres...

Sango inflou, mas não disse o que tinha vontade. Não daria aquele convecido a oportunidade de se sentir mais. Miroke pareceu notar isso também. Sentou-se ainda mais relaxado na poltrona.

- Ei... _ Sango soltou, explícita _ ... O que ainda faz aqui? Porque não fica com os outros?

Sango virou-se a tempo de ver Inuyasha e Kouga em uma acirrada batalha de cartas, sendo assistidos pelas meninas.

Miroke deu de ombros.

- No me gusta estar cercado por hombres.

Sango o encarou, incrédula.

- São seus companheiros de banda. _ ela comentou _ Seus amigos. Como não gosta de estar com eles?

- No és que no me gusta su compania... _ ele respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente _ ... És que... Bueno... Digamos que no és comum tener solamente la compania unos de los otros en las viajes.

- Como assim? _ Sango estava confusa.

- Mi princesa... Porque crees que Kouga invitou Ayame e vosotras para venir con nosotros?

- Não sei... Por educação, talvez? _ ela arriscou.

Miroke sorriu novamente.

- És que eso és una... Mania... Por así decir.

- Mania?

- Siempre estamos muy _bien_ acompañados en las viajes. _ ele respondeu, deixando-a irritada com a sua ênfase no "bien" _ Nunca viajamos solitos.

- Ah... Sei... _ ficou um pouco em silêncio, processando aquilo enquanto Miroke se ajeitava novamente na poltrona _ E aí? Quanto tempo mais pretende ficar aqui?

- Por que? _ Miroke fez-se de inocente _ Alguno equívoco?

- Sim! Disse que não faria nada que eu não quisesse.

- Y yo estoy haciendo algo? _ ele indagou

Sango não pôde contestar. Tirando a sua presença perturbadora, Miroke realmente não estava fazendo nada para ela. Ela não tinha motivo nenhum para brigar com ele.

Limitou-se a bufar e virar irritada para a janela. Pôde ouvir o riso baixo de Miroke em suas costas.

* * *

Após a cansativa viagem, eles não tiveram muito tempo mais para conversarem. As meninas foram guiadas por eles até o local onde ficariam para assistir ao show, no camarote, com visão privilegiada para o palco, e logo eles tiveram que correr para se arrumar.

Quando começou a anoitecer, a multidão começou a preencher os espaços vazios da arena e em pouco mais de meia hora depois, estava tudo lotado.

- Nossa, que multidão... _ Sango comentou _ ... Eles são mais populares do que eu imaginava.

- Deve ter gente do estado todo aqui. _ comentou Agome.

- É claro que sim! _ Ayame disse, eufórica _ Os gatos arrasam!

Elas puderam ver quando algumas moças entravam por trás do palco.

- Olha lá. _ Agome apontou _ Devem ser as dançarinas. O Inu tinha me dito que eles sempre tem que contratar algumas em todo lugar que vão.

Ayame a olhou, acusadora.

- Hum... O _Inu_ te disse isso, é?...

Agome ficou vermelha.

- S...Sim. E ele me disse que eu posso chamá-lo assim, tá?

Ayame riu.

- Tá legal. Se o _Inu_ não se importa, quem sou eu. Se joga, amiga.

- Ayame, pára!

Agome parecia um pimentão. Sango também achava graça da reação da prima.

* * *

A noite já avançava e o show rolava a todo vapor. Intercalando músicas lentas e dançantes e com um gingado de tirar o fôlego, Crash levava a platéia ao delírio e as garotas a eufória.

Mesmo Sango, com toda a sua pose de seriedade, não conseguiu segurar os olhos ao ver o rebolado do moreno de olhos safira com uma música... _Caliente_.

Sentia o rosto queimar cada vez que as amigas a pegavam no flagra. Mas principalmente, quando, durante suas performances, ele virava o olhar para o lado dela e sorria cheio de malícia.

- "Cachorro! Safado! Ele sabe o que é capaz de provocar em mim e se diverte com isso... Peraí!" _ ela corou com o próprio pensamento _ "Como assim, "provocar em mim"?... Ele não me provoca. O que tem demais nesse sem vergonha além dessa pela morena... Esses olhos azuis... Esse corpo perfeito... Essa ginga... NADA! Não tem NADA demais nele... N..Não é?"

Nem ela mesma sabia.

Uma outra música com o trio foi cantada e várias passaram mal em um momento de strip coletivo. Nem mesmo as garotas, que já tinham visto eles até com menos peças, conseguiram segurar sua voz. Eles eram demais...

O show continuava e por uma extranha razão, Sango estava começando a se zangar com uma das dançarinas. Todas se insinuavam, principalmente nas músicas mais quentes. Fazia parte do show. Mas tinha uma em especial, que estava virando uma pedrinha no sapato. Tudo bem que tinha que ter um clima... Mas ela tinha que ficar pegando nele toda hora?

- "Oferecida..." _ ela pensava, pressionando o saco de pipocas que segurava _ "Nenhuma está alisando tanto nenhum deles..."

Foi quando aconteceu. Logo após uma apresentação de Inuyasha e Kouga. O palco escureceu. Novas luzes se formaram. O cenário ficou ao mesmo tempo romântico e sensual. Em seu centro, Miroke surgiu, uma roupa azul céu... A camisa entre aberta. Seu cabelo solto, ia liso até o pé da nuca... A franja sobre os olhos. Estava extremamente sexy. Sem perceber e ignorando os gritos histéricos das fãs, Sango mordeu o lábio.

Foi quando a melodia começou a tocar. Sango reconheceu com uma das canções solo que ele vinha ensaiando a uns dois dias. A letra era romântica e sensual, que condizia com o novo cenário e figurino. Seu nome era Tiembla Mi Piel. Ou, em sua língua: Minha Pele Treme.

Foi quando também a tal garota surgiu no palco. Um vestido de seda vermelho... Decotado... E insinuante. Mal sinal.

Após a introdução, Miroke começou a cantar:

_Como podria yo saber si tu me quieres como ayer_

_Quiero volver a repetir tantos momentos junto a ti_

_Cuanto me cuesta así seguir... Un día más lejos de ti_

E no refrão, para seu desespero, a garota acompanhava, alisando o corpo dele.

_Tiembla mi piel (__Tiembla mi piel)_

___Si tu no estás (____Si tu no estás)_

_És que contigo puedo volar_

_Como poder (Como poder)_

_Volver a empezar (Volver a empezar)_

_Me falta todo si tu te vas_

E a coreografia continuava. Sexy... Insinuante... Sango pressionava cada vez mais o saquinho de pipoca.

_Cuantas promessas sin cumplir_

_Cuantas verdades en devir_

_Quiero que vuelvas por favor_

_Para decirte sin rencor_

_Que sin en algo te fallé_

_Fue de lo tanto que te amé_

_Tiembla mi piel (__Tiembla mi piel)_

___Si tu no estás (____Si tu no estás)_

_És que contigo puedo volar_

_Como poder (Como poder)_

_Volver a empezar (Volver a empezar)_

_Me falta todo si tu te vas_

A música se aproximava do seu fim, mas isso não deixava Sango mais aliviada. Tinha algo extranho no ar. Tudo bem que a coreografia pedia, mas estavam próximos demais... Mais do que o necessário. Já não era mais uma implicância, era uma realidade.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando, ao fim da música o povo foi ao delírio quando o astro e a bailarina uniram seus lábios diante de todos.

O saquinho de pipoca foi estraçalhado... Assim como seu coração...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Snif! Snif!**

**Tadinha da Sango! Miroke galinha! Não precisava fazer isso com ela. Cafajeste! Cachorro!**

**Ai...**

**No que será que isso vai dar?**

**Não percam os próximos capítulos!**

**Dessa vez a música é do cantor espanhol Javier, e como dito na fic, chama-se **Tiembla Mi Piel**. Caso queiram procurar, a música é linda e eu a conheci quando tinha sete ou oito anos. Foi a minha entrada para o espanhol. A primeira vez que tive contato com essa língua que amo foi com essa música, então, ela não podia ficar de fora do repertório. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Besos**


	8. Sentimentos Confusos

**Capítulo 8**

"**Sentimentos Confusos"**

_ - Quem é você? _ Sango questionava, enquanto andava em volta da mesa arrumada. _ Por favor... Eu preciso saber..._

_Mas ela não podia ver seu rosto._

_Quem era aquele que preenchia seus sonhos e perturbava tanto seu coração?_

O vento que atravessou a janela alcançou seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

- "Esse sonho de novo?" _ Sango pensou, esfregando os olhos _ "Quem será essa pessoa?..."

Suspirou.

Teve que admitir que depois de tantas repetições, já suspeitava de quem se tratava. Mas ainda não tinha certeza de nada. Suspirando pesadamente, ela levantou-se da cama, rumo ao caderno de letras onde, a algum tempo atrás, escrevera "Até Que Você Chegue", na primeira vez em que teve aquele sonho.

Era uma letra tão linda, mas nunca mais se dispôs a cantá-la. Algo nela mexia com Sango intimamente e ela não gostava daquela sensação. Além do mais, ela a fazia pensar em que não queria... Em que não suportava...

Nele...

Nem ela mesma sabia porque estava tão irritada. Fora o que estava habituado a fazer, Miroke não fizera mais nada depois... Do show. Além disso, porque isso a incomodava tanto? Porque ficava tão chateada com isso? Ele não era nada dela. Nada. E ela sabia que ele era um mulherengo inveterado, então porque isso a deixava tão arrasada?

Arrumando-se para o colégio, Sango animou-se um pouco. Em geral, era nessa época que acontecia o festival beneficente em seu colégio. Sango era sempre chamada para participar, com Agome e Ayame no coro, e esse ano o diretor havia lhe prometido que seriam a atração principal, a pedido dos alunos. Estava muito feliz com isso. Talvez essa fosse a chance de brilhar de verdade.

Ao sair, viu que os outros já a esperavam do lado de fora da casa.

- Holla, bella acostada. _ Miroke cumprimentou, sorrindo _ Buenos dias!

Sango lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero e não se dignou a respondê-lo. Nem ao menos soube porque teve essa reação. Só sabia que desde aquele dia, estava com paciência limite para Miroke. Virou-se para as garotas.

- Vamos. Estamos atrasadas.

Ela foi na frente, sendo seguida pelas outras duas. Miroke olhou confuso para os amigos.

- Que yo hice? _ questionou a eles.

- Yo creo que es más por tu tener nascido... _ Inuyasha comentou, rindo baixo.

Miroke observou Sango por todo o trajeto até o colégio... Isto é... Até um grupo de fãs histéricas aparecer e segurar o grupo para trás. Agome e Ayame esperaram pacientemente por eles, mas Sango estava irritada demais para isso, chegando no colégio antes dos outros.

A aula prosseguiu sem maiores problemas. O pessoal do colégio já estava se acostumando com a presença dos astros entre eles. Na hora do intervalo, os seis sentaram-se juntos, com Sango ainda se esforçando em ignorar Miroke. Esse se irritou com a atitude da garota, colocando-a contra a parede antes que voltasse para a sua classe.

- Necessitamos hablar. _ ele disse, impedindo a sua passagem.

- Não. _ ela retrucou _ Não precisamos!

- Ah, necessitamos si.

Ele a pegou pelo braço, afastando-a da multidão. Sango sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver que todos os olhares estavam voltados para eles e risinhos se formavam a toda volta. Estava claro o que aparentavam. Um casal de namorados discutindo.

- Me solta! Para com isso. _ ela tentava se libertar _ Estão todos olhando!

- Que mirem! _ ele retrucou _ No voy libertarla hasta que hablemos com sinceridad.

- Si... Sinceridade? _ Sango sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente.

Miroke a arrastou até a parte mais afastada do colégio, encostando-a em uma árvore e colocando os braços em sua volta. Estava encurralada. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixados nos dela, seu hálito a centímetros de sua boca.

- Muy bien... _ ele começou, lentamente _ Puede decir.

- O.. O que? _ Sango ainda estava atordoada com aquela proximidade toda. Miroke tinha o dom de mexer com ela como ninguém mais. E o pior é que ele sabia disso.

- Como "a lo que"? _ ele ralhou, severo _ Esta su actitud! No es normal. De una hora para la otra decidió que yo no existo, verdad? Si ninguno motivo aparente?

Sango baixou os olhos.

- Não devo satisfação nenhuma a você. _ ela murmurou e sentiu o corpo tremer quando ele fechou mais os braços em torno dela. Ergueu os olhos irritada, querendo lhe bronquear quando sentiu o rosto esquentar de novo. Miroke sorria. Um sorriso de descoberta. Ele sabia seus motivos... Motivos que nem ela mesma entendia.

* * *

Enquanto isso, os outros quatro estava juntos, esperando pela volta dos dois. Kouga e Inuyasha estavam encostados na parede ao lado da porta da classe das meninas, arrancando, como sempre, suspiros das garotas que passavam.

- Ellos saliran ya hace algun tiempo. _ comentou Kouga _ Miroke acabará perdiendo la clase.

- Você se preocupa demais. _ Ayame comentou, sorrindo para o rapaz _ Sango nunca se atrasa. Voltarão logo.

- É isso mesmo. _ Agome concordou _ Minha prima é a pessoa mais responsável que eu conheço.

- El problema de Kouga es que el cree que es nuestro dueño por ser el mayor. _ Inuyasha comentou, provocando-o _ Es un aborridor.

Kouga respondeu com um "pedala" na cabeça de Inuyasha, sorrindo para as meninas.

- No lo dêen oidos. _ ele comentou _ Ellos es que son uns chicos crescidos.

Agome deu um risinho baixo, e por alguma extranha razão, aquilo chamou a atenção de Inuyasha, deixando-o rosado. Mas não teve tempo de ficar sem graça por muito tempo e logo seu novo celular tocou.

- Holla? _ um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Um sorriso que sempre deixava Agome chateada. O sorriso de quando era _ela_. _ Mi amor, como estás? También siento tu falta. Está tudo tranqüilo. Estamos no aguardo de Miroke que desapareció. _ ele riu _ Si, con una chica. Es un safado mismo. No perdona a nadie.

Agome se irritou com esse comentário dele. Sango não era qualquer uma. Ela tinha uma opinião bem forte quando queria ou não alguma coisa. Se bem que, no caso de Miroke, ela não saberia dizer com certeza se a prima queria ou não...

* * *

A situação já estava começando a ficar constrangedora. O que ela ainda estava fazendo ali? Porque não lhe dera um belo chute no meio das pernas e saiu correndo? Porque ainda o deixava dominá-la daquele jeito?

- E... Ei... _ foi só o que conseguiu balbuciar.

- Yo sé lo que sucedió... _ ele comentou, com ar superior _ ... Entonces... Es eso...

- Não tenho idéia do que fala. _ Sango tentava, em vão, dos braços possessivos de Miroke _ Suas palavras não fazem o menor sentido para mim.

- Shima... _ ele comentou, pensativo _ ... Chica muy guapa... Con un llero maravilloso... Curvas espetaculares... _ ele tinha a voz carregada de malícia, Sango sentiu o sangue ferver.

Ela se lembrava bem daquela noite... E de como ele chegou todo sorrisos na manhã seguinte.

- Era una mujer y tanto... _ ele continuava, provocando-a _ Tomo de mi todas las fuerzas naquella noche...

Não podendo mais controlar sua raiva, Sango conseguiu libertar uma das pernas, aplicando-lhe um forte chute na canela. Mas ainda estava fraca pela proximidade de Miroke, e não conseguiu imobilizá-lo por muito tempo, tendo o braço aprisionado em seguida.

- A dónde crees vás? _ ele continuou, olhando-a com censura _ Aún no terminamos.

- Terminamos sim!

- No! _ ele ralhou, voltando a aprisioná-la _ No terminamos!

Sango sentiu o corpo tremer. Miroke estava irritado com ela de verdade por sua atitude. Mais do que isso, seu olhar demonstrava pura dominação. Ela lhe devia obediência.

- Nunca... _ ele começou _ ... Nunca ninguna mujer volverase contra mi de esta manera. Que eso no se repita!

Sango voltou a encará-lo, com raiva.

- Seu machista imbecil de uma figa! _ ela cuspiu _ Você não manda em mim! Não é nada meu!

Ele voltou a sorrir.

- Mas tu quisiera que yo fuiste, no? _ ele comentou.

Sango paralisou-se novamente. Ele riu, vitorioso.

- Yo sé... _ ele comentou _ ... Fije como me miras...

- Imbecil... Arrogante... _ ela continuava atirando.

- Y sé que no le gustó verme besar Shima en el concierto, verdad?

- Não estou nem aí para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer! _ Sango atirou _ Você não me interessa nem um pouco!

- Ah, no?... _ ele continuava, cada vez mais próximo _ ... Y no me diga que no se murrió de envidia?... De cielo...

- Não!

- Mi princesa, no necessitar agir de esta manera... _ ele comentou, se posicionando mais relaxado diante dela _ ... Se era un beso mio que quisieras, bastava pedirme.

- Eu não quero! _ ela insistia _ Nunca quis! Eu te ode...

Mas suas palavras foram abafadas. Os lábios ardentes do espanhol já estavam nos seus. Seu corpo forte preso contra o seu e a árvore. Suas mãos percorrendo sua cintura. Não era nem de longe o mesmo beijo que dera em Shima em cima do palco. Era muito mais adoroso. Cheio de desejo. Sango surpreendeu-se ao ver que ficar feliz com isso.

Mas surpresa ainda... Ao ver que retribuia. Inconsciente do que fazia, abria espaço para que Miroke a explorasse ainda mais, ficando radiante com aquilo. Nunca tinha sentido esse tipo de sensação com ninguém antes. Era novo e extraordinário. Mas mesmo enquanto retribuía, sua mente se mantinha alerta e confusa. Não sabia o que pensar... Não sabia o que fazer...

Quando finalmente decidiu parar de pensar e agir, para seu desapontamento, Miroke se separou dela.

- Pronto. _ ele comentou, voltando a olhar para ela de cima _ Esta aquí lo que quisieras.

Voltando ao porte arrogante, ele começou a se afastar, deixando ela novamente cheia de raiva e irritação. Ele não sentia nada por ela. Só queria deixá-la ainda mais fora de si.

- Espero que ahora volvemos a convivir bien. _ ele comentou, antes de voltar para dentro da multidão.

- "Não. Isso nunca acontecerá." _ Sango pensou, se recompondo e voltando para a classe.

Sango chegou atrasada na classe, coisa que detestava, ficando ainda mais mal humorada. O que a animou um pouco foi, quando mais tarde, o diretor a chamou em sua sala. Ela já sabia do que se tratava.

- Sango, sente-se. _ convidou Myoga, o diretor.

- Com licença. _ disse a jovem, entrando na sala e fechando a porta devagar.

- Bem Sango, como sabe... Estamos naquela época do ano em que fazemos o show beneficente para ajudar a parte mais necessitada da população.

- Sim, senhor.

- Já é uma tradição na escola e você com Agome e Ayame são sempre uma ajuda e tanto. O pessoal gosta muito de vocês.

- Obrigada. _ disse a garota, sorrindo, sem jeito.

- E eu não esqueci a promessa que lhe fiz no ano passado.

Sango sentiu uma forte emoção crescer em seu peito.

- Senhor, eu prometo que não vamos decepcioná-lo. Vamos fazer o melhor show possível para ajudar muito esse ano.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso. _ ele comentou, com voz extranha _ Esse ano o show será mesmo muito especial.

- Sim! _ ela comentava, radiante _ Será, com certeza!

Myoga suspirou.

- Me desculpe, Sango. Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas a situação pede.

Sango não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas sentiu um pouco de sua empolgação diminuir.

- O que foi?

- Você sabe o quanto as famílias que ajudamos precisam disso...

- Eu sei. _ ela disse _ É por isso que faremos o melhor possível.

- Eu sei disso... _ ele continuou _ ... Sei que abrirão o show com muito profissionalismo e dedicação.

Sango não deixou passar essa.

- "Abrirão... O show"?

- Eu não estou tão "por fora" como vocês acham... _ ele comentou, mais para ele mesmo do que para Sango _ ... Sei que são um sucesso e que arrecadariam mais do que em nenhuma outra apresentação... É necessário...

Sango teve a sensação de que ele não estava mais falando delas.

- Crash será a atração principal. _ ele soltou, de uma vez.

Sango sentiu o mundo cair.

- O... Que?...

- Isso se eles puderem, claro. _ ele continuou, rapidamente _ Têm tantos compromissos. É por isso que te chamei, Sango. Quero que converse com eles. Eles moram com você, na casa de seus pais. Acho que não negarão se você pedir.

Sango não tinha resposta para isso. Estava tentando juntar os cacos do seu peito nesse momento. Limitou-se em assentir.

- Ótimo! _ Myoga bateu as palmas com aprovação _ Espero que não tenha ficado chateada, Sango. Abrir o show também é uma grande responsabilidade que sei que a abraçarão e realizarão muito bem.

- Claro... _ ela comentou, os olhos umedecidos _ ... Eu entendo.

Levantou-se, rumando para a porta.

- Talvez no ano que vem? _ ouviu a voz do diretor. Ela voltou a assentir.

Ao fechar a porta, uma nova dor se formou em seu peito. Inveja... Ódio... De novo ele se metendo em seu caminho...

Sango já não tinha mais receios... Já não lembrava mais da sensação que o espanhol passara a ela naquela árvore atrás da escola...

Isso pertencia a um passado distante...

Ela agora só enxergava vermelho...

Ele agora era um estorvo... Alguém que queria longe de sua vida...

E de seu coração...

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**Holla!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Eita! A Sango tá mesmo brava com o Miroke. Mas também, ele só apronta!**

**Tá certo que nesse último, ele não teve culpa, mas quem vai ser louco de explicar isso para ela?**


	9. Descobertas E Expectativas

**N/A: **_Olá, Priscilla! Que bom que continua aí. É mesmo, o Miroke tá bem metido nessa história merece uns bons sopapos. E temos uma leitora nova! Seja bem vinda, Eulalia Arantes. Espero que tenha gostado do que leu até agora e continue acompanhando. Bjus a todas vocês!_

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

"**Descobertas E Expectativas"**

Crash recebeu a notícia de que seriam a atração principal com grande expectativa e aceitaram de imediato o convite. Mas isso não aconteceu por Sango, como Myoga pensava. Não. Ela não teria estômago nenhum para isso. Não que ela não gostasse dos meninos, eles eram legais, talentosos e mereciam todo o sucesso do mundo.

O problema não era a banda. Era Miroke.

Miroke era a razão por ter sonhos estranhos a noite... Miroke era a razão por estar sempre distraída ou perdendo o controle com facilidade...

Miroke era razão por ultimamente tudo ser tão confuso.

E ela sabia muito bem o motivo. Já tinha percebido a algum tempo, desde que ficara arrasada ao vê-lo beijar Shima no palco... Desde que ela mesma fora beijada por ele nos fundos da escola, dias atrás...

Sabia... Mas não podia admitir isso de jeito nenhum.

Não aceitaria isso. Arrancaria ele de dentro dela, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Tentou se abrir com Agome, de um jeito que não a denunciasse muito.

- Não é óbvio, prima? _ Agome comentou, fingindo distração mas prestando atenção em cada reação da garota _ Você está louca por ele. Por isso ele te afeta mais do que a mim ou Ayame. Está apaixonada.

Foi nessa hora que ela saiu pisando alto, batendo a porta do quarto com força e gritando aos quatro ventos que nunca teria nada com aquele mulherengo.

Suspirou com essas lembranças. Abrindo a gaveta aonde guardava seu caderninho de letras, observou a sua mais nova criação. Não tinha criado coragem para cantá-la desde que a escrevera, mas, ao que parecia, ela estava sempre chamando por ela. Estava anotada logo após de "Até Que Você Chegue"...

* * *

- Kouga... _ Miroke passou por ele, avaliando-o ao notar que tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto_ … Que pasa?

- No, nada... _ Kouga guardou rapidamente um papel _ … Solamente estoy leyendo unos coreos antígüos.

- Son de su novia? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Si. _ Kouga respondeu, sorrindo _ A veces me hace falta hablar con ella.

- Bueno, ya estan en eso a un bueno tiempo. _ Miroke avaliou

- Si. _ Kouga respondeu.

- Tu eres valiente. _ Miroke elogiou _ No poderia quedarme com solamente una chica por tanto tiempo.

- Miroke... _ Kouga brincou, maroto _ … Tu eres un caso a la parte.

Miroke retribuiu o sorriso, também maroto.

Kouga saiu caminhando pela casa, ainda pensativo. Já namorava essa menina a tanto tempo... E ao mesmo tempo, sentia que talvez estivessem cada vez mais distantes.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ayame era a garota mais incrível que ele conhecera na vida. Linda e cheia de alegria, fazia ele rir a todo momento. O que sentia, afinal? Ele amava sua namorada e as duas tinham tanta coisa em comum... Coisas demais... Eram muito parecidas, e isso o deixava cada dia mais confuso.

Continuava pensativo. Estaria ele gostando das duas ao mesmo tempo?

* * *

Mais um tempo se passou. Agora já faziam três meses que os rapazes estavam na casa, e sua presença já não era mais novidade. Eram moradores, como qualquer uma das meninas... Moradores lindos... Charmosos... Mais ainda assim, como elas.

O show beneficente havia sido um sucesso e tinham conseguido ajudar muita gente. Sango, que não gostara de ter apenas que abrir o show no começo, acabara se envolvendo nos preparativos e dado o melhor de si. Era algo importante demais para se deixar levar por rinchas pessoais.

Fazia mais um sábado de sol, mas todos estavam muito ocupados com algum coisa. Agome e Inuyasha estudavam na sala. Ayame estava em seu quarto, na internet.

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Ateh q enfim... Andou sumido..._

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Mil perdões, minha Lupina... Eu realmente ando muito ocupado._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Isso eu jah percebi. Naum precisa ficar me repetindo a todo momento._

Ele não respondeu por um bom tempo. Ayame se sentiu culpada. Talvez tivesse sido muito dura. Ela sabia que ele era uma pessoa muito ocupada e tinha prometido entender isso. Mas o fato de que eles estavam na mesma cidade e que ainda não tinham se visto depois de tanto tempo, a deixava com os nervos a flor da pele.

Ela gostava dele demais para passar ilesa por toda a ansiedade e curiosidade que invadia seu coração. Queria saber como era... Tocar seu rosto... Sentir seu cheiro... Era demais querer isso de alguém com quem se... Convivia, por assim dizer... Durante mais de três anos?

A resposta fez ela se sentir pior ainda.

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Me desculpe. Sei que tenho decepcionado muito vc._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_...Eu... Acho q soh to um poco ansiosa d+ ^_^_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Não. Eu sei que realmente pisei na bola. Mas vou compensá-la por isso._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Me compensar?..._

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Chegou a hora, minha Lupina._

Ayame quase caiu da cadeira ao ler isso.

* * *

- Entonces, como estoy? _ Agome perguntou sorridente, depois de mais uma aula.

- Muy bien! _ Inuyasha a parabenizou _ Estás a mejorar muy rápido.

- Que bueno! _ ela sorriu.

Inuyasha retribuiu o sorriso. Ela era mesmo uma pessoa fantástica. Era esforçada e não desistia por nada. Tinha se surpreendido muito com ela.

- Espero que eso no estea confundiendo com sus clases en la escuela. _ ele avaliou.

- Não. _ ela apressou-se em negar _ Consigo separar muito bem as coisas. E tenho só a te agradecer por isso.

- Disponga.

Agome voltou a sorrir. Inuyasha sentiu o rosto esquentar com isso, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

- Bom... Por falar em escola.. _ ela diz, começando a pegar seus materiais acadêmicos espalhados pelo chão em torno deles na sala. Tinha-os trazido visando fazer seus deveres, mas as aulas de Espanhol eram tão mais interessantes... Acabou perdendo a noção do tempo. _ … Eu tenho pelo menos mais umas duas horas de tarefas para amanhã pela frente, então...

- A, si. _ Inuyasha começou a dizer, indo apanhar a mochila dela _ Dejame ayudá...

Agome também foi na mochila. Suas mãos se tocaram. Por alguns instantes os dois ficaram sem reação. Agome parecia um pimentão e Inuyasha, que apesar de não parecer, era o mais tímido entre os três rapazes, ficou um tanto sem graça também.

- Parece mais animado hoje. _ Agome comentou, querendo puxar assunto e quebrar o "clima".

Funcionou. Inuyasha pareceu relaxar.

- Si. _ ele comentou, entregando-lhe a mochila _ Hablé hoy com Kikyo. Yo creo que vendrá encontrarnos aquí.

- O... Que?...

- Estoy contento. _ Inuyasha continuava, sem se dar conta de que o sorriso de Agome desaparecia a cada segundo _ Siento mucha falta de mi novia. Quiero verla luego.

- Ah, sim... _ Agome respondeu, seca _ … Isso... Faz muito sentido. Afinal, vocês se amam... É natural que sintam saudades... Eu também sentiria saudades do meu namorado. _ ficou vermelha _ Isso é, se eu tivesse um...

Inuyasha a observou.

- Estás bien? _ ele questionou, olhando-a com atenção _ Pareceme un tanto... Blanca...

- Pareço, é? _ suas faces voltaram a ficar rosadas _ Deve ser... Fome. Estou estudando a horas, afinal.

- Estás cierta. _ Inuyasha pensou _ Tambiém tengo habre. Podemos comer juntos, que piensas?

- Comer juntos? _ Agome respondeu, depressa. Não era uma boa ideia. Estava chateada com o que tinha acabado de saber e não queria que Inuyasha percebesse isso _ Eu... Acho melhor não.

- Y por que? _ ele quis saber.

- B-Bom... Eu... _ pensava rápido. Seus olhos caíram em seus materiais de escola _ … É que eu tenho mesmo que terminar isso aqui. _ mostrou as coisas para Inuyasha _ Vou comer no meu quarto mesmo, enquanto faço.

- Entonces, está bien. _ Inuyasha concordou, de mau grado. Queria ficar mais um pouco com ela _ Hace como quieras.

* * *

_Tem tantas coisas que eu não entendo, porque eu escondo esse meu sentimento_

_Eu durmo e acordo só pensando nele... Nele a cada momento..._

_É sua a sombra atrás das pessoas. É sua a chave que abre os mistérios_

_O meu coração bate junto com o dele. E ele... Nem sabe que eu só penso nele_

_Eu te quero... Eu te espero... Mesmo que eu não diga o que sinto._

_Ele é tudo o que eu peço e preciso. Ele é o dono dos meus sonhos_

_Se isso não é amor, o que é isso?_

_Que não cabe mais no meu silêncio_

_Perco os sentidos de tanto desejo. E vejo esse amor escapar entre os dedos_

_O meu coração bate junto com o dele. E ele... Nem sabe que eu só penso nele_

_Eu te quero... Eu te espero... Mesmo que eu não diga o que sinto._

_Ele é tudo o que eu peço e preciso. Ele é o dono dos meus sonhos_

_Se isso não é amor, o que é isso?_

_Que não cabe mais no meu silêncio_

_Mesmo que eu não diga o que eu sinto..._

Depois de tanto tentar criar coragem, Sango não conseguia mais cantá-la. Estava muito emocionada para isso.

Por que... Por que tinha que ser _ele_? Tinha tantos caras legais no mundo, por que tinha que se apaixonar justo pelo maior imbecil do mundo? Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Até a chegada de Crash, Kuranosuke Takeda era um dos caras mais populares do colégio. Bonito, rico e simpático, qualquer garota daria tudo para tê-lo aos pés. Ele gostava dela. Queria que tivessem algo além da amizade. Por que não podia ser ele?

Sango suspirou. Levava agora a sério a frase "No coração não se manda."

* * *

Ayame ainda estava em estado de choque.

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_O q... Disse...?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz: **_Diga a hora e o lugar. Eu vou te encontrar._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Sério? Por favor, anote aí! _

Ayame passou o endereço da casa e do colégio, os pontos onde provavelmente ela estaria e passou seus horários também para que ele, sendo ocupado como era, pudesse ir no melhor momento possível.

Esperava ansiosa pela sua resposta. Esperava quicando na cadeira.

Cinco minutos se passaram... Devia estar pesando a melhor opção de lugar, claro.

Dez minutos se passaram... Não encontrara a caneta para anotar? Sempre acontecia isso com ela.

Quize minutos... Que demora!

Voltou a escrever.

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Oi... Ainda ta ai? _

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Sim._

Depois de tanta demora, ele vem só com um "Sim"? Que absurdo. Mas ela estava feliz demais para se irritar com isso.

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Q bom! Entaum... Vamos nos ver?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Sim._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Conseguiu anotar o endereço?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Sim._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Só vai me responder isso?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Sim._

Ayame se irritou com essa atitude afastada. O que houve? Dissera alguma coisa errada?

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ O que há com vc hj?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Nada. Eu soh... Estou um pouco nervoso._

Ayame não pôde evitar sorrir. Também sentia isso.

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Mas... Vc vem... Naum eh?_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Sim._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Promete?_

Mais um tempo para responder.

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO diz:**_ Sim._

Por alguma razão, Ayame não ficou satisfeita com essa resposta. Talvez o fato de ele ter dito "Sim" ao invés do "Prometo" que ela esperava não significasse nada.

Ele, assim como ela, só estava ansioso. Só isso.

* * *

- Llega! _ ele ralhou, consigo mesmo _ Estoy harto de esto!

Jogando o longe o travesseiro que cobria a cabeça, Miroke começou a andar pelo quarto, irritado. Já tinha se passado tanto tempo desde que aquilo acontecera... Porque ainda mexia tanto com ele? Por que?

Miroke não entendia. Era só uma garota. Uma garota deliciosa que ele teria uma hora ou outra... Mas por que tinha que demorar tanto! E porque se importava tanto se ele o afastava ou não?

Talvez fosse, como pensara desde o início, o novo.

Sim, era isso.

Ele era Miroke Houshi, afinal de contas. Integrante do Crash. O cara mais popular do trio. Não havia garota no mundo que diria "Não" a ele se ele a quisesse. Não. Nenhuma.

Só ela.

E de novo seus pensamentos se voltavam para ela. Sango.

O que tinha demais nela? Tudo bem, era linda. Mas fora isso, não tinha nada demais na forma em como seus cabelos caíam como cacatas de chocolate em suas costas... Em como seus olhos radiavam uma luz intensa quando estava feliz ou irritada... Em como suas bochechas claras ficavam lindas no tom rosado que assumiam ao se constranger.

Não. Nada demais nisso.

Sua voz era linda e parecia um anjo cantando. Prestara muita atenção nisso quando ela abriu o show beneficente e prestava atenção nisso desde então. Era muito boa. Não tinha nada demais nisso.

E seu sabor... O sabor de sua boca... A boca mais deliciosa que já beijara entre tantas outras. A boca que mais lhe causou o impulso de continuar com aquilo até o fim e fazê-la dele.

Mas isso poderia acontecer em qualquer momento, não? Entre tantas, uma certamente se destacaria. Só aconteceu de Sango ser esse destaque. Só isso.

Não tinha nada demais mesmo nela. O que a fazia tão diferente... Tão especial, a ponto de fazê-lo olhar para ela só para vê-la remexer nos cabelos ou escrever alguma coisa?

Minha nossa! Quando foi que começara a reparar tanto nela?

Não estaria... Se apaixonando... Ou coisa assim, estaria?

Miroke estacou no meio do quarto por alguns instantes diante desse pensamento, balançando negativamente a cabeça, com fúria.

- No. _ ele disse em voz alta para si mesmo _ Eso no existe. No conmigo. Es otra cosa. _ continuou refletindo _ No tuvimos nada allá de un beso. Un beso, nada más, por Diós!

Era isso. Finalmente chegara a conclusão. Estava tão habituado a ter as mulheres com extrema facilidade, que ficou confuso ao encontrar um desafio real.

Não podia negar que a desejava. Ela o atraía de todas as maneiras possíveis, isso tinha que admitir. E em tanto tempo, não tinham passado do primeiro beijo. Isso não era normal. Não para ele, pelo menos.

Era isso. Tinha que resolver essa história. Queria ter Sango e a teria, custe o que custasse. Não voltaria para a Espanha com esse desejo latente, que o deixava louco a ponto de pensar que estava se apaixonando pela primeira vez...

* * *

Agome secava as lágrimas, furiosamente.

- "Por que isso agora?" _ ela se perguntava _ "Por que tenho que sentir isso o tempo todo? Eu sabia que ele tinha uma namorada desde o começo. Porque me incomoda tanto que ela queira vê-lo? Isso é absolutamente normal. Não deveria me preocupar com isso. Não deveria... Sofrer com isso..."

Uma nova lágrima rolou em sua bochecha.

- "Mas eu sofro!" _ gritou em pensamento _ "Sofro porque o amo!"

* * *

Mais tarde, Sango estava distraída com seu livro preferido, quando houve batidas suaves na porta. Olha no relógio. São dez da noite.

- Quem será a uma hora dessas? _ se perguntou, indo abrir a porta. Estaca na posição em que está ao ver quem espera por ela.

**CONTINUA**

**Holla chicos y chicas!**

**Espero que te gustem a este capítulo.**

**Rsrsrs**

**As coisas estão começando acontecer e muitas surpresas ainda esperam por vocês. Besos**


	10. Atitudes Impensadas, Arrependimentos Fut

**Capítulo 10**

"**Atitudes Impensadas... Arrependimentos Futuros"**

- O... O que você?...

- Buenas noches. _ ele cumprimentou, com um sorriso cheio de malícia nos lábios, em sua mão, uma rosa vermelha _ No vá a invitarme a adentrar tu habitación?

Sango sentiu o rosto ferver.

- É claro que não! _ ralhou _ Tem idéia de que horas são?

Ele meramente sorriu e ignorando-a totalmente, invadiu seu quarto, se jogando em sua cama.

- Es temprano. _ respondeu simplesmente, fixando os olhos nela.

Sango sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. Miroke não usava nada por baixo do colete negro e sem botões. Seu peito estava exposto e terminava onde a calça negra começava. Extremamente sexy... Sango teve que se policiar para não manter os olhos ali.

Respirou fundo. Não se deixaria levar por isso.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Ayame sentia o coração palpitar. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente iria conhecê-lo. Como ele seria? Nunca tinha visto uma foto sua... Será que era feio?

Paralisou com o vestido que segurava no ar por uns instantes. E se ele foi feio? Tipo, daqueles intragáveis? Ou então, alguém do mal, que só queria aprontar com ela... Meu Deus! Estaria lidando com um psicopata?

Balançou a cabeça para clarear as ideias. Não. Ele não era assim. O conhecia a mais de três anos. Era tempo demais para uma pessoa fingir. Não. E mesmo que não fosse tão bonito, ela não se encantou por ele por sua beleza ou algo do gênero. Foi a pessoa dele quem a atraiu. Não importava que era nem como era. Era apenas o seu EM. EM... Não o chamaria mais assim depois que se vissem. Saberia seu verdadeiro nome. Que estranho. Será que se acostumaria com isso?

Sorriu para si mesma. Não tinha certeza disso também.

Depois de longas conversas, tinham combinado de se encontrar na saída dela da escola. Ele estaria esperando por ela na entrada. Ele sabia como ela era. Quando se conheceram, Ayame ainda era muito nova e na empolgação enviara uma foto. Depois arrependeu-se um pouco disso por não conhecê-lo bem, mas já tinha feito. No dia seguinte, ele iria até ela.

- Ai, minha nossa! _ exclamava, tentando extravasar _ Não acredito que é na segunda!

* * *

- E-Eu posso saber o que quer aqui, Miroke? _ Sango questionou, se esforçando ao máximo para manter seus olhos no rosto de Miroke ao invés do corpo dele.

- Tu te quedastes lejos de mi en los últimos tiempos... _ ele comentou _ Estava extrañadote. _ fez uma carinha de abandonado.

Sango sentiu o coração apertar. Realmente tinha se mantido afastada dele... Querendo afastar também o sentimento dentro de si, o que constatou ser impossível.

- Andei ocupada. _ respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente sem o menor sucesso _ Minha vida não gira em torno de você, sabia?

Estragou todo o efeito de indiferença com essas palavras. Miroke soltou um riso baixo.

- Chicas... _ comentou, um pouco para si mesmo _ … Son siempre las mismas...

- O que disse? _ ela se irritou com esse comentário.

Miroke olhou para ela, como quem fala uma coisa óbvia.

- Que estás loca por mi. _ respondeu, olhando-a com simplicidade, rodando a rosa distraidamente entre os dedos.

Era realmente uma coisa óbvia.

Mas Sango não se daria por vencida.

- Nem imagino de onde tirou essa ideia. _ Sango comentou, distraidamente, embora seus olhos teimosos fugiam para seu peito definido.

Miroke riu de novo.

- Tus ojos diceme eso. _ ele brincou, fazendo a garota ficar vermelha. Ele tinha percebido que ela o observava. _ Y no es solamente eso. _ continuou ele, saindo da cama e indo em sua direção de forma sedutora.

Sango começou a caminhar para trás, colidindo com o pedaço de parede que estava a dez centímetros da porta, ainda aberta.

- N-Não?...

- No... _ Miroke disse, fechando a porta com uma mão e cercando a garota com a outra _ Yo veo... _ sua voz transformou-se em um sussurro, seu hálito quente no pé de seu ouvido _ … Veo como tus mejillas se quedan rojas cuando digo algo mas... Caliente... _ seus corpos estavam muito próximos. Ele sorriu ao sentir o corpo dela estremecer. _ … Tu no tiras tus ojos de mi... Tus lábios se quedan mas llenos e rojos, llamando por los míos...

Sango estava inquieta. Estavam próximos demais... Não podia... Não podia sentir aquilo... Ele era um mulherengo... O maior de todos que ela conhecera em sua vida... Não teria futuro com ele... Porque insistia em amá-lo? Porque?

Miroke ainda sorria, malicioso. Estava bem ciente do efeito que causava nela. Passou levemente a rosa pelos lábios, colocando-os de volta em seu ouvido.

- Sango... _ sussurrou, roçando as pétalas da flor levemente pelo braço da jovem, causando novos arrepios _ … Yo te quiero...

Se é que era possível, Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha com isso. Mas não teve tempo e nem chance de reação. Num segundo, a boca de Miroke seguia um trajeto da orelha para o rosto... No instante seguinte, dominava seus lábios...

* * *

- Agome! _ Inuyasha cumprimentou, jovialmente _ Aún acordada?

Agome se paralisou por um momento, se tornando natural em seguida.

- Sim, eu... _começou _ … Vim tomar um pouco de água. Está muito... _ paralisou de novo ao seu virar para ele _ … Calor.

Inuyasha estava apenas com uma bermuda de dormir, bem baixa. Ela mostrava até o final de sua barriga ao começo do seu ventre. Tinha a pele ainda um pouco úmida. Parecia ter acabado de sair do banho. As gotas escorriam por cada um dos seus traços e os olhos da garota acompanhavam seu trajeto.

- Si. _ ele concordou, indiferente ao pequeno momento de choque de Agome _ Está mismo muy caliente.

- Ô. _ foi só o que ela conseguiu pronunciar, os olhos ainda fixos nele.

- Yo tuve que bañarme o entonces no poderia me acostar. _ ele comentou, pegando um copo no armário e virou-se para ela _ Agome! _ alertou _ Tome cuidado! Vas a mojarse toda!

- Ai! Minha nossa! _ foi aí que percebeu que com a sua _distração_, deixara a jarra de água tombar. O chão já estava encharcado. _ Como sou boba! _ seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Inuyasha riu.

- Estás confusa? _ ele brincou.

- Um pouco, talvez... _ ela respondeu, com uma leve ironia. O motivo da distração estava óbvio. Inuyasha não pareceu perceber isso em suas palavras.

- Puedo? _ ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Hã? _ o coração dela deu um solavanco. Suas bochechas voltaram a esquentar.

- La agua... _ ele continuou, a mão ainda estendida para ela, observando-a para ver se estava bem _ … Yo puedo... Tomar?

- Ah! Sim. _ respondeu rapidamente, suas bochechas ainda mais vermelhas com o embaraço _ Claro. Toma.

Entregou-lhe o que restava da água. Inuyasha voltou a rir ao olhar para ela.

- Segura de que estás bien? _ ele comentou.

- Sim. _ ela se apressou em responder _ Estou ótima. Deve ser apenas... Sono. Sim, é isso. Estou com sono.

- Debes estar mismo... _ ele concluiu _ … Pareces mismo bien confusa.

Agome não sabia mais o que responder. A presença do rapaz naquelas condições era perturbadora. Limitou-se a sorrir amarelo.

Após tomar sua água, Inuyasha se despediu da garota, indo para o quarto. Agome suspirou, derrotada.

- Porque eu sempre faço essas coisas?... _ questionou a si mesma, imitando Inuyasha e indo para o próprio quarto.

* * *

- "O que você ainda faz aí?..." _ ela pensava, quando reunia energia para isso _ "Você tem que parar com isso... Vai se machucar... Não vale a pena..."

Apesar das advertências de sua consciência, Sango não tinha forças para lutar contra. Era bom demais. Ele a completava de um jeito que nunca imaginara. A fazia se sentir mais mulher do que nunca...

Não podia ir contra isso... Ela o amava... Porque insistia em ir contra?...

Porque sabia que não era correspondida.

Essa era a verdade. Sango sabia desde o começo que Miroke nessa parte não prestava nem um pouco. Ela seria só mais uma... Tinha que saber disso. Ela não tinha nada de especial para que ele desistisse de sua vida de bagunças e farras por ela. Nada.

- Sango... _ ele sussurrou mais uma vez. Como se adivinhando seus pensamentos, ele soltou _ … Yo te quiero más do que crees...

Ficou em choque. Ouvira isso direito?

Em pouco tempo, a coisa começou a ficar mais empolgada. Logo, as mãos de Miroke desceram ambas para as suas pernas, levantando-as com agilidade, deixando-a encaixada em sua cintura, deixando-a presa entre ele e a parede. Ela pôde _sentir_ o que tinha ali. Sentiu o rosto ferver.

- Miroke... _ conseguiu balbuciar, em um momento em que a boca dele foi para o seu pescoço _ … Por favor... Eu não...

- Me quiere? _ ouviu o riso cético dele em seu ouvido _ Por favor... Para que dificultar las cosas...

- "O que?" _ Sango chegou ao ápice. Estava vermelha ao extremo. Ele realmente queria dizer?... Ele realmente estava sugerindo que eles... Ali? Naquela hora? Sem mais nem menos! COMO ASSIM? _ Não. _ ela conseguiu dizer _ Eu não quero isso...

- Ah, si... _ ele continuava provocando _ Y como quieres...

- "Cachorro! Safado! Pára! Pára! Eu não quero!" _ sua mente gritava, mas ela não tinha forças para expressar em voz alta. "Não agora! Ainda não estou pronta para isso! Por favor, pára! Porque não consigo dizer? PORQUE?"

Miroke continuava com suas investidas, cada vez mais diretas. Sango percebeu que aquilo estava levando eles para um outro caminho. Um caminho que não pararia no beijo. Um caminho que ela ainda não estava pronta e nem disposta a traçar.

- Pára. _ ela conseguiu dizer.

- No. _ ele disse, encaixando-a com ainda mais força, sua boca descendo para seu colo...

Foi o suficiente.

- Ya dice que pare! No quiero nada contigo, DEJAME AHORA! _ ela gritou, enfurecida.

Miroke ficou paralisado. Ele sabia que Sango era a melhor das três garotas em sua língua, mas desde a chegada deles na casa, ela sempre se recusava a falar com eles em espanhol. Se ela tinha gritado com ele em sua língua ao invés da dela como das outras vezes era porque realmente sua intenção era que não restasse a menor dúvida entre eles. Comprovou isso ao olhar a chama de fúria em seus olhos.

Ela realmente não o queria. Mais até do que simples rejeição.

Ela o odiava.

E por que isso mexia tanto com ele?

Soltando-a devagar, ele se afastou lentamente dela.

- Sango... O que?... _ ele estava confuso.

- Saia agora do meu quarto. _ ela ordenava, furiosa _ E nunca mais quero te ver aqui de novo. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Uma daquelas galinhas que você pega por aí e que fazem tudo o que você quer? Não. Eu não sou assim. E se você não fosse esse poço de insensibilidade, teria percebido isso... Teria notado que o que eu sinto por você é forte demais para você levar na brincadeira como acha que pode levar.

Poço de insensibilidade? Ele ficou chocado com essas palavras. Então... Não estava só atraída... Ela o amava. Amor? Como aquele piegas que se vê nos livros e novelas? Aquele impossível de existir? E que as pessoas usam como desculpa para se casar e constituir família? Isso não existe.

Existe?

- Você é um imbecil completo. _ Sango continuava jorrando as palavras. Ficava constrangida ao perceber que estava se revelando a ele sem o menor pudor, mas não podia controlar. Aquilo a estava machucando demais. Tinha que deixar tudo as claras. Sabia que isso iria lhe inflar o ego, arrogante como era. Por fim conseguira o que queria. Por fim a dominara. Mas não lhe importava. Tinha que desabafar. _ Se acha tão especialista em garotas e como não percebeu o que eu sentia? Minhas reações com suas aproximações? Meus olhares?

- Yo fije... _ ele começou _ … Pero...

- Mas achou que eu era mais uma conquista fácil, não? _ Sango compreendeu, perspicaz _ A garotinha gostosa do interior. Vai cair na minha rede fácil, fácil...

Miroke não conseguiu responder isso. Sango interpretou essa reação como uma concordância com o que ela dizia.

- Eu sabia. _ ela continuava _ Foi isso mesmo. Mas não foi tão fácil como planejou, não? Te dei bastante trabalho. Mas por fim, o poderoso garanhão consegue o que quer. Me fazer rendida aos seus encantos. Tudo bem, eu admito. Você mexe demais comigo. Mais até do que com muita garota por aí que só quer o seu corpinho lindo. Fique feliz, Miroke. Você conseguiu. Me fez ficar apaixonada por você.

Por uma razão desconhecida, Miroke sentiu um forte calor dentro de si. Talvez até sorrisse, se a situação não fosse séria.

- Entonces... _ ele começou, com uma esperança estranha e desconhecida.

- _Entonces_ nada. _ Sango respondeu _ Já chega. Eu sabia que você era um maldito sem vergonha, mas não esperava que fosse um canalha pervertido também. Você... Se quer parou para prestar atenção no que fazia? Você tentou me fazer me deitar com você a força!

- A la fuerza?... _ Miroke se espantou. Isso não era possível. Isso nunca aconteceria. Ele sempre conseguira o que queria das garotas, mas com o consentimento delas. Nunca a força. Ele não tinha feito isso. Sango queria tanto quanto ele. Não queria? _ No hice eso. Tu también quisieras!

- Não, eu não queria. Não estava pronta para isso ainda. _ ela comentou.

- Pronta? _ ele estava confuso.

Sango baixou os olhos, constrangida.

- E-Eu... _ ela começou, desconfortável _ … Caso não saiba, eu... Eu ainda sou... Ainda sou virgem.

Miroke ficou surpreso com isso. Ele até desconfiou em alguns momentos, mas não tinha certeza disso. Ficou ainda mais surpreso ao saber que essa informação lhe deixava feliz. Ela era pura... Intocada... E o mais estranho nisso tudo, é que já tinha tido muitas virgens. Porque isso agora tinha tanta importância?

- Virgen... _ ele comentou, pensando alto consigo mesmo, sem realmente querer falar isso.

- Sim. _ ela continuou _ Eu falei algumas fezes para parar, mas você não me deu atenção... Me apalpou cada vez mais, só pensando em si mesmo... _ a irritação voltou a subir _ É é um moleque imaturo e egoísta! Um pervertido que só pensa em se satisfazer sem nem pensar no que está causando as outras pessoas... Sem pensar que esta ferindo alguém tão profundamente... _ suas palavras falharam, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

Aquilo o deixou verdadeiramente chateado. Não era essa a sua intenção... Ele não queria ter passado da conta. Não com ela. Novamente se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava se sentindo culpado por suas lágrimas. Queria consolá-la. Queria abraçar ela com força e pedir que não chorasse.

Mas porque?... Por que sentia isso? O que era isso afinal?

- Sango, yo... _ ele tentou se aproximar. Ela o rejeitou.

- Vá embora. _ ela disse, indo para a sua cama,falando com frieza de tal intensidade que Miroke sentiu o gelo na própria pele _ Eu te odeio.

Aquele foi o mais forte dos baques. Mais do qualquer coisa que ela já tinha dito a ele. Mas do que qualquer tapa na cara ou chute que ela poderia ter lhe dado para afastá-lo. Era a confirmação do que ele percebera em seus olhos quando ela gritou com ele em sua língua. E isso doeu demais. Mais do que ele esperava. Mais do que ele entendia.

Cabisbaixo, Miroke saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar.

* * *

O barulho era intenso no colégio. Vozes animadas soavam pelos corredores enquanto os alunos se encaminhavam para fora da escola. Ayame despediu-se rapidamente das amigas, tão ansiosa que estava para encontrar com seu misterioso EM. Agome lhe desejou votos sinceros de boa sorte. Sango também, embora a amargura contida em sua voz camuflasse um pouco a alegria que ela sentia pela amiga.

Já tinham se passado quase dois dias, mas sua raiva ainda estava intacta. Depois de seu desabafo, Sango se trancou de vez para Miroke, impedindo cada tentativa de aproximação dele. Ele ainda se sentia muito confuso com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não conseguia entender o que fizera de tão errado para ter essa rejeição extrema da parte dela.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, parecia cada vez mais animado com a possibilidade da visita de sua namorada, o que deixava Agome irritada. Caramba, ele não podia falar menos nela de vez em quando? Isso era irritante! Era durante as refeições... Durante suas aulas de espanhol. Tudo era Kikyo... Kikyo... e Kikyo. Já estava farta disso.

- Kikyo me há dicho que vendrá a pasar uno fin de semana conosco. _ comentou _ Yo creo que en el mies que viene.

- Ah, é? _ ela respondeu, seca _ Que bom pra você.

Saiu pisando alto. Inuyasha não ficou indiferente a isso. A alguns dias vinha percebendo que ela andava tendo algumas crises de impaciência com ele. Seguiu-a rapidamente.

- Que te pasa? _ questionou.

- Nada. _ ela respondeu.

- Como "nada"? _ ele também começou a se irritar _ Esta claro que tienes algo. Diga. O que es?

- Já disse que nada. _ ela insistiu.

Inuyasha bufou, impaciente.

- No me gusta verla lastimada. _ ele insistiu _ Quiero que me digas a lo que tienes. Y ahora.

- Você não tem que querer nada! _ ele atirou, irritada _ Não é nada meu e nunca será. Quer saber de alguma coisa? Vai lá perguntar para a sua _querida_ Kikyo. Não é o "amor da sua vida"? Vai lá falar com ela. Vai.

Inuyasha ficou confuso com essa atitude dela.

- Que tienes contra Kikyo? _ apressou-se em defendê-la, ralhando com ela _ Tu sequer la conosce.

Agome suspirou. Ele estava certo. Além do mais, Inuyasha não tinha culpa do que ela sentia. Nem mesmo Kikyo. Os dois já namoravam quando ela o conheceu. Ela era o estorvo. A intrusa.

- Me desculpe, eu só... _ ela tentou resolver _ … Só estou um pouco irritada. Só isso.

Inuyasha também suspirou.

- Yo tengo que perdirte escuza... _ ele começou _ Estoy tan contento que veré mi novia, que no paro de hablar de esto a dias. Debes estar realmente lastimada conmigo. Y no hablo de otra cosa.

Agome sorriu.

- Não estou aborrecida. "Bom... Talvez um pouco" _ ela pensou _ "Mas não com você, mas comigo mesma."

Inuyasha sorriu em resposta.

* * *

As horas tinham se passado muito depressa. Quando Sango se deu conta, já eram seis da tarde.

- Minha nossa. _ ela comentou, preocupada _ Onde está Ayame que ainda não chegou?

- Você tem que se lembrar de com quem ela está, prima... _ comentou Agome, entre risinhos _ … Dê um tempo aos pombinhos...

- Mas já saímos da escola a horas. _ Sango insistiu _ Ela nos avisaria se fosse para algum lugar. Meu Deus... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Claro que não! _ Agome tentou acalmar a prima.

- Ele era um completo estranho... E se lhe fez algo? _ Sango estava realmente alarmada.

- Prima, ele não era um estranho. Está bem, ela nunca tinha visto ele, mas eles se falam a anos. Não aconteceu nada. _ Agome tentava ser razoável.

- Mas...

- Sango. _ Agome falou mais firme _ Relaxa.

Foi nessa hora que a porta abriu em um rompante, fazendo as duas pularem ao mesmo tempo.

- Ayame! _ Sango exclamou, aliviada _ Está bem? _ questionou, ao prestar atenção nela.

Agome também se aproximou, sua pose de segurança indo por água abaixo ao ver o rosto da garota.

Nunca tinha tanta treva nos olhos verdes da jovem... Nunca tinha visto uma tristeza tão profunda.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Já estou de volta com mais um. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agradeço sempre aos comentários fofos de vocês.**

**Bjus**


	11. Últimos Momentos

**Capítulo 11**

"**Últimos Momentos"**

- Ayame, o que houve? _ Agome quis saber.

- Minha nossa! _ Sango sentiu os olhos arregalarem _ Ayame, não me diga que... Não me diga que ele.. Ayame, o que ele fez com você?

- Nada. _ ela respondeu, simplesmente.

- Como nada? _ Sango atirou, impaciente _ Então porque essa cara? Está óbvio que esse cara fez alguma coisa com você.

- Sim, Ayame. _ Agome concordou _ O que ele te fez?

Ayame jogou os cabelos para trás, irritada, entrando em casa e se atirando no sofá.

- Nada, já disse. _ ela repetiu.

- Meu Deus! _ Sango agora também estava irritada _ Você fica fora por horas e aparece com essa cara e me diz que não fez nada com você? Está com medo, é isso? Ele te ameaçou de alguma forma? Quem é? Me diz que eu vou lá e quebro a cabeça dele.

Agome teve que segurar um risinho com essa última frase. Era mesmo bem capaz de Sango fazer isso.

- Ele não fez nada. _ Ayame comentou, infeliz _ Ele nem sequer apareceu.

Um silêncio se formou entre elas.

- Ele... O que? _ Agome questionou.

- Simplesmente não apareceu. _ bufou, furiosa _ Me deixou plantada o dia todo.

- Que imbecil! _ Agome se irritou _ Depois de tudo o que prometeu a você, simplesmente não aparece?

- Animal! _ Sango soltou.

- Eu estava lá... _ Ayame desabafava, com lágrimas _ … Ele disse que viria e eu estava lá... Horas a fio e nem um sinal de vida. Sozinha. Vocês sabem que a escola fica em um lugar um pouco afastado. E se tivesse acontecido algo comigo? _ Ayame sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao pensar nisso.

- Está coberta de razão. _ Sango concordou, fervorosamente _ Minha nossa, essa cara não tem um pingo de responsabilidade!

- Foi quando eu ouvi um barulho muito alto e próximo. Pareciam latas de lixo caindo, não sei. _ Ayame comentou, pensativa _ Foi aí que achei melhor vir. E se fosse um bandido ou algo assim? Não quis arriscar.

- Há! "Não quis arriscar" _ Sango imitou a voz de Ayame, com ironia _ Então se não fosse o barulho teria virado a noite esperando por um idiota?

- Não fale assim... _ Ayame tentou ser justa _ … Eu não sei como é seu rosto e a foto que ele tinha era muito antiga... Eu era novinha... Meu ruivo era quase loiro, ainda não tinha esse tom vermelho de hoje... Era bem diferente de agora e além disso a imagem estava pequena... E se... Ao me ver, ele... Sei lá... Não quis se aproximar... Não me achou... Bonita o suficiente...

- Ah, não! _ Sango exclamou, andando pela sala _ Agora vai falar que a culpa é dela! _ virou-se para a garota _ Escuta uma coisa, Ayame. Eu não vou deixar que você se menospreze por causa desse babaca. Você é linda e tem tudo o que é necessário para fazer um cara feliz. E se esse imbecil te deixou plantada por não te achar "muito bonita" só indica mais ainda que ele não merece você. Desencana disso. Há muitos caras legais no mundo que dariam tudo para estar com você.

Nessa hora, Kouga entrou na sala, cumprimentando as meninas com um expressão de profundo abatimento no rosto. Os meninos estavam trabalhando muito nos últimos tempos. Quase não tinham tempo para relaxar.

- Buenas noches. _ ele disse, indo para a cozinha.

Sango virou-se para Ayame, com um sorriso sugestivo no rosto. Agome também acompanhou-a com o mesmo sorriso. Ayame sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Está aí um bom exemplo... _ Sango comentou, bem direta.

- Kouga? _ Ayame tentou agir como se não interessasse, sem o menor sucesso _ É... É bonitinho...

- Bonitinho? _ Agome alertou _ Você mesma já cansou de dizer que o cara é "o maior gato!" _ imitou bem a voz da garota, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha.

- B-Bom... Sim.

- E além disso, ele gosta de você... _ Sango continuava com aquele mesmo sorriso sugestivo _ … Te trata com educação e delicadeza...

- Ele faz isso com todas nós. _ Ayame apressou-se em ressaltar _ Não é diferente comigo.

- E está solteiro... _ Agome também se uniu a Sango.

- Parem com isso! _ Ayame virou o rosto, muito constrangida _ Parem já com isso, vocês duas! Estão viajando! Não há a menor possibilidade de rolar algo entre nós dois. Estou decepcionada demais... Machucada demais... Para pensar em me envolver com alguém de novo. E ele não é solteiro. Tem uma namorada.

As duas ficaram surpresas com a informação.

- Como você sabe disso? _ Sango quis saber.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Ouvi uma conversa dele com o Miroke uma vez. _ ela respondeu _ Parece que estão juntos a um bom tempo. E além do mais... _ Ayame deu uma olhada torna para Agome _ … Não é em mim que ele está interessado.

Agome ficou confusa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? _ ela quis saber, inocente.

- Nada, não... _ ela comentou _ … É que eu já o peguei dando umas olhadas para o seu lado.

Foi a vez de Agome ficar vermelha.

- De-Deve ser só impressão sua, Ayame. _ Agome tentou disfarçar _ Porque ele faria isso? Além do mais, como você disse... Ele tem uma namorada. Porque olharia para mim?

Ayame deu de ombros.

- Não sei. _ Ayame continuou _ Não sei de que tipo, mas algum interesse ele tem em você. Parecia querer te comer com os olhos.

Agome ficou sem saber como responder a isso.

- Os homens são mesmo todos iguais... _ Sango comentou, o pensamento bem longe de Kouga nesse momento _ E então? _ ela achou melhor voltar o foco a Ayame _ Não sabemos do futuro. A distância pode destruir sentimentos, sabia? Se o relacionamento dele não der certo, vai dar uma chance ao Kouga ou não?

Ayame voltou a ficar irritada.

- Eu já disse que não! _ ela quase gritou _ Caramba, meninas. Pensei que fossem minhas amigas. Não podem ter um pingo de sensibilidade com o que estou sentindo? Eu não quero mais saber de homem nenhum, entenderam? NENHUM! Me deixem em paz!

Saiu correndo para seu quarto, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sango e Agome se entreolharam, sentindo-se culpadas. Não deviam ter insistido com Ayame em um momento em que ela estava tão frágil.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo em que as meninas conversavam na sala, Kouga estava sentado na cozinha, mirando um copo de água com olhos aflitos. Socou a mesa.

- Soy mismo un imbecil completo! _ ralhou consigo mesmo, atraindo a atenção de Miroke, que entrava no cômodo.

- Madre de Diós, que te pasa? _ Miroke olhou para ele, surpreso pela fúria que o amigo estava.

- No, nada... _ Kouga, comentou, abaixando a cabeça _ Yo... Creo que hice algo de ruim... Pienso que mi relacionamento ha acabado...

Ayame, que nesse momento passava pela porta da cozinha, sentiu seu coração dar um salto leve com essa informação. Não era do seu feitio, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. Parou para ouvir.

_- Lo que tu hice?_ _ouviu a voz de Miroke.

Em seguida, o suspiro pesado de Kouga.

- _La decepcioné profundamente. __ ela o ouviu dizer, esquivo _ _Nunca más vá a perdoarme. Es el fin. Jugué con sus sentimientos como un crápula sin verguenza cualquier. No fui hombre a lo suficiente para fijarla y assumir mis errores... La dejé triste._

_- Que lastima... _ _ouviu Miroke comentar _ _… Un relacionamento tan antígüo..._

Ayame foi para o seu quarto nesse momento, muito pensativa. Estava arrasada pelo o que EM tinha feito com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma ínfima luz se formar em seu interior. Kouga estava solteiro, como as garotas assinalavam. Isso parecia... Bom, de alguma forma.

A dor a invadiu novamente. Não. Ainda era muito cedo para pensar em amar novamente. Estava com uma ferida profunda dentro dela e levaria muito tempo para cicatrizar. Ainda não era hora para isso.

* * *

Mais um mês se passou e a situação era basicamente a mesma.

Miroke em conflito com seus próprios sentimentos tentando em vão se aproximar de uma Sango irredutível. Inuyasha radiante e contando os dias para a chegada confirmada de Kikyo na república em alguns dias. Agome sofrendo com isso, mas procurando disfarçar a todo custo.

Ayame ainda arrasada pelo que EM tinha feito com ela e se mantendo distante da internet por todo esse tempo.

Só uma pequena coisa tinha se alterado. Com o término de seu relacionamento, Kouga parecera notar a profunda tristeza que Ayame andava, e tinha se aproximado mais dela. Envolvidas em seus próprios rolos amorosos, Sango e Agome pareciam não ter percebido essa pequena mudança na relação entre dois.

Não tinham percebido que Ayame estava menos fechada e sorrindo mais. Que estavam tendo programas frequentes. Ayame não parecia querer mais do que amizade, estava muito arredia e Kouga respeitou isso, se tornando para ela seu melhor amigo e companheiro, ajudando-a a sair da situação em que ela tinha entrado.

Os dias continuaram se passando rapidamente, logo chegou a época das provas finais e eles não tinham mais tempo para pensar em nada. Foi nessa época que ela chegou.

Linda... Com cabelos negros como a noite e olhos castanhos sedutores, Kikyo apareceu em suas vidas, arrebatando a atenção de Inuyasha no instante em que pôs os pés na casa. Agome não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que rolaram por seu rosto ao vê-los se beijarem com uma intensidade ofensiva. Teve que correr para o quarto, sendo seguida pela prima enquanto Ayame, resignada, teve que ficar com as honras de anfitriã.

Deu duas batidas leves na porta, abrindo-a devagar.

- Agome? _ ela chamou, baixinho.

Agome passou as costas da mão pelas bochechas.

- Oi.

- Prima... _ Sango a olhou, com carinho _ … Está sofrendo, não é?

Sango a conhecia muito bem. Ela limitou-se a assentir.

- Eu sei que é duro para você vê-los juntos, mas... _ abraçou-a com força _ É só essa semana.

- Só essa semana... _ Agome repetiu, irônica _ … Só uma semana inteira... Sete malditos dias que eu vou ter que ficar vê-los de beijinhos e risinhos pela casa.

Sango não soube o que responder. Limitou-se a alisar-lhe as costas.

- Você tem que tentar ser forte. _ ela tentou argumentar, depois de um tempo.

Agome se separou dela, olhando-a, cética.

- Sango... O que foi que você sentiu ao ver Miroke aos beijos com aquela garota no show?

Sango ficou tensa.

- O-O que isso tem a ver com você? _ ela tentou fugir.

- Apenas responda.

Sango suspirou.

- Eu me senti péssima... Como se não tivesse nenhuma valor... Como se fosse a pessoa mais insignificante da face da terra e ao mesmo tempo tivesse sofrido a maior traição de todas. Como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada brutalmente, a sangue frio.

Agome assentiu, entendendo. Olhou-a com seriedade.

- Agora imagina sentir isso uma semana inteira. _ ela comentou, simplesmente.

Sango não disse mais nada depois disso.

* * *

Inuyasha e Kikyo não voltaram para casa naquela noite. Foram aparecer quase na hora do almoço no dia seguinte, cheios de risinhos e conversas maliciosas ao pé do ouvido, que deixavam Kikyo corada a todo momento.

- Ya no era sin tiempo! _ Miroke cumprimentou o melhor amigo quando ele lhe confidenciara o que tinham andado fazendo _ Vosotros demoraram mucho para tornar su relacionamento... Mas maduro...

- Si. _ Inuyasha concordou, o espreguiçando o corpo, relaxado _ Tu no imaginas o cuanto estoy contento com eso. Estamos muy mas cerca... Muy mas íntimos do que jamás estuvimos.

- Ah, yo imagino... _ Miroke riu, muito malicioso _ … Y como imagino. _ suspirou _ Quisiera yo tener las mismas oportunidades.

- Sango aún se queda lejos? _ ele quis saber.

Miroke suspirou, abatido.

- Más do que nunca. _ ele respondeu, com voz baixa.

* * *

Apesar da longa semana, para Agome, chegou o dia de Kikyo ir embora para a Espanha. Depois de uma longa e melosa despedida, todos se reúnem no aeroporto para embarcá-la.

- Estaré contando los días para verte de nuevo. _ ela sussurra, manhosa _ No puedo creer que son solamente poco más de uno mes para vernos.

Esse comentário de Kikyo fez os seis jovens se olharem. Era verdade. Seu tempo juntos estava se aproximando do fim e eles não queriam realmente se separar. Inuyasha concordou com Kikyo, mas lançou um olhar discreto para Agome. Ela parecia chateada também. Será que queria realmente se afastar dela?

* * *

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, as aulas chegaram ao fim e com isso também o prazo do intercâmbio. Uma nova repetição de seis meses atrás, só que agora com os garotos correndo atrás de suas coisas e brigando uns com os outros por não encontrarem.

A hora se aproximava cada vez mais. Ayame e Kouga estavam nos jardins enquanto os outros dois mais novos terminavam de se arrumar. Estavam andando lado a lado, em silêncio.

Kouga suspirou.

- Que foi? _ Ayame quis saber.

Ele sorriu.

- No es nada, solamente... _ ele começou _ … Sientiré falta de esto aquí. Acabamos nos acostumbrando a convivir con ustedes, chicas. Será extraño ser solamente nosotros de nuevo.

Ayame riu.

- Ah, mas vocês não vão estar sozinhos. _ Ayame brincou _ Tenho certeza que terá um monte de outras _chicas _em torno de vocês, lhes fazendo companhia.

Kouga riu, concordando.

- Seguro que si... _ ele comentou e a olhou com carinho _ … Pero ninguna como ustedes...

Ayame sentiu o rosto esquentar. Kouga a olhava fixamente.

- Ayame... Yo... _ ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelos barulhentos Miroke e Inuyasha, que vinham mais uma vez batendo boca, ladeados pelas garotas.

Nenhum dos pares teve mais a chance de ficar sozinhos com a confusão do trajeto para o aeroporto. Miroke lançava a Sango olhares aflitos. Não podia ir embora com sua situação mal resolvida com ela. Não agora que sabia o que sentia... Precisava dizer... Não podia ir com isso só para ele.

Ao mesmo tempo, Inuyasha estava arrasado por ter que deixar Agome. Os dois tinham se aproximado nos últimos meses de uma maneira única que ele sabia que não aconteceria de novo. Mas era necessário. Eles não tinham mais permissão para permanecer ali. Tinham que ir.

Ao chegarem no aeroporto, alguém já esperava por eles. Um homem de porte elegante e arrogante. Narak Onigumo, seu empresário.

- Veo que elijiran por cumplir a los horários... _ ele comentou, com voz de autoridade _ Vamonos que aún tienen un concierto esta noche en España.

- Ya vamonos. _ Inuyasha respondeu seco, olhando-o com desgosto.

Nenhum deles gostava realmente de Narak. Era um homem arrogante que achava que tinha o poder nas mãos. Mas como empresário era um excelente profissional, então não podiam reclamar.

Mais uma crise de histeria começou quando os rapazes atravessaram o aeroporto, seguindo Narak e acompanhados pelas garotas. Centenas de fãs e o número aumentando a cada minuto. O pessoal do colégio também estava lá.

Não tiveram tempo para despedidas grandiosas. Mal se deram "adeus" e os rapazes já estavam no avião que decolou com agilidade. Seus rostos nas janelas a última coisas que elas conseguiram ver.

Eri, Ayumi e Yuka chegaram um pouco depois e foram recebidas com festa. Estavam cheia de novidades e a conversa durou até muito tarde em casa. Estavam felizes pela presença delas na casa, mas nada poderia substituir a sensação de vazio que Crash deixara nas garotas. Uma sensação que elas temiam que durasse para sempre.

* * *

Resolvendo dar o braço a torcer e entrar na internet, Ayame se irritou ao ver que sua caixa postal estava abarrotada de e-mails da mesma pessoa. Uma pessoa que em todo esse tempo ela tinha lutado para esquecer.

Todos vinham com pedidos de desculpas e tentativas frustadas de justificar o abandono dela por parte dele. Ayame quis pôr um fim nisso de vez. Entrou no MSN, mandando em seu e-mail uma ordem para que ele também entrasse. Ela sabia que se ele tinha mandado tantos e-mails, é porque aguardava por uma resposta e que receberia a mensagem através da rede Wii Fii do celular, então aguardou.

Vinte minutos depois, sua conta se habilitou.

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO ****diz: **_Olá..._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz: **_Olá o escambau! Estou cansada desse jeitinho de conseguir td o q quer com jeito de falar manso. Estou farta disso!_

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO ****diz: **_Lupina... Naquele dia, eu... Eu não sei o q deu em mim. Fui um covarde. Naum podia ter feito aquilo com vc._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Ah... Entaum teve um assomo de brilhantismo, agora? Mas eh um poko tarde para issu agora, naum acha? _

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO ****diz: **_Mas... Eu..._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Jah chega disso, ok? Me cansei dos seus joguinhos. Da sua manina de me enrolar. De dizer q vai fazer uma coisa e naum fazer. Jah me cansei disso. O q vc fez foi imperdoável. Vc tem a mínima nocaum d q alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido comigo sozinha o dia td em frente a escola? Parou um pokinho soh para pensar no q eu estaria sentindo, ali, esperando por vc? Acho q naum. Vc realmente naum merece o q eu sinto. Pra mim já chega. Vou excluir essa conta. E isso eh um adeus definitivo. Nunca mais me procure._

**EXTRANHO MISTERIOSO ****diz: **_Lupina... Por favor..._

**AYAME_LOBINHA diz:**_ Adeus._

**AYAME_LOBINHA desconectada**

Um par de olhos aflitos mirava aquela mensagem na tela do computador. Mensagem que ficaria ali por mais pelo menos cinco anos...

* * *

**Buáááá! O Crash foi embora!**

**Será o fim do amor desses casais? Justo agora que Miroke percebeu o que sente... Justo agora que Inuyasha começou a ficar em cima do muro... Justo agora que Kouga está solteiro...**

**Será o fim? Será?**

******¬_¬ Leiam e descubram!**  


**Rsrsrs. **

**Não percam a continuação! **


	12. Cinco Anos Depois

**Capítulo 12**

"**Cinco Anos Depois..."**

- Kyyyyaaaahhhh! _ o grito de Ayame ecoou pela casa quando ela entrou.

Sango e Ayame balançaram as cabeças em conjunto.

- Não muda nunca... _ disseram juntas.

As meninas tinham crescido muito nos últimos anos. Cada vestígio de traço infantil se fora e agora eram lindas mulheres de 20 (Agome) e 21 anos (Sango e Ayame). O cabelo de Sango estava mais liso do que antes. Tinha perdido um pouco seu ondulado e estava um pouco mais curto, no meio das costas. Suas curvas tinham ficado mais acentuadas e era um colírio na visão de qualquer homem.

Agome também estava mais bonita do que nunca, seu cabelo também no meio das costas, uma cascata negra, um pouco mais ondulado. Também já não estava mais tão reta com costumava ser e arrancava suspiros de alguns pretendentes.

Ayame entrou na sala os cabelos ruivos agora em um corte escalado soltos ao vento. Tinha algo em suas mãos. Um CD e uma carta.

- O que é isso. _ Agome ficou curiosa.

- Os meninos mandaram mais um presente pra gente. _ ela disse, sorrindo. Agome e Sango se entreolharam. Sabiam muito bem de quem ela falava.

Depois da mudança, eles não tinham mais perdido o contato. E a cada novidade da banda, as garotas eram sempre as primeiras a saber.

- Eles gravaram um cd em inglês. _ Ayame comentou, tratando de colocar rapidamente o disco no aparelho DVD de Sango _ Só lança em duas semanas, mas eles nos mandaram uma cópia com as canções e o vídeo do primeiro clipe. E nessa carta _ ela a mostrou para as meninas _ Kouga me mandou a tradução para que entendêssemos caso tivéssemos alguma dúvida. Não é um fofo? _ ela comentou, sorrindo.

Agome sorriu também, enquanto Sango tirava a carta das mãos de Ayame para ler. A letra era romântica, o que a surpreendeu. Em geral, as letras de Crash falavam mais de sedução do que de amor em si. E ao prestar atenção viu do que se tratava. A letra falava de uma história vivida que já não existia mais.

Ao dar para as meninas verem, as três se entreolharam, sorrindo. Não conseguiram evitar fazer uma comparação.

Ayame pulou as músicas rapidamente. Iria deixá-las em segundo plano. No momento, o que mais interessava era o clipe. Elas tinham muitas saudades de ver os rostos deles de novo.

O clipe começava com cada um deles em um lugar diferente, aparentando estar pensativos. Ao mesmo tempo, durante o clipe, várias cenas de três garotas iam passando, como se eles estivessem se lembrando de momentos vividos. Kouga caminhava pelas ruas, com uma roupa mais clara. Inuyasha usava uma camisa azul céu e uma calça escura. No rosto, abaixo da franja prateada, um par de estilosos óculos escuros. Miroke, Sango congelou nessa hora, andava por um pier marítimo, uma camisa social vermelha para fora da calça branca.

Ele tinha deixado crescer uma charmosa barbinha em baixo do queixo, muito discreta. Seu cabelo estava mais curto atrás, mas sua franja ainda era arrepiada sobre os olhos safira. Seu rosto, assim como o dos outros meninos, tinha perdido os traços juvenis. Era um homem completo. A letra começou a tocar com todos com coletes pretos, sem botões, deixando seus peitos expostos (basicamente o mesmo colete que ele usara naquela noite... Sango balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer disso.) e calças brancas. Dançando uma coreografia ritmada e sexy, acompanhando o balanço da música.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

Depois, voltando em Miroke, no pier, com um inglês carregado de sotaque espanhól:

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

A cena ia para Kouga, caminhando pelas ruas, enquanto cantava.

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement_

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

Ele passava por Inuyasha, encostado em muto, que cantava a sua parte, balançando o corpo no ritmo da música.

_My lover, my life_

_My shawty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

A cena voltava para o trio de roupa igual, dançando o refrão, juntos.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

Miroke estava encostado em uma grade, observando o mar. O vento açoitava seus cabelos enquanto ele cantava:

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

Kouga continuava andando, como se procurando algo para ocupar a mente.

_When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn_

_Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn_

_And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for_

_Oh I miss her when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move one_

_Cuz I was wrong_

No refrão, era sempre a hora da coreografia:

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

Miroke se afastava do pier, indo se unir aos outros.

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

Inuyasha cantava andando, encontrando os outros pelo caminho, chamando-os para acompanhá-lo.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

A coreografia agora acontece nas ruas, cada um com sua respectiva vestimenta.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

Miroke se demonstrava aflito, as mãos entrando no cabelo.

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

Dançando novamente. As três garotas aparecem, observando-os. Eles as vêm e dançam para elas.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

Miroke parece chamar pela "sua garota", a câmara pega bem no rosto dele. Sango sente o coração apertar.

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

O clipe acaba com eles se aproximando, olhando-se com sorrisos. As meninas também sorriram umas para as outras.

* * *

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente...

Não parecia, mas já havia se passado tanto tempo... Talvez mais do que realmente tinha passado em sua percepção.

Isso era estranho. Em geral, costumava aproveitar sua vida a cada minuto, mas nos últimos anos tinha contado cada minuto. Como se isso ajudasse o tempo a passar mais rápido... A dor a diminuir...

Jogando as cobertas no chão, se levantou, andando a passos lentos rumo ao guarda roupa, atrás de algo para vestir.

Olhou-se no espelho. Estava com uma cara péssima. Seus cabelos, agora um pouco mais curtos, estavam desgrenhados e sua franja, mais arrepiada do que de costume. Seu rosto tinha olheiras profundas de cansaço. Não tinha do que reclamar. O grupo estava fazendo mais sucesso do que nunca, com as vezes dois a três shows em alguns dias. Dormiam tarde e acordavam cedo para os ensaios e gravações.

Estavam ganhando muito bem... Sua popularidade só fazia aumentar. Já tinham vários CD´s e DVD´s gravados e mais estavam programados para aquele ano. Já tinham ganho muitos prêmios e feito várias participações.

Enfim, tinham alcançado o tão sonhado sucesso que tantos artistas almejavam.

Mas... Porque tinha a sensação de que ainda faltava algo em sua vida? Porque, por mais que fizesse, parecia que não estava completo?

Por que não estava...

Faltava realmente algo em sua vida...

Na verdade, alguém...

Faltava Sango.

Seus olhos o miraram cheio de censura através do espelho. Como pudera ser tão estúpido? Como pudera pensar que ela cairia em seus braços como qualquer uma das outras com quem se envolvera?

Não Sango... Ela não era assim... Ela era única, especial. E ele não soube valoriza-la.

- "Estúpido!" _ Miroke ralhou consigo mesmo, esmurrando a porta do guarda roupa _ "Miroke, tu eres el mayor imbecil del mondo!"

Novas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Estava chorando muito ultimamente. Mais uma contribuição de Sango em sua vida. Ela o havia transformado radicalmente. Do machão insensível, tinha amadurecido e se tornado alguém mais doce, com capacidade de sofrer por alguém... De amar.

Porque agora sabia...

Ficara confuso na época, mas agora tinha certeza...

Certeza absoluta de que Sango era a mulher de sua vida.

Não suportava mais a saudade. Precisava muito vê-la.

Já tinha tentado fazer isso antes, mas os compromissos inadiáveis da banda sempre o impediam de alguma forma. Mas já estava farto disso. Não estava se importando mais com nada ultimamente, e a nova letra que havia composto e que no momento estava em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira indicava isso muito bem.

Vestindo a primeira roupa que encontrou e sem prestar atenção se combinavam ou não, Miroke apanhou a letra, rumando para o estúdio aonde os companheiros já deviam estar esperando.

- Estás atrasado! _ ralhou Kouga, já a postos em sua bateria. Seu rosto, assim como dos outros dois, estava mais quadrado, mas masculino. Os traços da adolescência nos três tinham partido.

- Desculpe... _ murmurou Miroke, entregando a letra para o membro mais velho do grupo.

- Letra nueva?

- Si. _ Miroke respondeu, pegando sua guitarra _ Yo la escrebi anoche.

Kouga ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando-a para Inuyasha.

- Es fuerte. _ Inuyasha comentou _ Estás seguro que quieres cantarla?

- Si. _ Miroke respondeu, já pronto para tocar.

Olhando-se por alguns instantes, Kouga e Inuyasha se voltaram para seus instrumentos, começando a tocar. Miroke já estava no microfone. Então, soltou a voz:

_Y no me importa el mondo, no me importa todo_

_Olvido todo y todo, para poder verte_

_Y se no te veo muero en el deseo_

_Mi dia queda grisse lejos de ti, lejos de ti..._

_Tu fuiste hecha por mi y yo fui hecho para ti_

_Tu naciste para amarme y yo nasci para quererte_

_Nosotros somos estrellas y cielo, noche y lunar_

_Somos abeja y miel, amor yo amo te amar_

_Y no me importa el mondo, no me importa todo_

_Olvido todo y todo, para poder verte_

_Y se no te veo muero en el deseo_

_Mi dia queda grisse lejos de ti, lejos de ti..._

_Yo soy tu amor, y tu eres mi pación_

_El cupido acerto, fue uma flecha en dos corazónes_

_Nosotros somos estrellas y cielo, noche y lunar_

___Somos abeja y miel, amor yo amo te amar_

_Y no me importa el mondo, no me importa todo_

_Olvido todo y todo, para poder verte_

_Y se no te veo muero en el deseo_

_Mi dia queda grisse lejos de ti, lejos de ti..._

_Y no me importa el mondo, no me importa todo_

_Olvido todo y todo, para poder verte_

_Y se no te veo muero en el deseo_

_Mi dia queda grisse lejos de ti, lejos de ti..._

Ao término da música, Miroke estava outra vez com lágrimas nos olhos. Que frustrante! Largando a guitarra no chão, lançou-se em uma das poltronas, colocando as mãos no rosto. Kouga e Inuyasha se olharam.

Deixando os instrumentos de lado, foram se postar ao lado do amigo.

- Es una canción muy rica. _ Kouga comentou.

- Si. _ Inuyasha concordou _ Me gustó mucho también.

Miroke não se mexeu. Os amigos sabiam muito bem o que se passava com ele, principalmente porque sentiam a mesma coisa. Também sentiam falta daquelas meninas tão especiais...

- Miroke... _ Inuyasha se abaixou, nivelando com ele _ ... Nosotros sepamos muy bien a lo que sientes. Pero... No podemos simplesmente olvidar todo y... Volver allá.

- Porque no? _ Miroke retrucou _ Somos todos mayores, ahora. No debemos satisfacción a nadie!

- Miroke... _ Kouga tentou acalma-lo _ ... Tu sepas muy bien que no es asi que las cosas sucedem...

- Que explodam las cosas! _ Miroke esbravejou _ Estoy harto de esto! Ya elegi. Voy a volver.

Miroke levantou-se rapidamente, sendo seguido pelos outros dois rapazes.

- Miroke, pare! _ Inuyasha tentou impedir que ele começasse a tacar as coisas dentro da mala.

- Inuyasha, DEJAME! _ Miroke gritou, espantando Inuyasha. Em geral, ele não era uma pessoa colérica. Miroke viu o olhar do outro, arrependendo-se do que tinha feito _ Desculpe. Estoy muy nervioso en los últimos tiempos...

Inuyasha o olhou, baixando a cabeça em seguida.

- También extraño... a Agome... _ Inuyasha soltou _ ... También tengo ganas de verla... Pero no podemos simplesmente abandonar todo y irmos. Tenemos deberes a cumplir... Necessitamos de organización.

Kouga também observava. Também tinha alguém de quem ele sentia muita falta naquelas terras extrangeiras...

Miroke pareceu se acalmar.

Sorriu tristemente para Inuyasha. Sabia que ele tarde demais havia descoberto seus sentimentos por Agome, quando seu namoro com Kikyo já tinha atingido um "outro nível de maturidade". Agora Kikyo se achava dona dele, que a tempos já estava enjoado de sua relação pegajosa.

Não queria mais um chiclete... Queria uma companheira. Alguém que o fizesse feliz como Kikyo jamais o conseguira fazer, nem nos seus dias de maior amor. Nem Kikyo e nem nenhuma outra garota... Apenas Agome.

Inuyasha era seu melhor amigo, era natural que lhe confidenciasse suas angustias... Seus sentimentos... Miroke também se abrira com ele e tomou uma bela bronca ao contar o que tinha feito. E muito justa. Tinha sido um canalha.

- Estás cierto. _ Miroke concordou _ Vamos acertar las cosas.

* * *

Muitos dias se passaram...

Sango estava muito nervosa. Estava realizando seus sonhos pouco a pouco e estava feliz pelas amigas estarem junto com ela. Tinha pena de Ayame, que tinha que dividir as apresentações com seu trabalho noturno e a faculdade. Ayame nunca entrara em detalhes sobre o seu emprego, mas sabia que era em um bar. Garçonete, ou coisa assim. Estava trabalhando nisso a algumas semanas para custear a faculdade, já que não conseguira a bolsa de estudos.

Coitada, era muito esforçada. Sango a admirava nessa parte. Por alguma razão, Ayame não confirmou o que fazia, mas sabia que ela era muito orgulhosa. Talvez tivesse vergonha de admitir que uma das integrantes do Angelus era uma garçonete. Que boba!

Ainda sorrindo, Sango prendeu os longos cabelos chocolate em um penteado simples e lindo. Sua maquiagem estava leve e muito sofisticada e suas roupas, um top prateado que terminavam em V, deixando um pedaço da barriga exposta sobre a calça negra, caíam como uma luva em suas curvas perfeitas.

- Prima, vamos! _ ouviu a voz de Agome vinda da porta de entrada _ Estamos em cima da hora.

Sango sorriu.

Agome tinha se empolgado tanto com essa história de banda que as vezes ficava mais nervosa do que ela mesma. Pegando a bolsa e trancando a porta, saiu para ver que Ayame já esperava por elas em seu carro prateado. Era muito simples, mas a garota tinha conseguido com seu próprio trabalho. Sango realmente a admirava.

- Estão lindas. _ Sango comentou, ao sentar no banco do carona

- Você também, prima. _ comentou Agome, sorrindo. Usava um vestido longuete, também prateado, combinando com a blusa de Sango. Ayame usava um top cor de rosa e a saia prateada. Já estavam prontas para o show.

Ao chegarem ao local, deram de cara com muito gente. Ficaram surpresas e felizes. No alto da entrada do pequeno teatro, havia um cartaz, anunciando a apresentação das Angelus como atração principal. Estavam nisso profissionalmente a tão pouco tempo e já tinham seus próprios admiradores.

Estava ansiosa. Aos poucos, finalmente seus sonhos estavam se realizando. Aos poucos, sentia que iria começar a brilhar.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Olá! Todos comentaram bem rápido o capítulo 11 então, como estão todas tão ansiosas, quis postar logo o 12. **

**Nesse teve duas músicas: **_Just A Dream_**, do **_Nelly_** (ele faz três tons de voz diferentes, o que foi perfeito aqui, e eu estou apaixonada por essa música, não poderia deixar de colocá-la aqui. Além do mais, eu já havia mencionado no capítulo "No Aeroporto" que eles cantam em várias línguas, não?) e **_Que Se Dane O Mundo_**, do **_Adair Cardoso_**. O que acharam da minha adaptação para Espanhol? Achei que ficou boa.**

**Por Diós...**

**Agora não há mais adolescentes... Só homens e mulheres que estão loucos de saudades uns dos outros.**

**No que será que isso vai acabar? Só lendo para saber...**

**Ps: Quem aí sentiu falta da Princesa E o Plebeu?**

**Rsrsrsrs**

**Bjus**


	13. Seqüestro

**Capítulo 13**

"**Sequestro"**

Aos poucos, o lugar começava a encher cada vez mais. As meninas se sentiam muito ansiosas e torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Olhavam por trás das cortinas a todo momento, como se isso fosse apaziguar seu nervosismo.

Enquanto isso, três homens muito esquisitos entravam no local. Tinham uma aparência desleixada, com roupas de couro e pinta de mau caráter. Dois deles tinham umas barbas compridas e arrepiadas. Um era ruivo de olhos castanhos e o outro loiro de olhos verdes. O terceiro tinha uma cabeleira comprida castanha sobre os olhos escuros sua barba era mais curta do que a dos outros dois, e tão castanha quanto o cabelo. Olhavam muito em volta. Não eram simples expectadores. Tinha algo mais além disso

Sentaram-se bem em frente do palco, para uma melhor visão. As luzes se apagaram logo depois e uma animada batida começou a tocar. Havia um comprido tecido no centro do palco, onde as luzes se refletiam. Nele, três silhuetas femininas apareceram, se remexendo ao som da música. Os três tipos se ajeitaram na cadeira, para prestar mais atenção.

Então, das silhuetas, saíam as vozes das três garotas, juntas:

_Apanhada... Sem Saída... Louca de amor_

_Apanhada... Sem Saída... Louca de amor_

_Apanhada... Sem Saída... Louca de amor_

_Por você vou dedica, distraída, louca de amor_

_Me deixou encantada, confundida, louca de amor_

_Estou hipnotizada e surpresa, louca de amor_

Então, Agome soltou a voz, fazendo o loiro barbudo se remexer na cadeira para olhá-la melhor.

_Por te olhar o mundo desapareceu_

_Eu fiquei sem ar, a terra tremeu_

_Começou no meu coração, uma revolução_

_Há na minha pele um incêndio que saiu do controle_

E então entrava a ruiva, Ayame. O barba ruiva ficou muito concentrado nela.

_Pra você viver só pra mim_

_O universo se expande quando me olha assim_

_Me faz voar, me faz rir, me faz chorar_

_Me amarra a sua cintura que eu não vou me soltar_

Sango cantava o refrão da música. Ela atraía profundamente a atenção do moreno de olhos escuros, com sua dança e seu corpo escultural.

_Apanhada... Sem Saída... Louca de amor_

_Por você vou dedica, distraída, louca de amor_

_Me deixou encantada, confundida, louca de amor_

_Estou hipnotizada e surpresa, louca de amor_

De volta a Ayame:

_Perco o equilíbrio nos seus olhos marrons_

_Corre a mil por hora minha respiração _

_E o que antes foi preto e branco mudou de cor_

_Por que o céu me desceu, eu fiquei louca de amor_

Agome de novo:

_Pra você viver só pra mim_

_O universo se expande quando me olha assim_

_Me faz voar, me faz rir, me faz chorar_

_Me amarra a sua cintura que eu não vou me soltar_

De volta a Sango:

_Apanhada... Sem Saída... Louca de amor_

_Por você vou dedica, distraída, louca de amor_

_Me deixou encantada, confundida, louca de amor_

_Estou hipnotizada e surpresa, louca de amor_

Com Ayame cantando um refrão e Agome outro para depois voltar a Sango e as três encerrarem:

_Eu fiquei sem ar, a terra tremeu_

_Eu fiquei apanhada, sem saída, louca de amor_

_Por te olhar o mundo desapareceu_

_Eu fiquei apanhada, sem saída, louca de amor!_

_Apanhada... Sem Saída... Louca de amor_

_Por você vou dedica, distraída, louca de amor_

_Me deixou encantada, confundida, louca de amor_

_Estou hipnotizada e surpresa, louca de amor_

_Apanhada... Sem Saída... Louca de amor_

_Por você vou dedica, distraída, louca de amor_

_Me deixou encantada, confundida, louca de amor_

_Estou hipnotizada e surpresa, louca de amor_

A música se encerrou com muitos aplausos do público. As três jovens eram muito talentosas e faziam uma equipe e tanto juntas. Agome e Ayame começaram como coro de Sango e, após estudarem e serem incentivadas pela amiga, agora eram um grupo completo. Ayame tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para esquecer de lembranças mais dolorosas e tinha aprendido a tocar teclado como ninguém, o que ajudava muito as meninas no grupo.

Além de lindas eram super talentosas e por isso faziam o sucesso que faziam. Porque mereciam.

Elas não ficaram indiferentes aos olhares que os três homens estranhos lhe davam, e se sentiram muito incomodadas com isso, mas conseguiram disfarçar muito bem diante das pessoas.

Agradecendo mais uma vez aos cumprimentos recebidos, as meninas começaram uma nova canção.

Eram a atração principal, por isso o show se estendeu por cerca de uma hora. Quando acabaram foram para trás das cortinas, para trocar as roupas de show por roupas mais discretas e poder aproveitar o evento mais um pouco.

- Graças aos céus hoje eu consegui uma folga do trabalho para vir aqui hoje. Foi bem difícil convencer o... Meu chefe. _ Ayame comentou, a voz falhando com o fim da frase.

- Ele é assim tão rude, Ayame? _ quis saber Sango, colocando seu vestido rosa _ Na boa, você trabalha mais do que todas nós e seu chefe ainda quer encrencar com você? Que cara desagradável. _ assinalou.

Ayame limitou-se a assentir, sorrindo em seguida.

- Mas que bom que no fim deu tudo certo, não? _ ela comentou, animada _ O show foi um sucesso e todos gostaram. Viram só quanta gente veio nos ver? Ai, que legal! _ exclamou, sorrindo.

- Daqui a pouco vamos estar tão famosas quanto o Crash. _ Agome comentou.

As três se entreolharam, saudosas. Já fazia cinco anos que não viam os meninos. A única exceção fora o clipe no DVD, agora muito bem guardado em casa. Como eles estariam? Que estavam fazendo um enorme sucesso, era um fato. Elas tinham todas as informações em primeira mão direto da fonte e sentiam muito orgulhosas com isso.

Mas... E na vida pessoal? Elas tinham algumas informações, mas os telefonemas eram raros pela falta de tempo deles e muito rápidos. Não tinham tempo para pôr tudo em dia, como queriam... Dos dois lados...

- Bom... _ Ayame começou, voltando a si _ … Se conseguíssemos gravar uma música com eles, eu já ficaria muito feliz.

- Sim! _ Agome concordou _ Isso seria o máximo! Não acha, prima?

- Hã? _ só agora Sango tinha despertado _ Claro. O máximo.

Sango não tinha se aberto completamente com elas. Nem mesmo com Agome. Tinha admitido o que sentia por Miroke, por que não aguentava mais guardar isso para ela e além do que, ela já sabiam disso. Ouviu uma semana toda de gozação por ter escondido o que era óbvio.

Mas ela não lhes contara sobre aquela noite... Aquela noite em que ele invadira seu quarto... Aquela noite inesquecível que causara tanta dor e arrependimento a ela. Não se arrependera de não ter se entregue a ele. Não era isso. Ela realmente não estava preparada e teria se arrependido mais ainda se tivesse ido até o fim. O que ela mais pesava dessa noite era o fato da indiferença com que o tratou até seu último dia.

Tudo bem, ele passou da conta e ela ficou furiosa. Mas podia ter se aberto mais para ele quando a raiva passou. Ao invés disso, se tornara uma pessoa rancorosa e amarga quando se tratava dele, não dando-lhe nem a chance de se arrepender e se desculpar. Teve a nítida impressão de que ele tentara lhe dizer algo antes de partir, mas ela fora teimosa demais para lhe dar atenção.

Se arrependimento matasse... Ela jamais teria ignorado ele daquela forma. Ele já sabia o que ela sentia. Talvez... Tivesse também algo importante para dizer... Porque não o deixou falar? Porque?

As meninas entraram no meio das pessoas, buscando se misturar. Ayame olhou para o lado, seus olhos se tornando preocupados.

- Meninas... _ ela comentou, baixinho _ … Aqueles caras ainda estão ali.

As outras duas se viraram para confirmar o que Ayame dissera. Os homens não tiravam os olhos delas. Filmavam-nas de cima abaixo. Seus olhos parando em cada parte feminina delas, demonstrando um interesse intenso em seus olhos.

- Que tipos mais esquisitos. _ Sango comentou, sentindo um estranho calafrio _ O que querem aqui? Não parece o tipo de gente que gosta da nossa música.

- É mesmo. _ concordou Agome, se aproximando mais da prima _ Eu não gosto deles. Não me parecem boa gente.

- Meninas, vamos para outra parte? _ Ayame comentou. Não estou gostando do jeito como eles olham pra gente.

- É, nem eu. _ concordou Sango _ Vamos logo.

As três se afastaram, misturando-se com a multidão. Passado algum tempo sem vê-los, as meninas se esqueceram dos tipos estranhos, conseguindo aproveitar muito bem a festa.

As horas se passaram rapidamente e o pessoal começou a se retirar para as suas casas. Elas tinham que ficar até o fim para receber o pagamento pela apresentação, por isso, quando deu a hora de ir embora, estavam quase sozinhas na festa. Foi aí que elas se lembraram deles.

- Nossa... Já é tão tarde. _ disse Agome, olhando no relógio _ Será que aqueles caras já foram embora? O carro não está longe, mas acho perigoso sairmos com eles por aí.

- Também acho. _ Ayame concordou.

- Esperem aqui. _ Sango comentou _ Vou dar uma olhada.

Se misturou com as pessoas. As outras duas ficaram esperando nervosas por quase dez minutos, quando Sango voltou a aparecer.

- Que demora! _ Agome exclamou.

- Tive que ter certeza. _ ela justificou e sorriu em seguida _ A barra tá limpa, meninas. Podemos ir.

As outras duas sorriam, seguindo a garota rumo a porta. O carro estava apenas a uns cem metro da entrada do local, mas como estava muito escuro, ficaram um tanto nervosas. Não haveria problema chegar até ele. Mas mesmo assim, elas ainda olhavam em volta, esperando os caras aparecerem a qualquer momento. Como não havia sinal deles, elas seguiram em direção ao automóvel vermelho.

Foi mais rápido do que elas previram.

Surgindo do nada, três motos reluzentes apareceram, fazendo circulos em torno delas, impedindo sua passagem. Uma azul royal, uma vermelho fogo e uma negra.

- Quem são vocês? _ Ayame criou coragem para gritar, encarando-os com fúria _ Nos deixem em paz!

Não foi suficiente. Ela mal acabara de proferir as palavras, quando sentiu um braço puxando-a pela cintura, colocando-a sobre a moto azul e partindo em grande velocidade. O mesmo aconteceu com as surpresas Agome e Sango que, em choque, não conseguiram se impedir de ser galgadas para as motos vermelha e negra, respectivamente.

As três motos partiram em direções diferentes. Sango ficou olhando preocupada para as amigas, que desapareciam, Indefesa, não podia simplesmente saltar da moto em alta velocidade. Era pedir para morrer. Limitou-se em se manter firme na garupa, repassando todas as aulas de autodefesa que havia feito. Se esse cara queria algo dela ia levar também.

Olhando em volta, ela via os prédios passarem ventando por eles. Até que, sem que percebesse, pararam. Saltou da moto, já preparando para correr ou reagir, o que a situação pedisse, mas ficou estática de surpresa.

Em geral, quando se é sequestrada por um cara suspeito, os primeiros lugares que eles costumam te levar é no meio do mato ou uma viela escura talvez. Estava até esperando por isso, repassando mentalmente as possibilidades de se proteger.

Mas não esperava mesmo por isso. O que o sequestrador pretendia fazer com ela ali, em uma praça pública e florida, bem diante do lago mais romântico da cidade que nesse momento era iluminado pela lua intensa no céu, onde se, ele tentasse algo, qualquer um veria? Isso não era muito próprio.

Ainda desconfiada, virou-se para ele. Estava parado casualmente do lado da moto. Os braços e pernas cruzados diante de si.

- Quem é você? _ ela quis saber, arregalando os olhos cheios de lágrimas emocionadas ao ver que estava debaixo do capacete _ Você?...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Andei sumida, mas já estou de volta com mais um capítulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Mais uma vez eu tenho que agradecer demais TODAS as reviews. Não sabem o quanto elas me estimulam a continuar.**

**Beijos a todos!**


	14. Reencontro

**Capítulo 14**

"**Reencontro"**

- Você... Não... Não é possível... _ Sango não podia acreditar em seus olhos _ … O que _você_ faz aqui? Não deveria estar aqui! Deveria estar do outro lado do mundo com o grupo. Os outros motoqueiros... _ ela pensou _ … Não vai me dizer que são Inuyasha e Kouga? Vocês estão loucos? Como abandonam tudo e aparecem assim do nad...

Paralisou.

Envolvida em sua tagarelice nervosa, Sango não percebeu que o capacete a muito jazia sobre a moto negra e que ele estava a centímetros dela, seu hálito quente muito próximo do seu rosto. Por um instante, sentiu como se tivesse vendo-o novamente pela primeira vez. Esqueceu-se de como respirar.

No instante seguinte, ele dominava seus lábios. Sango sentiu o corpo amolecer.

Tudo estava de volta.

O coração batendo forte no peito... As mãos suando frio... A falta de forças, e vontade, para reagir. Tudo. Como se os últimos cinco anos não passassem de cinco minutos.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo estava diferente. Não era o mesmo beijo cheio de malícia que ela se lembrava. Não. Esse era infinitamente mais doce, como se por trás de cada contato de seus lábios, estivessem implícitas milhões de mensagens não ditas.

Ela estava certa. Miroke tinha mesmo muita coisa a dizer. Muitas palavras não ditas... Sentimentos não revelados... Cinco anos de saudade e distância acumulados. Quando o beijo foi interrompido, Miroke não afastou seu rosto, a respiração tão entrecortada quanto a dela.

- Te extrañé tanto, mi amor... _ ele diz, com a voz carregada de emoção.

Sango paralisou novamente. Não sabia se o choque era pela emoção que conseguira captar da voz de Miroke, que em geral se mantinha envolto em sua mascara de conquistar e raramente demonstrava emoções reais, ou se era pela modo de como ele se dirigira a ela, como "mi amor" ao invés do "mi princesa", com o qual estava habituada.

Não... Com certeza era a segunda opção.

O que ele pretendia com isso?

- Miroke... _ foi só o que ela conseguiu balbuciar, antes da sua boca tocar a dela novamente. Foi um leve roçar, mas o suficiente para fazê-la arrepiar inteira.

- Sango... _ ele sussurrou _ … Yo te amo.

Isso sim a chocou de vez.

Sango conhecia o suficiente das tradições espanholas para saber que havia uma grande distância entre "yo te quiero" e "yo te amo". _Te quiero_ demonstraria mais interesse... Atração. _Te amo _era infinitamente mais profundo do que isso e em sua cultura, normalmente, só utilizavam para relacionamentos muito fortes, como entre pais e filhos, irmãos e... Um amor verdadeiro.

Sentiu as lágrimas virem nos olhos. Virou-se, tentando escondê-las de Miroke. O que ele queria dela? Não desceria tão baixo por uma simples atração física, desceria? Tudo era tão confuso.

Paralisou de novo ao sentir os braços dela envolvendo sua cintura. Epa... Tinha a impressão de já ter passado por isso antes. Impressão confirmada quando sentiu os lábios quentes dele em seu pescoço. Já tinha realmente passado por aquilo antes. Várias vezes. Em seus sonhos.

Mas isso já fazia tanto tempo...

E assim como nos sonhos, seu coração queria sair pela boca...

- Yo se que tal vez no creas no que yo digo... _ ele continuava, sussurrando em seu ouvido, o rosto roçando nela levemente _ Pero no puedo suportar mas. Tengo que decirte lo que siento, o entonces me quedaré loco! Sango, tu eres de mucha importância para mi. Ninguna otra con quien yo ha estado llega a tus pies... _ ele suspirou _ … Sango, tu eres la mujer de mi vida.

Sango não podia se mexer. Era Miroke quem estava lhe dizendo essas coisas? _Aquele_ Miroke? O mulherengo insensível que não ligava para nada ou ninguém? Mas... Ele já não era o mesmo de antes... Havia algo diferente nele agora.

- Se que demorarás para creer no que digo. _ ele continuava, ao ver que ela não respondia _ No le culpo. Te di muchos motivos para no confiar en mi. Pero quiero que sepas... Que no desistiré de ti. Que haré el possible y el impossible para lograr tu confianza. Sólo lo que pido... _ ele abaixou mais ainda o tom de voz _ … Es una chance de hazerte feliz...

Não era mentira... Era? Não podia ser mentira vindo de alguém que atravessara o oceano, deixando todos os inúmeros compromissos para trás só para surpreendê-la no meio da noite. Um simples desejo não motivaria alguém a isso, motivaria?

Não. Não motivaria.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma ao constatar isso.

Com os braços do rapaz ainda em sua cintura, Sango virou o corpo ficando de frente para ele, ainda abraçados. Olhou em seus olhos safira, assentindo com a cabeça.

Miroke deu um último sorriso antes de abraçá-la com mais força, erguendo-a do chão e tomando novamente seus lábios.

* * *

- Seu louco! _ Ayame exclamava, abraçando Kouga com força _ Não acredito que está aqui!

Kouga sorriu, retribuindo o abraço.

- Senti tu falta. _ ele soltou, deixando-a vermelha.

Ayame se recompôs.

- Vocês são mesmos uns malucos. Aparecerem assim desse jeito. _ ela comentou, sorrindo _ Não vi nada em lugar nenhum que você viriam para cá.

- Y no salió mismo en ninguno sitio. _ ele explicou _ Venimos encobertos. Sequer Narak sepa de esto.

- Quando chegaram? Hoje mesmo? _ ela quis saber, interessada, sentando-se na guia da calçada.

- No. _ ele respondeu, encostando-se na moto azul royal _ Llegamos hacen dos dias.

- E aonde têm estado? _ ela ficou curiosa _ Nos hotéis saberiam que vocês estariam aqui e todos já estariam sabendo.

Kouga voltou a sorrir. Ayame ficou vermelha de novo. Tinha se esquecido um pouco de como ele podia ser charmoso quando queria.

- Compramos una casa aquí. _ ele respondeu, deixando espantada.

- Uma... Casa?...

- Si. _ ele continuou _ Parecida con la República. Bien espaçosa. Somos todos mayores y nos unimos para comprá-la.

- Mas... _ Ayame estava sem reação _ Porque fizeram isso? Já não tinham uma casa na Espanha?

Kouga deu de ombros.

- Tenemos muchos compromissos por eses lados. _ ele respondeu, o que não era exagero. Tinham que viajar direto _ Allá de eso... _ ele sorriu, torto _ … Hay algunas cosas que nos atraem mucho en este país...

Ayame voltou a ficar vermelha.

* * *

A moto negra estava estacionada tranquilamente sobre a grama verde do lago. Sentados no chão perto dela, estavam os dois.

Miroke tinha a perna dobrada para servir de apoio para as costas de Sango, que estava sentada entre elas. Ele roçava os lábios suavemente por seu rosto enquanto ela, envolvida pelos seus braços, alisava com delicadeza suas mãos. Era uma coisa muito singela, mas mesmo assim, era um momento só deles.

Sango riu baixinho. Miroke percebeu.

- Que?

- Desde quando você usa brincos? _ ela quis saber, curiosa.

Ele riu. Apesar do choque, ela reparara nos novos adereços dele, duas argolas pequenas na orelha esquerda.

- Te gustam? _ ele quis saber.

Ela pensou um pouco. Por fim respondeu:

- Sim. Acho que te deixam bonito.

- Mas do que el normal? _ ele comentou, cheio de si.

- Seu bobo, arrogante! _ ela riu _ Não disse isso para você ficar se sentindo.

Ele mordiscou sua orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar-se de novo.

- Também raspou a barbinha. _ ela comentou, colocando o dedo no queixo dele _ Eu me lembro que no clipe você tinha.

Ele a olhou cheio de carinho.

- Creí que te gustaria mas verme com la cara que tenia ayer. _ ele comentou.

Sango sorriu. Tirando o fato de seu rosto estar menos arredondado e mais quadrado do que antes, era basicamente o mesmo que ela se lembrava. E assim de perto, se é que era possível, arriscaria dizer que estava ainda mais bonito.

- Sim. _ ela respondeu, ajeitando-se em seu peito _ Eu gostei.

* * *

Kouga e Ayame conversavam tão entretidos que nem notaram como os minutos passavam rapidamente.

- Nossa... _ Ayame comentou, ao ouvir suas histórias _ … Vocês passaram por tanta coisa.

- Ustedes también. Vea. Angelus es un sucesso! _ Kouga comentou, parabenizando-as.

- Obrigada. _ Ayame agradeceu, erguendo uma sobrancelha em seguida _ Mas como sabiam aonde estávamos?

Kouga deu de ombros de novo.

- Nosotros sepávamos de su banda por causa de los teléfonos que cambiávamos. _ ele respondeu _ Nosotros quisemos hacer una sorpresa para ustedes. Fue solamente una questión de preguntar a dónde y cuando seria la próxima apresentación.

- Mas poderiam levar muito mais dias! _ Ayame comentou, exasperada _ Kouga, você tem noção que estamos em começo de carreira? Não temos sete shows por semana, como vocês. Poderiam levar muito tempo esperando. Perderiam seus compromissos.

Kouga não pareceu se importar com essa realidade.

- No hay problema. _ ele comentou _ Tuvimos suerte en llegar solamente dos días ayer. Pero no nos importaríamos en aguardar mas. _ fez uma pausa, observando-a _ No por ustedes.

Ayame voltou a sorrir, sem graça, abaixando os olhos.

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou entre os dois.

Quando voltou a erguê-los, Kouga já não estava mais encostado na moto, mas bem diante dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Ko-Kouga... _ sentiu o rosto esquentar com a proximidade dele.

- Ayame, yo... _ ele começou _ … Yo tengo algo a decirte...

- Algo... Para me... Dizer? _ estava tensa.

- Algo que deberia tener dicho hace cinco años.

- O... Que?

Mais um silêncio. Kouga suspirou.

- Ayame... Yo... _ um ruído alto cortou ambiente noturno, se aproximando em alta velocidade _ Oh, mierda!

Kouga se afastou dela, irritado, ao mesmo tempo que uma moto vermelha fogo estacionava a alguns metros deles. Em cima dela, dois ocupantes. A franja prateada de Inuyasha podia ser vista através do visor aberto. Ayame reconheceu Agome, agarrada a cintura dele.

- Vamonos! _ Inuyasha disse, a moto ainda ligada _ Aún tenemos que nos unir a Miroke. Tu sepas a dónde el está?

- No. _ disse Kouga, puxando Ayame para a garupa _ Pero creo que habló algo sobre llevar a Sango para el... Lago Lunis. Tu sepas a dónde queda ese lugar, Ayame? _ ele questionou para a ruiva, que lacrava seu capacete.

- Sim. _ ela respondeu, agarrando-se a cintura dele, agora um tanto constrangida quando sabia que não era mais o sequestrador mas Kouga que estava ali _ Pode seguir reto.

* * *

Os dois ainda se mantinham na mesma posição, quando Sango começou a ficar pensativa.

- Que te pasa? _ Miroke quis saber.

- Nada não, é só... _ Sango começou _ … É só que eu comecei a me lembrar de umas coisas...

- Cosas? _ ele a observou.

- Bom, é que... Na festa... Tinha uns caras muito esquisitos lá... Não tiravam os olhos da gente... Uns mal encarados... Quando vocês apareceram de motos, até pensando que fossem eles. Quando paramos aqui, tomei o maior susto ao ver aonde estava. Esperava se levada para um lugar afastado ou algo assim. Não é estranho? O que será que eles queriam? Será que só queriam mesmo ver o show e por coincidência se interessaram na gente ou algo assim?

- Si... _ Miroke comentou, com voz divertida _ … Ellos queriam ver el concierto... Y si... Seguro de que se quedaran bien interessados en ustedes.

Para seu espanto, Miroke ria.

- Que foi? _ ela o encarou, desconfiada _ Vocês os conhecem?

Miroke riu com gosto.

- Mas do que piensas. _ ele respondeu.

- Mas... O que?... _ Sango começou, os olhos se arregalando aos poucos _ Não. Não pode ser. Não poderiam ser... Mas eles não tinham nada a ver com vocês! Eram largados nojentos!

Miroke continuava rindo.

Dando um selinho rápido em uma Sango surpresa, ele se levantou, indo até a moto. Ergueu o banco. Dentro do compartimento de carga, ele apontou para alguma coisa. Sango também se levantou para olhar. Lá dentro estavam as roupas em farrapos, assim como a peruca e o bigode castanhos e a caixinha com as lentes de contato escuras.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Demorei, mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Que susto eles deram nas meninas, que maldade!**

**Rsrsrsrs**

**Besos a todos ustedes!**


	15. O Casa Do Crash

**N/A: **_Primeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora nas postagens, minhas últimas semanas foram extremamente atribuladas, desculpem. Queria agradecer mais uma vez a todos os comentários fofos de vocês e prometer que sempre tentarei responder, seja pelo reply ou seja por aqui._

_Quero dar as boas vindas a **serena**, nossa nova leitora. Fico feliz que já tenha "se apaixonado" pela história, e espero que continue acompanhando, seja bem vinda._

_Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

"**A Casa Do Crash"**

Sango ficou observando aquelas coisas, ficando sem reação por um tempo, sob o olhar divertido de Miroke.

Virou-se para ele.

- Eram vocês?... _ ela questionou, seus olhos faiscavam _ ... Eram vocês o tempo todo?

Miroke deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

- Nosotros queríamos sorprendelas... _ ele explicou _ ... Inuyasha penso que era una buena idea.

- Ah, ele pensou, é?... _Sango continuava acusando-o com os olhos _ ... Que besteira! Nos deram o maior susto! _ Sango estapeou Miroke, mas não com a intensidade que costumava usar a cinco anos. Estava feliz demais por ele estar ali para faze-lo se afastar dela _ Que imbecis! Deixa a minha prima saber disso...

Miroke deu um novo risinho.

- Algo dime que ella ya sepa... _ ele comentou, sonhador, olhando algo por cima do ombro de Sango.

Ao mesmo tempo, um som estridente de motos cortou o ar, e as motos vermelha e azul parou diante deles, com dois ocupantes em cada uma delas.

- Yo pense que se tardariam un poco más. _ Miroke comentou.

- Las chicas estan cansadas. _ Sango ouviu a voz de Inuyasha saindo do capacete _ Vamos para casa, para ella se acostarem un poco.

- Está cierto. _ e virou-se para Sango _ Vamos, Sango?

- Espera um pouco aí, cara pálida! _ Sango avisou, analisando-o _ De que "casa" estamos falando?

- De la nuestra, seguro. _ Miroke respondeu, olhando-a com confusão.

- Você se lembra que não estamos mais na república, certo?

As meninas não viviam mais na república. Estava agora emprestada a outras seis estudantes. Os pais de Sango estavam de volta e ela e Agome estavam vivendo com eles. Para Ayame (Sango corou ao pensar nessa possibilidade) não tinha problema nenhum que Kouga dormisse com ela, já que tinha alugado um apartamento para ela. Mas Miroke e Inuyasha teriam que dormir com elas em seus quartos... Duvidou muito que seu pai permitiria isso.

Os meninos estavam cientes disso. Haviam sido informados em um dos raros telefonemas que trocavam.

- Ah, si! _ Miroke sorriu, entendendo _ Cuando digo "nuestra" quiero nuestra. _ ele concluiu, apontando para si mesmo e os outros rapazes.

- Vocês têm uma casa aqui? _ Sango olhou-o, espantada _ E não me disse nada?

- Bueno... _ Miroke sorriu, malicioso _ ... Estabamos un tanto ocupados, no?...

Sango corou.

- Eles compraram a poucos dias, Sango. _ Ayame explicou _ Não é legal?

- Sim... _ Sango continuou _ ... Muito... Mas, ainda assim não podemos ir. Por que não nos deixam em nossas casas?

Agome a olhou com censura.

- Por que nós moramos do outro lado da cidade e a casa deles é apenas a algumas quadras daqui. _ ela ressaltou, continuando _ E por que _não_ podemos ir?

- Por que não fica bem. Não podemos simplesmente entrar na casa de rapazes solteiros a essa hora. _ Sango concluiu, sentindo novamente o rosto esquentar com as possibilidades eminentes.

- Por Deus, prima! _ Agome continuou _ Você morou com eles por seis meses!

- É verdade. _ Ayame concordou.

- É diferente! _ Sango insistiu _ Nós _morávamos_ juntos. É diferente de fazer uma visitinha as... _ seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a hora _ ... Cinco e meia da manhã?

Ao olhar em volta, pôde visualizar alguns primeiros riscos claros no céu azul marinho. Não tinha percebido o tempo passar.

Agome suspirou impaciente.

- É isso ou ficar namorando no meio da rua. _ ela comentou, com maldade.

Agora seu rosto esquentou de vez.

- Na - Namorando? _ Sango gaguejou _ E quem está namorando?

Miroke a fitou, fingindo confusão.

- E não estamos? _ ele questionou.

Sango manteve a pose altiva.

- Eu não me lembro de você ter me pedido. _ ela respondeu, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte de ter feito isso.

Miroke ajoelhou-se diante dela e pegou sua mão direita, arrancando risinhos dos amigos.

- Sango Taijiya... _ ele anunciou, formal _ Me quedaria muy honorado se tu fuistes mi novia. Y entonces? Dices que si?

Sango estava muito vermelha. Todos os olhares estavam nela. Mas não tinha como negar o óbvio. Ela o amava e queria ser só dele assim como queria que ele fosse só dela. Sorrindo, assentiu.

Miroke sorriu radiante. Levantando-se, agarrou Sango pela cintura, girando-a com velocidade.

- Ah, pero entre novios tiene que haber besitos. _ Kouga comentou em voz alta e Inuyasha o acompanhou, soltando beijos no ar e arrancando risos das meninos.

Sango não teve tempo de reagir. Em um momento, estava sentindo o rosto esquentar e no outro, estava inclinada para trás nos braços de Miroke, sendo beijada por ele cheio de paixão e com um coro de risos e vivas ao fundo.

Quando se separam Miroke inclinou-se de forma teatral para os aplausos que se seguiram e ela estava estática, tendo apenas em mente dois desejos vitais: Sumir dali e matar Miroke.

Talvez sua vontade de matá-lo fosse até um pouquinho superior...

O pessoal ainda ria, quando as motos foram novamente ligadas.

- Vamos, mi amor. _ Miroke chamou, oferecendo-lhe o segundo capacete.

Segundo capacete? Havia um? Pensando bem, Sango tinha estado tão distraída até então, primeiro com o sequestro, depois com a visão de Miroke diante dela e depois com seus momentos juntos... Não tinha prestado muita atenção em volta.

Mas ficou tão feliz com sua nova forma de tratamento, _mi amor_, que nem se importou em pegar o capacete, subir em sua garupa e se deixar conduzir para onde quer que ele fosse...

As três motos se perderam de vista em alta velocidade, cortando a noite que terminava.

* * *

Não pareciam ter se passado nem cinco minutos quando as motos pararam, diante de uma casa ampla no bairro mais elegante da cidade. Era de fato bem parecida com a estrutura da república aonde viviam, um pouco menor, talvez, mas com o mesmo porte.

- É linda! _ Ayame soltou, descendo da moto.

Era de fato muito bonita, como a própria Sango pôde constatar, e apesar dos primeiros raios de sol ainda não caírem sobre ela, podia ver que as paredes eram de tons claros e as portas e janelas de madeira cor de mogno.

- Vamos? _ Inuyasha convidou, oferecendo a mão a Agome, que soltou risinhos encabulados, aceitando-a.

Ayame e Sango se entreolharam, mas não comentaram nada. Elas seguiram os outros até a soleira, aonde Kouga abria a porta e acendia as luzes da casa.

- El aparcamiento se queda detrás de la casa. _ explicou Miroke, ao ver que Sango olhava indagativa para as motos paradas na rua. _ Dejaremos ustedes en seguridad y después llevaremos las motocicles allá.

- Hum... "Estacionamento", é? _ Sango sorriu.

Miroke deu de ombros, relaxados.

- Nos gusta mucho el conforto. _ ele comentou.

- E eu não sei disso? _ Sango provocou.

E foi isso o que fizeram. As garotas estando dentro da casa, eles pediram licença e foram guardar as motos na garagem, pela outra entrada. Nesse meio tempo, elas aproveitaram para observar tudo.

A decoração era bem a cara deles: Simples, mas moderna, com lembranças de suas viagens de turnê e toques pessoais de cada um em cada canto. Era também muito aconchegante e mais uma vez elas se lembraram da república. Sango pensou consigo mesma se as semelhanças não tinham sido feitas de maneira proposital.

Dois minutos depois, eles estavam de volta, e entravam pela porta da cozinha, que dava para o quintal nos fundos da casa. Kouga partiu rapidamente para a geladeira, pegando uma maçã e oferecendo as garotas.

- Ellas estan demasiado cansadas para tener hambre, Kouga. _ Inuyasha observou, olhando os rostos das meninas. _ Nosotros también estamos. Vamos nos acostar un poco.

As meninas concordaram rapidamente e partiram para os quartos de hóspedes que, Sango não tardou a perceber, diferente da república, só havia dois.

Miroke sorriu.

- No te preocupes, mi amor... _ ele tirou os cabelos dos seus olhos espantados _ … Puedes quedarse conmigo.

- O... Que?...

Sentiu o rosto ferver novamente quando as lembranças da última vez que Miroke e ela dividiram o mesmo quarto vieram em sua mente. Eram namorados agora...

Nada os impedia de...

Miroke pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Suspirou, abraçando-a com força.

- Te lo juro que vamos solamente dormir. _ ele comentou _ No iré obrigarte a nada de nuevo. Jamás.

Sango não sabia porque, mas acreditou nele. Estava começando a acompanhá-lo quando seu celular tocou.

Não se surpreendeu nada que seus pais estivessem atrás dela.

- Alô? _ ela atendeu _ Sim, pai... Desculpe, acabei me esquecendo de ligar. O show foi mais demorado do que o esperado. _ sorriu _ Obrigada. Pena que vocês não puderam ir. Aonde estou agora?... _ sentiu o rosto ferver. Não podia dizer a ele que estava na casa do namorado de madrugada, quando ainda nem sabiam que ela tinha um _ … Encontramos umas amigas na festa. Viemos juntas com elas, vamos dormir um pouco e depois ir para casa. Sim, Ayame e Agome estão bem. Estão comigo. Certo. Pra você também, uma boa noi... Quer dizer, bom dia, papai. Beijo.

- Mi suegro es muy zeloso... _ Miroke comentou, maroto _ Cuando yo iré conozcerlo?

Sango sorriu.

- Vá com calma. _ ela lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha _ Primeiro, ele tem que saber da sua existência.

- El ya sepa que existo. _ Miroke comentou _ Tu decias a respectos de nosotros en tus correios a tus padres cuando vivíamos juntos.

- Sim, mas ele te conhece como meu colega de república, não como meu namorado. Eu tenho que ir com calma. Ele é ciumento. Tenho que preparar o terreno.

Miroke voltou a sorrir.

- Que foi?

- Yo amor cuando me llamas de tu novio... _ ele comentou, arrancando um novo sorriso dela e beijando-a com doçura _ Yo te amo.

Sango voltou a sorrir. Era a segunda vez que ele dizia isso naquela noite.

Deixando-a ser arrastada por ele para o quarto, Sango não tardou a descobrir que Miroke falava sério ao dizer que não tentaria nada com ela. Ele se deitou de barriga para cima, puxando-a pela mão para perto dele, aconchegando-a em seu peito. Depois, um braço enlaçou sua cintura enquanto a outra mão afagava seus cabelos.

E Sango percebeu que amava isso.

Amava a sensação de segurança que ele lhe transmitia e o bem estar que sentia ao estar aconchegada junto a ele. Não queria sair dessa posição nunca mais.

E foi pensando nisso que fechou os olhos, caindo na doce inconsciência.

* * *

O sol já estava bem alto quando ela abriu os olhos. Devia ser bem tarde.

Demorou um pouco para se situar, mas quando lembrou _aonde_ estava e _quem_ era o dono dos braços em volta dela, sentiu o sorriso se formar novamente.

Então não tinha sido um sonho... Estava mesmo acontecendo.

Levantou-se devagar, para não acordar Miroke, que dormia profundamente. Se era possível, até assim ele ficava lindo, Sango não tardou a perceber.

Fechando a porta com cuidado ao sair do quarto, Sango notou que a casa estava muito quieta. Todos ainda estavam dormindo. Foi ao banheiro, passando pelo relógio da sala e vendo que eram 11:45 hrs da manhã.

- "Nossa." _ ela pensou _ "Dormi mesmo hoje."

No banheiro, fez sua higiene pessoal (sorriu ao ver que até nisso os meninos tinham pensado, já que haviam seis escovas, ao invés de três), notando que estava faminta.

Ainda sonolenta, se dirigiu para a cozinha, visando comer alguma coisa.

Estacou ao ver o homem sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa, uma expressão raivosa no rosto.

* * *

**Por Diós! **

**Quem será?...**

**Acho que vocês já devem suspeitar, mas eu adoro manter o mistério, rsrsrsrs.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Besos a todos ustedes!**


	16. O Visitante

**N/A: **_Queria agradecer a **Ayame Gawaine, serena **e **Eulália Arantes** pelas reviews mega fofas do último capítulo. Vocês foram bem rápidas e como estavam bem ansiosas, aqui já vai a continuação._

_E para **Lory Higurashi, Rapha-chan**, **Priscilla**: Cadê vocês? Estou morrendo de saudades do seus comentários lindos que me trazem tanto ânimo para continuar, esperam que ainda estejam acompanhando a fic._

_E mais uma sumida: **Sango Coral-chan**, eu ainda não te vi nessa fic, hein? E estou pra lá de ansiosa para ler a continuação do "O Irmão De Seu Noivo" (fic altamente recomendada, para quem ainda não leu)._

Besos a todas!

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

"**O Visitante"**

Sango ficou paralisada por alguns instantes. Não podia ser um ladrão, ou algo assim. Era muito elegante para isso e depois, um ladrão não estaria sentado no meio da cozinha, esperando ser pego pelos donos da casa.

Além disso, ele lhe era extremamente familiar. Estava certa de já tê-lo visto antes. Mas... Onde? Quando?

- Que haces aquí? _ a voz de Miroke logo atrás dela a sobressaltou. Não tinha percebido que ele acordara. Seu tom era ríspido. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam. O homem o olhou com arrogância.

Uma arrogância que Sango finalmente reconheceu. Era o empresário dos rapazes. Narak Onigumo.

- Yo hago las preguntas aquí. _ ele respondeu, com sua voz grave _ Dónde están los otros?

- Están dormiendo. _ Miroke respondeu, sério. Sango estranhou a antipatia em seus olhos.

- Pues llámalos. _ Narak ordenou _ Quiero hablar con ustedes ahora!

- Si... _ Miroke respondeu _ … Señor.

Miroke olhou docemente para Sango e, lançando um último olhar mal humorado a Narak, foi chamar os outros. Sango ficou um tanto constrangida na presença daquele homem. Ela nem ao menos estava em sua casa, não podia lhe oferecer alguma coisa ou distraí-lo enquanto os outros não vinham.

Ainda estava em sua batalha interior, quando percebeu que Narak a obervava.

- Tu eres Sango Taijiya, no? _ ele questionou.

Suas bochechas esquentaram.

- S-Sim. _ ela respondeu, timidamente.

Um esgar se formou em seu rosto.

- Estás muy guapa. _ ele comentou, observando-a.

As bochechas dela esquentaram ainda mais.

- O-Obrigada.

- Yo supe que usted y sus amigas tienen un grupo, verdad? _ ele investigou.

- Sim. _ Sango sorriu _ Mas estamos ainda muito no começo.

- Ya tienen empresário? _ Narak questionou, fazendo Sango arregalar os olhos.

Era aquilo mesmo o que tinha ouvido?

Narak Onigumo, um dos mais conhecidos e competente empresários do mundo estava propondo ao Angelus uma parceria?

Sango ficou muda por alguns instantes, mas quando ia responder, foi interrompida pelos sons de passos e resmungos mal humorados dos meninos, que se aproximavam da cozinha.

Quando Sango pôde visualizá-los, viu que, assim como ela e Miroke deveriam estar, todos estavam com cara de sono e parecendo muito cansados.

Ayame, ao ver Narak no meio da cozinha, em um ato inconsciente, se aproximou mais de Kouga, enlaçando o braço dele, fazendo-o olhar para ela com confusão.

Kouga entendeu que Narak devia deixá-la nervosa e sorriu, encorajando-a.

- Yo creo que es mejor que ustedes, chicas, se queden en la sala para que nosotros possamos charlar. _ ele pediu com educação e a garota obedeceu, sem questionar, assim como as outras duas.

Fecharam a porta a tempo de ouvirem o bate boca indescritível que se formou a seguir. Falavam muito rápido e Sango, que era a melhor na língua, conseguia captar apenas fragmentos da conversa.

Narak estava furioso com os meninos por terem saído da Espanha sem avisá-lo, que ele teve que rastrear seus cartões de crédito para saber aonde tinham ido, e que por sorte a casa tinha sido comprada de um conhecido dele, com uma cópia da chave, senão, estaria procurando por eles até agora. Também reclamava de todos os inúmeros compromissos que tinham abandonado em busca dessa loucura que haviam feito e que ele já tinha tido muita dor de cabeça com isso. Que não passavam de um bando de irresponsáveis.

Em seguida, Inuyasha e Miroke se uniram em muitos protestos de que não eram crianças e que já tinham idade, maturidade e dinheiro para fazer o que queriam e que o fato de Narak ser empresário deles, não o fazia seus donos.

Um novo bate boca se iniciou, desta vez, Kouga tentava apaziguar os dois lados, mas quando Narak se virou contra ele, dizendo que por ser o mais velho era o mais irresponsável de todos e proferindo um monte de palavrões em espanhol, as meninas puderam ouvir a voz dele se juntando a Miroke e Inuyasha contra Narak.

A coisa começou a baixar de nível e as meninas acharam melhor ir conhecer o jardim da casa, nesse momento.

O jardim da casa era muito espaçoso e como as meninas já esperavam, tinha uma piscina. Perto dos muros que cercavam a casa ela puderam localizar as três motos estacionadas.

Andando devagar, elas foram em silêncio até as cadeiras em torno da piscina e se sentaram, mantendo o silêncio por mais um tempo.

Suspiraram juntas.

- Espero que eles se entendam. _ Agome comentou _ O Inu me disse que as vezes o Narak pode ser intragável.

Ayame e Sango trocaram olhares divertidos. Apesar da expressão preocupada, Agome tinha um brilho especial nos olhos. Estava claro que ela estava feliz por Inuyasha estar ali, assim como elas mesmas estavam.

- Bom, acho que ele pode ser bem profissional _ Sango comentou, querendo ser justa.

- Isso a gente já sabe. _ Ayame comentou _ Afinal, ele empresaria o Crash. _ ela concluiu, como se fosse uma coisa bem óbvia.

- Eu sei. Não é isso que eu quis dizer. _ Sango continuou.

- O que é, então? _ Agome quis saber.

- Bom... _ Sango sorriu _ … É que... Enquanto ficamos sozinhos na cozinha... Ele me perguntou sobre o Angelus.

Agome e Ayame se arrumaram nas cadeiras.

- Como assim? _ Agome instigou _ O que ele disse?

Ayame incentivava-a com a cabeça.

- Ele comentou que sabia sobre a nossa banda. _ Sango prosseguiu, mantendo um suspense _ E perguntou se nós tínhamos empresário.

Agome e Ayame ofegaram juntas.

- E isso quer dizer... _ Agome quis ter certeza.

- Não é óbvio? _ Ayame concluiu _ Ele quer nos empresariar. Que máximo!

- Calma, eu não disse isso. _ Sango avisou _ Ele não disse nada diretamente, nem nada assim. Eu nem ao menos consegui responder, foi bem na hora que vocês entraram na cozinha.

- Ah, mas é isso com certeza. _ Ayame concluiu, os olhos luminosos olhando adiante _ Nem posso acreditar. Poderemos ser tão famosos quanto o Crash _ Mas, de repente, seu sorriso murchou _ Pena que tem que ser justo ele.

As outras duas estranharam esse comentário.

- Por que diz isso? _ Agome questiona, desconfiada _ Ele pode ser pomposo e arrogante, mas é muito competente.

Ayame ficou desconfortável.

- É que... Bom... Eu não duvido disso. _ ela apressou-se em ressaltar _ Mas... Não sei, é só que... Ele sempre me dá medo. É isso.

- Sempre? _ Sango assinalou _ Ayame, você só o viu duas vezes.

Ayame virou o rosto, corando.

- E nas duas fiquei apavorada, ora! _ respondeu seca, sem olhar para elas.

- Lo que és muy natural por una chica tan dulce. _ a voz de Kouga as sobressaltou. Esses meninos tinham o dom de aparecer furtivamente?

Isso acabou deixando Ayame ainda mais corada, mas agora ela sorria.

Miroke vinha logo depois dele, sentando-se na mesma cadeira de Sango, com a garota entre suas pernas.

Inuyasha de todos foi o menos furtivo. Numa irritação evidente e para o delírio de Agome, ele arrancou a camisa, pulando dentro da piscina.

- Aquello maldito hijo de una... _ sua voz, abafado pela água, foi a última coisa que Sango e Ayame ouviram, seguido do som da água sendo espalhada e dos suspiros altos da amiga a poucos centímetros delas. Soltaram risinhos.

- E então? _ Sango quis saber, olhando para Miroke e Kouga _ Isso foi mais rápido do que pensamos que seria.

Miroke sorriu.

- Está todo bien. _ ele garantiu, sorrindo para a namorada _ Narak puede tener toda la pose, pero no és nuestro dueño. Comprendió que pudemos eligir los callejones de nuestras vidas.

- Mas... E o Inuyasha? _ Agome quis saber, ao ver que o rapaz cortava de uma ponta a outra da grande piscina em uma velocidade surpreendente.

Miroke riu mais ainda.

- Está aburrido con Narak. _ ele explicou _ No tiene tanta calma con las cosas y explode con facilidad.

Agome teve que concordar.

- Pero... _ o sorriso do rapaz sumiu um pouco.

- Mas?... _ Sango o observou.

Miroke e Kouga trocaram olhares significativos. Kouga, que nesse momento se sentava em uma cadeira ao lado de Ayame, respondeu:

- Narak tuve que venir a la prisa aquí. _ ele explicou _ No tiene hotel o sitio ninguno para quedarse. El se quedará aquí en nuestra casa por algún tiempo.

- Ah... _ Ayame comentou _ … Agora entendi o motivo da irritação do Inuyasha.

Era óbvio que Inuyasha não gostava de Narak e que só trabalhava com ele por pura obrigação.

Algumas semanas se passaram.

Logo a notícia de que os membros do Crash haviam se mudado para o país se tornou mundial. Em seguida, várias especulações sobre quais motivos os teriam tirado de sua terra natal começaram a surgir de todos os cantos e eles só se limitavam a dizer que era porque tinham gostado a temporada que viveram ali cinco anos atrás e que a algum tempo planejavam essa mudança.

O namoro de Sango e Miroke ainda não era público, mas os meninos eram acompanhados por paparazzi o tempo todo e elas já tinham sido flagradas entrando e saindo da casa deles. Era apenas uma questão de juntar as peças.

Os jornalistas sabiam que as três garotas eram amigas íntimas dos rapazes, só o que não sabiam ainda era "quem era de quem", como eles diziam. Sango sentia calafrios só de imaginar sua vida sendo exposta em nível mundial.

Ela se lembrava do dia em que apresentou Miroke aos pais formalmente. Que vexame!

Seu pai insistia em tratá-la como uma criança e fez mil e uma peguntas para Miroke, incluindo a tradicional "Quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha, rapaz?"

Miroke, para o orgulho de Sango, se saiu muito bem.

_- Las mejores possíbles, estoy aquí para lo que ella querer de mi. __ ele respondeu, sem o menor traço de nervoso, deixando Motuo Taijiya sem resposta.

As apresentações surgiam, ocasionalmente e Sango ainda não tinha tido a chance de conversar com Narak junto com o grupo. Aliás, o próprio Narak quase não era visto na casa.

Como bom homem de negócios que era, estava sempre ocupado. Por sorte, e talento do grupo, muitos trabalhos locais apareceram, o que o deixou a vontade para programar novas turnês. Ele também tinha vários negócios no Japão, como era de conhecimento geral deles também, então, estava constantemente ausente.

Mas apesar disso, Ayame só parecia temê-lo ainda mais e procurava ficar mais nos jardins com os outros, quando ele estava em casa.

No jardins com os outros...

Ou com as outras...

Sango não podia deixar de notar que namorar um astro do pop tinha as suas desvantagens. Devido a longa carga de trabalhos dos meninos e dos próprios compromissos delas eles quase não se viam.

Mas, em compensação, Miroke a surpreendia a cada vez que podiam estar sozinhos. Ele falara mesmo muito sério quando disse que recuperaria a confiança dela a qualquer custo. Quando juntos, ele era o namorado mais carinhoso de todos.

Eles passavam um bom tempo (quando não estavam ocupados com _outras coisas_ bem mais interessantes) conversando sobre como tinha sido para cada um durante o tempo que passavam afastados: o que tinham feito, novidade, novos amigos. E tudo isso, acompanhado de muitos toques e sussurros ao pé do ouvido.

Isso era viciante.

Sango se sentia cada vez mais dependente da presença de Miroke e doía muito quando ele ficava longe dela. Eles já tinham ficado cinco anos longe. Não queria perder mais tempo.

Foi em uma dessas tardes solitárias, que desabafou isso com as amigas.

- Bom, pelo menos estão juntos, é isso que importa. _ Agome comentou.

- Sim, mas não completamente. _ Sango insistiu _ Miroke insiste em manter nosso namoro em sigilo. E nem eu quero que ele vire uma notícia. Mas isso acaba nos limitando ainda mais. Só temos liberdade total aqui, já que em casa ele quase não pode ir, para não ser seguido e meu pai também não ajuda nem um pouco. _ ela resmungou, com amargura.

- Mas ainda assim, isso é algo passageiro. _ Agome continuava, parecendo estar no meio de um pensamento só dela _ Uma hora ou outra, os jornalistas irão descobrir. Será notícia por um tempo e depois se tornará algo normal. E quanto ao titio, ele sempre é meio bravo quando algo o desagrada, mas logo ele se acostuma. Aí ficará tudo bem. _ suspirou _ Pena que com outras pessoas não funcione da mesma maneira.

Sango e Ayame a encararam.

- Agome... Tem algo que queira nos contar? _ Sango questionou, avaliando-a.

O rosto da morena ficou vermelho.

- N-Não. Nada. _ ela enfatizou _ Porque pergunta isso?

- Não é por nada, prima... _ Sango continuava observando-a _ … Mas parece que você está nos escondendo alguma coisa.

- Pois não estou. _ concluiu, sem convencer ninguém, virando o rosto, nervosa.

- Tem certeza? _ Ayame insistiu.

- Sim! _ Agome respondeu, irritada _ Que coisa! Eu só quero dizer que tem umas pessoas que têm mais sorte do que outras. Veja o meu caso, por exemplo. Já se passaram cinco anos e eu ainda tenho que aturar _aquelazinha_ ligando a cada cinco minutos para o Inuyasha. _ ela dizia, raivosa _ Tenho ou não motivos para ficar aborrecida?

Sango e Ayame tiveram que concordar. Isso realmente era muito chato.

Sango ainda tinha a sensação de que havia um algo a mais nessa história, mas não quis insistir. Sabia que isso magoava muito a prima. Ao invés disso, virou-se para Ayame.

- Vai se preparando, Ayame. Com você, não vai ser diferente. _ ela comentou, sorrindo amargurada.

- Hã? _ o rosto da ruiva ficou mais vermelho que os seus cabelos.

- Ora, Sango tem razão. _ Agome também virou-se para ela _ Quando você e o Kouga se... _Entenderem_... Você vai acabar passando por isso também, afinal, ele pertence ao grupo.

- E-Eu e K-Kouga? _ ficou sem voz _ D-De o-onde t-tiraram isso?

- Ah, Ayame, por favor, né? _ Agome comentou, agora em tom de brincadeira _ Não é mais segredo para ninguém que ele mexe com você de verdade.

Ayame não respondeu.

- Conta pra gente. _ Sango incentivou _ Já rolou algo entre vocês?

Ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- N-Não. É claro que não. _ ela respondeu, sem conseguir pôr os olhos nelas _ Além disso, se tivesse rolado vocês seriam as primeiras a saber, não acham?

- É, Agome. _ Sango comentou _ Nisso ela está certa.

- Ah, mas você queria que rolasse, não? _ Agome insistiu.

Ayame ainda estava muito vermelha. Não tinha mais porque esconder isso. Optou por ser sincera, ou o tanto que a situação permitia.

- Eu não sei. _falou, com franqueza.

Agome e Sango bufaram juntas, em descrença.

- Como "não sei"? _ Agome insistia _ Ayame, seja franca. Duvido que se aquele moreno gostosão viesse pro seu lado dizendo que queria um beijo seu você não dava! Está doida por ele, pelo amor de Deus! Seja sincera.

- Agora é a Agome que tem razão, Ayame. _ Sango intermediou.

- Mas eu estou sendo, ora! _ Ayame insistiu, vermelha agora de irritação. Odiava que duvidavam de suas palavras. _ Eu REALMENTE não sei. Estou muito dividida. Se fosse a alguns meses atrás, seria sim sem a menor dúvida. Mas tinha que ser justo agora? _ questionou, consigo mesma.

Agome e Sango se entreolharam, confusas.

- Como assim "a alguns meses" e "justo agora?" _ Agome indagou _ O que aconteceu de diferente nesse tempo.

Se é que era possível, Ayame ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Nada! _ ela disse, levantando-se e rumando para a casa _ Não aconteceu nada. Só estou tão dividida entre minhas contas, o meu trabalho, as apresentações, a faculdade... Não estou com tempo nem para mim quanto mais para um namoro. Mais ainda com um pop star que também está tão sem tempo para si próprio quanto eu. Não teria a mínima chance de dar certo. _ andou rápido para dentro da casa.

Em sua cadeira, Sango a observava atentamente. Teve a sensação de que Agome não era a única que escondia segredos por ali...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Desta vez, eu fui bem rápida!**

**Fiquei o dia todo formando esse capítulo em minha mente, foi só passar para o pc.**

**Acho que quis compensar a demora do 14 ao 15, rsrsrsrs.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**De agora em diante, muitos pequenos mistérios irão surgir, então, fiquem de olho nas pistas.**

**Besos!**


	17. Uma Vida Muito Corrida

**N/A: **_Olá! Bem vindos a mais um capítulo. Quero agradecer como sempre os comentários e dar as boas vindas a **Mynzes**, nossa nova leitora. Não se preocupe, ainda estou escrevendo a fic. Que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue acompanhando._

_Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Besos a todas!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17**

"**Uma Vida Muito Corrida"**

A madrugada já estava avançada quando entrou em casa, exausta. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas isso ultimamente era algo muito comum.

Dava graças aos céus por não morar mais com as outras, ou teria que dar explicações.

Soltando suas coisas no chão, trancou a porta e correu para o seu quarto, se jogando na cama.

- Que inferno! _ gritou, abafando o som com o travesseiro _ Se eu não precisasse tanto...

Sentia-se tão cansada. Tanta tarefa ao mesmo tempo, não tinha um só momento para ela mesma. Foi com o pensamento nisso que adormeceu profundamente, esquecendo-se até mesmo de programar o despertador.

* * *

- Kkkkyyyaaaahhhhhhhh! _ o grito tomou toda a casa _ Estou atrasada!

Ayame passou como um vento entre os cômodos do apartamento, correndo para tomar um banho de dois minutos e voar para a faculdade sem tomar café. Censurou-se muito por ter sido tão lenta em não programar o despertador.

Chegou no prédio muito atrasada para a primeira aula e teve que aturar os comentários maldosos de seu professor, que dizia que a estrelinha ia mal nas matérias por dar mais importância ao show buzines do que a faculdade.

Ayame ficou em chamas de irritação. Que injustiça! Ela se dividia em duas para dar conta de tudo e ainda tinha que aturar isso?

Irritada, abriu a mochila com uma violência estrondosa, arrancando risinhos de alguns colegas de turma.

- Nossa... _ ela ouviu aquela voz conhecida atrás dela _ ... Dessa vez está zangada mesmo.

- Nem te conto. _ comentou, virando-se para ele _ Passei os maiores nervosos no meu trabalho hoje. Cheguei tão exausta que até esqueci de programar o despertador, acredita?

O colega com quem conversava era Ginta Hakkaku, um dos alunos com quem ela se dava melhor na faculdade. Ele estava na sua turma desde o primeiro semestre e assim como ela, adorava um computador. Os dois conversavam muito sobre todas as novidades e tudo o que rolava de novo no ramo da tecnologia.

Era um garoto até charmoso, com cabelos acinzentados e olhos verdes. Os dois se davam bem e tinham muitas coisas em comum. As colegas de classe sempre enfatizavam que eles acabariam tendo alguma coisa e a própria Ayame, em alguns momentos de sua vida, tinha se perguntado se teria essa possibilidade.

- Eu acredito. _ ele respondeu, sorrindo _ Sei o quanto sua vida é atribulada, com seu trabalho, a facul e a banda.

- Que bom que alguém nesse lugar me entende. _ Ayame desabafou, olhando irritada para os colegas de turma intrometidos, que nesse momento tinham o olhar me fixo neles, e o professor imbecil, que sempre adorava faze-la se envergonhar.

- Não se preocupe. _ ele comentou, pegando em sua mão _ Esses idiotas não te dão o merecido valor.

Voltou a sorrir.

E não é que ele era mesmo bonito?

* * *

Já eram sete e meia da noite e sua mente estava muito alerta nesse momento. Estava de folga essa noite, coisa com que ficou muito feliz. Não suportava seu trabalho, mas depois de muita procura, foi a única coisa que havia conseguido.

Não suportava mais ainda seu chefe e ter que estar sempre cruzando com ele. Isso era enervante. Era o tipo de homem que dá ordens e que você tem que abaixar a cabeça e obedecer sem questionar, até mesmo as ordens mais absurdas.

Se não fosse a necessidade, com as contas e o aluguel do apartamento, ela já teria mandado ele para aquele lugar.

Mas nesse momento, não tinha tempo de ficar irritada. Não, no momento estava muito feliz com isso. Seus olhos folheavam pela milésima vez a mensagem que recebera há algumas horas.

_Se os dias ficarem difíceis, e a esperança acabar... Se você se sente tão exausta que pensa não ter forças para reagir... Se as coisas se tornam escuras e perdem a cor... Se as flores não têm mais a mesma beleza e o mesmo perfume... Não te aflijas, minha querida. Não deixe nunca de confiar nos outros e em si mesma. Você é forte e pode superar qualquer dificuldade. Olhe para cima e o sol iluminará tudo. Se for a noite, ainda tem a lua e as estrelas. Quanto as flores, não se preocupe. Você é linda o suficiente e seu perfume arrebata o de todas elas. E mais do que tudo. Não se esqueça de que eu sempre estarei por perto. Em cada dia de sua vida, sempre ao seu lado..._

- EM? _ a voz de Sango em suas costas a fez pular. Ela estava aprendendo a técnica de aproximação furtiva com o Crash? _ Não posso acreditar que está falando com esse menino de novo!

- Ai, que susto! _ Ayame pois a mão no peito, sentindo o rosto esquentar _ Não bate mais na porta não?

- Não muda de assunto, Ayame. _ Sango a olhava com censura _ Eu e Agome viemos de casa para jantar aqui com você na sua folga e o que descubro. Que você está de chamego com esse cafajeste de novo!

Apontou para o computador, como se a culpa fosse dele. Agome entrava logo atrás.

- O que está havendo aqui? _ Agome questionou, querendo saber o motivo da discussão, colocando as sacolas com o jantar delas em cima da cama de Ayame.

- Você não vai acreditar. _ Sango tomou as rédeas antes que Ayame pudesse abrir a boca _ Ayame está se comunicando com aquele cafajeste de novo!

- Ayame, não acredito que você e o EM reataram! _ Agome se juntou a Sango na bronca _ Depois de tudo o que ele aprontou com você!

Bufando irritada, Ayame desligou o computador, saindo do quarto a passos altos.

- Começo a me arrepender de ter dado uma cópia da chave para vocês! _ dizia, irritada _ Não tenho mais nenhuma privacidade!

- Ayame, não seja grossa! _ Sango ralhou, de cara feia atrás dela _ Somos suas amigas e fomos as primeiras pessoas para quem você correu quando esse... Cara... Aprontou com você, se lembra.

Ayame suspirou, com o peso da culpa.

- Você está certa... _ ela sussurrou, envergonhada _ ... Me desculpe.

As amigas sentaram a sua volta. Ayame voltou a suspirar.

- Eu sei que fiquei furiosa quando ele me deixou lá, plantada. _ ela tentava se justificar _ Mas já se passou tanto tempo e quando ele voltou a se comunicar comigo, eu estava com tanta saudade... Não pude dizer não. Foram três anos, caramba. Não se esquece assim de uma hora para outra.

- Então essa não foi a primeira mensagem. _ Sango avaliava a situação _ Já estavam conversando a um tempo.

- Sim. _ Ayame admitiu _ Tinha uns três meses.

- Ah, três meses? _ Agome continuou, censurando-a _ E quando pensava em nos contar?

- Eu juro que não queria manter segredo disso. _ Ayame foi sincera em suas palavras _ Mas eu sabia que iriam ter exatamente essa reação e eu não queria brigar com vocês.

As outras duas suspiraram.

- Você gosta dele de verdade. _ Sango disse. Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Ayame ficou vermelha, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- E pelo menos já sabe quem é? _ Agome perguntou.

- Não. Mas ele me disse que está mais próximo agora e que logo nos veremos. _ Ayame sorriu.

Sango e Agome se entreolharam. Ele tinha dito a mesma coisa a cinco anos, quando a deixou abandonada perto do colégio. Mas não quiseram discutir isso com Ayame. Acabar com os sonhos dela só iria deixá-la mais longe delas, e isso elas não queriam.

Se esse EM não fosse uma boa pessoa, elas queriam estar por perto para poder cuidar dela.

* * *

Mais alguns dias se passaram.

Era um dos raros dias de folga do Crash e as meninas aproveitavam a tarde de sol ao lado deles. Sango e Miroke estavam namorando em algum lugar da casa. Agome tinha saído com Inuyasha para comprar umas coisas para a casa e Ayame e Kouga aproveitavam a piscina.

Kouga ainda tinha muita importância para Ayame, ela ainda o considerava seu melhor amigo e, já que as amigas estavam cientes do que estava acontecendo, ela achou melhor contar a ele também.

Kouga ouvia atentamente o que ela dizia, sem fazer muitos comentários. Parecia estar com a cabeça longe, talvez pensando no que responder quando ela acabasse.

- Y a lo que piensas a respecto de eso? _ ele perguntou, um tanto inseguro.

- E-Eu não sei. _ Ayame admitiu _ Eu gosto dele. Muito. Mas já o conheço virtualmente a mais de oito anos e nunca nos vimos. As vezes eu acabo...

Kouga, que nesse momento sorria ao ouví-la, prestou atenção em suas reações.

- Que?

-... Acabo pensando que... Sei lá... Será que só sentir é o suficiente? _ ela questiona _ Estamos tão longe um do outro e nunca nos vimos...

Kouga se aproximou de Ayame, olhando-a com seriedade.

- Voy intentar algo contigo. _ ele anunciou, sério _ Cierra tus ojos.

- Hã? _ Ayame arregalou os olhos para ele. De repente as palavras de Agome voltaram a sua mente _ se aquele moreno gostosão te pede um beijo, vai dizer que você não vai dar? Fala sério, você está doida por ele!"_

Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- No confias en mi? _ ele sorriu torto.

- S-Sim. C-Claro. _ ela gaguejou obedecendo relutante.

Com os olhos fechados, ela pôde sentir que Kouga se aproximava mais dela. De repente, as pontas de seus dedos molhados alcançou seu rosto. Sentiu choques elétricos por todo o corpo.

- Sientes eso? _ Kouga questionou, com voz rouca e muito próxima.

- S-Sim. _ ela respondeu, hesitante.

- Y ahora... _ foi a última coisa que ele disse e então o suspense se formou.

Seria a qualquer momento...

Mas, para a sua surpresa, o tão esperado toque não veio.

Ao invés disso, ela ouviu a voz dele, segurando um riso.

- Ya puedes abrir. _ ela ouviu sua voz, um tanto longe.

Abrindo os olhos hesitante, ela viu que ele saía da água, do outro lado da piscina, o corpo moreno respingando água para todos os lados.

Ayame se sentiu um tanto... Frustrada.

O que foi isso afinal?

- Posso saber o que foi isso? _ ela não conseguiu impedir a pergunta, que saltou de seus lábios ainda entre abertos, a espera dele.

Kouga riu.

- Solamente un teste. _ ele respondeu.

- E o que observou? _ ela dizia, tentando disfarçar a irritação.

- Tu sentistes cuando toque tu cara, no? _ ele questionou.

Ela assentiu, ainda sem entender.

- Y también cuando simplesmente me quede cerca de ti, sin hablar o tocarte.

Ela voltou a assentir.

- Ainda não entendo.

Kouga pegou a toalha e começou a secar seu corpo. Ayame acompanhava cada movimento das mãos dele com os olhos.

- Tu sepavas que yo estaba aqui mismo sin verme o mismo cuando no estaba tan cerca de ti. _ ele continuou, explicando _ Quiero decir que no importa que estean lejos. No importa que no se veam. Lo importante és lo que sientes, no? Y que sepas que está allí.

Ayame teve que concordar com isso, mas não deixou de ficar irritada. Ele a estava jogando nos braços de EM, sem a menor cerimônia. Nem ao menos tentou competir com ele. Que saco!

- Y después... _ ele continuou, sorrindo _ ... Cuando se habla de la internet, nunca se sepa. A veces, el no esta tan lejos asi.

Foi para dentro da casa, deixando Ayame ainda dentro da água, confusa.

* * *

Quando chegou na faculdade no dia seguinte, ainda tinha as palavras de Kouga na cabeça.

- Que conversa mais estranha... _ disse, a si mesma.

Foi quando avistou Ginta, sentado em uma mesa no refeitório, com o notebook aberto.

- Bom dia. _ ela cumprimentou, sorrindo.

Ele pulou do banco, fechando o notebook rapidamente.

- A-Ayame. _ ele respondeu, os olhos arregalados com o susto _ O-Olá.

- Calma. Sou só eu. _ ela estranhou essa reação. Em geral Ginta era tão sossegado.

- É que... Eu estava tão concentrado. _ ele sorriu _ Você chegou de fininho. Nem te vi.

- Ah, sei. _ ela continuava desconfiada, os olhos no notebook _ O que está fazendo aí?

- Hã? _ a cor sumiu de seu rosto _ N-Nada não, só... Estou respondendo uns e-mails. Só isso.

- E-mails? _ ela indagou, curiosa _ São de... Uma namorada?

Por alguma estranha razão, isso fez Ginta sorrir de orelha a orelha. Ayame ficou confusa, imaginando o que perdera.

- Não. _ ele respondeu, ainda rindo _ São de... Uns amigos. Porque?

- Nada, não. _ Ayame se sentiu uma intrometida nesse momento. Que coisa para se perguntar. Se fosse algo íntimo como uma namorada ele não iria sair contando por aí. _ Só fiquei curiosa.

- Mas você tem uma expressão estranha. _ ele observou _ É alguma coisa com aquele... _ tentou apresentar indiferença, sem sucesso _ ... Seu namorado?

Ayame ficou vermelha. Ginta sabia sobre EM. Foi mais fácil se abrir com ele, já que ele não conhecia a sua história de cinco anos atrás do que com as amigas a respeito disso. Mas ela omitia alguns detalhes insignificantes, como o fato de nunca terem se visto...

- Bom... É que eu andei com umas dúvidas na cabeça, então o Kouga disse...

- Kouga? _ ele observou _ Do Crash?

- Ah, sim. _ ela sorriu _ Não sei se sabe que eles estão morando no país?

Ginta bufou.

- E quem não sabe.

Ayame ficou desconfortável.

- B-Bom, ele disse...

Ayame contou a Ginta o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, sentindo o rosto esquentar a cada instante, mas continuou omitindo o fato de serem namorados virtuais. Isso ela ainda só compartilhava com as amigas e Kouga, talvez.

Limitou-se a dizer que estavam sempre longe um do outro.

Ginta não disfarçou o desagrado com o fato do membro mais velho do Crash ter ficado tão próximo de Ayame, enquanto estava "indefesa" com os olhos fechados.

Mas não fez comentários.

Permitiu que ela terminasse de falar, deixando para dar sua opinião no fim.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. _ ele comentou, um sorriso se formando _ Mas sou obrigado a concordar com o seu... Amigo, Ayame.

- Hã? _ ela se espantou. Achou que ele iria criticar o cara ou algo assim. Isso a surpreendeu.

Sorrindo, ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, deixando-a vermelha.

- Não fique assim tão triste. _ ele guardava o notebook, enquanto falava _ Ele pode estar mesmo certo e o seu namorado não ser tão relapso ou distante quanto pensa. _ deu uma piscadinha _ As vezes ele só tem dificuldades de se abrir mais. _ele concluiu, colocando a mochila nas costas _ Vai para a classe agora?

- Vou em seguida. _ ela respondeu, pensativa.

Ayame ficou vendo Ginta se afastar, confusa.

Engraçado... Era a segunda vez que diziam isso para ela hoje. Será que EM estava mais perto do que ela pensava?

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Ufa! Demorei, mas aqui estou eu. Desculpem, eu fui viajar, depois fiquei dodói... Faz mais de uma semana que não ligo o pc, mas aqui estou com mais um capítulo.**

**O mistério de EM começa a se desenrolar.**

**E aí? Quem vocês acham que é?**

**Estou aguardando opiniões, hein?**

**Rsrsrsrs ^_^**

**Besos a todas!**


	18. Confissões

**N/A: **_Mais uma vez, não tenho palavras para agradecer o carinho de todas vocês com a fic. Muito obrigada._

_Queria expressar minha alegria em ter **Sango Coral-Chan** também acompanhando, mandei uma mensagem direta para ela dizendo isso. E também dar as boas vindas a mais uma leitora nova, **Ane-Chan**, que estava sentindo falta da Agome e do Inu, não é?_

_Mas eles estão de volta nesse capítulo e espero que goste._

_Besos a todas ustedes!_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

"**Confissões"**

- Mas de novo? _ ela reclamava, manhosa.

- Que puedo hacer? _ ele respondia sorria _ Somos Crash. Esta es la realidad. Tenemos muchos compromisso e tu sepas de esto.

- Eu sei... _ ela o abraçou com força _ ... Mas sinto sua falta. Muito. Queria poder estar sempre indo com vocês.

A chuva fina podia ser vista caindo através da varanda da casa, onde o casal estava acomodado em uma das espreguiçadeiras da que ali ficavam.

- Tal vez puedam venir. _ ele disse, misterioso, fazendo-a virar sobre seu corpo e olhar para ele.

- Narak disse alguma coisa? _ ela quis saber.

- Tal vez. _ ele comentou, ainda segurando o jogo _ yo creo que esta muy interessado en empresariar Ângelus. Hizo a nosotros muchas preguntas a respecto de ustedes.

O sorriso se formou no rosto da garota. Radiante, ela o beijou com fervor, sentindo que em poucos minutos, suas mãos estavam ficando cada vez mais assanhadas.

- Miroke... _ ela corou, afastando-se devagar.

Seu rosto transmitia o que Miroke sabia existir: Medo, dúvida, constrangimento. Ele percebia isso sempre. Não era só seu rosto, mas ela sempre acabava se afastando quando ele arriscava um carinho mais íntimo. Apesar de amá-lo e de estarem juntos, Sango ainda não confiava nele plenamente.

Mas ele não iria desistir. Iria continuar tentando até provar para ela que o que sentia era a coisa mais pura e maravilhosa que tinha sentido em toda a sua vida e que ela não tinha razão para ter medo.

Não fez comentário disso. Como sempre, limitou-se a acariciar-lhe o rosto, tocando-lhe os lábios com ternura.

- - Yo te amo tanto, mi amor. - _ ele sussurrou em sua boca, seu hálito quente deixando-a tonta.

Sango sorriu, se aconchegando em seu peito.

- Eu sei. _ ela respondeu.

* * *

Sango ia saindo da cozinha, rumo à varanda.

Depois de tantas horas seguidas de chuva, finalmente os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer. Levava em suas mãos, um copo de suco de laranja que tinha acabado de fazer para todos. Depois de tanta convivência juntos, fosse na república ou agora na casa dos meninos, era difícil não se sentir em casa ali.

Ia caminhando lentamente, observando a caderneta em sua outra mão. Com tantos compromissos, já fazia um tempo que não compunha, e Ângelus andava precisado de umas músicas novas.

Entre as páginas, separando Até Que Você Chegue e O Dono Dos Meus Sonhos, suas duas canções mais marcantes, estava seca, mas ainda linda, a rosa vermelha de tantos anos atrás.

Sango sorriu. Lógico que não era mais vermelha, mas tinha um tom amarelado. E poderia ter sido uma lembrança dolorosa daquela noite em que brigou com ele a ponto de deixa-lo partir para a Espanha sem se despedir. Mas não conseguiu joga-la fora. Acima de qualquer outra coisa que a flor a lembrasse, boa ou ruim, a fazia se lembrar _dele_. E tudo o que o lembrava era importante.

Continuava andando quando começou ouvir algumas vozes. Duas, na verdade. Falavam em um cochicho rápido, incompreensível para a garota, mas que foi ficando mais claro conforme ela alcançava a porta.

- Já chega! Estou farta disso!

- Espere! No te vás.

- Me deixa!

Sango surgiu na porta, a tempo de ver um véu de cabelos negros se afastar depressa rumo aos portões da casa e, ao seu virar para o lado, Inuyasha tinha uma expressão arrasada.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu aqui? _ ela questionou.

Inuyasha fechou a casa.

- Tu prima és tan, aborrecedora!

Pisando alto, ele entrou na casa. Sango ficou ainda mais confusa e decidiu ir atrás da prima.

Pensou que ela teria corrido para longe e que demoraria a encontrá-la. Mas se enganou. A poucos metros da casa, um bolo de pessoas se mantinha, falando com vozes agitadas e incompreensíveis. No meio dele, sua prima, com um olhar assustado.

- Ei! Ei! _ Sango gritou, chamando a atenção deles _ O que vocês querem com a minha prima?

- Ora, você é Sango Taijiya, não? _ questionou um homem bem vestido, que logo Sango pôde notar ser um jornalista pela câmera em sua mão _ Outra garota do Crash.

- O que? _ Sango ficou vermelha _ Que baboseira é essa? O que querem com Agome?

- O que acha que pode ter motivado as lágrimas de sua prima, Sango? _ perguntou outro, juntando-se aos demais, agora em torno dela _ Uma decepção amorosa, talvez? Quem sabe, com um dos membros?

Sua ansiedade pelas respostas era evidente. Mas Sango só tinha olhos para a prima.

- Lágrimas? _ ela questionou _ Agome, que aconteceu?

- É isso que queremos saber. _ comentou outro jornalista, com o microfone a postos.

Sango olhou feio para eles.

- Vocês não têm desconfiômetro, não? _ ela ralhou, puxando a prima pelo braço _ Isso é uma conversa _particular_.

As duas voltaram para dentro da casa. Os jornalistas ficaram um tanto ofendidos com a resposta de Sango, mas ela não ligou para eles. A prima era mais importante.

Guinchando-a a contra gosto para as cadeiras da piscina, sentou-se diante dela, observando-a.

- Pois bem. _ ela começou _ Pode começar a falar.

- E-Eu não tenho nada a dizer. _ Agome teimou, recusando-se a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Ora, Agome. _ Sango ralhou _ Como se eu não te conhecesse.

Agome se manteve calada. Sango suspirou.

- É o Inuyasha, não é? _ Sango adivinhou _ Há algo mais entre vocês do que demonstram, estou certa?

- Eu... Não faço idéia do que está falando. _ Agome insistia em não olhá-la nos olhos.

Sango balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Agome, eu tenho olhos. _ ela continuava _ Vejo que estão muito mais próximos do que nunca. Que andam dando umas saídas misteriosas...

- Estou ajudando ele, oras. _ Agome insistiu _ Com as compras e as coisas da casa. Kouga e Miroke não parecem tão preocupados com isso e ele precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo.

- Ahã. _ Sango disse, incrédula _ Sei.

- É verdade! _ Agome insistiu, seu rosto vermelho.

- Agome, pra cima de mim? _ Sango questionou _ Está bem, então. Vou fingir que acredito nessa história. _ levantou-se da cadeira _ E que o pedaço de conversa que eu ouvi é porque você está farta de fazer compras com ele, está bem?

Agome a encarou, corada.

- Agora... Quando estiver pronta para se abrir... _ Sango comentou, já se afastando _ ... Saiba que eu ainda me considero sua melhor amiga.

Começou a se afastar.

- Sango! _ ouviu a voz da prima, chorosa.

Ao se virar, viu que Agome a encarava com uma determinação espantosa. Ela iria se abrir.

- Estou certa em achar que há algo além de compras? _ Sango perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Agome assentiu, mantendo o mesmo olhar.

Sango voltou a se sentar diante da prima.

Agome respirou fundo.

- Inuyasha e eu... Nós... _ engoliu seco _ ... Somos amantes.

* * *

A lua iluminava fracamente as grades de seu quarto.

Ao bater os olhos no relógio, viu que a noite já avançara e muito, passando das duas da manhã.

Tantas informações... Ela tinha ouvido muitas coisas naquela tarde para conseguir dormir. Se sentia muito solitária hoje. Não queria estar na sua cama, na casa de seus pais, mas na cama de Miroke, enrolada nos braços dele como fazia sempre que o namorado não tinha shows, o que era infelizmente bem raro.

Não que ela não gostasse do que ele fazia, foi assim que ela o conheceu e sabia que esse era o preço a pagar por namorar um pop star estrangeiro, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de ficar triste com a ausência dele.

Por outro lado, era uma boa que não pudesse dormir com ele todas as noites. Seu pai andava bem desconfiado de suas escapadas e o encontro de amigas na casa da Ayame já não estava mais servindo como desculpa.

Ficou mais alguns momentos nessas reminiscências, quando sua mente voltou a conversa daquela tarde.

Como poderia ter sono com tudo o que ouvira? Como poderia ter sono com tanto em que pensar?

Já sabia que havia entre os dois um sentimento muito forte, algo muito além da aparente amizade, mas também sabia que Inuyasha tinha uma namorada na Espanha. Kikyo, bela e perigosa. Apesar da aparência gentil que demonstrara em sua estadia com elas, Sango notou o sentimento possessivo que tinha em relação a Inuyasha e duvidava que ela fosse abrir mão dele para outra pessoa. E tinha certeza absoluta de que quem mais se machucaria com essa história seria Agome.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no outro quarto, outra jovem relutava em dormir.

Seus olhos terra queriam fechar, exaustos, mas sua mente estava em alerta máximo.

Se abrira totalmente com Sango. Não poupara nem um mínimo detalhe.

Suas bochechas voltaram a queimar ao se lembrar de como fora franca com a prima.

Mas um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Agora, não tinha mais segredos com ela. Finalmente tinha com quem conversar e desabafar. Isso era um alívio, com certeza. Estava cansada de esconder isso dela. Nunca havia tido segredos entre elas antes. Agora só faltava Ayame, e acreditava que agora que Sango sabia, com a outra melhor amiga também seria mais simples se abrir.

Suspirou.

Nossa, estava mesmo cansada.

Ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo um novo sorriso se abrir, ao se lembrar de como tudo começara...

**Flash Back**

_Ela ainda estava sem reação..._

_Num momento, estava sendo seqüestrada por um estranho em uma moto._

_No outro... Estava sendo beijada por ele._

_Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo permanecera assim. Só sabia que ter Inuyasha tão perto era bom demais e não abriria mão disso tão cedo._

_Quando se separaram, do que para ela pareceu uma linda eternidade, sentia que seu rosto estava muito quente._

_- Inu... Yasha... _ ela sussurrou, antes que seus lábios fossem tomados de novo por ele._

_Mas dessa vez foi mais rápido. Eles logo estavam novamente afastados._

_Seus olhos permaneciam fechados ao sentir os braços do rapaz enlaçarem sua cintura._

_- Agome... _ ela pôde ouvir a voz dele _ ... Te extrañe tanto..._

_Agome sorriu._

_- Também senti muito a sua falta. _ ela conseguiu dizer, baixinho _ Você não faz idéia do quanto._

_- Si... _ sua voz estava rouca _ ... Si, yo hago idea. Senti lo mismo en relación a ti, mi cariño._

_Agome sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim._

_Espera aí..._

_Quando foi que a amizade dele por ela se modificou? Agome não se lembrava de terem falado sobre isso antes da partida dele._

_Se afastando devagar, ela o encarou, confusa._

_- Que te pasa? _ ele também ficou confuso com o olhar dela._

_- Quando foi que isso aconteceu? _ ela questionou, seguindo de seus próprios pensamentos._

_- Que?_

_- Isso. _ ela insistiu _ Quando foi que deixou de querer ser só meu amigo?_

_Foi a vez de Inuyasha sorrir._

_- Desculpe. _ ele disse _ Pero estaba tan ansioso para verte que me olvidé que aún no tenía hablado contigo... A respecto... De mis sentimientos por ti._

_- S-Sentimentos? _ Agome sentiu o rosto esquentar novamente._

_Inuyasha agora a olhava muito sério._

_- Agome. _ ele disse, com firmeza _ Yo te amo._

_- Hã?..._

_- Te amo. _ ele repetiu, sua mão voltando ao rosto da garota _ Y quiero quedarme contigo._

_Após alguns instantes tensos, Inuyasha voltou a puxar a garota para si, tomando-lhe os lábios mais uma vez._

_Quando suas bocas se separaram, Agome sussurrou por entre os lábios dele._

_- - Mas... - _ ela dizia _ - Você e Kikyo... Ainda estão juntos... N-Não, é? -_

_Agome, assim como as outras duas, acompanhava a trajetória de Crash por todos os meios de comunicação e era de conhecimento geral que o membro exótico do grupo vivia um relacionamento estável e feliz. Pelo menos, aparentemente._

_Poucos sabiam como as coisas eram realmente. Como Inuyasha já estava cansado de sua relação pegajosa e de como seus sentimentos por Kikyo já tinham mudado, fazia muito tempo._

_Agome pôde sentir o suspiro irritado do rapaz._

_- No vamos hablar de eso ahora. _ ele disse, sem separar seu rosto do dela _ Eso no importa más._

_- Não importa? _ Agome se afastou, olhando-o com censura _ Ela é sua namorada! É claro que importa!_

_Virou-se de costa para ele, com os braços cruzados._

_Kikyo... Kikyo..._

_Sempre ela no meio... Linda... Atrapalhando sua vida mesmo a milhares de quilômetros de distância._

_Pôde sentir que Inuyasha estava logo atrás dela... Próximo demais..._

_Não podia... Não era certo..._

_Ele era comprometido..._

_- Kikyo és mi novia... _ ela ouviu a voz dele, firme novamente _ Pero no estoy contento con ella a mucho tiempo... Por sinceridad, casi desde que conozcite, Agome. Tu con tu manera única y maravillosa de ser. Su sonrisa... Su olor... Su beleza... _ sua voz estava cada vez mais próxima, podia sentir o hálito quente em seu ouvido _ ... Tu me vuelves loco._

_Sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. Inuyasha podia ser muito sexy quando queria._

_- Mi relacionamento con Kikyo no tardará a acabar. _ ele continuava dizendo _ Pero, no me gustaria esperar por ti hasta que eso suceda. Y se que... También a ti... No te gustaria esperar por mi, no?_

_Seu tom de voz era até um tanto arrogante. Ele estava se sentindo o máximo naquele momento. Isso a irritou um pouco. Mas não podia discordar dele._

_Ela já esperara por ele... Demais._

_- Agome, yo te amo. _ ele repetiu, girando-a para si _ Y quiero que seas mía._

_- Inuyasha... _ foi a última coisa que disse, antes dos lábios dele a exigirem novamente._

**Fim Do Flash Back**

Agome sorriu com essas lembranças.

Abraçou o travesseiro com força, imaginando estar agarrada ao corpo de Inuyasha e sentindo o rosto esquentar quando mais uma lembrança lhe veio na cabeça...

**Flash Back**

_- - Inuyasha... - ___ ela sussurrava, sentindo o corpo estremecer a cada avanço dele _ - ... Acho que estamos indo longe demais com isso. -_

_- Se tu quieres que paro, la obedeceré. _ ele disse, desafiando-a _ Pero creo que no es eso que quieres, es?_

_Imbecil!_

_Ele, mais do que nenhum outro homem no mundo, a conhecia perfeitamente. Sabia o efeito que causava nela e o quanto poderia avançar. _

_Só estavam nisso a algumas semanas, mas pareciam ter um relacionamento de uma vida toda._

_Derrotada, ela não pôde dar outra resposta._

_- Não... Não quero. _ ele sorriu vitorioso, seus lábios voltando para a frágil alça do sutiã exposto da garota _ M-Mas eu acho que realmente estamos indo longe demais._

_Ela o empurrou com delicadeza, levantando-se da cama do garoto. Parou no meio do quarto, abraçando o próprio corpo. Seus olhos relutantes estavam na camisa que jazia no chão, visivelmente indecisa se devia ou não colocá-la de volta._

_Inuyasha, no momento só de bermuda, foi até ela._

_- No me amas? _ ele questionou, com uma voz um pouco ofendida._

_- Não é isso! _ ela apressou-se em dizer, virando-se para ele e abraçando-o com força _ Te amo mais do que tudo._

_- Entonces... _ ele insistiu, a ofensa sendo substituída por uma leve malícia _ ... No me deseas?_

_Agome sentiu o rosto corar._

_- Eu... _ ela começou _ ... M-Mais do que pensa..._

_- Entonces, no tengas miedo, mi cariño. _ ele dizia, baixinho _ Te juro que te haré la mujer mas satisfecha de todas. Agome... Se supieras com te quiero..._

_- Mas... _ Agome insistia _ ... E Kikyo?_

_Inuyasha bufou, irritado._

_- Olvidese de ella! _ ele disse _ No tiene importancia, te he dicho eso siempre!_

_- E eu não quero ser a outra para sempre! _ Agome desabafou _ Que coisa, você me disse que iria terminar com ela!_

_- Y iré! _ ele respondeu _ O no confias en mi?_

_Um silêncio constrangedor se formou. Agome voltou a abraçá-lo._

_- É claro que sim._

_- Entonces... _ ele insistiu, com voz manhosa _ ... Agome, prometo que estaré contigo por siempre. Sé que debe ser difícil para una virgen creer por sencillas palabras, pero..._

_- Como... _ seu rosto esquentou _ ... Como sabe que eu... Que eu sou..._

_Um sorriso presunçoso se formou no rosto de Inuyasha._

_- Con todo respecto, baby, pero yo sé diferenciar las virgens de las otras desde los quince años._

_Agome se irritou com isso. _

_- Seu bobo, metido. _ ela comentou _ Odeio quando você me demonstra o quanto é mais experiente do que eu... _ fez um biquinho emburrado._

_Inuyasha riu, falando com ela a intervalo de selinhos._

_- No necessita haber esta distancia entre nosostros... _ ele dizia _ ... Es solo dejarme guiate._

_Agome não podia fugir disso. Ela o amava demais... O desejava demais... E não tinha dúvidas de que ele também a amava, já que cruzara o oceano atrás dela._

_Não se importando com mais nada, muito menos com Kikyo distante, Agome deixou que Inuyasha a pegasse no colo, levando-a de volta para a cama, aonde teria início a primeira de muitas outras noites entre eles..._

**Fim Do Flash Back**

Agome ainda tinha o rosto muito quente e se abraçava ao travesseiro com força.

Não podia acreditar que agora sua prima sabia de tudo isso.

Que vergonha!

Mas não se arrependia do que fizera. Inuyasha era sua cara metade e era com ele que queria ficar. Só o que a deixava triste era saber que ainda era a outra em sua vida e que sua felicidade nunca estaria completa enquanto as coisas não se resolvessem entre ele e Kikyo.

- "Inuyasha..." _ ela pensava, enquanto finalmente deixava o sono invadi-la _ "... Eu quero você só pra mim..."

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Ai... Ai...**

**Uia! Para quem sentiu falta de Agome e Inuyasha, deve ter gostado desse capítulo, hein?**

**Rsrsrs**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bjus**


	19. Caindo A Máscara

**Capítulo 19**

"**Caindo A Máscara"**

Era uma miragem... Ou um pesadelo...

Só podia ser...

Seus olhos estavam brincando com ela...

Não era possível que em tantos lugares na cidade, ela tivesse que trabalhar justo na sua lanchonete favorita...

A reconhecera no exato instante em que botou os olhos nela. Estava mais velha e mais bonita do que nunca, mas nunca esqueceria dela, já que foi feita de escada por ela uma vez, a muito tempo...

Mas antes, era apenas uma inconveniente garota bonita de cabelos castanhos. Agora, sabia seu nome...

Koharu.

- Ah, minha nossa! _ ela exclamava _ Nem posso acreditar que vocês estejam mesmo aqui. É claro que eu sabia que vocês estavam no país, quem não sabe? Mas no corre corre que eu estava atrás de emprego e agora trabalhado tanto... Nem pude recebê-los no aeroporto. Mas nem poderia mesmo não é? Já que vocês fizeram segredo, seus safadinhos! _ ela tagarelava, pendurava na cadeira de Miroke, o decote bem exposto.

As ondas negras lançadas por Sango em direção a garota eram perceptíveis até para as amigas, sentadas do outro lado da mesa. Estava claro que Koharu era uma grande fã de toda a banda, mas sua preferência por Miroke era palpável. Tinha se esquecido completamente dos pedidos que deveria anotar e da presença das garotas na mesa. A prancheta jazia próxima ao braço esquerdo de Sango que cogitava seriamente experimentar ver o que acontecia se ela voasse na cabeça da garota.

- Nosostros nos quedamos muy contentos que le guste a lo nuestro trabajo. _ Miroke dizia, com simpatia _ Esperamos que siga gustandonos.

- Ah... _ ela ronrronou _ Pode crer que eu vou sempre gostar de voc... Ês... É claro.

Sango pigarreou alto. Koharu se irritou com a interrupção.

- Pois não? _ ela questionou, seca.

- É... Me desculpe, querida, mas estamos aguardando você anotar nossos pedidos, afinal, é para isso que você é paga, não? _ Sango disse, com uma falsa arrogância.

Agome e Ayame a olharam com censura. Sango também não gostou de fazer isso. Não era de seu feitio ser grossa, mas era isso ou jogar a garota para longe do seu namorado e um barraco público não traria nada de bom para os membros do Crash.

Koharu pareceu um tanto ofendida com atitude de Sango e esta sentiu até uma certa peninha dela...

Por dois segundos.

O tempo de ela pegar a prancheta e se virar toda sorrisos para Miroke.

- E então? O que vai querer? _ ela questionou.

- Hum... Aún no elegi. Creo que puedes apuntar por primero la escoja de Sango.

A contra gosto, Koharu se virou para ela.

- E então?

- Um suco de maracujá, por favor. _ Sango disse, numa gentileza tal que espantou outra vez a garota.

Koharu terminou de anotar os pedidos e saiu, sem falar nada.

-Sango... _ Miroke a chamou _ ... Que te pasa?

- Nada. _ ela soltou irritada.

Miroke riu.

- Por Diós,yo no sabia que eras tan celosa, mi amor.

- E não sou! _ ela disse, sem convencer ninguém _ Só não gosto dessa... Sua fã... Te alisando desse jeito.

Todos na mesa riram.

- Que foi? _ ela desafiou, sem jeito.

- Yo pienso que se hay confianza, no hay necesidade de cielo, no concordas, Kouga? _ Inuyasha comentou.

- Totalmente. _ Kouga respondeu.

- É... Mas há horas que só a confiança da namorada não basta para segurar o namorado... _ Sango comentou _ Não concorda, prima? _ virou-se para Agome, com voz de inocência.

Esta ficou vermelha. Inuyasha virou-se discretamente para ela, dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso. Seus dedos buscaram os dela, cobiçosos, por baixo da mesa.

Koharu não demorou a voltar com os pedidos e num gesto que pensou ser discreto, suas mãos "acidentalmente" se encontraram com o peito de Miroke ao colocar o suco dele em cima da mesa. Mas isso não passou desapercebido por Sango que fingiu não saber de onde vieram as batatas fritas que se enrroscaram nos cabelos da garota logo em seguida.

- Sango! _ ralhou Agome, fazendo um biquinho _ Se queria desperdiçar, pedisse uma porção para você!

- Não sei do que está falando. _ ela virou os olhos para Miroke, que ria enquanto tomava seu suco.

* * *

Mais alguns dias passaram. Angelus começava a ficar conhecido e as meninas já tinham alguns convites. Mas ainda não tiravam da cabeça que se Narak as assumisse como empresário, sua carreira se deslancharia bem mais rápido.

Mas Ayame ainda estava relutante com isso. Ela sabia que isso era o melhor para a banda, mas estava óbvio que a garota não gostava de Narak,

- Aquele homem me mete medo. _ Ayame justificava, quando elas a questionavam _ Não sei, simplesmente não gosto dele.

Mas elas sentiam que havia algo mais nessa história.

Em uma tarde de sábado, as meninas aproveitaram que os rapazes tinham outros compromissos para ensaiar no estúdio que tinham em casa. Sim, porque eles tinham um estúdio em casa, com todos os seus instrumentos e mais um pouco.

Ayame assumira o teclado, que por sinal era seu e que já fazia um tempo que sua nova morada era ao lado da bateria de Kouga. Sango estava com seu violão e Agome no momento, só assumia o vocal. O som do ensaio das garotas ressoava por toda a casa e elas acabam se divertindo muito com isso. Era um momento só delas, onde nada mais importava, exceto a música.

_Hoje... Quero... Te chamar_

_Me sobram as palavras_

_Hoje... Chegou... O tempo_

_De assumir meus sentimentos_

Sango estava muito orgulhosa da prima. Agome demorou para liberar o talento que a muito guardava, pois pensava que a prima, que era uma cantora nata, a acharia medíocre. O que era a maior besteira, porque Sango adorou quando pegou a prima no flagra, cantando enquanto limpava a casa a cerca de um ano atrás. Sango já tinha ouvido Agome no coro com Ayame muitas vezes, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que ouvira a prima soltando a voz de verdade, com o coração. Lhe deu uma bronca por ter escondido isso dela.

Descobriu também o talento de Ayame logo em seguida desse episódio, ao pensar que, se a prima o tinha, por que Ayame não? E não se enganou.

Essa música que Agome cantava, Sango tinha composto exatamente no seu tom, para que a prima também tivesse os seus momentos, assim como Ayame também tinha os dela. Mas nessa, o oloforte era de Agome e Ayame e Sango era seu coro.

_Arma letal (Ôo...)_

_Quero te amar (Ôo...) _

_Cumplicidade essa noite __(Ôo...) _

_ Me deixe entrar __(Ôo...) _

_Sem perguntar __(Ôo...) _

_Ser sua metade... Essa noite_

_É que me apaixonar por você_

_É inevitável_

_Quero, mas eu não posso resistir_

_A esse sentimento_

E todas cantam juntas sempre nessa frase:

_Eu só quero desenhar meus desejos no seu corpo_

De volta para Agome:

_É que me apaixonar por você_

_É inevitável_

_Hoje devo ficar bem longe dos seus lábios_

_Se está tão perto, não controlo isso que sinto  
_

_Arma letal (Ôo...)_

_Quero te amar (Ôo...) _

_Cumplicidade essa noite __(Ôo...) _

_ Me deixe entrar __(Ôo...) _

_Sem perguntar __(Ôo...) _

_Ser sua metade... Essa noite_

_É que me apaixonar por você_

_É inevitável_

_Quero, mas eu não posso resistir_

_A esse sentimento_

(Juntas) _Eu só penso em desenhar meus desejos no seu corpo_

_É que me apaixonar por você_

_É inevitável_

Agome abriu um sorriso maroto, e surpreendendo as outras garotas, o refrão seguinte cantou de um jeito... Um pouco diferente:

Tu boca dice ven, tus besos dicen ven  
Tus ojos me derriten, baby  
Tus manos dicen ven, tu cuerpo dice ven  
Tus brazos son peligro, baby

E Sango acompanhou, seguida por Ayame:

(Sango) _Ine_vitable

(Agome) _Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable_  
_ Quiero pero no puedo_  
_ Resistir a este sentimiento_  
(Todas) _Sólo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo_  
_ Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable _

O último acorde ressonou pela casa e elas sorriram, satisfeitas.

- Isso ficou realmente muito bom! _ elogiou Sango _ Agome, não sabia que tinha avançado tanto no Espanhol.

- B-Bom, é que... _ ela se remexeu, constrangida _ ... Inuyasha continua me dando umas aulas...

- A-hã... _ Sango a observou sorrindo, acompanhada por Ayame _ ... Sei bem as _aulas_ que o Inuyasha te dá...

Um leve tom rosado apareceu nas bochechas da morena.

- Ele estaria orgulhoso de você agora. _ Ayame comentou.

- Sim. _ Agome concordou _ Eu queria que ele tivesse ouvido.

- Y quien ha dijo que yo no oí? _ a voz de Inuyasha sobressaltou a todas, que se viraram instantaneamente para a porta para ver os rapazes entrando no estúdio. Que coisa, não tinham ouvido eles chegarem. Eles tinham realmente talento de chegar as escondidas _ Oí, y me gustó muchíssimo.

Agome completou a distância entre eles, beijando-o como cumprimento.

Os outros também entraram. Sango correu para abraçar Miroke e Ayame corou quando Kouga sorriu para ela, cumprimentando-a.

- Están muy buenas, chicas. _ comentou Kouga _ Creo que no tardará a se quedaren conozcidas.

- Oímos la canción casi toda. _ comentou Miroke _ Ustedes empezaran a cantar así que abrimos la puerta y aguardamos que terminassem para venir aquí.

- Estan fabulosas. _ Inuyasha elogiou num sussurro, sua boca ainda muito próxima da de Agome.

- Yo concordo completamente. _ uma quarta voz ressoôu no aposento. Uma voz autoritária, que fez Ayame se remexer desconfortávelmente atrás do teclado e Agome e Inuyasha se separarem imediatamente. A voz de Narak.

- O que ele faz aqui? _ Ayame não pode segurar a pergunta.

Narak lhe ergueu uma sombrancelha.

- Caso tengas olvidado, yo soy lo empresário de Crash. _ e lhe lançou um olhar que a impediu de fazer mais perguntas.

- No seas bruto. _ Kouga veio em sua defesa, se pondo, sem que percebesse, diante da garota _ Ella só se sorprendió de verte aquí, Narak.

- Lo que no es necesario, ya que estoy siempre aquí, o no? _ Narak indagou, ainda em tom arrogante.

- Desculpe... _ Ayame murmurou, corada, mas se sentiu muito feliz em saber que Kouga estava ali com ela.

- Narak fue con nosostros en la reunión que fuímos. Venimos en coches distintos. _ Kouga explicou, com gentileza.

Além das motos, Crash também tinham comprado um carro. Afinal, teria os dias em que estaria chovendo e as meninas em geral não gostam de chegar nos restaurantes ou no cinema despenteadas ou com a chapinha arruinada. E eles estavam saindo sempre que o grupo tinha folgas, então, tinham que pensar nelas também.

- Ya basta. _ Narak os interrompeu _ Lo que interessa es que estoy muy interessado en ustedes, chicas. Tienen un imenso potencial.

- É sério? _ Sango sorriu. Não podia acreditar.

- Si. _ foi a vez de Narak sorrir de volta para Sango. Um sorriso estranho. Não era gentil e nem amigável. Havia algo a mais por trás daquilo e Miroke, que tinha os olhos muito atentos nele nesse momento, não gostou nem um pouco de ele ser lançado para a sua namorada. Mas não disse nada. Apenas gravou mentalmente que deveria ficar de olho em Narak daqui para frente. _ Yo tengo mucho interes en empresariarlas. Pero primero, tenemos que hablar mucho a respecto de eso.

- Sim, é claro! _ Sango concordou, prontamente _ Podemos falar...

- No. No ahora. _ Narak interrompeu-a _ Primero tengo de tratar de algunas cosas, mas propongo una reunión entre mi y... Angelus, no es así que se llama la banda?

As meninas confirmaram.

- Claro. _ Agome falou, timidamente _ Também acho que isso seria bom. Poderia ser aqui mesmo, não é? _ ela virou-se para os rapazes.

- Claro. _ Inuyasha respondeu.

- Muy bueno. Entonces nos vemos en algunos días.

Miroke voltou a ver aquele sorriso estranho em Narak sendo lançado em direção de Sango, que estava absorta demais em sua empolgação com a banda para notar.

* * *

Ela estava muito ansiosa e andava por cada canto da casa em busca de algo mais para arrumar.

É claro que Narak já tinha entrado na casa muitas vezes e pêgo várias desordens, afinal, era uma casa masculina, e apesar das meninas estarem sempre ali ralhando com eles pelas toalhas molhadas em cima da cama, era quase impossível que estivesse sempre arrumada.

Mas ela não podia deixar de pensar que esse era um dia especial e que seria um primeiro passo para o grande futuro em sua frente. E tudo tinha que estar perfeito. Seria um dia memorável em que muita coisa mudaria, com certeza.

Não demorou muito, a campanhia tocou.

Respirando profundamente para relaxar, ela se encaminhou até o interfone, liberando o portão para ele. Cerca de dois minutos depois, Narak estava dando batidinhas na porta principal.

Ela abriu.

- Buenas noches, Sango _ Narak cumprimentou, formalmente.

- Boa noite. _ Sango retribuiu o cumprimento, liberando o espaço para que ele entrasse.

- A dónde están los otros? _ Narak questionou.

- Foram todos comprar algumas coisas para o jantar. _ ela explicou _ Disseram que fariam um jantar especial para comemorar o novo contrato.

- Eso no era necessario. _ Narak comentou, mas sua pompa pareceu diminuir um pouco. Parecia até um pouco... Relaxado?

Isso com certeza era incomum.

- Não devem demorar. _ Sango apressou-se em dizer.

- No te preocupes. _ ele respondeu _ Yo no tengo prisa.

E sorriu.

Por alguma razão, Sango se sentiu um pouco desconfortável.

* * *

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

A dias tinha prometido a si mesmo ficar de olho e Narak e justo hoje esquecera-se disso e deixara Sango sozinha para recepcioná-lo?

Porque cedera a pressão dos amigos para irem todos juntos as compras? Porque concordara que Sango saberia recepcionar Narak até que eles chegassem? Porque não dissera "não" aos amigos e ficara lá com ela? Porque?

E porque tinha uma crescente sensação de que algo não estava certo?

* * *

- O senhor... _ Sango começou.

- Por favor, nada de formalidades. _ Narak contestou.

- Me desculpe. _ Sango corou _ Você... Aceita beber alguma coisa, enquanto espera?

- Yo creo que un refresco me quedaria muy bien. _ Narak respondeu _ ... Está una noche muy... Caliente, no cres?

Sango corou com o tom do homem, mas respondeu.

- É, está mesmo. _ ela comentou, levantando-se do sofá _ Volto em um minuto.

E não demorou muito, Sango estava de volta com duas taças de suco de pêssego bem geladas. Narak a observava enquanto apanhava o seu copo.

Quando Sango sentou-se no sofá, ele comentou:

- Tu has crescido mucho, Sango. Estás muy guapa. _ deu um pequeno riso _ Bueno, ya lo era cuando chica, pero... Te volvistes en una mujer esplendorosa...

Sango sentiu o rosto esquentar com esse comentário. Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente no sofá, seus olhos buscando algo para olhar além do homem pomposo em sua frente.

- E-Eu... B-Bom, obrigada. _ ela respondeu, corando violentamente _ Miroke também me disse... Que estou ainda mais linda do que era... _ e sorriu.

- Y está cierto. _ Narak concordou _ Miroke siempre fue un hombre de buen gusto.

Sango não sabia se gostava ou não desse comentário. Preferiu mudar de assunto.

- E então? O se... Você conseguiu resolver as coisas que precisava?

- Si, pero... _ sem que Sango percebesse, Narak se aproximava dela sutilmente _ ... Hay aún algunas cosas que hacer.

- Nossa. _ ele comentava _ Ser empresário deve ser bem estressante, não é?

- Un poco. _ Narak deu de ombros e só então Sango notou o quanto avançara para ela. Se sentiu desconfortável. Levantou-se de sofá de um modo discreto para não ofendê-lo e passou a caminhar pela sala.

- Eu posso imaginar. Os meninos têm tantos compromissos e você está sempre por trás deles. Deve dar muito trabalho mesmo.

- Si, pero... _ pôde ouvir a voz dele atrás dela _ ... Yo no quisiera hablar de trabajo ahora. Prefiero dejar eso para cuando estuviermos todos juntos.

- E o que prefere falar então? _ Sango virou-se e tomou um susto ao ver Narak novamente muito próximo dela. Sentiu o corpo enrijecer. Estava presa entre o homem na sua frente e a parede às suas costas.

- Que piensas de... _ Narak começou, olhando-a atentamente _ ... Hablarmos de nosostros dos?

Surpreendeu-se com isso também, mas não teve tempo de reagir. No instante seguinte, as mãos possesivas de Narak a envolveram, e seu corpo bateu com força no chão duro da sala.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? _ ela tentava se libertar, sem sucesso _ Me solta! Está louco?

- No... _ sua voz era malígna, e enquanto a dominava uma de suas mãos já a apalpava por debaixo da blusa, a procura de seus seios.

- NÃO!

* * *

- Miroke! _ a voz de Inuyasha ressoava irritado dentro do carro _ Vás a matar a nosotros todos!

- Miroke, você está correndo demais! _ Agome também comentou, nervosa.

- Que te pasa, hombre? _ Kouga também estava surpreso.

Mas Miroke não tinha ouvidos para mais ninguém. Nada mais importava, exceto aquele peso em seu coração. Sango estava em perigo. Não tinha idéia de como sabia disso. Nada indicava isso. Ela estava em casa, sem segurança, afinal.

Mas nem a razão lhe importava. Cruzando perigosamente entre os carros e ultrapassando todos os sinais vermelhos, Miroke só tinha um coisa em mente: Chegar em casa.

Com isso, fez o caminho de quinze minutos de carro em cinco, parando o carro de qualquer jeito no meio da rua. Escancarou a porta com força, correndo em direção ao portão.

- Miroke, estás loco? _ ainda pôde ouvir a voz de Inuyasha gritando para ele _ No puedes dejar el coche en meyo de la calle!

Mas ele novamente o ignorou. Que importava o carro ou as normas de trânsito? Ele TINHA que entrar em casa o quanto antes possível. Não sabia por que, mas tinha.

Miroke atravessou os jardins a largos passou, arreganhando a porta da cozinha ao passar para dentro da casa. De repente, ele ouviu:

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PARE!

A voz desesperada de Sango tocou nele como dor física. Seu coração paralisou. Estava certo o tempo todo. Sango precisava dele e urgentemente.

- AI! _ um novo grito surgiu.

Não se demorando mais nessas reflexiões e correu em direção a sala, de onde o som do grito veio. Por que a sala tinha que ficar do outro lado da casa? Mas logo a avistou, acelerando o passo mais ainda em direção a ela.

Congelou na porta de entrada da sala, ao ver a cena que se passava. O ódio supremo surgindo imediatamente dentro dele. Seus olhos safira se tornando imediatamente mortíferos.

* * *

As lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos copiosamente.

Não estava acontecendo... Não de novo...

Sango já tinha passado por uma situação parecida a muito tempo. Mas na época, Miroke a deixara em paz quando percebera que tinha ido longe demais.

Mas Narak não se importava com isso. No momento, só estava interessado em tocar em cada parte de Sango que podia alcançar com as mãos ou com a boca, mantendo-a ainda presa contra o chão, indefesa.

Suas roupas estavam rasgadas. Suas peças íntimas já se encontravam a mostra e Narak se aprofundava cada vez mais, invadindo-a sem o menor respeito.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PARE! _ ela reuniu forças para gritar, tentando afastá-lo inutilmente com as pernas.

Ele não parecia ouví-la ignorava qualquer som que ela emitisse, mas reagiu quando ela conseguiu acertar uma joelhada em sua virilha, dando-lhe um forte tapa no rosto.

- AI! _ Sango gritou, com a dor que a invadiu.

Mas Narak novamente voltou a ignorá-la, voltando ao que estava fazendo. Com violência, arrebentou a alça do sutiã da garota, deixando-a exposta.

Não era justo! Não queria que fosse assim! Ela que se resguardara tanto para seu amor... Tanto... Para Miroke.

Novas lágrimas caíram por seu rosto com ao perceber o que seria um fim inevitável.

- "Miroke... Eu amo você..." _ ela pensou com força, ao sentir a mão do homem alcançar seu objetivo...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O peso de Narak sumiu subtamente de cima dela e em seguida muitos sons altos de murros, gritos e coisas quebrando começaram. Assustada, Sango abriu rapidamente os olhos e sentou-se com dificuldade para ver a cena violenta que se seguia.

Uma enorme onda de alívio percorreu cada fibra do seu corpo. Miroke estava ali. Estava segura, agora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, surpreendeu-se com a fúria com com o moreno atacava Narak. Nunca vira Miroke tão enfurecido antes.

Narak nesse momento já tinha um profundo corte na cabeça. Pelo jeito, Miroke o golpeara com algo um tanto pesado e Sango suspeitava que o porta retratos partido no chão perto deles tinha algo a ver com isso.

Os dois homens rolavam furiosos e os outros tomaram um susto ao entrarem na sala e verem a confusão.

Os rapazes agarraram Miroke pelas costas, tirando-o de cima de Narak que afastou-se rapidamente da cena, deixando a casa enraivecido.

- Miroke, que te pasa? _ Inuyasha estava realmente assustado.

- El intentó violála! _ ele gritava, tentando desesperadamente sair correndo atrás de Narak e bater nele mais um pouco _ AQUEL MALDITO INTETÓ VIOLÁLA!

Foi aí que, finalmente saindo do transe da cena assombrosa da briga entre os dois homens, que Ayame e Agome ofegaram juntas, ao ver Sango ainda sentada no chão, extremamente constrangida e assustada, só de roupa íntima, na qual o sutiã já pedia precariamente e ela tentava, ao seu modo, proteger o que estava exposto de seu corpo.

- Sango... _ Agome se adiantou para a prima, mas Miroke foi mais rápido.

Ao ver a namorada naquele estado, toda a fúria sumiu, sendo substituída novamente pela mesma dor física que sentiu ao ouví-la gritar. Ao alcançá-la, Miroke viu que havia marcas roxas por todo o seu corpo e que, perto de seus olhos assustados, estava um hematoma alto, aonde Narak a golpeara.

Sem pensar muito, Miroke arrancou a própria camisa, estendendo-la para que Sango se cobrisse. Em sinal de respeito, virou os olhos, sendo imitado pelos outros na sala enquanto a jovem se levantava hesitante, vestindo a peça do namorado.

Miroke era alto e sua camisa ficou como um vestido curto para ela, ele pôde constatar ao se virar. Mas não se demorou muito nisso. Apressou-se em abraçá-la, sentindo que o corpo da garota tremia muito. Ela estava muito assustada.

- Fiquei com tanto medo. _ ela sussurrou, com a voz rouca pelo choro. Ele intensificou o abraço.

- No te preocupes, mi amor. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

* * *

A noite estrelada parecida zombar dele.

Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido?

Nunca confiara realmente em Narak. Continuava com ele apenas por conveniência, já que como empresário, seu talento era indiscutível.

Mas agora só queria distância daquele verme maldito.

Se tivessem demorado um pouco mais naquela... Idiotisse de compras...

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria pensar no que teria acontecido a Sango.

Sango...

Seu coração doeu em se lembrar de seus olhos assustados quando anunciou que ia dormir, deixando-a relutante com as amigas.

Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos, quando ouviu batidas hesitantes na porta.

Não estava realmente surpreso. Se era comum ela estar ali com ele em noites normais, agora mais ainda.

Sango entrou com passos hesitantes no quarto do rapaz. E ele fechou a porta assim que ela entrou. Virando-se para ele, ela o abraçou, voltando a chorar.

Miroke não soube calcular por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados. Não importava.

Ele nem ao menos registrou que ela ainda vestia sua camisa. Só sua camisa, por cima de sua calcinha e do sutiã arruinado. Em outros tempos, isso lhe soaria extremamente sexy e imediatamente ela a jogaria na cama e a faria dele, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por ela.

O mesmo amor que o impedia de tomar uma atitude dessas. Não hoje. Não quando estava tão assustada e frágil, e tudo o que queria e precisava dele era sua presença e seu carinho.

E ela o teria. Teria todo o carinho que precisasse dele e enquanto precisasse.

E isso todo provou a ele mais uma coisa. Ele sabia que, em uma situação normal, Sango não entraria em seu quarto naqueles trajes. Se ela o fazia, era porque ele finalmente tinha conseguido. Conquistara sua total confiança.

Mas isso também já não importava mais. Tudo o que lhe importava agora, era tentar ao máximo demonstrar a Sango que ele estava ali e que ela não precisava mais ter medo.

- Posso ficar com você? _ ele disse, com voz fraquinha, ainda soluçando.

Ele a abraçou mais forte.

- Claro que si. _ ele respondeu e delicadamente, a levou consigo para a cama, deitando-se e permitindo que ela se enroscasse nele, voltando a abraçá-la.

Suas mãos começaram a alisar seus cabelos delicadamente, enquanto seus lábios roçavam seu rosto.

- Durma, mi amor... _ ele sussurrou _ ... Nadie más te hará nada de ahora en diante.

Sango acreditou nas palavras dele. Com um profundo suspiro , ajeitou-se mais próxima dele, fechando os olhos.

* * *

**Primeiro, quero agradecer os últimos comentários de vocês, eu adorei.**

**Mynzes, que bonitinha! Obrigada pelo carinho, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fic a ponto de achá-la "a mais legal do universo", rsrsrsrs. Eu realmente estou me empenhando demais nessa história e acho que será a melhor de todas que escrevi até agora.  
**

**Ufa! Demorou bastante, mas aqui está o capítulo 19.**

**Mil perdões pela demora, mas meu pc está uma _mierda_ (com o perdão da palavra) e estou com dificuldades para postar.**

**Mas aqui está ele e espero que fiquem com tanta raiva de Narak quanto eu fiquei.**

**Rrsrsrsrsrs**

**Vou tentar postar mais um capítulo ainda neste fim de semana.**

**Dois até, se tiver sorte.**

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado e desculpem mais uma vez.**

**A música hoje foi **_Inevitable_**, de **_Dulce Maria_**_._  
**

**Besos**


	20. O Misterioso EM

**Capítulo 20**

"**O Misterioso EM"**

O dia seguinte teve um início mais tranqüilo, e depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Sango não desejaria outra coisa.

E sentiu algo próximo da alegria ao seu lembrar de que ainda tinha Miroke com ela.

Esse ainda dormia com os braços firmes em torno da jovem, em um gesto inconsciente de proteção. Sango não fez objeção a isso. Era tudo o que precisava.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, sua mente começou a repassar todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. As cenas vinham em sua mente, uma a uma, como um filme de terror que ela estava desesperada para esquecer.

Nunca imaginaria...

Narak era arrogante a seu modo, mas nunca imaginou que ele seria capaz de ser tão... Canalha. Tão... As palavras para descreve-lo lhe faltavam, mas Sango sentiu o corpo estremecer de asco ao sentir nitidamente a boca do homem descendo pelo seu peito...

Como se estivessem interligados; e de certa forma, estavam mesmo; ao sentir o tremor da garota, o abraço de Miroke se intensificou, e em seu ouvido, veio a voz dele, um tanto rouca:

- - Estás bien? - _ ele sussurrou

Sango tentou colocar um sorriso na voz.

- Sim. _ ela respondeu _ Só estou com um pouco de frio.

- - No necessitas fingir conmigo. - _ ele sussurrou, firme, e Sango viu que realmente não tinha porque não ser franca com ele.

Ela se aconchegou em seu peito, deixando cair a lágrima que havia segurado.

- Tenho tanto medo. _ ela disse, baixinho _ Nunca pensei... Nunca pensei que passaria por algo assim...

O abraço dele se intensificou mais ainda.

- No tengas miedo, mi amor. _ ele lhe disse, acariciando seus cabelos de forma delicada _ Yo estaré siempre contigo.

- Não quero ver aquele homem horrível nunca mais, Miroke. _ ela quase implorou.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu que ele olhava para ela, com determinação.

- No te preocupes. _ ele disse _ Yo garantiré que aquel hombre no llegue a mil kilometros de ti o de las chicas. Te prometo eso. _ deu uma pausa _ Tu confias en mi?

Sango balançou a cabeça positivamente, voltando a posicioná-la no peito do garoto.

- Sim. _ ela reforçou.

* * *

- QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES AQUI, RATON? _ o berro de Miroke ecoou por toda a casa, despertando a atenção dos outros.

Todos correram para a cozinha aonde encontraram os dois homens, se encarando com profundo desprezo. Narak tinha um grande curativo na cabeça, marca da pancada que levara no dia anterior.

- Cállate! _ Narak respondeu ao grito do moreno _ También no me gusta verte después de lo que me hice. _ ele disse, com a mesma arrogância de sempre, visivelmente irritado por ter sido atingido _ Pero tenemos cosas a tratar de la banda.

- Há! Y tu crees mismo que sigues siendo nuestro empresário después de lo que hiciste con mi novia? _ Miroke o encarava, incrédulo _ És mismo un maldito raton! No puedo creer... Esta lastima en tu cabeza és poco cerca de lo que mereces, imbecil!

Narak deu um sorriso maldoso e lançou a Sango um olhar cheio de malícia, que fez a garota tremer.

- Tu novia tiene um gusto dulce... _ ele lambeu os lábios, de uma forma um tanto obscena _ ... Lo siento que no ha tenido oportunidad de probála mejor...

Isso foi suficiente.

No instante seguinte, Miroke voava para cima de Narak com uma fúria incontrolável. Inuyasha e Kouga não tentaram interferir. Estavam tão furiosos com Narak pelo o que ele tinha feito a Sango quanto Miroke, que cobria o homem de pancadas.

Depois de alguns minutos de briga, Inuyasha e Kouga acharam sensato separa-los, já que as meninas estavam começando a ficar assustadas com a ferocidade que os dois homens se agrediam.

Tiveram que fazer um esforço conjunto para conseguir tirar Miroke de cima de um Narak cheio de hematomas que se juntavam ao da cabeça.

- VAYA DE AQUI, MALDITO! _ Miroke berrava, ainda tentando aplicar-lhe mais alguns golpes _ NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS!

Narak se levantou com uma certa dificuldade, mas ainda teve pose suficiente para se voltar contra eles, proferindo ameaças das mais assustadoras.

Assim que os rapazes soltaram Miroke, Sango correu ao seu encontro, abraçando-o com força e analisando-o em seguida.

- Que briga horrível! _ ela exclamou, olhando cada parte dele _ Aquele homem é um monstro. Ele não te machucou, não é? _ ela perguntou com voz preocupada.

Se ainda tinha algum traço de irritação no rosto do rapaz, esses desapareceram completamente ao ver a preocupação genuína no rosto da menina.

Miroke sorriu, encorajador, encostando levemente seus lábios nos dela. Soltou um gemido de dor, baixinho. Sango notou que estavam um porquinho inchados.

- Miroke... _ ela roçou a ponta do dedo indicador na boca dele.

- Eso no és nada. _ ele respondeu, abraçando-a _ Lo importante és que todo está bien ahora.

Sango concordou e ao olhar para os lados, viu que as outras estavam tão assustadas quanto ela. Inuyasha também abraçava Agome e Kouga tentava acalmar Ayame.

* * *

_Quando as coisas parecerem assustadoras e tudo for escuro e os caminhos ficarem sem saída, não se aflija... Porque eu sempre estarei lá, como a luz que ilumina os seus passos._

Ayame deu um longo suspiro.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes lera e relera essa última mensagem dele.

Suas amigas estavam certas. Ela devia estar mesmo louca.

Louca por tê-lo perdoado, apesar do que ele lhe fizera.

Louca por ainda ter esperanças de vê-lo quando estava óbvio, apesar das palavras doces que escrevia, que ele estava evitando isso.

A mensagem já tinha sido enviada a três dias e nem mais um contato desde então.

O que ele estava pensando? Será que era essa a noção de diversão que tinha? Ficar dando-lhe alegrias e esperanças, para depois fazê-la de boba ao desaparecer por dias?

Deligou o computador, jogando-se na cama em seguida, mas não apagou a luz. A escuridão que se formava dentro dela já era densa demais para ter que aturar uma externa também.

Já não bastava as novas mudanças em seu trabalho que a deixavam mais arrependida ainda de ter procurado emprego naquele lugar? Agora tinha que aturar ele também brincando com ela? De novo?

Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, uma lágrima quente escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

* * *

O ruído alto preencheu todo o seu quarto.

Como podia ser tão covarde?

Era óbvio que era correspondido, porque não agia como um homem de verdade e se assumia de vez?

Que medo era aquele que ele sentia que o impedia de tomar a decisão que ele sabia ser a certa?

O que de pior poderia acontecer?

Ela ficar tão surpresa e furiosa a ponto de não querer mais vê-lo em sua frente?

Não... Isso ele não podia suportar.

Estava apegado demais... Próximo demais...

Não suportaria mais ficar longe dela.

Suspirando pesado, levantou-se da cadeira andando pelo quarto. O notebook permanecia fechado, mas ele suspeitava que, quando ele o abrisse novamente, provavelmente teria algum dano tamanha a força da pancada que dera ao fechá-lo.

Mas isso não importava agora.

Andando de um lado para o outro, ele pensava febrilmente.

Além da surpresa e da raiva dela tinha algo mais em que ele deveria pensar. Ele ja falhara com ela uma vez. E sabia que se fosse agora, ele não faria isso de novo. Estava determinado a ir até o fim.

Mas... Quem garantiria que ELA iria querer vê-lo? Com certeza, apesar de ela voltar a se comunicar com ele, ela ainda temia no fundo uma nova decepção.

Uma decepção que com certeza ela teria.

Se na melhor das hipóteses ela aceitasse novamente se encontrar com ele, ainda teria o fato de ter mentido para ela o tempo todo. De estar tão próximo e não poder lhe contar a verdade...

Suspirou.

Mas esse era um risco que teria que correr.

Enchendo-se de coragem, ele voltou a sentar-se diante do notebook. Milagrosamente, ele sobrevivera intacto ao impacto.

Respirando fundo para tomar coragem, assim que a tela principal de seu e-mail se abriu, ele começou a escrever...

* * *

- Bom dia! _ Ayame cumprimentou Ginta, com um sorriso.

Esse ficou levemente vermelho ao ver o vestido lilás ousado que ela usava.

- Bom dia, Ayame. _ ele cumprimentou _ Está linda.

- Você gostou? _ ela sorriu _ É novo. Comprei ontem em uma loja nova perto do meu prédio. Pensei em mostrar depois para as meninas, acho que seria uma boa idéia de figurino para o Angelus, não acha?

- Penso que sim. _ ele concordou _ Acho que elas ficarão tão lindas quanto você. _ ele sorriu.

Ayame corou um pouco com esse comentário. Ginta notou isso e, aproveitando-se da deixa, sentou um pouco mais próximo dela.

- E aí? Como estão as coisas no grupo? _ ele questionou, sinceramente interessado _ Você havia comentado que o tal Narak Onigumo tinha interesse em empresariá-las, não? Ouvi dizer que ele é o melhor do ramo. Não é ele o empresário do... _ seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco e sua voz saiu um tanto irritada _ ... Crash?

O sorriso de Ayame desapareceu por completo. Havia conversado com Ginta a respeito disso na sexta-feira e como tudo aconteceu no sábado a noite e só agora estavam se vendo, ela ainda não teve chance de falar com ele.

- Não... Não vai mais... _ ela começou, nervosa _ ... Nem a gente e nem mesmo o Crash. Não depois do que ele fez.

- O que ele fez? _ Ginta a observou atentamente.

Ayame resumiu rapidamente tudo o que tinha acontecindo e Ginta arregalou os olhos, escandalizado.

- Mas que animal! _ ele exclamou, indignado _ Sua amiga deve estar apavorada, Ayame!

- E está mesmo. _ Ayame comentou _ Sango está ainda muito assustada. O bom é que nesse começo de semana os meninos estão mais trânqüilos, então Miroke pode ficar ao lado dela. Mas isso foi ser o fim do segredo em torno do namoro deles.

Ginta sabia do namoro de Sango e Miroke. Ayame havia comentado com ele e lealmente, ele havia guardado isso somente para os dois. Mas sobre Agome e Inuyasha ela não tinha contado. Isso era algo que só implicava aos dois, ainda mais quando havia uma namorada espanhola muito ciumenta envolvida na história.

- Porque pensa assim? _ ele perguntou.

- Bom, Miroke não quer deixar Sango sozinha enquanto ela ainda está tão assustada. Antes os dois namoravam só na casa dos meninos e ficavam separados quando ela ia para casa, para não chamar a atenção da imprensa. Mas de ontem para cá ele esteve o tempo todo na casa dela, já que os pais queriam estar com ela também. Os jornalistas não são burros. É só uma questão de ligar os pontos.

* * *

E Ayame estava coberta de razão.

Não se passaram dois dias e lá estava, estampada em todas as manchetes de jornais, uma foto de Miroke e Sango num momento íntimo nos fundos da casa da garota embaixo da manchete "O AMOR ESTÁ NO AR!" e do sub-título "O Mais Novo Casal Do Mundo Das Celebridades".

Virou a notícia do momento, como todos já esperavam e Sango, mais do que todos, temia. Motuo não gostou nem um pouco da exposição que a filha sofrera, ainda mais depois de Narak, quando indagado em uma entrevista o motivo de seus machucados, anunciar para todos que havia sido agredido por Miroke, que por trás da cara de bom moço, escondia uma personalidade explosiva e violenta.

Logo a nova notícia do momento era que Miroke teria agredido Narak em uma crise de ciúmes.

- Aquel maldito hijo de una... _ Miroke esbrevejava, andando por cada canto da casa de Sango, sobre os olhares assustados dela e da mãe, assim como o irritado do pai.

- Eu sempre soube que isso não daria certo. _ Motuo comentou furiosamente, levantando-se também do sofá e encarando o então, genro, com mau humor _ Veja só a confusão que vocês causaram!

- Motuo! _ ralhou a esposa.

- Pai! _ Sango fez coro a mãe.

- Ah, não me venham censurar, vocês duas! _ ele respondeu _ Se Sango não tivesse namorando um pop star nada disso estaria acontecendo. Olha só no que deu! Olha só a exposição em que você ficou!

- Papai, não fale assim! _ ela insistiu _ Miroke não tem culpa disso, ele...

- No, Sango...

A voz de Miroke a interrompeu e seu tom ressentido a surpreendeu. Virando-se para ele bruscamente, sentiu um solavanco em seu peito ao ver que o rapaz tinha os olhos baixos, visivelmente entristecido.

- Miroke...

- Tu papá tiene razón... _ ele comentou, com voz fraca _ ... Tu no merecias esto. Tal vez... Tal vez sea necessário...

- Nâo! _ Sango exclamou, interrompendo uma frase que ela saberia que viria e correndo para abraçá-lo _ Não vai se afastar de mim de novo!

- Pero, Sango... _ ele tentou insistir.

- Não importa o que esses imbecis digam, Miroke. _ ela falou, com firmeza, encarando-o _ Não importa o que os outros pensam. Que falem! Eu não ligo. Não vou ficar longe de você. Nunca mais, entendeu?

Ania, mãe de Sango, deu um forte tapa no braço do marido.

- Ai! _ ele exclamou, alisando o ponto atingindo furiosamente.

- Está vendo o que você fez? _ ela ralhou _ Fez os dois brigarem!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Hunf! Eu só disse o que eu penso.

- Então dá próxima vez, cale a boca! _ ela exclamou, olhando-o feio _ E vamos deixar eles conversarem em paz! _ pontuou, puxando o marido pelo braço para fora do aposento.

Enquanto isso, Miroke continuava sustentando o olhar de Sango, surpreso pela determinação da moça.

- Sango...

- Que foi? _ ela insistiu, desconfiada _ Ainda vai insistir em se afastar de mim?

- No... No lo haré... Nunca mais diré eso, mi amor.

E beijou-a com paixão.

Seus lábios se separaram por um breve momento, e ele sussurrou rouco, seu hálito quente invadio a boca dela:

- - Te quiero tanto, mi amor... -

E voltou a beijá-la. Lentamente, Sango sentiu que estava voltando para o sofá e no instante seguinte, deitada sobre ele.

Opa!

- Miroke... _ ela conseguiu dizer, mas ele a tomou de novo. Alguns minutos depois, ela tentou novamente _ ... Miroke, meus pais...

Suspirando resignado, ele sentou-se inocentemente no sofá.

Sango estava com o rosto muito afogueado e quando o Motuo entrou na sala questionando porque não estava ouvindo eles conversarem com uma Ania toda envergonhada correndo atrás, Miroke conseguiu materializar uma almofada do nada para colocá-la a tempo em cima de seu colo...

* * *

Não podia agüentar mais...

Ela ali... Presença constante em sua vida. Constantamente sozinhos... Constantemente tão próximos...

Por que era tão difícil?

Mas não suportaria mais. Tinha que contar a ela o que sentia.

* * *

Ela estava congelada na cadeira.

Uma sensação de dejavú invadindo-a por dentro.

O que ele esperava? O que ela mesma esperava?

Era tudo tão confuso...

Mensagens lindas... Seguidas sempre de dias sem resposta...

E agora um novo pedido de encontro?

E o que ela faria?

Ela queria tanto vê-lo pessoalmente... Tocar seu rosto...

Mas... E se fosse uma nova armadilha? E se ele a deixasse esperando de novo?

Quando abriu os e-mails, coisa que fazia habitualmente, não esperava esse novo choque. Não esperava que, a próxima mensagem dele, mexesse tanto com ela:

_Lupina,_

_Eu sei que já disse isso diversas vezes... Sei que talvez não confie mais em minhas palavras depois de tanto tempo sem dar uma prova real._

_Sei que fui um covarde com você e que com certeza estaria muito confiante se acreditasse que você me aceitaria de volta sem barreiras entre nós._

_Já me considero um homem de sorte por você ter aceitado voltar a se comunicar comigo, coisa que devo admitir, não será mas necessário de hoje em diante._

_Isso mesmo. Essa é a última mensagem que lhe envio por que, dependendo do que você me responder, tudo será diferente._

_Agora é para valer. Eu não repetirei o mesmo erro._

_Espero que confie em minhas palavras e que entenda o quanto é forte o que eu sinto por você._

_O quanto você é importante para mim._

_Se não quiser, prometo que partirei para sempre da sua vida.  
_

_Mas, se por um golpe de sorte você me responder positivamente, estarei a sua espera na porta da faculdade na hora da saída, no dia seguinte em que me responder._

_Espero ansiosamente.  
_

_Eternamente seu,_

_EM_

Ayame suspirou, ansiosa.

Ela queria tanto... Mas tinha medo.

Se ela negasse, ele partiria para sempre, e isso ela não poderia suportar uma segunda vez.

Se ela aceitasse, corria o risco de novamente se decepcionar.

Refletiu sobre isso por mais alguns minutos.

Suspirando de novo, resolveu arriscar.

Optando pelo risco de uma decepção à uma decepção certa, ela enviou sua resposta.

* * *

Os minutos se arrastavam como horas. As horas, eram anos...

Ayame olhava para o relógio a todo instante, contando os segundos para o horário da saída.

Diferente da outra vez, ela não se preparara tanto para esse encontro. Não queria criar tantas expectativas. A dúvida se ele viria ou não já era muito estressante.

Mas ela não deixou de notar que Ginta também parecida bem inquieto naquele dia.

Quando chegou na faculdade pela manhã, ele estava novamente no computador, muito concentrado. Ainda tinha curiosidade em saber o que ele tanto fazia e, ao tentar pegá-lo de surpresa, viu que ele só estava mesmo jogando um pouco no computador.

Levemente decepcionada, ela não pôde deixar de notar uma ligeira diferença: Da outra vez, Ginta ficara bem arredio quando ela o surpreendeu no notebook e dessa vez, estava muito tranqüilo. Isso era estranho.

Sorriu riu consigo mesma quando uma hipótese lhe passou pela cabeça.

No dia, ela imaginara que Ginta poderia ter uma namorada virtual e que ficara sem graça ao ser pêgo no flagra pela garota.

Mas, não... Não era possível...

Ele não poderia ser...

Não quando estavam sempre tão perto e ele poderia ter lhe contado a qualquer momento.

Voltou a rir.

Olhando novamente o relógio, viu que avançara mais cinco minutos. Olhando novamente para Ginta, viu que ele também encarava o relógio e que corara um pouco ao vê-la com os olhos nele, escondendo-se atrás de um livro.

Suspirando, Ayame voltou a se perder em seus pensamentos.

Quando o sinal bateu, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que, embora toda a ansiedade em que se encontrava, não tinha pressa para sair da sala. Deixou que todos saíssem e só quando se viu sendo a última da classe, puxou sua mochila de cima da mesa.

Um pequeno ruído chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Ela não o tinha percebido ali até aquele momento, mas lá estava, agora caído no chão, um pequeno papel dobrado, que provavelmente devia estar entre suas coisas até alguns momentos atrás.

Ao apanhá-lo e abrí-lo, viu que se tratava de um bilhete. Eram apenas quatro palavras:

_Te espero na saída._

Mas não foi a letra familiar que a surpreendeu. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de quem era, mas definitivamente, era de alguém dali, ou como teria ido parar entre as suas coisas?

Então EM estava tão perto dela?

Então... Talvez... Não! Não era possível.

Agora finalmente tinha pressa em sair. Ela precisava comprovar... Precisava saber...

Cruzando os corredores em alta velocidade e esbarrando em algumas pessoas ao passar, deixando-as bem irritadas, Ayame logo avistou o portão.

Só mais alguns passos...

Atravessando-o, ela parou abruptamente no meio da calçada, olhando para todos os lados.

Tomou um susto ao sentir alguém envolvê-la com os braços e seus lábios serem tomados logo em seguida.

Muitos sons e risinhos se formaram ao redor deles e Ayame ficou um tanto constrangida com aquela situação, mas ainda temia abrir os olhos.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, ela pôde reconhecer a voz, que falava com ela em um sussurro:

- Ayame...

Ayame abriu os olhos para comprovar o que já sabia.

- Eu... Não posso acreditar... Ginta...

Não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Estive tanto tempo perto de você... _ ele sussurrava _ Tanto tempo guardando o que eu sentia... Mas agora, vai ser tudo diferente.

- Ginta, porque... _ ela tentava entender _ ... Porque não me disse?...

- Porque eu tinha medo. _ ele admitiu _ Medo do que poderia pensar... Medo do que poderia dizer.

- Mas... Eu sempre gostei de você. _ ela comentou, corando novamente _ Sempre nos demos bem.

- Eu sei. _ ele sorriu _ É por isso que eu tomei coragem para me revelar. _ ele deu uma pausa _ E tem mais, Ayame.

Ele olhou-a atentamente.

- O que?

- Quero que seja minha namorada.

Ayame paralisou por um momento.

Sentiu um certo... Nervoso...

Mas porque se sentia assim? Ela e EM já eram namorados virtuais de qualquer modo...

EM... Seria estranho não chamar mais ele assim, já que agora ela sabia quem era.

Ainda miuto corada ela assentiu, fazendo o rapaz sorrir mais ainda e uma nova saraivada de aplausos começar quando ele voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

Na mansão Crash, Ayame corava cada vez mais a cada comentário ou pergunta que as amigas lhe faziam.

- Quer dizer que era o Ginta o tempo todo? _ Sango comentou _ Que surpresa! Eu suspeitava que ele tinha uma queda por você, mas nunca esperaria isso.

- Pois é... _ Ayame respondeu, simplesmente.

- E então? _ Agome questionou curiosa _ Ele beija bem?

- Agome! _ Sango exclamou _ Isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Que foi? _ Agome tentou manter um ar inocente _ Já fazem mais de oito anos os hormônios dela deviam já estar saltando para fora!

Ayame corou mais ainda.

Tinha que admitir que Ginta era muito bom nessa parte.

- Eu... Posso dizer que sim.

Novos gritos se formaram surpreendendo Inuyasha e Miroke que entravam na sala nesse momento.

- Que pasa, chicas? _ Inuyasha indagou, sentando-se atrás de Agome no chão _ Se puede oír sus gritos desde la cocina.

- Ayame está comentando sobre o novo namorado dela. _ Agome respondeu, ainda dando risinhos.

- Novio? _ Miroke se surpreendeu.

Ele e Inuyasha trocaram um olhar breve e voltaram a sorrir em seguida

- Debes estar contenta, Ayame. _ Miroke comentou.

- Sim. Estou. _ ela respondeu e percebeu o clima que se formava ali entre os dois casais que, inspirados pelo novo namoro na casa, começaram a trocar sorrisos muito peculiares _ Bom, eu... Vou tomar um ar puro.

E levantando-se, saiu em direção aos jardins onde paralisou por um momento ao ver Kouga sozinho parado ao lado da piscina, mirando-a.

Era impressão sua ou seu rosto transparecia uma certa... Raiva?

Ela se aproximou, hesitante.

- Kouga? _ ela chamou.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente.

- Hola, Ayame.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ ela investigou.

- No, solamente... Quise respirar un poco.

Mas ainda assim ele se recusava a olhá-la.

- Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada? _ ela insistiu.

- Estoy diciendo que no. _ ele disse, um tanto brusco.

Isso a surpreendeu. Em geral, Kouga era muito doce com ela.

- Kouga... O que...?

- Me parece contenta. _ ele comentou, tentando utilizar um tom mais brando _ Creo que noviar esta te haciendo muy bien, verdad?

Todo o efeito ameno e indiferente que tentara causar, foi por água abaixo com essas últimas palavras. Ele parecia bem aborrecido.

- Como você... _ ela o observou por um momento e depois suspirou. As amigas não estavam falando realmente baixo na sala _ ... Você ouviu?...

Ele suspirou, pesadamente. Não foi direto na resposta.

- Estoy cierto, entonces. _ ele comentou, um pouco mais para si mesmo do que para ela e de repente, ele se virou em sua direção, o olhar muito duro fixo nos olhos verdes da moça _ Y cuando pretendías contarme?

Ayame o encarou, espantada. Ele estava... Exigindo satisfações dela?

Isso a aborreceu.

- Olha... Com todo respeito, Kouga. _ ela começou _ Mas o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua c...

- Pensé que fuíssemos amigos. _ ele interrompeu-a, visivelmente ofendido _ Creí que te abririas conmigo siempre, Ayame. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

Ayame se sentiu mal com isso. Não gostava de vê-lo triste.

- Kouga... E-Eu... _ ela tentava se justificar _ ... Eu não tive tempo, na verdade. Acabei de chegar e topei com as meninas. Iria falar com você logo depois.

Mas ele não queria explicações.

- Basta... _ ele baixou os olhos _ ... Ahora no importa más.

E não dizendo mais nada, se afastou bruscamente, entrando na casa. Ayame ficou observando-o sumir de vista.

Sentou-se ao lado da piscina, ocupando o lugar de Kouga ao mirá-la aborrecida.

Muitos pensamentos lhe vieram na cabeça.

- "O que mais eu quero?" _ ela pensava _ "Caramba, eu esperei por ele por oito anos e agora o tenho. Porque ainda me sinto assim, como se algo ainda estivesse errado... Isso não é justo. Eu não queria magoar ninguém. Eu tenho o meu amor... Aquele por quem eu tanto esperei... Por que tudo é tão confuso? Porque me sinto tão... Incompleta?"

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo. **

**Dessa vez não demorei muito para postar, não é?**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bjus**


	21. Caindo Em Tentação

**Capítulo 21 **

"**Caindo Em Tentação"**

Os dias se passaram muito rápido e logo chegou a época do ano que Ayame mais gostava: Quando as férias de seu trabalho coincidiam com as férias da faculdade. Era a época em que ela poderia enfim dividir o seu tempo entre suas coisas, as amigas, o então namorado e... Crash.

Suspirou fundo, sentindo uma forte pontada no peito ao pensar na banda.

Kouga havia adotado com ela a lei do silêncio desde a sua última e desastrosa conversa ao lado da piscina. Chegava ao cúmulo de sair de perto se alguém comentava algo sobre o namoro de Ayame com Ginta, que na casa já era de conhecimento geral.

Mesmo sem empresário, Crash ainda era Crash, por isso, os meninos puderam ser autodidatas e ainda conseguiam muitos trabalhos, se mantendo sempre ocupados. Mas algo dizia a Ayame que Kouga estava decidido a se afastar dela, já que aparentemente, tinha muito mais compromissos do que os outros dois. Ela já sabia que, por ser o mais velho, ele assumira a responsabilidade sobre a banda, cuidando agora da parte burocrática, indo a reuniões e agendando shows, entrevistas e tardes de autógrafos.

Mas não era isso o que a fazia pensar que ela estava querendo manter distância. Além da parte burocrática e das próprias apresentações do grupo, Kouga estava agendando cada vez mais apresentações sólo. Tudo para ficar o maior tempo possível fora da casa.

Ayame suspirou de novo. Isso era frustante.

Estava sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras em torno da piscina enquanto refletia sobre tudo isso. Não imaginava que a ausência dele fosse lhe fazer assim tanta falta.

- "Que boba..." _ pensou, consigo mesma _ "... É claro que eu imaginava..."

Seus olhos arderam.

Já passara por isso antes. Os últimos cinco anos, foram os piores de sua vida. Com a grande decepção que sofrera com EM na época e a partida dele para a Espanha logo em seguida...

Mesmo com as amigas, ainda se sentia muito sozinha.

A volta do grupo trouxera um novo ânimo a Ayame. Ficara tão feliz que até tomara coragem para fazer algo que a muito tempo tinha vontade.

Pensando nisso, ela baixou os olhos para o fim da barriga, para observar ali um delicado desenho que até pouco tempo não tinha. Demora para se aventurara em fazer uma tatuagem, e gostara muito do efeito final.

As meninas já tinham visto e gostado muito. Iria mostrar para Kouga logo depois de pronta, mas o recado de EM dizendo que a encontraria nos portões da faculdade varrera tudo mais da sua cabeça.

Voltou a suspirar. Estava fazendo isso com freqüencia ultimamente.

EM... Agora deveria se policiar e chamá-lo de Ginta, mas não conseguia se acostumar com isso. Por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário, parecia que sempre tinha algo que não se encaixava.

Isso mesmo... Ela tinha um namorado agora, não podia ficar suspirando por qualquer monte de músculos que passasse na sua frente.

Mas não era qualquer monte de músculos...

Era Kouga.

Ginta já tinha ficado um pouco com ela naquele dia. Aliás, estava com ele ali naquela mesma espreguiçadeira até uma hora atrás, quando as meninas ajudavam Miroke e Inuyasha nos ensaios já que Kouga estava em outra de suas reuniões.

Mas ele recebeu um telefonema da mãe, lhe pedindo alguns favores e beijado-a de leve saiu pelos portões. Kouga entrou logo em seguida e Ayame se surpreendeu que não tivessem se esbarrado.

- "Pensando bem..." _ Ayame pensou, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira _ "... Ele não parecia tão amigável ao cruzar os jardins..."

Ela riu baixinho, imaginando os dois homens se encarando e faíscas vermelhas saindo entre eles.

Ela nem ao menos sabia porque imaginara isso. Talvez tenha sido a lembrança que lhe veio a cabeça, de quando conversou com as meninas por MSN na noite em que eles discutiram:

**Flash Back**

**_Sango = ^_^ = diz_: **_Naum__ é óbvio? Ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes de você._

_**Ayame_Lobinha diz: **Ai gente, qnta bestera! Kouga nunca nem olhou p/ mim. Pq agora ele resolveu olhar?_

_****__Sango = ^_^ = diz_: (É a Agome) E quem disse a vc q ele nunca t olhou, bobinha? Soh vc que naum percebia issu!

___**Ayame_Lobinha diz:**_ Naum adianta! Issu naum eh possivel. Naum sei o q aconteceu com o Kouga, mas tenho certeza de q naum eh nada pessoal comigo.

___****__Sango = ^_^ = diz_: Ok, entaum... Mas q foi ciume, foi. 

___****__Sango = ^_^ = diz_: (É a Agome) Concordo plenamente.

___**Ayame_Lobinha diz:**_ Vcs eh q saum 2 bobas! Ele naum quer nada comigo. Naum quer, nunca quis e nunca vai querer. 

**Fim Do Flash Back**

Ayame voltou a suspirar.

Não que a idéia do membro mais velho do Crash com ciúmes dela lhe fosse desagradável. E NÃO era.

Mas ela tinha que pensar que não estava mais sozinha. Tinha um namorado agora. Alguém por quem ela esperou por muito tempo e que agora estava ao seu alcance para ser tocado... Amado... Como deveria e merecia ser.

Mesmo que um dia... Talvez... Quem sabe... Ocorrera a remota possibilidade de Kouga querer alguma coisa com ela, isso agora já não era mais possível...

Seus olhos voltaram a arder.

Que coisa, por que tinha que doer tanto assim? Mesmo durante os longos anos de distância entre eles, estavam de certa forma sempre próximos, já que estavam sempre mantendo contato. Mas agora que eles estavam (na medida do possível) se encontrando sempre, com seu tratamento frio e distante, parecia mesmo que havia um enorme oceano entre eles...

"Ai, que saco! _ ela gritou, irritada _ Isso é tão frustrante!

Foi nesse hora que sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ver o par de olhos celestes olhando-a, espantados.

* * *

- Ficou mesmo muito bom! _ Agome comentou, sorrindo.

- Ustedes están cada vez mejores, chicas. _ Miroke elogiou.

- Oh, gracias. _ Sango agradeceu, fazendo Miroke sorrir. Ele adorava ouví-la falar sua língua.

- No se como nunca hicimos ninguna canción juntos. _ Inuyasha comentou.

- Acredite ou não, Ayame também já pensou nessa possibilidade. _ Agome comentou, fazendo Sango também se lembrar disso. Foi quando ainda havia a possibilidade de Narak ser empresário deles...

O sorriso de Sango desapareceu.

- Sango? _ Miroke observou isso.

Ela voltou a sorrir.

- Não é nada. _ ela respondeu, abraçando-o _ Foram só alguns pensamentos desagradáveis que me passaram pela cabeça.

- Pensamientos? _ ele a observou melhor.

- Não é nada mesmo. _ ela olhou para ele _ Esqueça, ok?

Miroke não pareceu muito convencido, mas não fez mais comentários.

Em seguida, o telefone de Inuyasha começou a tocar. Ao ver o identificador, uma expressão muito peculiar se formou em seu rosto.

Agome sentiu a irritação lhe surgir. Era _aquela _expressão.

- Hola, Kikyo. _ ele atendeu, sem muito entusiasmo.

Agome fechou a cara, saindo do estúdio em seguida. Sango suspirou e dando um selinho leve no namorado, correu atrás da prima.

* * *

- Que te pasa? _ Kouga questionou, confuso.

Ele pretendia dar um mergulho ao sair da casa. Tomara um susto ao ver quem estava ali. Não notara a presença dela ao entrar. Só tinha aquele _Ginta_ na cabeça naquele momento.

Sujeitinho atrevido. Porque tinha que ficar se encontrando com ela na _SUA_ casa?

Enquanto isso, uma onda de alívio percorria todo o corpo de Ayame.

Ele voltara a falar com ela...

Mas isso foi seguido imediatamente por uma teimosa irritação.

Espera um pouco... Agora ele queria falar com ela?

- Que foi? _ ela retrucou, mal humorada _ Uma garota não pode esbravejar em paz? Tem que estar acontecendo alguma coisa para ela fazer isso?

Ayame queria provocá-lo. Queria agarrá-lo pela camisa e chacoalá-lo até que lhe disse o que havia.

Bom... Ela até sabia que ele estava ofendido por ela não ter lhe contado imediatamente sobre o namoro... Mas isso não era motivo para ele tratá-la da forma como a andava tratando.

Queria que ele revidasse. Uma briga seria melhor. Qualquer coisa seria melhor... Que a sua indiferença.

Mas a briga esperada não veio. Para a sua decepção, o rosto de Kouga voltou a se fechar na máscara fria e ele desviou rapidamente os olhos.

- Hace como quieras. _ ele disse, antes de voltar para dentro da casa.

* * *

- Aquele imbecil! _ ela resmungava, furiosa _ Quanto tempo mais eu ficarei nisso? Que coisa desagradável!

Sentiu uma forte pancada em seu corpo.

- Ai, Kouga! _ ela exclamou, alisando os braços _ Preste mais atenção por onde você an... _ o observou melhor _ ... Kouga?

- Desculpe... _ ele resmungou, sem realmente registrar a presença dela.

Sango apareceu logo em seguida.

- Agome! Ah, que bom que está bem. _ ela comentou, ao ver que a prima não parecia mais tão irritada quanto saíra do estúdio.

- O que aconteceu com o Kouga? _ Agome questionou, confusa _ Ele trombou comigo e bem me viu.

- Bom... Acho que estamos prestes a descobrir. _ Sango comentou, apontando para Ayame, ainda sentada na espreguiçadeira.

As duas se olharam brevemente e foram até ela.

- Ayame... _ Sango a chamou.

- Hã? Ah. Oi. _ ela respondeu, ainda cabisbaixa.

- Está tudo bem? _ Agome quis saber.

- Claro. _ Ayame tentou sorrir _ Porque não estaria?

Agome e Sango voltaram a se olhar.

- Nós... Vimos o Kouga saindo daqui. _ Sango começou. Ayame ficou desconfortável, mas nada disse.

- Vocês... Brigaram de novo? _ Agome quis saber.

Ayame fechou os olhos. Tinha contado ás garotas sobre a sua última conversa com Kouga.

- Não, é que... Bom... Eu é que sou uma estúpida. _ ela desabafou, deixando as outras duas confusas.

- Hã? _ Agome exclamou.

- Bem, é que... Depois de tantos dias sem falar comigo... _ Ayame começou a explicar _ ... Eu estava aqui irritada e gritei bem na hora em que ele estava passando. Ele se assustou. Perguntou o que eu tinha. E eu... _ ela abriu os olhos, fechando a carra _ ... Eu dei a maior patata nele. Ele voltou a se irritar e se fechou de novo. Ai, como eu sou burra!

Agome e Sango se olharam.

- Ayame... _ Sango começou.

- Eu de novo pus tudo a perder. _ Ayame ralhava consigo mesma _ Sou uma idiota!

Agome achou melhor mudar de assunto. Não era bom se aprofundar demais em uma coisa que ela sabia que estava óbiva, mas que Ayame relutava em admitir.

- E aí? _ ela começou _ Como estão as coisas com Ginta?

Para seu desespero, o olhar de Ayame baixou ainda mais.

- Que foi? _ Sango quis saber.

- Sabem... Eu, sempre pensei que quando o conhecesse, tudo seria perfeito. _ ela admitiu _ Mas...

- Que foi? Ele não é o que imaginava? _ Agome quis saber.

- Não, que isso... _ Ayame queria ser justa _ ... Ginta sempre foi meu amigo... Nos damos muito bem, ele é carinhoso e está sempre me ensinando coisas novas...

- Que tipo de coisas? _ Sango sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Calma. _ Ayame riu, fracamente _ Não chegamos nesse ponto... Ainda.

Elas perceberam a falha na voz dela.

- Ayame... O que vocês... _ Agome começou.

- Ginta está impaciente. _ Ayame contou _ Ele é muito fogoso, como eu já sabia que era porque estava sempre enrolado com alguém antes de mim. Ele não está acostumado a namorar alguém como... _ ficou vermelha _ ... Eu.

Agome e Sango a olharam com carinho. Até a chegada do Crash, as três nunca tinham dormido com homens antes. Agome foi a primeira com quem aconteceu, mas as outras duas ainda eram intocadas. Sango tremeu levemente, as lembranças nojentas do corpo de Narak no dela ainda muito recentes.

- Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? _ Sango questionou.

- Sim, muitas vezes. _ Ayame explicou _ Ele me disse que vai esperar o meu tempo, mas está sempre tentando um carinho mais íntimo e isso me deixa nervosa. Caramba, tudo bem que namoramos muitos anos pela internet, mas estamos juntos fisicamente a apenas duas semanas. É tudo muito novo pra mim, muito inesperado. As coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido. _ Ayame finalmente botava para fora tudo o que sentia _ Quer dizer, olha só a posição em que me encontro! E depois, ainda tem o Kouga que se recusa a falar comigo, e...

Seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- E você sente falta dele. _ Sango completou.

Ayame, relutante, balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- E eu... _ ela balbuciou, secando os olhos com as mãos _ ... Nem mesmo entendo porque.

Agome e Sango suspiraram, cansadas.

- Ayame, acorda! _ Agome se levantou, olhando-a com firmeza _ Está tudo tão claro diante dos seus olhos. Você deveria ser a mulher mais feliz de todas por Ginta estar finalmente com você. Teria todos os motivos do mundo para estar cantarolando pela casa toda por ele ser um namorado que muitas querem, mas não está. E sabe porque? _ ela continuava a fitá-la com determinação _ Porque não é ele quem você realmente quer. Não é ele quem você ama. E não é de hoje.

- O-O que? _ Ayame estava muito vermelha.

- Ayame... _ Sango disse, com uma expressão que adiantava o inevitável _ ... Você está completamente apaixonada pelo Kouga.

Ayame ficou paralisada por um longo tempo. Não é que isso fosse realmente surpresa para ela. Essa possibilidade já lhe tinha passado pela cabeças diversas vezes. Mas ouví-la assim, de alguém de fora, a tornava mais real... Mais palpável do que nunca fora.

- N-Não... Eu só...

- Ayame, não tente fugir disso! _ Agome ralhou _ Tá, eu sei o que você vai dizer. Que EM sempre foi o único em sua vida e que você nunca seria capaz de amar uma outra pessoa. Mas o EM, no caso Ginta, já te decepcionou, não uma mas várias vezes. E quem sempre estava lá ao seu lado?

Ayame não respondeu, mas Agome continuou mesmo assim:

- Kouga. _ ela completou _ Enquanto EM te encantava com palavras bonitas, Kouga estava lá quando você mais precisou. Oferencendo a você sua presença real, um ombro para você chorar. Um par de braços que te protegiam. Além do mais, sua atração por Kouga foi imediata. Antes mesmo de virem morar com a gente, Kouga já era o seu integrante favorito na banda. Nos primeiros dias, você só tinha olhos para ele. Enchia a boca dizendo que era "o maior gato" e que não se importaria se ele tentasse se aproximar mais.

Ayame tinha o rosto em brasas. Não esperava que Agome a tivesse observado tão bem...

- Você já era atraída por ele. _ Sango continou _ E o fato de ele ter estado lá com você quando mais precisou, só serviu para aproximar vocês ainda mais. _ sorriu _ Isso é algo natural, Ayame. Não precisa se envergonhar disso.

- M-Mas, eu... _ Ayame custava a admitir _ ... Eu não posso... Não posso fazer isso com Ginta. Eu não tenho... _ uma nova lágrima rolou por seus olhos _ ... Não tenho o direito de amar Kouga...

Sentindo que não poderia conter o choro, Ayame se afastou das amigas, correndo. Não queria mostrar a elas a sua fraqueza.

- Ayame! _ Agome tentou ir atrás, mas Sango a impediu, balançando a cabeça com pesar.

- Deixa ela. _ disse _ Precisa de um tempo sozinha.

Ayame continuou correndo, até entrar para dentro da casa.

Agome e Sango suspiraram juntas.

- Bom. _ Sango comentou _ Vamos ver se o Miroke e o Inuyasha não querem ir tomar um sorvete?

- Podemos ver. _ Agome concordou _ Mas, e o Kouga? Não vamos chamá-lo também?

- Prima... _ Sango comentou, marota _ ... Não é certo ficar se metendo entre casais.

Agome observou a prima atentamente e logo percebeu que não era dela e Miroke e nem dela mesma e Inuyasha que Sango estava falando.

- Ah... _ ela finalmente entendeu _ ... Já entendi. _ sorriu _ Você está certa.

* * *

Já fazia um bom tempo que ele estava ali.

Seus dedos deslizavam suavemente por cada uma das teclas, tentando sentir o rastro dela em cada uma.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

Em sua mente, veio uma canção que ele havia composto a alguns dias. Ele não era o compositor do grupo, isso em geral cabia a Miroke. Mas algo naqueles acontecimentos recentes o inspiraram. Ainda não tinha experimentado tocá-la, e o teclado em sua frente parecida bem convidativo. Experimentou pressionar algumas teclas.

A canção começava mais falava e se seguida de forma doce:

_Yo se que se pudieras oírme_  
_Hablaria que siempre tiene dos lados para cada historia_  
_Tu estás cierta, este es lo mío_  
_Yo no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Amar a ti fue facil_  
_Y ser verdadero fue dificil_  
_Después de muchas mentiras tu te vás_  
_Yo no quise hablar sobre las cosas que hice_  
_Yo pensé que me quedaria bien, pero me equivoqué_

_Yo te extraño, yo te extraño_  
_Necessitaré de ti más y más a cada día_  
_Yo te extraño más de lo que las palabras pueden decir_  
_Mas de lo que las palabras jamás dirán_

_Decir "desculpeme" no és bueno de verdad_  
_Yo necessito probarte lo cuanto cambié_  
_Porque, chica, se pudieras ver como yo estoy_  
_Tu no tendrarías miedo de intentar otra vez_

_Yo te extraño, yo te extraño_  
_Necessitaré de ti más y más a cada día_  
_Yo te extraño más de lo que las palabras pueden decir_  
_Mas de lo que las palabras jamás dirán_

_Yo te extraño... Yo te extraño..._  
_Yo necessitaré de ti..._  
_Yo te extraño más de lo que las palabras pueden decir_

_Yo te extraño, yo te extraño_  
_Necessitaré de ti más y más a cada día_  
_Yo te extraño más de lo que las palabras pueden decir_  
_Mas de lo que las palabras jamás dirán _

- O que é isso? _ a voz de Ayame sobressaltou Kouga, e o som das teclas sendo pressinadas bruscamente encheu todo o estúdio.

- Ayame! Casi matame del corazón! _ ele exclamou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? _ ela insistia.

Isso o irritou.

- Como así? _ ele questionou _ Hasta dónde se, esta casa es mía y me puedo quedar a dónde queira.

Seu olhar firme fez Ayame corar um pouco.

- Me desculpe... _ ela murmurou _ ... Eu só não esperava ver alguém aqui. Ouvi Sango quando estava na cozinha. Ela e os outros estavam saindo para um sorvete. Não achei que teria mais alguém na casa.

Um silêncio longo e constrangedor se formou.

Os dois tomaram consciência de que estavam sozinhos na casa.

- É muito bonita. _ Ayame comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Que? _ Kouga parecia estar saindo de um transe.

- A música... _ ela explicou _ ... Não tinha ainda ouvido essa. Vocês vão lançar no próximo CD?

- N-No... Ella es mía... La compuse a pocos días... _ ele explicou.

Ayame se surpreendeu com isso.

- Bem... É realmente linda. Mas... _ Ayame observou a bateria abandonada _ ... Porque a tocou no teclado?

Kouga ficou um pouco desconfortável.

- Bueno, es que... _ ele começou _ ... Yo pensé que la canción se quedaria mejor con una melódia más dulce.

E não se segurando, disse:

- Además... Había tu presencia aquí... _ ele comentou, passando novamente os dedos pelas teclas _ ... Algo que me llena de inspiración.

Ele sorriu.

Um sorriso... Depois de muitos dias gelados.

Ayame sentiu o rosto esquentar. Seu coraração poderia saltar por sua boca a qualquer segundo.

Mais um longo silêncio se formou. Ayame estava constrangida demais para dizer algo e Kouga parecia ter o pensamento longe.

- B-Bom... Acho que você estava certo. _ ele virou o rosto para ela, sem realmente olhá-la _ Quanto a música. Ficou linda com uma melodía mais doce.

- Me gustaria mucho saber... Lo que hay en el... _ ele comentou, de repente, saindo de trás do teclado e andando pelo estúdio.

- O... Que? _ Ayame ficou confusa _ Nele quem?

- Naquel... _ fez uma careta _ ... _Ginta_. O que hay en el de tan especial? _ de repente, seus olhos a encararam, questionadores.

Ayame sentiu o coração disparar.

- Q-Que pergunta mais fora de hora é essa? _ ela não pôde segurar a língua.

Kouga começou a caminhar em sua direção, extremamente insinuante. Será possível que ele poderia ficar ainda mais sexy do que o de costume? Sentiu as bochechas queimarem de novo.

- Quiero decir... _ ele continuava _ ... Que el debe tener algo de especial... Ya que... _ parou, fixando-a sério _ ... Ya que es con él que tu estás.

- Vo-Você... Você não tem nada a ver com isso! _ ela atirou, tentando a todo custo afastar seus olhos dos dele _ Isso é assunto meu, Kouga!

- Ah, si? _ sua voz era irritada _ Y para alguien enamorada, tu olvidastes EM muy rápido, no?

Ayame ficou em choque por alguns instantes. Não esperava que Kouga se lembrasse de uma conversa que tinha tido já a algum tempo com ele. Suas bochechas queimaram ainda mais.

- I-Isso... _ ela gaguejou _ ... I-Isso realmente não é da sua conta! _ ela começou a se afastar dele.

- Y porque no? _ ele atirou, seguindo-a _ Tu hablastes conmigos a respecto de el una vez. Porque ahora seria distinto?

Ayame bufou.

- Está bem! _ ela exclamou _ Ginta era o EM, ok? Combinamos de nos encontrar por mensagens e diferente da outra vez, ele apareceu. Estamos muito bem e não tem porque eu ficar entrando em detalhes disso com você!

Kouga ficou paralisado por um longo momento. Era óbvio que, assim como todos os outros, era uma surpresa para ele também que Ginta fosse EM. Ela não falou nada, esperando ele digerir a informação. Para a sua surpresa, ele começou a rir.

- Que foi? _ ela quis saber, se irritando de novo.

- Entonces... Es eso? _ ele a olhou, incrédulo _ Estás con el por pensar que es EM?

- Eu não estou pensando nada! _ ela atirou, se afastando de novo _ Ele É o EM. E já disse que não tem porque eu discutir isso com você! Eu não quero falar disso com você. Na verdade, eu nem sei o que faço aqui. Você ficou no gelo comigo por dias! E agora de repente resolve que quer papo? Pois eu não quero papo com você, entendeu Kouga? NÃO QUERO! _ ela berrou as últimas palavras, indo em direção a saída do estúdio.

Mas não chegou até ela.

Mãos fortes a impediram de seguir em frente, puxando-a de volta. No instante seguinte, Kouga a encarava com determinação, seus corpos muito próximos...

- Pero yo sí! _ ele atirou _ Quiero... _ sua voz começou a falhar ao ver sua boca tão próxima da dela _ ... Mucho...

No instante seguinte, Ayame sentiu o chão sumir debaixo do seus pés. Ele a levantara com força e segundos depois, ela estava acomodada na poltrona de descanso do estúdio, Kouga sobre ela.

- O... Que...?

- - Ayame... - _ ele sussurrou rouco, antes que seus lábios tomassem os dela.

Ayame sentiu o fôlego sumir de seus pulmões enquanto Kouga exigia uma resposta por meio de seus lábios.

Como era possível...

Como era possível ele ser dois pólos tão diversos ao mesmo tempo? Isso era fantásticamente espantoso.

Em um momento, era doce... Educado... No outro, uma pedra de gelo.

E agora... Enquanto ele a beijava, as oposições continuavam. Seus lábios eram ardentes, possessivos, ao mesmo tempo que os beijos eram intercalados por leves roçares...

Uma mão era carinhosa, as pontas dos dedos fazendo circulos em suas costas... A outra era mais abusada e apertava com força sua coxa esquerda.

Isso tudo provocava nela uma reação de sensações totalmente desconhecidas a ela. Sensações que nem Ginta em sua melhor forma havia conseguido provocar. Ayame sentia tudo o que uma pessoa pode sentir e ao mesmo tempo não sentia nada. Não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia fazer nada além de retribuir os carinhos que recebia.

Ayame percebeu que gostava daquilo... Gostava demais...

Ela já não sentia o menor constrangimento... Não sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando Kouga abriu sua camisa, seus lábios percorrendo cada parte dela...

Para que vergonha? Não era Ginta quem estava fazendo isso... Era Kouga.

Ouviu um riso baixo vindo do moreno. Ela percebeu que ele parara de beijá-la.

- Que foi? _ ela questionou, um tanto ofegante.

- No sabia que yo le gustaba tanto así. _ ele comentou e finalmente ela sentira o rosto esquentar. Ele a vira.

- B-Bem... E-Eu... _ ela gaguejou.

- Tu te acordastes que mi animal favorito es lo lobo? _ ele comentou, sorrindo, ainda olhando para o bonito lobo marrom tatuado no ventre da jovem, o botão da saia já meio aberto.

Uma conversa muito antiga lhe veio em sua mente, de cinco anos atrás ainda, quando ainda estavam se conhecendo e comentavam sobre seus gostos.

- Bom... Eu também gosto de lobos... _ ela ainda estava muito corada _ ... Caso não se lembre, eu comentei com você que meu nick na net era Ayame Lobinha, não?

Ele voltou a sorrir.

- Si... Hablastes mismo a respecto de eso. _ ele comentou _ Muy precioso de tu parte, Ayame. _ de repente sua voz ficou extremamente sexy _ Me gustó muchíssimo.

Ayame sentiu o rosto esquentar de novo e novos choques quando a boca de Kouga atingiu seu ventre.

Ela não iria contra aquilo... Queria aquilo demais para recusar...

E ainda com esse pensamento, não fez tampouco objeção quando a mão atrevida da coxa começou a subir pela sua perna, encontrando a entrada debaixo de sua saia...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Ai! Deu até calor aqui!**

**Bom, para quem prestou atenção, uma coisa se tornou bem óbvia, não?**

**Mas será que a Ayame vai perceber? **

**Como será de agora em diante?**

**Não percam os próximos capítulos de Os Intercambistas!**

**Rsrsrsrsrsrs**

**Besos a todas ustedes!  
**


	22. Relacionamentos Enrolados

**Capítulo 22**

"**Relacionamentos Enrolados"**

Seus olhos estavam muito pesados...

Seu corpo, ainda em estado de êxtase...

Não era real... Não podia ser real... Eles não tinham realmente...

Relutantemente e sentindo as bochechas esquentarem mais a cada instante, Ayame apoiou-se no carpete macio aonde se encontrava, levantando-se e girando o corpo lentamente.

Sorriu...

Não fora sonho nem imaginação.

Realmente tinha acontecido e o moreno adormecido ao seu lado, com as roupas espalhadas pelo estúdio eram prova viva disso.

Kouga era dela... Sua primeira vez tinha sido com ele e nada lhe tiraria isso. Não poderia estar se sentindo mais feliz. Kouga gostava dela assim como ela também gostava dele.

Finalmente podia admitir isso para si mesma.

Mas... Porque alguma coisa ainda doía dentro dela? O que era aquela sensação de culpa que agora sentia mais do que nunca?

A resposta lhe veio imediatamente na cabeça. Ginta.

Fora infiel com ele. Quebrara todos os juramentos de que o respeitaria e valorizaria seus sentimentos. E depois de tudo o que já tinham vivido, era natural que cumprisse essa promessa.

Mas fora fraca demais... Ginta não merecia isso.

Procurou-se levanta-se com cautela e se vestiu em silêncio para não acordar Kouga. Ao olhar pela janela do estúdio, tomou um susto ao ver que o céu estava escuro.

Minha nossa! Eles tinham apagado mesmo. Corou em pensar que as amigas sentiram sua falta e ao procurar pela garota, viram o estúdio trancado, levando em conta que ele estava sempre aberto.

- "Tomara que não tenham vindo aqui!" _ ela pensou, desesperada, imaginando a cena das amigas olhando o casal naquele estado, estendidos no carpete do estúdio dos meninos. _ "Ai, minha nossa! Eu não tinha pensado nisso!" _ ficou ainda mais desesperada ao ver uma pequena mancha de sangue no chão, ao lado do carpete.

Suspirou, aliviada. Ainda bem que não fora no carpete, ou estaria em maus lençóis. Usando a camisa que ainda não tinha vestido, Ayame limpou rapidamente o rastro do chão, apagando para sempre dali a marca de seu ato de entrega total.

Sorriu quando as sensações lhe vieram novamente e daria tudo para deixar todos os pensamentos de lado, acordar Kouga e exigir que ele continuasse o que tinha começado. Agora que tinha aprendido, não queria mais ficar sem... Era viciante... Kouga, era viciante...

Mas não podia. Não podia fazer isso com Ginta.

Não era uma mulher promíscua... Apesar... De tudo... Não era...

Se queria começar algo novo com Kouga, teria que se resolver primeiro com Ginta. Seria muito difícil, afinal, foram anos. E sabia que se estivesse muito próxima de Kouga, não conseguiria se segurar e Ginta seria desrespeitado muitas vezes antes do fim do namoro. O melhor era se afastar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Lançando ao moreno adormecido uma última olhada e mordendo os lábios ao apreciar a visão que tinha, saiu cuidadosamente do estúdio, fechando a porta devagar.

Suspirou de alívio ao ver que os corredores estavam vazios. Era óbvio que a essa altura todos na casa já deveriam estar dormindo.

Mas no instante seguinte, seu corpo voltou a ficar tenso. Escapara agora, mas não poderia fugir aos comentários no café da manhã. Derrotada, ela caminhou a passos lentos até o quarto em que costumava ficar quando dormia na casa, se enfiando em baixo das cobertas.

Sozinha.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram por seus olhos, despertando-o de vez.

Não fazia idéia de como tudo acontecera, mas era uma realidade. Tinha realmente acontecido. Ela agora era dele.

Sorriu.

Apesar de ela afirmar com todas as letras que estava feliz com o novo namorado... Apesar de ele ter sido mais rápido em se assumir ao lado dela, isso ele ainda não tinha conseguido. Ayame ainda estava intocada até ele a possuir e isso Ginta não poderia tirar nunca dele.

Seu sorriso se tornou presunçoso. Era também ele que ela amava.

Soubera disso no instante em que percebera que Ayame só estava com Ginta por pensar que ele era o EM.

Se ela soubesse...

Ele estivera tão próximo de contar a ela toda a verdade...

Mas quando ela se recusou a falar com ele e ele a dominou sobre a poltrona, a visão dela embaixo de seu corpo, sendo dominada por ele... Seus olhos verdes tinham se arregalado de surpresa... Suas bochechas claras ficaram muito rosadas... Seus lábios se tornaram repentinamente vermelhos e levemente inchados... Extremamente convidativos...

Todo o resto havia sido varrido de sua cabeça. Seus olhos eram só para ela... Sua mente era só para ela...

Seu corpo, era só para ela...

E por falar nele... Kouga sentiu instantaneamente o efeito daquelas lembranças quando algumas partes começaram a reagir...

- Ei... Te acalmes. _ ele falou para seu _menino_ _ Ella no esta aquí ahora.

Suspirou, virando-se para o lado, aonde a garota deveria estar.

Ela saíra sem ao menos chamá-lo. Isso era estranho.

Ela não poderia ter ido embora, poderia? Não sozinha e no meio da noite... Não. Provavelmente estava no quarto que costumava ficar.

Teve que respirar fundo. Uma nova visão se formou em sua mente. Uma visão extremamente tentadora.

Uma visão de Ayame, não no quarto dela, mas no quarto dele... Em sua cama... Nua... Esperando que ele continuasse da onde havia parado...

- Ei! Hoy estás impossíble! _ ele ralhou com o _menino_, que voltava a se animar.

Mas não podia culpá-lo. Ayame era demais. Por quantas vezes imaginou tê-la em seus braços e fazê-la sua... Por quantas vezes corria para o banheiro ao simplesmente vê-la caminha de biquíni em torno da piscina?

Ela o provocava como nenhuma outra mulher jamais havia feito. E agora era real, não mais uma de suas inúmeras fantasias... Ele realmente a tinha...

- "La tengo mismo?..." _ pensou consigo mesmo _ "... Entonces... Porque me dejó sólo aquí? Porque no llamoume para ir a mi cuarto con ella?" _ suspirou de novo, sentindo o peso da culpa _"Habré hecho algo de malo?"

* * *

Ela despertava devagar...

Aos poucos, seus sentindos ficavam ativos e ela pôde sentir que estava agarrada a algo muito duro. Sorriu ao se lembrar que estava abraçada ao peito dele...

Abrindo os olhos, ela pôde vizualisar a presença marcante de Inuyasha. Seus cabelos prateados estavam desgrenhados e o fino lençól só lhe cobria até a cintura, tampando-lhe o essencial. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão calma. Seus lábios estavam entre abertos e Agome teve que resistir por um momento ao impulso de beijá-lo.

Ajeitando-se mais perto dele, seus dedos delicados começaram a acompanhar as linhas do seu tórax perfeito, formando assim os desenhos do seu corpo. Instantes depois, pôde ouvir o riso baixo dele e seu peito se mexer no mesmo ritmo.

- Que estas haciendo? _ ela o ouviu questionar, com voz de sono ainda.

- Você é lindo. _ ela comentou, maravilhada. Não se cansava de olhar para ele.

Seu riso se tornou bem presunçoso e sua voz mais firme.

- Yo sé. _ ele respondeu, com simplicidade.

- Seu bobo! _ ela lhe deu um leve tapinha no peito _ Não era para ficar se sentindo tanto!

Riu mais uma vez.

- Quien está deciendo esto es usted misma, mi cariño. _ e com agilidade, tomou controle da situação, virando o seu corpo sobre o dela e lhe surrurrou, rouco _ - Solamente estoy concordando contigo. -

Mordeu a ponta de sua orelha em seguida, causando-lhe novos tremores.

- Inuyasha... _ ela conseguiu dizer, antes que seus lábios fossem tomados.

Era um fato. Agome não tinha experiência nenhuma com essas coisas até ter Inuyasha como amante. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Ninguém mais a faria sentir as coisas que ele a fazia sentir.

A boca dele abandonou seus lábios, voltando para o pescoço. Sob uma nova onda de arrepios, Agome abriu os olhos e sentiu o rosto queimar com a visão que tivera logo acima dela.

Porque os motéis tinham que ter espelhos no teto? Isso era constrangedor!

Inuyasha percebeu que o corpo de Agome ficara rígido e a olhou confuso.

- Que te pasa? _ ele questionou.

- Nada. _ ela apressou-se em confirmar, desviando a todo custo os olhos do teto, as bochechas muito vermelhas.

Por alguma estranha razão, não o tinha percebido durante a noite. Talvez por que estivesse escuro... Talvez porque estivesse bem distraída naquele momento... O fato é que agora aquele negócio ali estava bem incômodo e a intimidava.

Inuyasha continuava sem entender nada. Mas quando acompanhou o rastro por ondeos olhos da garota tinham estado e viu do que se tratava, desatou a rir.

- Es por eso? _ ele comentou, como se fosse algo de pouca significância.

Agome estava muito vermelha.

- E-Eu... Não gosto de me ver fazendo essas coisas. É constrangedor... _ ela murmurou, desconfortável, os olhos recusando-se a voltarem para cima.

Inuyasha roçou os lábios por seu ombro, voltando ao ouvido dela, com voz extremamente rouca.

- - Para algunas personas... Eso seria extremamente excitante... -

- Mas não para mim! _ ela contestou _ É constrangedor!

- Entonces... _ ele a observou _ ... No seas por eso.

E com a mesma agilidade que se virou em cima dela, ele agora a colocara sobre ele, suas partes muito próximas.

- I-Inuyasha... _ suas bochechas estavam escarlates. Nunca havia sido a dominante antes.

- Ya es la hora de abrenderes una posición nueva... _ ele comentou casualmente, como se fosse um professor de matemática falando sobre uma equação, mas suas mãos acompanhavam as curvas de seu corpo de forma despreocupada _ ... Y así también no verás el espejo.

Agome teve que concordar com ele nessa parte. No instante seguinte, sentia os novos carinhos de Inuyasha e os espelho caira completamente no esquecimento...

Algum tempo depois, estavam novamente deitados e abraçados, ambos sorrindo. Aproveitavam o tempo de descanso para conversar sobre muitas coisas e foi aí que Agome deu-se conta da hora.

- Minha nossa! _ pulou da cama, levando consigo o lençou, deixando Inuyasha totalmente a mostra _ Não tinha me dado conta de que era tão tarde!

- Acalmáte! _ Inuyasha pediu, enquanto olhava também para o relógio _ Aún tenemos una hora para entregar la llave.

- N-Não é isso... _ ele notou que as bochechas dela voltaram a ficar coradas.

- No te preocupes con tu tío, tampoco. _ ele comentou _ Ya está cansado de saber que estamos juntos.

Suas bochechas coraram ainda mais quando as lembranças lhe vieram a cabeça. Sua conversa com Motuo fora tão constrangedora quanto a da prima. Seu tio era o responsável por ela na cidade e apesar de ser maior de idade, ela lhe devia respeito.

- T-Também não é por causa dele... _ ela comentou, vestindo-se rapidamente. Agora só faltava enfiar a camisa _ Eu só... Não quero comentários em casa.

Para a sua irritação, Inuyasha começou a rir.

- O que foi? _ ela estava ainda vermelha, mas agora de raiva pelas gargalhadas contínuas dele.

- Es con los otros que estás preocupada? _ ele questionou, referindo-se ao resto da banda e as amigas dela _ No puedo creer! _ ele levantou-se da cama ainda rindo e abraçou-a pela cintura _ No te preocupes, mi cariño. Ellos estás hartos de saber lo que nosotros hacemos.

Suas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais.

- Nem todos, não é Inuyasha?... _ ela murmurou, deixando-a confuso.

- Que quieres decir?

- B-Bom... _ ela começou _ ... Com excessão dos nossos amigos e dos meus tios, quem mais sabe de nós dois? Eu francamente estou cansada desse segredo todo. De não poder sequer segurar em sua mão quando estamos em público. Tudo para evitar... Que caia nos ouvidos... _Dela_.

Sua voz se tornou repentinamente azeda. A lembrança da bela figura de Kikyo veio como uma erva daninha em sua mente, deixando-a ainda mais irritada. Kikyo... Sempre, Kikyo...

- Agome... _ ele começou, inseguro, encolhendo-se defensivamente diante do olhar que ela lhe lançava _ ... Porque te acordastes de ella en una hora de esas?

- Porque é simplesmente impossível esquecer alguém que vive assombrando a minha vida! _ ela admitiu _ A NOSSA vida, Inuyasha. Não seremos totalmente felizes enquanto ela estiver entre nós. _ de repente, seus olhos se tornaram astutos _ A não ser que já tenha falado com ela...

- B-Bueno... Yo... _ ele estava visivelmente desconfortável.

- Eu sabia! _ ela exclamou, tentando em vão afastar-se dele _ ME SOLTA! ESTOU REALMENTE FARTA DISSO!

Ela ordenou, berrando de tal forma que Inuyasha se surpreendeu que o gerente não tinha vindo pedir a eles que se calarem-se por incomodar os outros clientes.

- A-Agome... _ ele tentou ponderar _ Intente compreender. Yo intenté hablar con ella, pero...

- Há, nem vem! _ ela o cortou _ Já sei até o que vai dizer. E começou a imitá-lo: "Agome, hoy casi hablé con ella, pero me pareció tan triste que no tuve coraje.", "Agome, Kikyo estaba tan hablante hoy que no tuve ni sique oportunidad de hablarle", "Agome, en la hora me faltó las palavras... És complicado terminar con un relacionamiento de más de cinco años"

Agome continuava recintando para ele cada uma de suas mil e uma desculpas, deixando-o cada vez mais constrangido. Quando ela parou emburrada, ele tentou conversar.

- Agome... Yo realmente lo siento mucho...

Ela voltou a suspirar.

- Já chega. _ ela comentou, com ar triste _ Estou cansada de lutar quando está claro que não sou eu quem você realmente quer.

- No! _ ele apressou-se em ressaltar, fazendo-a olhar para ele _ Agome, está equivocada! Yo te amo mucho. Tu eres mi vida!

- Estão prove! _ ela gritou, deixando cair a lágrima que se formava _ Me mostre que não são simplesmente palavras vazias.

- C-Como... Como puedo hacer eso? _ ele questionou, embora soubesse a resposta. Isso a irritou ainda mais.

- Bah! Como se não soubesse! _ Agome exclamou, furiosa _ Já chega, Inuyasha. Enquanto não se resolver com ela, eu quero distância de você.

Em um último ato desesperado de detê-la, ele voltou a beijá-la com fervor, fazendo as pernas da moça tremerem. Ela estava quase que completamente vestida, mas ele não. E a visão do corpo dele reagindo ao beijo não ajudava em nada...

Mas ela tinha que ser forte.

Juntando toda a sua coragem, ela o empurrou, afastando-o dela.

- Eu disse DISTÂNCIA, Inuyasha. _ e enfiando de vez a camisa, saiu sem fazer mais comentários, deixando-o olhar as suas costas, pasmo.

O que foi isso?

Em que momento aquela noite maravilhosa tinha terminado em uma briga?

Porque Kikyo tinha que se meter de novo entre eles justo agora?

Ele suspirou. Agome estava coberta de razão. Ele era um covarde.

Um covarde que iludia uma moça do outro lado do mundo, fazendo-a acreditar que ainda havia um sentimento entre eles, enquanto enrolava a outra que realmente amava, prometendo-lhe romper com a primeira e fazendo-a de sua amante. Era um canalha completo.

Mas isso não duraria mais. Não suportaria ficar longe de Agome, quando estava louco por ela. Isso se resolveria naquele mesmo dia.

Vestindo-se com desânimo, pegou seus pertences e deixou o motél, acertando a noite ao passar pela recepção. Ainda teve que aturar os olhares curiosas do atendente, que vira o casal entrar apaixonado no quarto e sair separado, com Agome provavelmente soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Ao sair em direção ao estacionamento, viu que a máquina vermelha ainda esperava por ele. Agome provavelmente tinha ido embora de ônibus, talvez até para a casa dos tios, ao invés da sua.

Percebeu no mesmo instante que se enganara ao ouvir muitos murmúrios agitados.

- Dessa vez não tem escapatória. _ ouviu uma voz.

- Não pode negar o que está óbvio. _ ouviu outra.

- Então ele é o seu membro escolhido, Agome? _ ouviu uma terceira.

Ouvir o nome dela lhe chamou a atenção mas do que tudo e ao erguer os olhos viu que ela estava muito vermelha e cercada de jornalistas.

- Olha! _ gritou a primeira voz _ E ele está bem ali!

- Mas ele não namora a senhorita Kikyo? _ uma quarta voz questionou.

- E é aí que está o nosso furo, sua boba! _ a segunda voz demonstrou.

Inuyasha enrijeceu ao se lembrar de onde estava saindo. Mas seu sentimento mais forte foi a fúria,ao ver que aqueles vermes da imprenssa marrom não deixavam sua garota em paz.

Sua garota...

Isso mesmo. Agome era SUA garota e não deixaria que ninguém a magoasse.

Enfiando o capacete com violência na cabeça e ignorando os dois ou três jornalistas que se aproximavam dele, Inuyasha saiu com a moto cantando pneus, indo em direção a onde Agome estava.

Ao perceberem que o rapaz não iria parar, os jornalistas que a rodeavam sairam da frente aos berros, abrindo espaço para que ele enlaçasse a cintura da jovem e a colocasse na sua traseira.

Mas ele pôde perceber que não conseguiram escapar de algumas câmeras.

* * *

- "Ok." _ ela pensava consigo mesma _ "É só tomar coragem e dizer."

Gemeu baixinho.

- Eu não posso! _ ela exclamou.

- Que foi, Ayame? _ Sango questionou ao adentrar os jardins pelo portão que dava acesso a rua _ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N-Não. Nada. _ apressou-se em responder, corando muito. Sango não pareceu convencida. Ela tentou mudar de assunto _ Está vindo da rua? Eu nem te vi sair.

Sango riu.

- Eu não dormi aqui esta noite. _ ela explicou _ Dormi em casa, fazendo um pouco de compania para meus pais, já que Agome _foi dormir na sua casa_. _ ela riu.

- A Agome foi dormir na minha casa? _ de repente, a ficha caiu _ Ah. Entendi. _ sorriu também. Mas pensando bem, não os vi hoje também. Nem ela e nem o Inuyasha...

- E nem poderia. _ Sango voltou a explicar _ Os dois saíram juntos no fim da tarde de ontem e ainda não voltaram.

- Nossa... Eu nem percebi. _ falou mais consigo mesma do que com Sango, sem se dar conta de que a amiga a observava.

- Isso é normal. Nós fomos a sorveteria e você ficou aqui. Eles foram de lá e eu só voltei aqui para me despedir de Miroke... E pensando bem... Não te vi desde então...

Ayame enrijeceu.

- Aonde se meteu, Ayame? _ Sango questionou.

- E-Eu... Que coisa, Sango! _ ela tentou disfarçar o constrangimento com um tom de irritação na voz _ Eu fiquei no meu quarto, claro. Não se lembra de que eu estava furiosa comigo mesma por ser grossa com o Kouga? Pois bem. Me tranquei no quarto e lá fiquei até hoje de manhã.

- Verdade? _ Sango questionou, seus olhos muito atentos as reações da ruiva _ Pois saiba que eu fui no seu quarto para pegar aquela blusa que você prometeu me emprentar e você não estava lá. Aliás... _ ela também se lembrou _ ... Já que falou nele, também não vejo o Kouga desde ontem quando passou por nós trombando com tudo.

Merda! Porque Sango tinha que ser tão observadora?

- Ayame... Tem certeza de que não aconteceu mesmo _nada?_

A pergunta foi feita cheia de subentendidos. Não tinha mesmo como esconder nada de Sango.

- B-Bom... _ ela começou, muito vermelha _ ... A-Aconteceu uma coisinha...

E lhe contou sobre sua noite com Kouga.

Sango sorriu ao ouvir a história, mas preferiu não fazer comentários em respeito a crise em que a amiga se encontrava.

- ... E agora não sei o que fazer. _ ela concluiu _ Ginta pode até ser o meu EM, mas é Kouga quem eu amo. Não quero ficar longe dele e tambem não posso ser desleal com Ginta. Amiga, que é que eu faço? _ seus olhos verdes estavam desesperados.

Sango a abraçou.

- Isso é algo que você mesma deve fazer, Ayame. Se ama Kouga, é com ele que deve ficar na minha opinião. Mas você tem que ter uma conversar franca com Ginta. Esclarecer as coisas com calma, para que não haja traumas no rompimento, entende?

Elas se afastaram um pouco e Ayame balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Sango sorriu ao avistar algo por cima do ombro da amiga.

- Bom. Eu vou dar bom dia para o meu namorado. _ ela concluiu, levantando-se e ainda sorrindo _ Pense no que eu te falei, ok?

- Está bem.

Sango foi para dentro da casa e Ayame permaneceu sentada, muito pensativa.

- Buenos días... _ a voz grossa e rouca dele a fez arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo. Sua boca estava colada a sua orelha _ ... No estabas conmigo cuando desperté, mi preciosa. Te extrané a mi lado...

Arrepiou-se mais ainda ao sentir os braços musculosos de Kouga a envolverem pela cintura e seus dentes lhe mordiscarem o ombro.

Contrariando todos os seus impulsos, ela se afastou dele com agilidade.

- Er... B-Bom dia, K-Kouga. _ ela tentou ser educada e tentava a todo custo olhar para todos os lado, menos para o seu peito bem marcado pela regata de ginástica _ V-Você... _ pigarreou _ ... Dormiu bem?

Ele sorriu torto.

- Muy bien. _ sua voz era estimulante. "É em respeito ao Ginta... Tudo para não desrespeitar o Ginta" ela lembrava a si mesma a medida em que ele se aproximava, cheio de más intenções _ Mi relajante también me ayudó muchíssimo...

Estavam a milímetros. Seus lábios cor de caramelo procuravam ansiosos pelos dela. Novamente contrariada, ela virou o rosto afastando-se com delicadeza.

- Que bom. E-Eu... Fico feliz com isso. _ e olhando para dentro da casa, apressou-se em tomar mais distância _ E-Eu acho que a Sango precisa de ajuda com os preparativos do café da manhã.

Kouga a olhava completamente confuso.

- Que tienes? _ ele não pôde se refrar _ Porque ajes como se nada tuviesse sucedido entre nosotros.

- Quem, eu? _ ela corou profundamente _ Imagina! Impressão sua.

- Ah, si... Solamente impressión... _ voltou a se aproximar insinuante, fazendo-a dar uma volta e ir de costas ao encontro da piscina _ Entonces... No te hará malo si yo... Sacarte así... _ agarrou sua cintura, prendendo-a a seu corpo, sua boca voltou a orelha dela, aos sussurros _ - Y besarte por entero...

Ayame não teve chance de resposta.

De novo!

Kouga tinha mesmo o dom de dominá-la e quando deu por si, ele dominava seus lábios com, se é que era possível, ainda mais paixão do que na noite anterior.

- K-Kouga... _ ela tentava alertá-lo _ ... N-Não podemos...

E tentou se afastar.

Um erro.

Não havia se dado conta do quanto andara até a piscina. Desiquilibrou-se ao se afastar, caindo de costas dentro dela e puxando Kouga consigo.

Quando emergiram, Kouga estava as gargalhadas e Ayame muito vermelha.

- Olha só o que me fez fazer! _ ela o acusou.

As gargalhadas do rapaz pararam e sua expressão foi imediatamente substituída pela a que tinha antes: A de puro desejo.

- És mejor así... _ sua voz estava rouca novamente _ ... Me gusta mucho verte... _ e sorriu, cheio de malícia _ ... Toda mojada...

Agome ficou ainda mais sem graça com o duplo sentido da frase. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que Kouga arrancava a regata, lançando-a para fora da piscina.

- O-O que está fazendo? _ ela questinou.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou fazendo uns movimentos bem característicos e no instante seguinte, a bermuda e a, para seu desespero, cueca dele também estavam fora da piscina e ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

- K-Kouga... A-Aqui não! _ ela estava espantada com essa atitude dele mas teve que se preocupar mais em se cobrir por que no instante seguinte, a parte de cima de seu biquíni também estava fora da água.

Ele ignorou suas palavras e começou a beijá-la de todas as formas possível, suas mão novamente viajando por suas curvas.

- K-Kouga... _ ela gaguejava _ ... P-Podem nos ver...

Ele riu, malicioso.

- Agome e Inuyasha no están e Sango no se acostó aquí está noche, entonces debe estar a los besos con Miroke ahora. Y después... _ sua voz ficou ainda mais rouca _ - ... No le gusta una locura? -

Ayame não pôde ir contra isso. No instante seguinte, os dois dominavam a piscina, enquanto a parte de baixo de seu biquíni boiava inocentemente na água.

* * *

Inuyasha não sabia quanto tempo permaneceram naquele lugar. O mesmíssimo lugar aonde Miroke e Sango haviam começado o namoro.

Era realmente muito romântico e convidava a reflexões.

Agome parecia muito assustada ainda com tudo o que tinha acontecido. E ele não queria tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

Mas minha nossa, aquele silêncio era enervante!

- Quero ir para casa. _ ela murmurou, sobressaltando-o.

- Que dice?

- Pra casa. _ ela repetiu _ A minha e não a sua. _ ela olhou para ele _ Você pode me levar?

Ele assentiu, carinhoso.

Os dois subiram na moto e em cerca de meia hora, lá estavam.

Agome permitiu que ele entrasse. Depois de tantos jornalistas e fotos de prova, uma foto a mais dele entrando atrás dela no apartamento não mudaria em nada.

Dentro da casa, havia um bilhete em cima da mesa com a letra de sua tia.

_Fomos a casa da minha prima Tizukini. Recebemos um aviso dela de que a filha está adoentada e vamos fazer uma visita. Não devemos voltar até a noite, então, pode esquentar a comida que está na geladeira. Se cuidem, meninas._

_Um beijo_

Agome suspirou. Então, estavam sozinhos na casa...

Foi nessa hora que o telefone tocou. Agome voltou a se irritar.

Seria uma oportunidade de ouro se não tivesse jurado manter distância dele até que resolvesse as coisas com ela.

Foi com surpresa, que prestou atenção no tom do rapaz no telefone:

- Basta, Kikyo! Estoy harto de tus ligacionés y tu presencia en mi vida. Ya te he dicho que no te amo más! Hace tiempos que hablamos de parar con eso, pero tu te escusas a oírme. Me cansé! _ ficou um tempo em silêncio _ No adiantas llorar! Es el fin. Kikyo, pare con eso! _ mais uma pausa _ Adiós, Kikyo.

E desligou o telefone, respirando fundo por um tempo para se acalmar.

- I... Inuyasha? _ Agome se aproximou.

Para o seu espanto, ao olhar para ela ele sorria.

- O... Que?...

- Me parece que mi relacionamento ha terminado. _ ele comentou, jogando o celular longe e indo até ela.

- Terminado? _ Agome arregalou os olhos, um sorriso se abrindo _ Isso quer dizer que...

- Que soy todo tuyo, mi cariño.

E a beijou com fervor.

Agome estava tão enebriada que mal notou que já não estavam mais na sala, mas no quarto de seus tios.

- Inuyasha... N-Não podemos...

- Sus tíos no están aquí... _ ele a empurrou gentilmente para que se deitasse, arrancando a própria camisa e abrindo os botões da dela com extrema facilidade _ ... Además... Eso no se llamo niño de amor por nada.

Agome sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar quando a boca dele começou a subir pelos seus pés, passou pelas pernas, virilha, seios até encontrar novamente com a sua, dominando-a por completo.

Seus tios realmente não precisavam saber que ela tomara a cama deles emprestada só um pouquinho...

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram e logo o namoro de Inuyasha com Agome se tornou público. A nova bomba do momento.

Ayame por enquanto ainda estava livre disso tudo porque todos sabiam que ela tinha um namorado na faculdade. Mas sempre tinham aqueles jornais maldosos que incitavam as possibilidades dela e do terceiro membro do Crash estarem tendo um caso as escondidas, já que Inuyasha se mostrara infiel.

E isso lhe causava aborrecimentos com Ginta que estava muito enciumado. Ela realmente não queria magoá-lo, mas também não queria continuar com aquilo.

Tinha que resolver isso, mas sempre que tentava tocar no assunto, acabavam brigando.

Estava novamente conversando sobre isso com as amigas, quando ouviram a campanhia tocar com muita insistência.

- Ai, que pessoa irritante! _ Sango exclamou _ Não sabe esperar, não?

- Deixa prima. _ Agome se levantou _ Eu vou atender.

Agome atravessou os jardins e mirou o olho mágico do portão para ver quem era o convidado tão impaciente.

Sentiu cada fibra do seu corpo travar ao ver que a esperava do outro lado do portão, com cara de poucos amigos.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**AI!**

**Aqui está mais um.**

**Af! Finalmente o Inuyasha resolveu as coisas, não?**

**E o Kouga... Para quem era o responsável dos três está me saindo beeeemmm atrevido, não acham?**

**Ah! No outro capítulo eu esqueci de mencionar, mas a música que o Kouga cantou é uma versão traduzida (por mim) para espanhol da música **_I Miss You_ **do **_Haddaway._

**É Mynzes****, se você achou o Kouga sexy no outro, tô imaginando aqui o que você pensou agora...**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Besos  
**


	23. Segredos

**Capítulo 23**

**"Segredos"**

Agome continuou parada ali por minutos sem conta.

Ela não estava ali. Ela não podia estar ali. Mas não era uma surpresa, afinal. Seu relacionamento com Inuyasha não era mais nenhum segredo e o rompimento abrupto dele com ela não devia melhorar o seu estado de humor.

A campainha tocou com ainda mais insistência. Ela estava irritada.

Respirando fundo, Agome se encheu de coragem para abrir o portão de uma vez. E a primeira coisa que sentiu, antes mesmo até de conferir realmente o rosto dela, foi uma forte ardência do lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Ai! _ ela exclamou, colocando a mão no rosto.

- Esto es por tener robado mi novio, maldita! _ ela gritou _ Y eso... Es por mi humillación en público!

Kikyo começou a estapeá-la com violência, deixando Agome cada vez mais assustada. Agome ainda estava em choque pela visão da mulher diante de seus olhos e não conseguia reagir aos seus ataques.

Só lhe restou gritar.

- Pára! Kikyo, Por favor!

Mas ela não lhe dava ouvidos. Com os berros da jovem, as amigas logo apareceram para ajudar. Mas mesmo as duas juntas não conseguiam segurar Kikyo. Ela estava furiosa.

- Kikyo! _ a voz máscula e irritada, mesclada de surpresa, foi a única coisa que pareceu chamá-la de volta a si.

- Inuyasha, mi amor! _ ela exclamou, correndo para pular nos braços do rapaz que olhava para ela furioso, parado no portão com os outros dois logo atrás _ Te extrañé tanto!

- Pare con eso! _ ele exclamou, se desviando _ Tu eres una loca! Como puedes aparecer aquí de esta manera? Y lo que piensas que haces con mi novia? _ ele ralhou com ainda mais fúria, correndo para amparar Agome.

Kikyo ficou em estado de choque com essa informação. Ela sabia que os dois estavam envolvidos, mas não achava que era tanto.

- Inuyasha... _ conseguiu balbuciar _ ... Yo soy tu novia...

Inuyasha não a ouviu. Só tinha olhos para Agome.

- Estás bien, mi cariño? _ ele questiona, preocupado.

- E-Estou. _ Agome consegue dizer, tentando sorrir _ Só um pouco assustada ainda.

- Mi... Mi cariño? _ Kikyo ainda estava em choque.

Foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer, antes de cair de joelhos no chão, com as mãos nos olhos. Começou a chorar. Kouga e Miroke se entreolharam.

- Vamos. _ Inuyasha dizia, ajudando Agome a se levantar _ Vamos adentrar en la casa. Tenemos unos medicamientos allá que pueden ayudarte.

- Inuyasha... _ Kouga se aproximou _ Yo pienso que es mejor que yo lleve a Agome para dentro de la casa.

- Porque? _ Inuyasha questionou, imediatamente irritado. Ayame também ficou desconfortável.

- Cálmate, Inuyasha. _ Miroke ralhou _ Kouga solamente vá a ayudárla. Se fijares al rededor, verás que hay otra persona que necessita de ti. Hasta más, quizá.

Inuyasha virou-se para ver Kikyo aos prantos, ainda ajoelhada no chão. Sentiu o peso da culpa invadí-lo. Ele não podia culpar Kikyo por estar irritada com Agome. Afinal, tinham sido namorados por mais de cinco anos e de uma hora para outra, ele termina com ela por telefone já com outra em seu lugar. Era horrível para qualquer pessoa. Suspirando mais uma vez, ele virou-se para Agome.

- Vá adentrando, mi cariño. Iré para allá en seguida.

Agome concordou e entrou, sendo amparada por Kouga e com Miroke e as garotas logo atrás. Ao vê-los entrar em casa, Inuyasha virou-se novamente para Kikyo.

- Kikyo... Yo...

- Desde cuando... _ ela questionou _ ... Desde cuando estás haciendome de tonta?

Inuyasha congelou por um momento. O que diria? Optou pela sinceridade.

- Hace... Alguno tiempo... _ ele respondeu, reunindo toda a dignidade que pôde.

Kikyo bufou, derrotada.

- Yo... Ya imaginava eso...

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou.

- Tu... A amas? _ kikyo questionou.

- Si.

- Más do que a mi?

- Más do que a nadie.

Um novo silêncio se formou e novas lágrimas subiram nos olhos da morena.

- Su... Su sinceridad aún me sorprende. _ ela tentou sorrir, sem sucesso _ Yo... He venido de tan lejos... Para llegar aquí... Y oír lo que ya sabia. _ ela soluçou _ Soy mismo una tonta!

- No! Tu no eres, Kikyo. _ Inuyasha quis ser justo _ Yo é que fue un ratón jugando contido como hice. Pero la verdad, es que amo Agome. Ella es la mujer que elegi para estar a mi lado por siempre. Espero con sinceridad que puedas perdonarme.

O olhar que Kikyo lhe lançar fez o rapaz se afastar alguns passos, assustado.

- Yo quiero que mueras. Tu e aquella maldita usurpadora! _ após gritar essas palavras, Kikyo levantou-se, saindo com raiva e batendo o portão com um som estridente.

O rapaz ficou paralisado por um tempo. Depois, foi para dentro da casa para ajudar a namorada.

* * *

Muitos dias se passaram.

Com o término das férias, a vida corrida de Ayame recomeçou. Isso e os compromissos constantes do Crash faziam com que ela e Kouga se vissem cada vez menos e Ayame tinha que admitir que isso era um alívio. Ela ainda não tinha se acertado com Ginta e seus encontros com Kouga no dia à dia, sempre acabavam com eles indo para um canto escuro ou ela simplesmente sendo arrastada para o quarto dele.

Não que ela não gostasse. Pelo contrário, ela amava. Mas a idéia de estar fazendo Ginta de bobo a perceguia e o peso da culpa era demais.

Kouga também não estava muito a vontade com essa situação. Apesar de não sentir culpa por Ginta, já que ele até se divertia com a situação de "amante" de Ayame e de estar botando vários chifres no rival, ele sabia que isso a incomodava e a afastava cada vez mais dele. Quando conseguia persuadí-la, era ótimo. Mas depois que acontecia, ela tentava ao máximo se distanciar dele de novo. Sem contar que a idéia dela beijando outro cara o irritava cada vez mais. Ayame era sua. E a queria só para si.

Foi imerso nesses pensamentos que ele pôde ver o carro dela chegando no prédio.

- "Ya no era sin tiempo..." _ ele pensou, levantando-se do banco que ficava em frente ao prédio aonde a garota morava e aonde tinha estado desde as oito da noite, quando ela saíra para trabalhar.

Ao olhar no relógio de pulso, viu que já era quase duas e meia da manhã. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso por ter ficado ali tanto tempo.

Kouga sabia de seu trabalho noturno, mas não fazia idéia do que ela fazia e nem aonde trabalhava. Ela era muito fechada quando se tratava desse assunto.

Estava se preparando para atravessar a rua e entrar no apartamento junto com ela quando algo chamou sua atenção mais do que tudo. Ela estava... Chorando?

- Ayame? _ ele tentou chamar sua atenção, mas a garota estava distraída demais _ Ayame! _ ele voltou a gritar, mas ela entrou no prédio.

Suspirando frustrado, Kouga tentou seguí-la, mas sem autorização da dona do apartamento, o porteiro não liberava sua passagem, mesmo sendo um membro do conhecido Crash.

- "Que pasa aquí?" _ Kouga ficou ainda mais irritado quando percebeu que Ayame não estava distraída como pensava, mas evitou que ele fosse atrás dela e não atendeu o interfone quando o porteiro ligou. Ela o estava evitando. De novo.

Estava acontecendo alguma coisa e ele ficava nervoso ao perceber que ela não queria compartilhar com ele.

- "Basta por hoy." _ ele pensou, colocando o capacete e subindo na moto azul royal _ "Mañana ella no escapará."

E saiu em alta velocidade.

Enquanto isso, da janela de um dos apartamentos, um par de olhos verdes marejados observava a moto desaparecer de vista.

* * *

- O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? _ o par de olhos chocolate estava chocado.

Miroke a olhava com ar de desculpa.

Parada diante dela, no meio da cozinha da mansão Crash e com uma mala ao seu lado, estava Koharu.

- Minha casa está em reformas. _ Koharu explicou, com voz tímida _ Miroke foi muito gentil em me deixar ficar aqui.

Sango não acreditou nem um pouco na suposta timidez dela.

- Ah, ele foi é? _ Sango virou-se para o namorado com olhos mortíferos. Este se encolheu ligeiramente. _ E desde quando vocês são tão amiguinhos? _ ela acusou, desconfiada.

- No somos. _ Miroke respondeu _ No da manera que piensas.

- E que jeito eu penso, hein _querido?_ _ a voz de Sango deixava transparecer todo o seu desconforto com aquilo.

Com Koharu trabalhando em sua lanchonete favorita, era inevitável que estivessem se vendo com assiduidade. E não lhe agradava nem um pouco a garota dar em cima de seu namorado sempre que o via.

- Yo pensé que confiabas en mi, Sango. _ a voz de Miroke era um pouco fria.

Ele estava chateado. Sango corou um pouco.

- Me desculpe. Eu só... Quero entender.

Miroke sorriu, abraçando a namorada. Koharu abaixou os olhos, chateada.

- Yu fue a lo supermercado buscar las patatas e las otras cosas que me pedio para hacermos la cena. Koharu estaba allá.

Sango corou mais um pouco ao ver o saco com os itens que ela mesma havia pedido que ele buscasse a algumas horas atrás.

- Charlamos un rato. Ella habló sobre la situación de su casa. Lo cuarto que Agome se quedaba está vacío, ya que ahora ella duerme con Inuyasha. No creí que habería problema.

A expressão de Miroke era de total inocência.

Sango ficou ainda mais constrangida. Realmente, de vários pontos de vista, não tinha realmente problema em ajudar quem precisava. Mas a idéia de ter Koharu e Miroke morando embaixo do mesmo teto não lhe era muito aceitável. Ainda mais sabendo que foi exatamente assim que ela mesma e o moreno se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar.

Mas decidiu não contrariar. Não queria brigar com ele e dar esse gostinho a outra garota.

- Tudo bem. _ ela completou _ Acho que ela pode ficar no quarto que a Agome ficava. Também não vejo problema nisso. _ e abraçou o namorado com mais força, marcando presença.

- Com todo respeito, Miroke. _ Koharu tinha um tom um pouco arrogante agora _ Mas a casa não é sua? Porque ela tem que opinar se eu fico ou não?

Sango inflou. Que abusada!

- Koharu, Sango es mi novia e pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. Esta casa es de ella también.

Sango sorriu, vitoriosa. Koharu fechou a cara.

- Hola. _ a voz de Kouga surgiu entre eles.

- Oi, Kouga! _ Koharu foi toda sorrisos. Seu membro preferido era Miroke, mas Kouga também era da banda, além de ser tão gato quanto qualquer um dos outros dois.

- Mira, Koharu que haces aqui? _ ele quis saber.

- Vou passar uns tempos com vocês. _ ela respondeu, mostrando a mala.

- En sério? _ Kouga ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para o casal ainda abraçado _ Bueno, se dices. _ e virou-se para o casal novamente _ Sango, ya ha llegado Ayame?

- Ainda não a vi, Kouga. _ ela respondeu _ Mas passou da hora dela sair da faculdade. Deve estar aqui logo.

- Você e a ruiva se dão bem, não Kouga? _ Koharu comentou. Ela ainda não tinha decorado os nomes das amigas de Sango. Da própria Sango mesmo ela vivia esquecendo. Sempre tinha olhos apenas para a banda _ Será que não tem um clima aí, não? _ ela questionou analisando suas reações.

- Bueno... _ Kouga ficou desconfortável por ter sido posto contra a parede.

- Não seja tonta! _ Sango interferiu, irritada pelo abuso da moça. Não queria que Ayame também tivesse a vida invadida pelos jornalistas _ Ayame tem namorado e se chama Ginta! E quanto a você, não deveria estar guardando as suas coisas?

- Eu estaria fazendo isso se alguém tivesse me mostrado o meu quarto.

Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha. Primeiro, pela resposta que levou. Segundo, pela garota se referir ao quarto como "seu". Ela não morava ali!

- É por aqui. _ ela disse, entredentes.

Kouga se aproximou de Miroke.

- Que situación, hã?

Miroke suspirou.

- Y dices eso para mi? No se como fue pensar en eso. Ahora tendré que entenderme com Sango.

Kouga riu, mas ficou sério em seguida.

- Ayame? _ ele chamou, mas a garota ignorou-o novamente, voltando para os jardins.

- Que tiene ella? _ Miroke quis saber.

- No sé. _ Kouga falou, já indo atrás dela _ Descobriré ahora mismo.

Ao atravessar o jardim, Kouga logo a avistou, sentada em uma das cadeiras.

- Ayame, que tienes? _ ele quis saber.

- Nada. _ a voz dela saiu sufocada. Isso o assustou.

- Ayame... Quiero saber lo que tienes. _ ele exigiu.

- Nada, eu já disse! _ ela gritou, virando-se para ele.

Kouga estacou.

Ela tinha tentado disfarçar com maquiagem, mas ainda podia-se ver uma pequena marca roxa embaixo de seu olho direito.

- Que es eso?

- Nada. _ ela virou o rosto novamente.

- Ayame... Aquello maldito Ginta está agredindo a ti? Por que si estuvier, yo...

- Não vai fazer nada! _ ela o encarou, ameaçadora _ Ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

Um longo silêncio se formou. Ayame ainda estava muito fechada.

- E-Eu... Nem sei porque vim para cá... _ ela gaguejou, os olhos lacrimosos _ Eu acho... Que só não queria ficar sozinha em casa...

Aquilo o cortou por dentro. Puxando-a para si, ele a abraçou com força.

- No necesitas quedarse sola... _ ele disse, tentando acalmar os soluços que ele sentia que a garota estava segurando _ ... Tu tienes a mi. Estoy aqui por ti.

E não fazendo objeção, ela deixou que ele colasse os lábios nos dela. Mas não foi do jeito sedutor que ela estava habituada. Era apenas um leve toque, um carinho. Ele só queria mesmo acalmá-la.

Ayame deixou que as lágrimas rolassem.

- Que pasa contigo? _ ele quis saber, ainda abraçando-a _ Estoy preocupado.

- Não é nada importante. _ ela balbuciou, o rosto enfiado na camisa dele _ Só me abrace com força, por favor.

Kouga obedeceu.

Sua presença. Era por isso que tinha deixado de lado a casa para ir a casa do Crash. Somente pela presença dele, que a fazia se sentir protegida e amada, como em nenhum outro lugar e com ninguém mais.

Kouga ainda abraçava ela com força, passando os dedos por seus cabelos vermelhos.

Estava acontecendo alguma coisa com ela. Alguma coisa tão séria ou constrangedora que ela não queria lhe contar. Sua garota estava com problemas e ele estava impotente para ajudar.

O que poderia ser?

Ele descobriria custe o que custasse e iria ajudá-la. Essa era a sua prioridade agora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá!**

**Desculpem a demora. Mas minha vida tem estado tão louca que acabei ficando sem inspiração para escrever.**

**O capítulo de hoje ficou mais curto, mas já deu para notar que estamos perto de descobrir o que Ayame esconde tanto. E essa agora, Koharu na mansão Crash, no que isso pode virar?**

**Só lendo os próximos capítulos para saber.**

**Besos y gracias a todos los comentários. ^_^  
**


	24. Os Segredos De Ayame

**Capítulo 24**

"**Os Segredos De Ayame"**

Sango já estava bem irritada com aquilo. Caramba, tudo bem que as reformas demoram, mas precisa ser tanto? Tão envolvida que estava com a presença constante de Koharu entre Miroke e ela, tomou um susto ao notar que já haviam se passado três meses.

Só foi se dar conta disso, quando Ayame chegou nela e em Agome para entregar os convites para sua formatura.

- Mas já? _ Sango exclamou, surpresa _ Pensei que fosse só em Dezembro.

- E em que mês acha que estamos, Sango? _ Ayame riu _ Dezembro já está na porta!

Foi aí que ela olhou no calendário perto da porta e viu que estava circulado o dia 16 de Novembro.

- Minha nossa! Nem vi como o tempo passou.

- E eu então? _ Ayame comentou, com um alívio visível na voz _ Nem acredito que vou ter um pouco mais de tempo para mim. "Mas tempo até talvez do que só as manhãs..." _ ela pensou, consigo mesma _ "Mas disso eu não tenho tanta certeza..."

- Ayame, está bem? _ Agome chamou a garota, fazendo-a voltar a si.

- Hã? _ ela despertou _ Ah, sim. Só fiquei... Um pouco aérea. Eu acho que é a correria da formatura.

Sorriu.

Sango não acreditou muito, mas também não fez novos comentários.

- Vai ser no dia 20. _ ela informou _ Eu... Ainda não entreguei o dos meninos... _ ela comentou, corando _ ... Vocês são as namoradas deles... Poderiam entregar pra mim?

Sango e Agome trocaram um olhar significativo. Ayame nunca teria problemas em entregar os convites para Inuyasha e Miroke. Então elas sabiam muito bem que aquele "meninos" não se referia a eles mas a Kouga. E confirmaram suas suspeitas quando Agome manejou seu envelope e viu que dentro havia convite para duas pessoas.

- Amiga... _ Sango se aproximou _ ... Você não acharia melhor você mesma entregar?

- Sim. _ Agome concordou _ Seria um bom motivo para vocês conversarem.

- Não. _ ela respondeu, enfática _ Entreguem, por favor.

Saiu em seguida.

- Ah, vamos ter uma festa! _ a voz de Koharu surgiu entre elas _ Estou ansiosa, e vocês?

Sango virou-se para ela com olhos mortíferos.

- Defina o "nós" porque, até onde sei, isso não lhe diz respeito. _ ela comentou, sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Aí é que se engana, minha querida. _ para seu desespero, Koharu ergueu a mão direita, exibindo o mesmíssimo envelope cor de pérola que a garota segurava _ Ao contrário de algumas, Ayame sabe ser educada.

Agome ficou tensa. Ela sabia o quanto Sango podia ser agressiva quando explodia de raiva. Mas para sua surpresa, Sango limitou-se a bufar irritada e sair da sala, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Chegando lá, jogou-se na cama e logo começou a sentir as lágrimas quentes rolarem por seus olhos. Permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos.

- "Que droga de garota abusada!" _ ela gritou, mentalmente _ "Não suporto mais isso. Ela se enfia na casa do MEU namorado e ainda fica fazendo esses comentários. E eu MUITO BURRA não respondo! O que tá havendo comigo? Que insegurança é essa? Miroke me ama... N-Não é? E-Eu não tenho porque ficar insegura com a presença dela aqui ou desconfiar dele..."

Respirando fundo, ela esticou a mão para o armário de cabeceira da cama, aonde havia uma gaveta designada para guardar as suas coisas. Lá estava ele. Já esquecido a algum tempo. Seu caderno de letras.

Abriu na página aonde estava a letra de "Até Que Você Chegue". Minha nossa, a quanto tempo não a via. E pensar que a escrevera a tantos anos, quando ainda nem conhecia Miroke e ela surgira após seus sonhos misteriosos que ela veio a descobrir que eram com ele no dia em que ele voltou da Espanha.

Sorriu.

Miroke era seu. Não tinha porque não confiar nisso.

Ela sabia que ele seria dela antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Koharu não venceria essa briga.

Sorrindo novamente, ela começou a cantar:

_Hoje minha mente começa a voar e do nada imagina... Você_

_Tudo se transforma em cor_

_Um pressentimento desperta aqui dentro_

_Não importa nem quanto_

_Se cedo ou tarde_

_Eu sinto que vai chegar e o meu coração quero te entregar_

_Tenho muito pra dar, ainda não te conheço_

_Mas irei esperar até que você chegue_

_Será tan magico, tan intenso y unico_

_Tanto amor que entregar_

_Hasta que llegues tu_

A voz macia de Miroke a centímetros do seu ouvido a sobressaltou. Apesar de saber que eles eram assim, elas ainda se assustavam com isso. Mas mais ainda do que por sua chegada súbita, Sango ficou surpresa ao ver que o garoto também conhecia aquela letra. Era uma composição sua. Não tinha mostrado para mais ninguém além das amigas.

- Que susto, Miroke! _ ela fingiu estar brava, já que as doces lembranças e cantar a haviam acalmado.

- Desculpe, mi amor. _ ele sorriu, beijando-a.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela.

- Como... _ ela quis saber _ ... Como você sabe...

- La canción? _ ele sorriu _ Yo también la escribí.

- O... Que?...

Sango sabia que Miroke era o compositor do Crash, mas essa informação a deixou ainda mais confusa.

- Explique, por favor.

Miroke sorriu.

- Fue a mucho tiempo. _ ele começou _ Ayer mismo de conocerte. Yo tenia sueños con una chica. Era una encena de romance y yo nunca pude ver su cara.

Sango ficou estática com a coincidência da situação. Ele continuou.

- Entonces, un día, me desperté con esta canción en la cabeza. Claro que en Español, pero la letra es la misma.

- Por essa eu não esperava. _ ela refletiu.

- Vamos cantar juntos? _ ele sugeriu.

Sango concordou, sorrindo. E continuaram a canção da onde haviam parado, começando com Miroke:

_Eres quen yo siempre soné una luz que ilumina mi ser_

_Nosso encontro um amanhecer, será lindo e eu sei_

_Te reconhecerei_

_Unida a você por toda a eternidade_

_Com as suas mãos vou tocar só com os seus olhos eu vou olhar_

_Tenho muito pra dar, ainda não te conheço_

_Mas irei esperar até que você chegue_

_Será tan magico, tan intenso y unico_

_Tanto amor que entregar_

_Hasta que llegues tu_

_Te imagino cerca de mi, tu presencia puedo sentir_

_Te imagino cerca de mi, es mágico, único, real_

_Te imagino perto de mim, sua presença posso sentir_

_Te imagino perto de mim, é mágico, único, real_

_Tenho muito pra dar, ainda não te conheço, mas irei esperar, até que você chegue_

_Será tan mágico, tan intenso y único_

_Tanto amor que entregar, hasta que llegues tu_

Os dois sorriram como bobos ao fim da música, trocando um olhar apaixonado. Quando poderiam imaginar uma coisa dessas? Miroke roçou de leve a ponta de seus dedos no rosto na namorada, convidando-a silenciosamente a se render aos seus lábios. E ela não iria recusar. Sem que percebesse, seus rostos já estavam a milímetros, quando...

_- _MIROKE!_ _ _alguém invadiu, litealmente falando, o quarto dele aos gritos, fazendo os dois pularem. Miroke levantou-se da cama, confuso.

- Koharu! _ Sango ralhou, irritada _ O que faz aqui? Quem te deu o direito de entrar desse jeito no noss... No quarto do Miroke?

- Miroke, aconteceu uma tragédia! _ ela exclamou, ignorando Sango completamente, se lançando nos braços do rapaz, deixando a outra soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Que pasó, Koharu? _ Miroke tentou ser gentil, apesar dos choques elétricos que sentia vindos de Sango.

- Ah, Miroke! _ ela exclamava, dramática _ Acabou tudo! Eu fui demitida da lanchonete.

- Bom, agora eu poderei comer em paz. _ Sango não conseguiu segurar a língua. Koharu lhe lançou um olhar mortal e Miroke também não gostou muito do comentário.

- Sango...

- Desculpe, mas é verdade. _ Sango ainda estava bem irritada com Koharu para se esforçar em ser hipócrita.

Koharu continuava fuzilando-a.

- Mira, Koharu. _ Miroke tentou conciliar _ No es así una cosa tan terríble. Tu es muy inteligente. Verás que pronto lograrás otro trabajo.

- Mas até lá, o que eu faço? _ ela estava suplicante _ Você sabe que eu estou no meio de uma grande reforma. Você sabe!

- E como sabe... _ Sango soltou.

- Sango, ya basta, no? _ ele bronqueou, deixando-a chateada.

- Está bem. _ ela baixou os olhos _ E-Eu te espero... Lá fora. _ e saiu em seguida.

Miroke sentiu um aperto em seu peito ao vê-la passar a mão sobre os olhos.

- E então? _ Koharu quis saber, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- No te preocupes, Koharu. _ ele sorriu _ Yo iré ayudarte, sí?

Ela sorriu.

E de repente, seu abraço ficou mais sinuoso.

- Bom, então, já que isso está resolvido e estamos sozinhos, acho que podemos mudar um pouquinho de assunto, não?

- Ah, bueno... _ Miroke, mais do que depressa, se desvencilhou do abraço _ ... Creo que Sango espera por mi, verdad?

E saiu em seguida, deixando Koharu muito frustada.

* * *

- Que droga, eu não agüento mais! _ Ayame passou como um vendaval, chegando a mover umas duas páginas da revista de cifras que Kouga lia, fazendo-o erguer os olhos.

Bateu a porta em seguida.

Fechando a revista devagar, Kouga olhava desconfiado para a porta do quarto da garota. Tinha a nítida impressão de estar ouvindo um som de choro lá dentro.

- Mas, que... _ ele foi até a porta, batendo de leve _ Ayame... _ ele chamou _ ... Estás bien?

- Vá embora! Não quero falar com ninguém! _ ele a ouviu gritar, e uma irritação subiu dentro dele. Estava cansado já de ser ignorado por ela.

Juntando toda a força de seus músculos avantajados, Kouga arrebentou o trinco da porta em uma só pancada, fazendo a garota pular na cama.

- Que saco! _ ela atirou, irritada pela atitude dele _ Já não disse que não quero falar com ninguém?

- Que pasa contigo? _ ele perguntou, sério, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

Ayame se remexeu, desconfortável.

- Nada.

- Creo que a esta altura nosostros no debíamos tener más segredos, no?

Ayame ficou vermelha.

- Não é bem um segredo... _ ela tentou explicar _ ... Eu só... Não tenho vontade de falar... Só isso.

Kouga a olhou, com ar acusador.

- Y hay distinción en eso?

Ayame fechou a cara. Odiava a forma como ele sempre conseguia colocá-la contra a parede.

- Não, não tem.

Kouga sorriu de modo vitorioso, esperando pacientemente que ela continuasse.

- É que... Eu já estou tão cansada. Não tenho tempo para nada, tendo que me dividir entre faculdade, banda e meu... Trabalho. _ ela deu uma pausa significativa, não era segredo nenhum que Ayame detestava o que fazia, o que era estranhar era que ela não pedisse demissão logo de uma vez.

- Vás a decirme a respecto de tu trabajo?

- Não. _ ela foi enfática.

Kouga assustou-se por um momento com sua rispidez. Deixou que ela prosseguisse.

- E além do mais, essa nossa situação também já está me cansando.

Kouga respirou pesadamente. Ele também já estava cansado disso.

- Eu gosto muito do Ginta. Não quero magoá-lo mais. Mas eu mal posso chegar a dois metros de você sem me jogar no seu pescoço e arrancar sua camisa.

Kouga riu. Isso era verdade, apesar de ela passar a maior parte do tempo tentando fugir dele.

- Estamos a menos de dos metros ahora... _ ele lembrou-a, alisando o braço dela de modo sugestivo.

Ayame sentiu alguns tremores característicos, mas tentou ignorá-los.

- E além disso, Ginta está ficando impaciente. _ Ayame ficou vermelha _ Ele não entende como uma garota da faculdade pode ainda estar se preparando para perder a virgindade.

- No comprende o no quiere comprender? _Kouga soltou. Estava irritado com Ginta e essa pressão que fazia sobre Ayame. Ela sempre foi SUA namorada para começo de conversa. De repetente esse cara aparece, se apossa do título de TITULAR, e quer todos os direitos sobre ela. Nem pensar.

Ayame ignorou seu comentário.

- O que quero dizer é... Apesar de tudo o que vivemos e de gostar dele, eu não consigo sentir por ele nada além da amizade. Eu já tentei muito, mas não dá. O que eu sinto por ele é completamente diferente do que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo demais, e ficar me mantendo longe está me machucando muito. Eu quero explicar isso a ele, mas como dizer a ele que estava sendo traído o tempo todo?

Ayame estava tão concentrada em desabafar, que mal notou o sorriso bobo que Kouga tinha nos lábios com a declaração dela.

Não se segurando, ele aproximou-se mais, abraçando-a com força e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- No hay necessidade que el sepa. _ ele rouçou levemente a boca na ponta da orelha dela, causando-lhe novos tremores _ Parejas se juntan y se separan todo el tiempo.

Ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ela podia terminar com ele e depois de um tempo assumir uma relação com Kouga. Seria um fim sem dor.

Mas... Será que daria certo? Se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, ela não teria tanta certeza.

- Não é tão simples assim. _ ela tentou lembrá-lo _ Sempre há formas das pessoas saberem. Principalmente... _ ela se interrompeu, corando.

- Principalmente? _ ele instigou-a a continuar.

- Nada não. _ ela intensificou o abraço _ Só besteira minha. Me abraça mais forte. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta.

Kouga não ficou satisfeito com essa resposta, mas não disse mais nada. Intensificou o abraço, descendo por fim sua boca ao encontro dos lábios dela.

Ayame dessa vez não rejeitou o carinho. Já esperava por ele a muitos dias e não estava nem um pouco afim de se afastar agora.

Kouga aprofundou o beijo, transformando o carinho momentâneo em um que duraria a noite toda.

* * *

Algum tempo se passou. A mansão Crash estava bem movimentada.

- Kouga, saca esa cara! _ ralhou Miroke, enfiando seu colete negro por cima da camisa branca.

- É uma pena Ayame ter que trabalhar e não poder ir junto, mas não podemos perder a festa, vai ser um grande acontecimento. _ lembrou-o Agome.

- Yo sé. _ Kouga respondeu aos amigos, emburrado.

Ele não se conformava. Finalmente poderia ter Ayame só para ele e na primeira noite em que sairiam como namorados, ela tem que trabalhar. Estava começando a detestar o trabalho dela tanto quanto ela, apesar de ainda não saber o que ela fazia.

* * *

Ayame olhou sua imagem no espelho com tristeza.

- "Vai ser mais uma noite daquelas..." _ ela pensou consigo mesma.

Ela não queria estar ali. Não queria fazer o que fazia, principalmente essa que seria a primeira noite em que estaria livre para aparecer em público com Kouga.

Os jornalistas estavam eufóricos. Não demorou muito para descobrirem que seu relacionamento com Ginta havia chegado ao fim, já que o garoto ficara bem irritado ao témino, que aconteceu uns quatro dias antes de sua formatura na faculdade, e não tentara ao menos disfarçar o mau humor.

As lembranças daquele dia ainda estavam muito vívidas:

_**Flash Back**_

_Ayame estava no refetório, ensaiando como dizer as palavras que mudariam muita coisa em sua vida._

_Foi quando Ginta chegou, com seu inseparável notebook._

_- Oi, gatinha. _ ele lhe deu um beijo, e estranhou ela não retribuir _ Que foi?_

_- Ginta, nós... _ ela engoliu seco _ ... Precisamos conversar._

_Ginta não gostou de seu tom, mas ouviu com atenção._

_- ... E você também mudou comigo desde que começamos a namorar pessoalmente. _ ela continuou _ ... Não me disse mais palavras carinhosas... Poemas que costumava dizer... Nem ao menos me chama pelo meu apelido que só você sabia._

_Nesse momento, o olhar dele ficou confuso._

_- Do que está falando? _ ele perguntou _ Que história é essa de poemas?_

_- Ginta, não se faça de bobo. _ ela ficou impaciente _ Não vai conseguir mudar de assunto._

_- Mas eu realmente não sei do que está falando. E que apelido é esse que você diz? Não gosta de como eu te chamo?_

_- Como que apelido? _ Ayame agora também estava num misto de raiva e confusão _ Lupina, é claro._

_Houve um momento de silêncio._

_- Lupina? _ ele pensou _ É legal, mas você gosta mesmo de ser chamada assim?_

_- É claro! _ ela disse _ Assim como você gostava de ser chamado pelo seu codinome, EM. Se bem que eu também não te chamo mais assim, então acho que não tenho porque cobrar... _ ela pensou consigo mesma._

_- O que é EM? _ ele quis saber._

_- Como "o que é"? _ Ayame estava mesmo irritada _ VOCÊ é o EM. Ou pelo menos era, até começarmos a namorar pessoalmente._

_- Não, Ayame, não sou. _ ele a olhou como se fosse louca. _ Eu nem ao menos sabia o que era isso até agora._

_- M-Mas, como não? _ ela estava histérica _ Era o seu nick no bate papo! Você o usou por anos!_

_- Já disse que não sou eu, Ayame. Eu nem ao menos gosto de bate papo. E até onde sei, você namorou um cara por anos, mas eu não podia imaginar que era via internet. _ ele lhe lançou um olhar acusador que deixou-a vermelha._

_- Mas então o que tanto você faz nesse computador?_

_Foi a vez dele ficar vermelho._

_- Bom, é que eu tenho um hobby. _ ele começou, com dificuldade _ Gosto de escrever fanfics. Sabe, histórias minhas com personagens de animes ou livros. E não gosto muito que leiam antes de estarem prontas._

_Ayame ficou perplexa. Por essa ela não esperava. Mas, depois de um silêncio constrangedor, ela tomou coragem para dizer o que queria. Que estava tudo terminado._

_Ginta não aceitou bem, tentou discutir, mas Ayame foi firme. Ele não foi na festa de formatura depois disso. A sua última visão dele foi ele saindo zangado, dizendo que ela se arrependeria, o que a deixou bem assustada._

_Mas agora, Ayame estava mais confusa do que nunca. Afinal, se não era Ginta o EM, quem seria?_

**_Fim Do FlashBack_**

* * *

O lugar estava lotado. Afinal, não era todo dia que a boate mais famosa da região completava dez anos de sucesso e abria as portas mais cedo (já que também era famosa por suas "bailarinas" e só abria após a meia-noite).

Os cinco amigos demoram a achar um bom lugar no meio de tanta gente, mas logo estavam acomodados. Kouga continuava de cara amarrada.

- Kouga, anime-se. _ Sango tentou reforçar, sem sucesso.

Um pouco depois, as luzes se apagaram e o palco ficou no centro das atenções. Após algumas apresentações menores (com garotas em trajes mínimos que deixaram os três garotos um pouco distraídos e as meninas irritadas), o anfitrião anunciou a atração principal.

Era, para alegria geral da mulherada e desespero dos namorados que tentavam com empenho tampar seus olhos, uma apresentação mista. A música foi avançando até algo, ou melhor, alguém chamar a atenção deles. Era a estrela principal. Usava um tecido em torno da cintura, que era aberto dos lados, mostrando suas pernas bem torneadas. Seu corpo era perfeito e seu top micro tampava apenas o necessário dos seios. Usava uma máscara na mesma cor da... Roupa... Por assim dizer.

A medida que dançava insinuante, os dançarinos a tocavam de todas as maneiras possíveis. E isso, apesar de não fazer o menor sentindo, incomodava muito Kouga.

Ficou ainda mais incomodado ao ver seus cabelos ruivos balançando como cascatas em suas costas quando ela se virou.

- "No... No puede ser..." _ ele pensou.

Mas suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ela começou a cantar, e Agome e Sango gritaram em uma surpresa mútua:

- Ayame?

O refletor bateu na barriga da jovem no exato momento em que seu lobo marrom ficou exposto.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Oi, gente.**

**Demorei (bastante) mas aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo.**

**Andei passando por umas crises de criatividade nos últimos tempos, sabe quando você sabe o que quer escrever, mas não sabe que palavras usar?**

**É por ai.**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado desse.**

**Ainda tem mais algumas coisinhas... ^_^**

**Besos**


	25. O Contrato

**Capítulo 25**

**"O Contrato****"**

Kouga sentia cada ponto de corpo pulsando. Raiva, surpresa, indignação... Ele realmente não sabia o que sentir a respeito do que seus olhos registravam.

Os outros tampouco falavam mais alguma coisa. Estavam tão surpresos quanto ele.

Ele não sabia o que pensar. Como Ayame podia ter escondido algo assim dele. Como?

Pior, como podia pensar em FAZER uma coisa dessas? ESCOLHER isso como carreira?

A raiva e o ciúme acabaram se sobressaindo. Seu desejo era jogar a mesa longe, ir até o palco e puxar Ayame lá de cima pelos cabelos.

Mas então, ele lembrou-se de algo.

De muitos e muitos dias de lágrimas de Ayame. De gritos anunciando que não agüentava mais seu trabalho. De marcas inexplicadas em seu rosto...

Ayame não gostava de fazer aquilo. Não estava fazendo por vontade própria mas porque era obrigada. Mas porque? Ou melhor... Por quem?

A apresentação foi concluída com um aplauso entusiasmado de todos. Isso é... Todos, menos os cinco amigos sentados na mesa central. Ainda estavam em estado de choque, incapazes de tomar qualquer atitude.

Um show de Polidance começou e as garçonetes começaram a circular entre as mesas, anotando pedidos. Assim como as dançarinas, seus trajes eram mínimos, o que chamava muito a atenção.

- Lugar interessante este... _ Miroke comentou, seus olhos treinados captando tudo em volta, o que irritava Sango.

- Quer fazer o favor de se controlar? Você já não é solteiro a algum tempo, sabia Miroke? _ ela lhe fuzilou com os olhos _ Que droga! Não acredito que me trouxe em um lugar como esse!

- Que celosa... _ ele brincou, e inspirado pelo ambiente a sua volta, mordicou sua orelha fazendo-a corar.

- Não acho que seja ciúmes, Miroke. _ Agome comentou, arrancando dele um olhar de incredulidade _ Não SÓ ciúmes. Eu entendi o que a prima quis dizer. Eu sabia que essa boate tinha umas dançarinas bem conhecidas, mas não imaginava que chegasse a esse nível.

- Y mucho menos que Ayame estuvisse dentre ellas. _ Inuyasha comentou, arrancando um silêncio mortal de todos.

Os olhos caíram sobre Kouga, que se manteve calado. Ele soube no instante em que botou os olhos na dançarina mascarada. Conhecia cada centímetro do corpo de Ayame como ninguém, além do fato de não ter gostado de vê-la sendo tocada antes mesmo de saber quem era. Só não quis admitir isso para si mesmo.

Foi então que uma outra voz alcançou seus ouvidos.

- Eu já disse que não estou no menu, senhor.

Kouga virou-se com tanta violência que quase quebrou o pescoço. E lá estava ela, a poucos metros de sua mesa. Vestindo o mesmo que as outras moças.

Ela estava servindo a uma mesa com três homens. Enquanto um se preocupava em paquerá-la, os outros preferiam observar seus atributos. E Kouga não sabia quem o irritava mais.

- Ah, mas que pena... _ continuou o homem _ ... Tenho certeza de que não teria outra refeição mais gostosa do que você aqui.

Ayame fez uma careta por conta do comentário, e decidiu ignorá-los. Teve sucesso por cinco minutos. Até que...

- Ei! _ ela gritou, indignada, se afstando bem da mão boba que sentira em suas partes traseiras. Teve a impressão de ouvir, em algum lugar, um som de mesa sendo esmurrado.

- Que foi, boneca? _ disse um dos outros dois caras que antes a observavam, os olhos turvos pela bebida _ Não gosta de um carinho?

- Eu não te dei essa intimidade! _ Ayame atirou de volta, abaixando o pouco de saia que tinha para tentar esconder o seu corpo da melhor maneira possível.

- Qual é, vadia! _ disse o outro, ainda mais bêbado _ Tenho certeza de que sendo quem é, já sentiu carinhos muito mais íntimos...

- É, vem cá! _ o terceiro a puxou para o colo, fazendo-a gritar.

- Me solta!

Em um momento sentia o homem agarrado nela. No outro, estava no chão.

- Ai!

Ayame ergueu os olhos para tentar entender porque foi solta de forma tão brusca. O homem estava de pé, ladeado pelos outros dois. Os três olhavam de forma agressiva para alguém. Sentiu o corpo gelar ao ver quem era.

Kouga estava sendo contido por Inuyasha e Miroke e olhava para os homens de maneira mortífera. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu mãos suaves ajudá-la a se levantar. Mãos que ela sabia muito bem de quem seriam.

Mas estava envergonhada demais para encarar as amigas. Ainda sem olhar para elas, Ayame saiu correndo, passando por todo o grupo sem olhar particulamente para ninguém, e ignorando os chamados indignados dos clientes.

- "Que vergonha! Não acredito... Em tantos lugares, por que logo aqui?" _ ela pensava, enquanto corria.

Ayame conseguiu achar um lugar para se esconder nos fundos da boate. Era tranqüilo e lá poderia chorar em paz. Ficou ali sozinha pelo que lhe pareceu uns quinze minutos, até a voz varonil dele chegar até seus ouvidos.

- Te cambiastes en una maestra en hugas, no?

Ayame sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Creo que esta pregunta es mía, no?

Ela ergueu os olhos para seu rosto. O par de olhos celestes estavam indecifráveis.

Ayame suspirou. Já era hora de se abrir com alguém. Mas porque era tão difícil?

- Como você escapou da briga? _ ela quis saber.

- No tuvo pelea. _ ele respondeu _ Inuyasha y Miroke me hicieran ver que eso no llevaria a nada. Pero no cambie de conversación, Ayame. Quiero saber lo que haz en un lugar como este?

Novo suspiro.

- Eu... Entrei aqui... Quando comecei a faculdade. _ ela começou, baixando os olhos _ Precisava pagar o apartamento e o carro e agora tinha os meus estudos também. Não conseguia arrumar trabalho de jeito nenhum. Sabe como é difícil o primeiro emprego. Então fiquei sabendo que a boate precisava de garçonetes e não faziam muitas exigências. Resolvi tentar.

Kouga não a interrompeu. Queria entender como ela passou de garçonete a estrela principal do show.

- Com o passar dos dias, comecei a ficar cansada disso aqui e desconfiar que algo não estava certo. Eu entrava as oito e meia, e trabalhava na parte de organização. Da meia noite as duas, eu era garçonete. Saía a duas da manhã, quando as outras... Meninas... Começavam o seu trabalho. _ ela continuou _ Além disso, as roupas das garçonetes eram mínimas, roupas que nunca seriam usadas em um local sério. Depois, os homens que não me respeitavam, me tratando como se fosse qualquer uma.

- Y tu jefe no hablaba nada? _ Kouga sabia que em geral isso poderia ser considerado assédio sexual, mas, pensando bem, o local era bem indicativo para isso.

Ayame voltou a fechar a cara.

- Até parece que ele teria algum problema com isso. _ ela resmungou _ Você o conhece melhor do que eu.

- Lo conozco? _ Kouga agora estava confuso.

Ayame tinha optado pela sinceridade total, afinal de contas...

- É claro que sim. _ ela continuou _ É o seu ex. empresário. Narak Onigumo.

Um silêncio prolongado se formou.

- Como? _ ele estava perplexo. Sabia que Narak tinha outros negócios nesse país, mas nunca imaginou o que era.

- Porque acha que eu tenho tanto medo dele? _ ela lembrou, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Entonces... _ Kouga estava tentando manter a calma, apesar de sua vontade ser de matar alguém. Em especial, Narak... _ Aquellas huellas en tu cara...

- Bom... Digamos que às vezes eu me rebelo um pouco... _ ela tremeu _ ... E ele não perdoa.

Ayame assustou quando Kouga esmurrou a caixa de força.

Aquele maldito Narak. Como não percebera antes? Ele andava machucando sua garota todo esse tempo e ele não pôde fazer nada para impedir.

Mas algo ainda não se encaixava...

- Porque? _ ele quis saber, apertando as têmporas para se controlar.

- Como?

- Porque tu prosseguió en este trabajo con todo eso sucediendo?

- Bom... É-É complicado.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Eu... Assinei um documento quando entrei aqui. Aqueles de admissão. No começo, eu só fazia os serviços de garçonete e tinha que agüentar tudo calada. Não gostava, mas precisava da grana. Mas ele ficou sabendo sobre Angelus. E também estava precisando de uma estrela principal em seu show. Então... _ carregou a voz de ironia _ ... Eu tive a honra de ser convidada.

Kouga não a interrompeu. Deixou que continuasse.

- Ele me disse que a condição de me liberar as noites de apresentação do Angelus, era que eu fosse essa estrela.

- Y tu... _ Kouga não conseguiu se segurar. O ciúme de ver aqueles homens alisando o corpo dela ainda o dominava.

- Não aceitei, lógico! _ ela apressou-se em responder _ Disse que se fosse obrigada a isso, sairia na mesma hora. Mas então... Ele me mostrou o contrato... Para que eu lesse novamente.

Ela pausou. Seus olhos ficaram marejados. Kouga sentiu toda a irritação se esvair de seu corpo, sendo substituído por outra coisa: Um instinto de proteção irrefreável. Não se segurando mais, abraçou a jovem com força.

- Prossiga... _ ele estimulou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Lá dizia... Que eu deveria fazer o que o superior pedisse. Independente do que fosse, desde que fizesse parte dos trabalhos da empresa. E os shows fazem parte. Também dizia que meu contrato era por tempo indeterminado. Ou seja, até quando o chefe me quisesse ali. E que o não cumprimento dessas ordens me causaria uma punição severa.

- Que es una multa muy alta, creo yo. _ ele tentou conversar.

- Foi o que pensei também. Disse que não me importaria de pagar o que fosse se ele me obrigasse a continuar. Mas... Ele disse... _ novas lágrimas se formaram _ ... Que nem sempre as multas são pagas em dinheiro...

- Que quiere decir eso?

Ela começou a chorar de vez.

- Ele não ameaçou só a mim... Ameaçou a minha família... Aos meus amigos... Ele ameaçou nossa vida, Kouga.

Um novo silêncio se formou. Kouga foi novamente tomado pela raiva.

Soltando Ayame, ele se afastou bruscamente dela, voltando para dentro da boate.

- Kouga! _ Ayame saiu correndo atrás dele.

Ao passar pela mesa, Inuyasha e Miroke não conseguiram contê-lo e quando ele lhes disse o porque, os dois se uniram a ele na mesma direção, deixando Ayame com as garotas.

Ayame resumiu rapidamente o que tinha contado a Kouga, deixando-as horrorizadas.

- Bom, pra mim isso não é nenhuma surpresa. _ Sango comentou, com amargura.

Ayame fixou seus olhos nela. Havia esquecido que ela também tinha sido uma vítima de Narak.

Puxando as amigas pelos braços, as três trocaram um abraço mútuo, deixando os outros clientes bem confusos do que poderia estar acontecendo.

* * *

Seus olhos estavam na papelada. Mas algo lá fora chamou sua atenção. Algo que não era o som de música e vozes luxuriantes.

- Ya lo dije que adentaré en esta habitáción, ni que tenga que matarte, desgraciado! _ era uma voz bem conhecida.

Em seguida, a porta estava no chão.

- Mira... _ sua voz arrogante se sobressaiu _ ... Si no son los Crashes.

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi o gosto de sangue em sua boca e uma do forte do lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Mas que...

- Yo te mato, ratón! _ Kouga lançou-se sobre ele _ TE MATO!

E uma nova briga se iniciou. Inuyasha ajudava, dando uns murros em Narak sempre que tinha chance. Mas Miroke já tinha tido a sua vez, então concentrou suas energias em buscar o contrato de Ayame.

- Byacuya! _ Narak gritava, entre os socos _ Jakotsu! Bankotsu! Renkotsu!

Poucos instantes depois, os quatro homens estavam na sala de Narak, tirando os dois de cima do chefe. Inuyasha pôde perceber que o tal Jakotsu o apertou com uma força um pouco desnecessária e em partes que com certeza ele não estava usando para bater em Narak. E isso não lhe caiu muito bem.

Antes de se afastar de vez, ele conseguiu acertar mais uns dois socos no atrevido.

- Son hombres muertos! _ Narak ainda gritou, amparado pelos comparsas.

Os três saíram dali, empurrados. Kouga e Inuyasha ainda querendo bater mais um pouco: Em Narak e Jakotsu.

Eles estranharam ao não verem as meninas dentro da boate, mas era de se esperar que elas não quisessem ficar ali, depois do jeito que Kouga passou por eles. Iriam chamar muito a atenção. E isso eles não queriam.

Como o esperado, elas estavam na porta de entrada, esperando por eles. Vieram correndo ao encontro deles, cada uma abraçando seu respectivo namorado.

- Ficamos tão preocupadas. _ Agome disse, olhando os pequenos cortes no rosto de Inuyasha _ Teve uma briga?

Ele lhe deu um selinho.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Narak lasmitouse mucho más que nosotros.

- Você não participou da briga, Miroke? _ Sango reparou que ele era o único ileso entre os três.

- No. Estaba en busca de algo mucho más interessante. _ ele mostrou o contrato para eles, rasgando-o em pedaços em seguida.

Ayame ficou estática. Estava livre.

- Pronto. Ahora, Narak es más tu señor. _ Miroke concluiu, satisfeito.

Ayame sentiu Kouga intensificar o abraço. Seus lábios alcançaram seus ouvidos.

- Estás libre, mi Lupina.

Ayame virou-se bruscamente para Kouga.

- O que você disse?

Agome e Sango trocaram olhares surpresos.

Foi somente então que Kouga se deu conta do que tinha feito.

Um novo silêncio se formou entre todos.

Miroke foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Yo... Creo que los dos necessitan charlar un rato solitos. _ ele comentou, e com a concordância de todos, eles se afastaram.

Ayame estava em estado de choque. Não conseguia ter nenhuma reação a respeito daquilo.

- Ayame... Yo... _ Kouga a encarava, os olhos aflito _ ... No quiero que me comprenda mal. Jamás quise mentir para ti, o algo del gênero. Yo... Ayame... Tu eres tan especial para mi. Siempre fue... Mas especial do que crês...

Isso também lhe era familiar. Ele já tinha lhe falado isso, a muitos anos atrás, em uma de suas conversas virtuais.

De repente, algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido para ela.

O fato de EM morar em uma cidade distante. Kouga morava em outro país.

O fato de trabalhar e estar sempre ocupado demais para ficar com ela no bate papo. Kouga não tinha tempo nem para ele mesmo.

O fato de quando ele chegou em sua cidade, ter que se adaptar ao lugar antes de poderem se encontrar. Não só Kouga, mas os três garotos passaram por essa fase de adaptação.

O fato de que, na noite em que chegou, ficou em sua casa se divertindo com alguns amigos. Ela nunca esqueceria a primeira noite de Kouga com ela.

O fato de Kouga sempre empurrar Ayame para EM, sem sequer se preocupar em competir com ele. Era tão óbvio!

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tão perto. Era ele o tempo todo.

- Porque? _ foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, mas ela a entendeu perfeitamente.

Ele a liberou de seu abraço, se afastando um pouco.

- Porque yo fue um covarde. _ ele explicou, a voz cheia de amargura _ Cuando nos conozcimos personalmente, yo tuve la impressión de conozcerte de alguno lugar. Pero la foto que me enviastes por correo era muy antígua. Tu eres aún muy chica. Su pelo era más claro y sua cara mas infantil.

Ayame não gostou muito do último comentário. Já se sentia uma mulher linda quando mandou a foto para ele, aos 13 anos.

- Pero siempre fue muy guapa. _ ele comentou, como se lendo os pensamentos dela, deixando-a vermelha.

Ele riu, ficando sério novamente em seguida, ele continuou.

- Me quede aún más sorpreso cuando supe que tu nombre era Ayame. Desconfié imediatamente. Más aún cuando, conforme convivíamos, yo fijabate e encontraba más y más cosas en comum, entre las dos. Pero la confirmación veo, cuando acertamos de encontrarmos personalmente y tu me passaste tuyas direciones.

Ayame ficou calada. Ela se lembrou do quanto ele demorou para lhe responder e de como ficou esquivo depois disso. Isso foi antes de...

- Você... Realmente... Não foi naquele dia? _ seu tom era um tanto frio.

Kouga respirou fundo.

- Yo me senti muy mal... Estaba conviviendo contigo a tanto tiempo, y aún te hacia creer que estábamos lejos. No tuve coraje para mostrarme. Mas yo fue en aquel dia hasta el colégio. Y vi usted esperando por mi, la tarde toda. No fue hombre el suficiente para aparecer y admitir mis errores. Tu hice sofrer, y eso es uma cosa de que arrependome hasta hoy.

- Mas como? _ ela tentava entender _ Como você estava lá? Eu olhei para todos os lados a tarde toda. Não te vi em lugar nenhum. Como... _ de repente, algo lhe veio a mente _... As latas de lixo?

Kouga ficou um pouco vermelho.

- Bueno... Digamos que me quedo un poco desastrado cuando estoy nervioso.

Ayame teve que segurar um riso fraco. Isso era verdade.

Um novo silêncio se formou entre eles.

- Parece... _ Ayame começou _ ... Que nós dois tínhamos nossos segredos, não?

- Si. _ Kouga concordou _ Pero lo mio fue peor. Tu siempre fue mucho clara en relación a tu trabajo y de como no le gustaba, apesar de no decir lo que hacia. Pero yo... Siempre perto ti... Nunca tuve coraje de hablar con sinceridad contigo, mi amor.

Os olhos de Kouga estavam muito aflitos. Ayame sabia que ele estava sinceramente arrependido.

- Y después, cuando finalmente me encoraje a te encontrar personalmente... Yo te veo... _ ele a olhou, com olhos de acusação _ ... A los besos com Ginta adelante de todo la escuela.

Ayame arregalou os olhos.

- Você estava lá?

Ele a olhou, surpreso.

- Nosotros nos veríamos, te olvidastes?

Ayame ficou vermelha. Ela ficou tão certa de que Ginta era EM, que nem imaginou como Kouga teria ficado sabendo de seu namoro. Também lhe veio na memória que ele não foi direto ao responder se ele tinha descoberto isso pelas amigas escandalosas. Mas agora que sabia quem ele era, fazia todo o sentido que ele tivesse ficado semanas sem falar com ela depois daquilo. Ele estava muito magoado.

_Y para alguien enamorada, tu olvidastes EM muy rápido, no? __ a voz dele veio nítida em sua mente. Foi na segunda vez que se falaram desde o começo de seu namoro com Ginta. Foi na noite em que ela se entregou a ela pela primeira vez.

- Kouga...

- Me desculpe... _ ele implorava _ ... Yo no tuve la intención de mentir para ti, Ayame. Pero las cosas foram sucediendo de uma maenra que no pude controlar.

- É... Você mentiu para mim. _ ela falou, séria _ Me fez de boba o tempo todo.

- Ayame...

Para sua surpresa, ela sorriu.

- O EM me decepcionou muitas vezes, Kouga. _ ela continuava _ Mas você, Kouga, estava sempre comigo. Ao meu lado. Eu não me esqueci que quando o EM me abandonou o Kouga se tornou o meu melhor amigo.

Ele sorriu, encabulado.

- Creo que era una forma de me desculpar por lo que hice. Estaba sentindome muy culpado.

- E isso me deixou extremamente feliz. _ ela continuava _ Você ficou comigo quando eu mais precisei, e isso te redime de todos os erros que possa ter cometido comigo. Afinal, quem não erra? Eu mesma errei, escondendo isso de vocês. _ ela apontou para o boate _ Errei em dizer que trabalhava em um bar. Poderiam ter me ajudado e eu teria saído disso muito antes.

- Eso es verdad. _ Kouga teve que concordar.

Ayame se aproximou novamente dele, abrançando-o.

- Mas isso não importa mais. O importante é que eu estou livre e que agora podemos ficar juntos. Sem segredos.

- Sin mistérios... _ ele concordou, aproximando seu rosto, e beijando-a de leve nos lábios.

Ayame suspirou.

- O pior é que eu não queria parar de dançar. Gosto muito disso.

- No es necessário que pares. _ ele comentou, despreocupado.

Ayame o olhou, surpresa.

- Como?

- Basta que baile solamente para mi. _ e sorriu maroto.

Ayame sorriu, mordendo o lábios.

- Entonces, EM. _ ela começou, arrancando um riso dele _ Mi casa o su casa?

- Yo creo que la tuya es más tranqüila, no? _ ele falou, a voz carregada de malícia.

Ela concordou, seus lábios sendo exigidos por ele de novo de maneira urgente. No instante seguinte, estava na garupa da moto dele, (mas antes eles esbarraram com os caras que tinham mexido com Ayame e Kouga não pôde resistir ao impulso de lhe dar alguns soquinhos básicos), indo para seu apartamento, sem perceber que alguns flashes baixos poderiam ser ouvidos, se não estivessem tão distraídos.

Dois dias depois, tinha um poste de Polidance no seu quarto do apartamento e um no quarto de Kouga, na mansão Crash.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Finalmente! **

**Ayame descobriu que Kouga era EM e Kouga e os amigos finalmente descobriram sobre seu misterioso trabalho.**

**Agora a turma está unida e sem mais segredos. Uma vida normal e tranqüila.**

**Será?...**

**A história se aproxima do fim e algumas surpresas vem por aí. Espero que continuem acompanhando comigo, porque eu, de verdade, amo essa história.**

**Querem saber de um segredinho? Esse pedaço do "mi casa o su casa" foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu pensei para a história, antes mesmo de começar a escrevê-la. Eu sempre gostei dessa frase. Apesar de sexy, ela também tem um tom divertido, não? Adoro!**

**Ontem mesmo peguei os meus impressos de todos os capítulos escritos e reli. Nossa, nem acredito no tanto que já escrevi.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem.**

**Un beso a todos ustedes.**


	26. Yo Ya Soy Tuya, Mi Amor

**Capítulo 26**

**"Yo Ya Soy Tuya, Mi Amor"**

_Ela abriu os olhos, feliz._

_Não tinha mais medo. Tudo estava perfeito._

_E o moreno adormecido ao seu lado com certeza seria seu para sempre._

**Alguns dias atrás...**

Ayame abriu os olhos, se esticando devagar. Ao pôr os olhos na mão direita, sorriu, satisfeita.

Virando a cabeça para o lado sorriu mais ainda ao ver que ele ainda se encontrava ali. Mas havia um motivo maior para sua felicidade. Porque o homem que via não era apenas seu namorado. Mas seu noivo.

Ayame tinha ficado muito emocionada quando, no meio de um ato de amor, ele a tinha pedido em casamento. Ficou mais surpresa ainda quando ele tirou a caixinha com o anel dourado de dentro do bolso da calça que no momento jazia inocente no chão ao lado da cama.

Kouga tinha admitido para ela que planejava pedi-la em casamento na noite em que foi a boate e a descobriu. Mas a reconciliação deles tinha afastado tudo mais de sua mente. O que acabou sendo bom, porque ele teve tempo de comprar o anel.

Ele admitiu estar muito feliz, por finalmente poderem ter um relacionamento simples e sem segredos.

Sem segredos...

Ayame suspirou.

Ainda tinha uma coisa não contada para Kouga. Algo muito importante, mas que ela sempre acabava perdendo as oportunidades de contar, porque sempre acabava se distraindo quando estava com ele.

* * *

As coisas estavam escapando do seu controle.

Caramba, ela já tinha decidido a confiar nele. Sabia que ele a amava. Porque era tão difícil ir até o fim e deixá-lo feliz, como ela mesma também ficaria?

Seu corpo voltou a tremer. Nem podia acreditar que tinham chegado tão perto para no último instante, ela o deixar a ver navios.

As lembranças da noite anterior vieram como um furacão em sua mente:

**_Flash Back_**

_O clima estava mais quente do que nunca, entre os dois. Os dois queriam. Tudo indicava que seria naquele momento._

_A camisa dele já estava no chão, assim como sua bermuda. Uma final camada de tecido de sua cueca era a única coisa que ainda tentava esconder o indício de seu desejo. Indício esse que estava bem visível._

_Ela também não estava muito coberta. Suas roupas estavam no chão, junto as dele. Em seu corpo, apenas a roupa de baixo._

_As mãos experientes dele logo localizaram o feixo atrás de seu sutiã, soltando o guincho que o impedia de se abrir. Agora, as alças sobre os ombros dela eram a única coisa que ainda mantinha a peça no lugar e seus atributos encobertos._

_Entre os beijos, ela pôde ver o fogo nos olhos safira dele. Seria a qualquer momento. Com mãos delicadas, ele começou a baixar as alças de maneira lenta e provocativa, seguindo cada centímetro que a alça descia com um toque de sua boca, até chegar aonde queria._

_Ela não conseguiu segurar o grito._

_Que sorte que a casa estava vazia naquele momento._

_Ele sorriu, satisfeito, voltando a procurar seus lábios, enquanto as mãos, que a acariciavam por inteira, foram descendo devagar..._

_- Pare! _ ela gritou _ Pare! Pare! _ ela o empurrou com força, fazendo cair da cama._

_Ele se ergueu, com olhar confuso._

_- Que pasa? _ sua voz era um tanto irritada. Ela se encolheu. Ele notou sua agressividade. Tentou se acalmar. _ Que tienes, mi amor?_

_- Nada, eu só... _ ela estava muito vermelha . Estava praticamente nua diante dele. Não era tão incômodo quando ela estava concentrada em outras coisas, mas agora que estavam conversando ela sentia o constrangimento invandindo-a. Puxou o lençol para cima de seu corpo._

_Ele ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Para que eso? Ya vi todo ahí. _ sua voz ainda era um pouco irritada._

_Ela ignorou o comentário, se mantendo coberta._

_Ele sentou-se na cama, ao seu lado._

_- Puedo saber que fue eso?_

_- Eu... Não consigo. _ ela admitiu _ Não me sinto pronta._

_- Como no? _ ele teve que se controlar, não queria pressioná-la _ No crees que te amo?_

_- Não é isso! _ ela apressou-se em ressaltar _ Eu só não me sinto totalmente a vontade com um homem me tocando tão intimamente. Principalmente depois de Narak._

_Seu corpo estremeceu e ele ficou rígido. Abraçou-a._

_- Mi amor, yo jamás agiria como lo ratón de Narak. _ ele explicou _ Yo seré muy más desveloso contigo._

_- Eu sei. _ os olhos da moça estavam assustados _ Mas não posso, Miroke. Não posso!_

_E levantou-se da cama. Percebeu que ele também se levantou, mas não foi em direção a ela._

_- Aonde você vai?_

_- Bañarme. _ ele respondeu simplesmente, batendo a porta ao sair._

**_Fim Do Flash Back_**

- Burra! _ Sango xingou, a si mesma.

Miroke tinha ficado chateado. Que homem não ficaria de chegar tão perto e não completar o ato?

Eles não tinham se falado desde então. Ao que parecia, Miroke achou mas conveniente dormir no quarto de Inuyasha, que estava vazio e se manter longe dela.

Assustou-se com os braços carinhos que a circularam. Não esperava por isso.

- Buenos dias, mi amor. _ e sentiu os lábios dele tocarem seu rosto.

Ela virou-se para ele, confusa.

- O que há com você? _ ela questionou, repetindo a pergunta dele da noite anterior.

- Porque? _ ele respondeu, confuso.

- Achei que estava furioso comigo.

- Porque? _ ele repetiu, ainda mais confuso.

- Bom... _ Sango ficou desconfortável _ ... Depois de chegarmos tão perto, eu acabei te deixando na mão.

Miroke riu.

- Si, con certeza dejastes. _ ele riu mais ainda _ Y incluso la utilize para solucionar el problema después que salí del cuarto.

Sango ficou escarlate. Ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

Ele a observou.

- Tu creístes mismo que me quedaria enrabiado contigo por aquella história?

- E não ficou?

- Que tonteria, mi amor. _ ele sorriu, acariciando-lhe o rosto _ Jamás me quedaria enrabiado contigo por algo así. Yo te amo.

Ela sorriu, corando levemente.

- Mas você não pareceu muito calmo quando saiu do quarto ontem a noite.

- Bueno, tu has de convir que no estaba en mi estado normal, verdad?

Sango corou novamente ao se lembrar dos indícios da inormalidade de Miroke.

- Además, me quede muy satisfecho en poder aprofundarte en ti mas un poco. _ sua voz ficou carregada de desejo _ Tu eres realmente muy guapa, mi amor.

Ele a aproximou de si, beijando-a com fervor.

- Ei! Aún es muy temprano para vermos esas cosas. _ a voz de Kouga chegou aos ouvidos deles, deixando Sango sem graça.

- Ah, si? _ Miroke provocou _ Y donde los dos enamorados estuvieran toda la noche, puedo saber.

Foi a vez de Ayame ficar vermelha.

- Amigo, creo que eso no es de tu cuenta. _ Kouga sorriu e dando um beijo curto em Ayame, entrou na casa com Miroke.

- Eu sei aonde vocês estavam... _ Sango provocou, deixando a ruiva ainda mais vermelha _ Por sinal, no mesmo lugar aonde Inuyasha e Agome também foram, só que ainda não voltaram.

Ayame se manteve em silêncio, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Sango na varanda da casa.

Sango, que era muito observadora, ofegou alto ao ver o brilho dourado na mão direita de Ayame.

- Quando? _ ela perguntou.

- Ontem a noite. _ Ayame respondeu.

As duas deram gritinhos e se abraçaram com força.

- Parabéns, amiga! Estou tão feliz por você.

- E eu estou radiante, Sango. _ Ayame estava muito vermelha _ Nem posso acreditar!

- Quem diria. _ Sango provocou _ Você de nós três foi a última que se envolveu com seu Crash e vai se a primeira a se casar com ele. Nem imagina como estou feliz. Agome também vai ficar.

- Eu sei. _ Ayame começou a olhar em volta, como se para ter certeza de que ninguém mais as estavam ouvindo.

- O que foi? _ Sango quis saber.

- Nada não.

- Ayame, você tem mais alguma coisa para me falar.

Ayame sempre se assombrava com esse dom que Sango tinha de pegar as coisas no ar.

- Está bem.

Os dois garotos correram quando o grito de Sango invadiu a casa.

- Que pasa? _ Miroke olhava para todos os lados, procurando por um ladrão ou algo assim. Fechou a cara ao ver as duas inocentemente sentadas _ Que pasa? _ ele repetiu, com voz seca.

- Nada. _ Ayame apressou-se em responder _ Sango que é uma escandalosa. Contei a ela sobre o nosso casamento e ela reagiu assim.

Kouga riu. Miroke balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Os dois voltaram para dentro.

Ayame virou-se para Sango.

- Cala a boca! _ ela mandou, urgente.

- Me desculpe, mas é muita novidade para um dia só. _ Sango se justificou _ E então? Já contou para ele?

- Não.

- Como não, Ayame? _ agora foi a vez de Sango ralhar _ Isso é algo muito importante, ele tem que saber.

- Eu sei, mas toda vez que estamos sozinhos eu acabo me distraindo e esquecendo completamente do assunto.

Sango riu. Também esquecia-se da vida quando estava com Miroke.

- Mas você sabe que terá que falar uma hora ou outra, não?

- Sim. Eu sei.

* * *

Mais tarde, os três garotos tiveram que resistir ao impulso de virar os olhos quando novos gritos encheram a casa, agora de Agome.

- Estas chicas estan muy ruidosas hoy. _ Kouga comentou, rindo.

- Cosas de mujer. Gritan por todo. _ Inuyasha comentou, também começando a rir.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Ayame...

- Você já contou para ele? _ Agome quis saber.

- Não. _ Ayame voltou a repetir _ Já tive que responder isso para Sango também.

- Ai, minha nossa! _ Agome estava eufórica _ Tantas novidades no mesmo dia. Assim eu fico louca!

- Se você fica, imagina eu? _ Ayame lembrou, mordendo um pedaço de sua pêra _ Estou em curto circuito.

* * *

- Quien poderia imaginar. _ Inuyasha comentou, maroto _ Nuestro Kouga será el primero a esparciar su coche...

Kouga riu, sem jeito.

- Debe estar contento, Kouga. _ Miroke comentou _ Tu tienes la tuya chica sin bareras.

- Pero tuve que enfrentar muchos problemas hasta lograr eso. Tu y Inuyasha son testemunhas del drama que vivi. Y además, tu y Sango están muy bien, no?

Miroke balançou a cabeça.

- No estoy seguro de esto. _ ele admitiu _ Sango aún no es mia por completo. Tiene miedo de entregarse por lo que se pasó com aquel imbecil de Narak. Y además, Koharu no puede verme sin atirarse sobre mi cuello. _ os outros dois riram com esse comentário _ Es sério! Eso está causandome muchos problemas con Sango.

- Tu tienes que tener paciência. _ Inuyasha lembrou _ Sango aún es una chica virgen, o no?

- Claro que si!

- Pues entonces.

- Yo tengo mucha paciência con ella. _ ele comentou _ Hasta más do que ella piensa.

Os dois o olharam.

- Miroke... _ Inuyasha se aproximou _ Cuando fue la última vez que tu...

Miroke suspirou.

- Shima fue una de las últimas. _ ele admitiu, espantando os outros dois, Inuyasha se engasgou com o refrigerante. Isso já era de se espantar vindo da boca de qualquer homem, além do mais sendo Miroke a dizer isso _ Después que regressamos a España, tuve algunas mujeres... Yo intente olvidarme de Sango, pero no pude. Desde entonces, nunca más.

- Pero eso ya hace casi seis años! _ Inuyasha lembrou, exasperado.

Miroke não falou nada, apenas lançou ao amigo um olhar de "pois é.".

* * *

As meninas continuavam conversando animadamente no quarto. Foi quando ouviram um grito irritante.

- Miroke, boas notícias!

Sango foi a primeira a saltar da cama e correr para a cozinha, acompanhada pelas outras duas.

Chegou a tempo de ver (de novo) Koharu pendurada no pescoço de Miroke.

Sango trancou a cara, deixando todos assustados, menos Koharu, que parecia não querer notar a presença de Sango entre eles.

- Koharu, que pasa? _ Miroke não tinha coragem de encarar Sango.

- Uma coisa ótima. _ ela sorriu _ Consegui um trabalho. Fiquei tão chateada quando recebi aquele telefonema outro dia, mas consegui outro bem rápido. Acho que foi pela minha experiência na lanchonete.

- Que bom, então já pode sair daqui, não? _ a voz de Sango era assassina.

Koharu virou-se para ela como se tivesse se dado conta da presença de Sango pela primeira vez.

- Como?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. _ ela continuou e arrancou um Miroke desamparado dos braços dela _ E larga o meu namorado!

- Ele é propriedade sua agora, é?

- É! Quer dizer... _ Sango ficou vermelha _... Não, claro que não! Mas é meu namorado, não quero qualquer uma pendurada nele.

- Uu... _ Inuyasha e Kouga disseram, em uníssono.

Koharu tentou ignorá-los.

- Sabe que não posso sair daqui. Minha casa está em reformas.

- Por mais de quatro meses? Reforma meio longa, não?

- Ah, mas você sabe como são os pedreiros, e... _ Koharu tentou justificar, mas seus olhos se tornaram desafiadores de novo _... Eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida. Eu quero ficar aqui. Miroke me permitiu. E ficarei o quanto ele quiser.

- Entonces, tu puedes arreglar tus cosas, Koharu. _ a voz firme de Miroke fez Koharu estacar.

- O... Que?...

- Yo pensaba que tu casa aún no estaba terminada. Por lo que comprendi, tu permaneces en esta casa por sensilla volutad, no?

- Si.. Sim. Quer dizer, não! _ ela tentou remediar _ Miroke, ainda não está acabada!

- Koharu, yo creo que es mejor que optes por la verdad. _ Kouga tentou ponderar.

Koharu baixou os olhos.

- Está bem. _ disse de má vontade _ Eu confesso.

- Há, eu sabia! _ Sango exclamou, vitoriosa.

- Eu só queria ficar o maior tempo possível perto de vocês. Principalmente, de você. _ ela disse a Miroke, ignorando Sango.

- Creo que ya hás pasado demasiado tiempo con nosotros, Koharu. _ Miroke concluiu, saindo da cozinha com uma Sango que mantinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Agome a olhou com censura, sendo seguida por Ayame.

- Francamente. Mentir só para tentar roubar o namorado da minha prima, que garota sem escrúpulos.

Koharu deu de ombros.

- Eu não pago nada por tentar. _ comentou, de nariz empinado _ E isso é ótimo de se ouvir, vindo de alguém que realmente roubou o namorado de outra pessoa.

Agome baixou os olhos, envergonhada e Kouga teve que segurar Inuyasha. Não era do feitio dele bater em mulheres, mas era de seu feitio perder a calma e agir por impulso, principalmente quando se tratava de Agome.

- Vaya de aqui! _ Inuyasha ordenou, deixando Koharu chateada. Ela ainda era uma fã da banda, apesar de seus sentimentos por Miroke não serem correspondidos.

- Está bem. _ seus olhos estavam tristes _ Só vou arrumar as minhas coisas, ok?

Os outros saíram da cozinha, deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

Depois de uma tarde maravilhosa ao lado de Sango (que estava tão feliz com a forma que Miroke tirou Koharu de suas vidas, que retribuiu de todas as formas possíveis), Miroke foi tomar um banho para relaxar, coisa que ele estava precisando muito, já que finalmente as coisas pareciam querer entrar nos eixos entre ele e Sango.

_Quizá fue coincidência encontrarme contigo_

_Quizá eso nos quise el destino_

_Quero dormir outra vez en tu pecho_

_Y despuás mi despierto en tus besos_

_Tu sexto sentido, sueña conmigo_

_Se que pronto estaremos unidos_

_Tu sonrisa traviessa que vive conmigo_

_Se que pronto estaré en tu camino_

_Sabes que estoy, colgando en tus manos_

_Y no me dejés caer_

Miroke estava muito feliz, e cantava, enquanto a água levava embora seus problemas e preocupações, o que seria a primeira parte de uma nova música que estava compongo para Sango.

Depois de uns dez minutos, enrolou a toalha em torno da cintura e foi direto para o seu quarto, que ficava muito próximo do banheiro, visando se trocar.

Estacou ao abrir a porta.

* * *

- Você parece me feliz, prima. _ Agome comentou.

- Ai, eu nem acredito que finalmente vou ver aquela oferecida longe do meu Miroke. _ ela comentou, sorrindo _ E viram a forma como ele se impôs, mandando ela embora? Que orgulho!

As amigas sorriram da felicidade de Sango. Era palpável sob qualquer ponto de vista.

- Então eu acho que já está na hora de recompensá-lo como se deve, não? _ Ayame ressaltou, sugestiva.

- Ayame! _ Agome ralhou _ Não a pressione!

Sango corou.

- Ela está certa. Miroke já me deu todas as provas de que eu precisava para saber que ele realmente me ama. E eu... _ corou violentamente _... Acho que quero tanto quanto ele.

As meninas caíram em cima de Sango, com muitos risinhos.

- Ai, amiga. _ Ayame começou, maliciosa _ Você vai ver. É muito bom. Depois que começa você não quer parar.

- E os meninos, eu odeio admitir principalmente se tratando do Inu, mas eles são muito experientes. _ Agome continuou, ficando mais vermelha a cada instante _ Ela transformam você numa expert em poucas vezes.

- Agome! _ Sango fingiu ralhar, mas estragou o efeito já que ria muito, encabulada _ Não precisa entrar em detalhes.

- Uhu, a Sango vai entrar para o clube! _ Ayame brincou e junto com Agome, começaram a cantar, sorridentes: _ Sango vai entrar para o clube! Sango vai entrar para o clube!

Sango estava muito vermelha, mas não se incomodou com as piadas das meninas. Estava mesmo bem decidida a dar a Miroke mais um voto de confiança.

* * *

- Que haces aqui? _ ele questionou, esforçando-se para olhar para outra direção que não fosse para a sua cama _ Pensé que ya tenias ido.

- Que tristeza, gatinho... _ Koharu ronronou, saindo da cama e indo em direção a Miroke _ ...Nem me chamou para tomar banho com você. E eu trouxe até a toalha.

Foi aí que Miroke baixou os olhos e pôde notar que, ao invés do vestido curto que imaginara que ela estivesse usando, era uma toalha que protegia seu corpo das vistas dele. Foi aí que ele se lembrou que ele também só estava de toalha.

- Vaya de aqui. _ ele ordenou, sério.

- Qual é, Miroke. _ Koharu atirou _ Eu sei que está lutando a dias para resistir aos meus encantos.

Miroke virou o rosto.

- Vaya de aqui. _ ele repetiu _ No necessito de ti. Tengo Sango.

Koharu fez um gesto de desdém.

- Sango... Sango... Aposto que vocês nunca nem fizeram, não?

Miroke ficou um tanto surpreso com o modo de Koharu falar e não respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Ah, eu sabia. _ ela concluiu, vitoriosa _ Uma menininha inexperiente.

- Cállate! _ ele ralhou.

- Para que continuar lutando, Miroke? Você sempre foi o mais viril do trio e teve que se resguardar para esperar a vontade de uma virgenzinha barata. Você não merece uma garotinha, mas uma mulher. Uma mulher que não teme satisfazer todos os seus desejos.

Terminando de falar, soltou a toalha no chão.

Miroke voltou a virar o rosto, determinado a não cair de volta em seus antigos instintos. Seu coração era de Sango. Não iria trair sua confiança.

- Está vendo? _ ela comentou, sorrindo _ Nem pode me olhar sem cair nos seus impulsos. Porque esse sempre foi você, Miroke. Em questão de relacionamento, você sempre foi regido por extinto. Não adianta negar. Você me deseja. _ ficou um tempo em silêncio _ Olhe pra mim. _ se aproximou, pronta para baixar a toalha dele _ Olhe para mim, Miroke.

Ele olhou.

Ela sorriu por um momento, seu sorriso se esvaindo em seguida. Nos olhos safira, não tinha o desejo esperado. Mas uma raiva incontrolável.

- Salga de mi frente, antes que cometa una locura.

- Loucura? _ ela sorriu, vacilante. Ainda tinha esperanças.

- Si. La locura de acertar mi mano en tu cara. _ ela se espantou com isso. Ele não se interrompeu. _ Como te atreves a mentir para todos nosotros? Internatar seducirme de esta manera ridícula? Destrozar mi noviado con Sango? Tu estás cierta en algo. De verdad, seguia mis instinctos cuando se trataba de mujeres. Pero eso cambió, cuando me vi enamorado de Sango. Ella es la mujer de mi vida. No importa si no a tengo completamente aún, no tardará a suceder. Y cuando suceder, yo seré el hombre más feliz de todo el mondo, sabes porque? Porque ninguna otra mujer tiene en mi el valor que Sango tiene. Ella es única en mi vida y siempre será. _ pegou a toalha do chão _ Espero que comprendas eso de una vez por todas, Koharu. _ jogou a toalha na garota _ Ahora cubrase y salga de mi frente.

Miroke virou-se para sair do quarto. Iria voltar para o banheiro e esperar até que Koharu saísse. Mas algo o impediu de continuar andando. Ele ficou rígido ao ver que Sango os observava da porta.

- Sango.

Ela se afastou, entrando no quarto de Agome. Miroke foi atrás.

- Sango!

Ela parou.

- Feche a porta. _ ela disse, depois de alguns instantes.

- Que? _ agora tudo tinha ficado mesmo confuso.

- Quero falar com você. _ ela esclareceu.

Ele obedeceu, trancando a porta.

- O que foi aquilo lá no seu quarto, Miroke?

- Sango... _ ele apressou-se em justificar _ ... Realmente, yo no sabia que Koharu estaba aún aqui, fue una sorpresa. Salí del baño y allá estaba ella. Después se quedo nua, pero no a fijé, Sango. Te lo juro. Y después...

- Chega.

Ele se calou.

- Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu. _ ela continuou, indecifrável _ Quero saber o que foi aquela declaração que eu ouvi você fazendo de mim a ela. _ e sorriu, radiante.

- Sango... _ ele se aproximou dela, seus lábios a centímetros, sua voz carregada de emoção _ Es verdad. Cada palabra.

- Eu sei. _ e deixou que ele a beijasse.

Após alguns minutos, ela o olhou de novo.

- Sabe, agora mesmo eu estava falando com as meninas. _ ela começou _ A respeito de nós dois. E de como já está na hora de levar nossa relação adiante.

Miroke estacou.

- Tu... Quieres decir... _ ele estava sem palavras _ ... Mi amor... Quieres mismo que yo la cambie en mi mujer? Que la haga mia? De verdad?

Sango sorriu, abrindo os botões de seu vestido.

- Yo ya soy tuya, mi amor. _ ela disse, deixando o vestido cair e indo até a cama de Agome.

Miroke se aproximou a passos lentos. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Deitando-se por cima dela, ele começou a beijar cada pedaço do seu corpo, tirando sua peça superior com facilidade, como antes. Ele continuou vasculhando o corpo dela, sentindo uma felicidade incalculável a cada tremor ou gemido que ela soltava.

E assim, com doces carinhos e promessa de amor eterno, eles finalmente deram início a um passo que se estenderia muitas vezes de agora em diante.

No dia seguinte, _ela abriu os olhos, feliz._

_Não tinha mais medo. Tudo estava perfeito._

_E o moreno adormecido ao seu lado com certeza seria seu para sempre._

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram.

Mais um dia se iniciava e mais uma vez Ayame tinha amanhecido sozinha.

Crash teve uma apresentação em uma cidade distante essa noite, e nenhuma delas puderam aproveitar da companhia dos namorados.

Espreguiçou-se devagar. Depois de meses numa correria horrível, ainda era estranho pensar que estava cheia de tempo livre.

Vestiu os chinelos e pegou algumas roupas de casa e foi tomar um banho. Já não tinha mais a faculdade, mas o apartamento e o carro ainda precisavam ser pagos. Sairia em busca de trabalho logo após o almoço.

Após vinte minutos embaixo do chuveiro, Ayame saiu andando pela casa, secando os cabelos ainda molhados com uma toalha. Estava chegando na cozinha, quando um barulho alto lhe chamou a atenção. O som da porta sendo arrombada.

O medo se apoderou dela. Seria um ladrão?

Tentou andar de forma mais alerta, atenta a qualquer novo ruído, mas parecia que nada mais chegava aos seus ouvidos. Cada nervo de seu corpo pulsava em tensão.

- Quem está aí? _ ela se arriscou em perguntar _ Sabendo que era a maior idiotice de todas, já que, se fosse realmente um ladrão, ele não iria responder e ela estava acabando de denunciar que estava na casa. _ "Burra!" _ ralhou consigo mesma.

Continuou andando pela casa, mas não conseguia ver nada de estranho. Nenhuma movimentação, nenhum rosto desconhecido. Nenhuma arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

- "Não deve ter sido aqui." _ ela pensava, tentando se consolar _ "No vizinho. Um estouro de gás, talvez."

Mas ela sabia que não era verdade. E comprovou isso ao chegar na sala e ver a própria porta estirada no chão.

- Quem está ai? _ ela voltou a questionar.

Mas não obteve resposta. A sua última lembrança, foi de braços fortes a agarrando por trás. Algo sendo colocado em seu nariz e tudo ficando escuro.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Suspense... Tensão...**

**Mais essa agora.**

**O que será isso?**

**Não percam os próximos episódios de Os Intercambistas.**


	27. Novo Seqüestro

**Capítulo 27**

"**Novo Seqüestro"**

Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam a mil. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. E algo muito grave, para explicar a porta caída no chão e a toalha ainda molhada no meio do piso da sala.

A marmita que havia comprado para o almoço deles à alguns minutos jazia em cima do sofá, aonde a deixou assim que viu o estado da casa.

Procurou por todos os lados e nem um sinal dela. Discou rapidamente o número de Inuyasha no celular.

- Hola. _ ele disse _ Estoy aqui en la casa de Ayame. Llamas los demás e vengan con prisa.

* * *

Meia hora se passou. Kouga estava na porta de entrada do apartamento.

- Kouga, que hube? _ Inuyasha questionou, vindo atrás de todos _ Estábamos aún acostados. La noche pasada fue muy intensa, te acuerdas?

Sango e Agome, que estavam na frente do grupo, ofegaram juntas.

- Kouga, o que foi que aconteceu aqui? _ Agome quis saber.

- Cadê Ayame? _ Sango perguntou.

- Es eso lo que quiero saber. He venido aqui para comer con Ayame, pero cuando llegué, ya estaba todo así.

- Minha nossa! _ Sango exclamou, colocando a mão no peito _ Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- No podemos perder la calma. _ Miroke ponderou, colocando as mãos nos ombros da namorada _ Tenemos primero que pensar y intentar lembrar los lugares donde ella puede estar.

- Ela não iria para um lugar conhecido e derrubando a porta por puro tédio, Miroke. _ Agome lembrou _ Está óbvio que levaram nossa amiga a força.

E abraçou-se a Inuyasha.

- Quien poderia tener hecho algo así? _ Inuyasha tentou sondar _ Hay alguien que poderia tener algo contra Ayame?

- Soube que Ginta ficou bem irritado com o fim do namoro... _ Sango lembrou, deixando Kouga rígido.

- Não, Sango. _ Agome tentou ser justa _ Ginta não é o tipo de pessoa que faria uma coisa dessas.

Kouga foi obrigado a concordar. Ginta não seria capaz disso. Mas não disse nada. Continuou perdido em seus pensamentos. Foi quando algo lhe veio a cabeça. Algo dito por Ayame a alguns dias atrás. Algo sobre multas não serem pagas somente com dinheiro.

- ...Além do mais, ele não faria isso por um simples término de namoro. Não pode ser ele. _ a voz de Agome continuava _ Tem que ser alguém que tivesse realmente algo contra Ayame e que tivesse um sangue gelado para fazer algo assim. Alguém como...

- Narak. _ Kouga soltou, fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- Que? _ Miroke questionou.

- Narak amenazou Ayame y su família. Dije que atacaria a todos si ella no cúmplice sus ordenes. Y el es muy capacitado para hacer algo así.

Todos tiveram que concordar.

- Mas... Ele não tinha mais o contrato. _ Agome lembrou _ Não podia fazer mais nada.

- Prima, e desde quando Narak dá bola para regras? _ Sango enfatizou.

Novamente, todos tiveram que concordar.

- Me voy a la danceteria. _ Kouga anunciou.

- Kouga, não acha que seria um lugar óbvio demais? _ Agome tentou argumentar.

- No. _ ele disse com simplicidade _ La danceteria abre solamente tarde de la noche. Además, Narak ES mucho óbvio. El nunca camuflo su desagrado por nosotros, apesar de lo dinero que le dávamos. Y estaba siempre comandando Ayame indiretamente, nosotros que fuímos demasiado lentos para perceber. _ seus olhos baixaram, tristes.

- El tiene la razón. _ Miroke concordou.

- Mas eu ainda acho que deveríamos nos dividir em vários lugares, cobrir mais áreas.

- Cierto. _ Inuyasha entrou na conversa _ Por donde empezamos?

* * *

Vozes indistintas chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Pareciam estar discutindo.

Queria tanto abrir os olhos e ver quem eram, mas havia se esquecido de como se fazia isso. Seu corpo estava dormente e ela tinha dificuldade de sentir os próprios membros.

Um único pensamento lhe vinha na cabeça. Um único rosto, na verdade.

- Kouga... _ ela tentou pronunciar, mas o som saiu engasgado em seus ouvidos. Parecia que sua boca também estava dormente.

- Ora, vejam só. _ uma das vozes desconhecidas se aproximavam. Talvez tivessem notado a sua movimentação. _ A princesa está acordando.

- Eu ainda acho isso uma loucura total! _ outra voz chegava até ela. Era extremamente familiar _ Não acredito que estou no meio disso.

- Está aqui porque quer! _ a voz mais próxima lhe lembrou _ Ninguém te chamou aqui.

- Tem razão. Fui.

E com passos pesados no solo, a segunda pessoa se afastou, deixando o homem ao seu lado sozinho com ela.

- Não adianta fingir, meu bem. _ ele dizia, com uma voz perigosa, a mão dele alcançando seus cabelos. O coro cabeludo começando a ficar dolorido _ Eu sei que você está acordada.

E com um giro brusco, ela sentiu seu corpo sendo levantado do chão e seu rosto ser virado para cima.

- Olhe pra mim! _ ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a imagem turva se transformando no rosto de Hínten, um dos capangas de Narak mais novos. Ela não o conhecia muito bem. Ele entrara uns dois dias antes dela sair daquele lugar. Só o conhecia de vista. Era um homem no geral muito bonito... Tirando o fato de aparentemente ser tão perverso quanto seu chefe. Um olhar rápido em volta e percebeu que estavam no meio da pista de dança da boate. _ Olha só... _ ele a estava analisando _ Já tinha me esquecido um pouco de como você era linda.

Ayame sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Vai ser uma pena... Estragar esse rostinho tão bonito...

- Vo...cê... Vai.. Me matar? _ ela conseguiu balbuciar.

Ele riu.

- Minha nossa, é claro que não! _ mas depois completou _ Ainda temos que esperar nosso último convidado, não?

- Con... Vidado?

- Mas é claro! Afinal, o chefe também tem contas a acertar com o seu... Namorado.

- "Kouga!" _ sua mente gritou. _ Deixe-o! _ ela mandou, tirando forças sem saber de onde _ Deixe-o em paz. Ele já tem o que quer. Eu.

O homem voltou a rir, com ainda mais gosto.

- Quanta confiança. _ ela provocou _ Mas Narak não é de deixar as coisas barato, você sabe. Fiquei sabendo que seus amiguinhos, como é o nome? Ah, sim. Miroke e Sango escaparam por pura sorte, mas você quebrou o contrato e isso ele não perdoará. E aproveitará para devolver alguns dos socos que o tal Kouga deu nele. E algo mais talvez.

O tom do homem a intimidava. Ela se sentia tão sozinha. Seu corpo ainda estava paralisado pelo efeito do remédio e Kouga corria perigo sem ela poder avisá-lo. E além de tudo isso, ainda tinha algo mais com que ela deveria se preocupar, mas Hínten nunca saberia disso.

- Mas não pense que você terá que esperar muito, lindinha. _ Hínten aproximou o seu rosto de dela _ O chefe me mandou, distraí-la, enquanto ele não vem.

- Dist... Distrair?

- É claro. Não sabe o quanto está ansioso. E eu também...

Ayame ofegou, ao ver os olhos do homem percorrerem seu corpo.

- Não...

- Si está ansioso, no debemos dejá-lo esperando, no? _ a voz de Kouga invadiu o salão, enchendo Ayame ao mesmo tempo de alívio e medo. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Ah! Veio rápido. _ Híten sorria, mas seus olhos continham um certo desapontamento _ Pensei que demoraria um pouco mais. Só me pergunto como chegou aqui tão rápido...

- Narak es mucho óbvio. _ ele explicou, se aproximando cauteloso. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso ligeiramente arrogante, mas seus olhos avaliavam toda a situação _ Además, la puerta estaba convenientemente abierta.

- Ah, claro. _ Hínten soltou Ayame, que continuou imóvil no chão _ Muito esperto. Mas temo que não tenhamos tempo para conversar.

- Jamás imagine eso. _ apesar de parecer relaxado, Ayame sabia que ele estava pronto para uma briga a qualquer momento. E Hínten também.

Este sorriu torto.

- Que bom que pensa assim. _ foi a única coisa que disse, e segundos depois a pista quase vazia ficou cercada por mais uns seis homens. Todos capangas de Narak.

- Não! _ Ayame conseguiu gritar, antes de todos irem para cima do rapaz.

A briga estava feia, mas Kouga era forte e bom de briga, então por um tempo conseguiu manter a situação muito bem. Mas logo ele começou a se cansar, afinal, eram sete para um.

Ayame notou que não era mais o remédio que a deixava imobilizada, mas o pânico. E ao notar isso, reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para se levantar e tentar ajudar Kouga da melhor forma possível.

No instante seguinte estava de novo no chão, com uma ardência no rosto. Em seguida, mãos brutas a seguraram por trás.

- Não! _ ela repetiu.

- Quieta! _ a voz de Jakotsu soou em seus ouvidos _ Você é a próxima, vadia! _ e foi jogada de volta no chão. Sentiu que ele e mais um dos homens se aproximaram dela, começando a agredi-la.

Kouga a olhava com desespero. Estava exausto e como iria proteger Ayame quando ele mesmo não conseguia sair de sua situação?

- Kouga! _ ele a ouvia gritar _ Kouga, por favor!

Aquilo doía mais do que qualquer golpe que levasse. O que faria? Como podia ajudá-la?

- Kouga... Kouga, eu não quero perdê-lo!

Apesar de ser a hora errada para isso, seu ego ficou um tanto ofendido. Tudo bem que estava levando uma surra, mas ainda não estava a beira da morte.

Enquanto isso, Ayame continuava sendo importunada pelos homens. Mas Porque... Porque ela não tentava usar os braços para se defender? Por que não tentava se proteger?

Foi então que ele percebeu. Ela já estava usando os braços, mas para proteger uma única parte do seu corpo: Seu ventre.

Foi quando tudo fez sentido.

Uma nova força se apoderou dele. Uma força que ele não tinha idéia se vinha da raiva por ver Ayame sofrendo ou da alegria pelo o que acabava de descobrir. Ou dos dois.

Mas essa força fez ele conseguir jogar seu agressor longe, tendo o mesmo efeito com os outros quatro que o cercavam. Os dois agressores de Ayame, que no momento estavam paralisados de assombro com a súbita reação de Kouga, não tiveram reação quando foram atacados por ele, caindo no chão, inconscientes.

Ainda respirando pesadamente, Kouga virou-se para Ayame visando pegá-la nos braços.

- Ayame... _ ele dizia, com dificuldade _ ... Por que no me decistes? Desde cuando tu...

Mas ela também estava inconsciente.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz de fazer algo assim! _ Agome exclamava aflita, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital _ Eu até desconfiava, mas...

- Podemos esperar tudo desse homem horrível. _ Sango comentou, apertando-se mais a Miroke.

Além de Agome, outro que também andava de um lado para outro era Kouga. Tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo o deixava inquieto. Como Ayame pôde esconder algo assim dele?

Logo o médico veio.

- E então doutor? _ Agome foi a primeira a alcançá-lo.

- Está tudo bem com a moça. Mas ela teve muita sorte, com todos aqueles machucados e o clorofórmio. Poderia ter morrido.

- Y mi hijo? _ Kouga perguntou, assombrando a todos.

- Hijo? _ Inuyasha e Miroke olharam para as garotas.

- Ayame descobriu a alguns dias. _ Sango explicou _ Estou surpresa que Kouga já saiba, já que Ayame ainda não tinha lhe contado.

- Estão ambos bem. _ o médico sorriu _ Como eu disse, foi uma sorte imensa. Agora, você tem que se preocupar é com você, rapaz. Está bem machucado. _ ele avaliou.

- No necessita. _ Kouga teimou, apesar de um sorriso se formar em seus lábios _ Voy a ver mi novia.

E deixando os outros para trás, correu até o quarto de Ayame.

* * *

**¿Hola, que tal?**

**Esse ficou mais curtinho, mas ficou kawai, não?**

**Essa cena da revelação de Ayame também foi umas das primeiras em que eu pensei quando comecei a escrevei a fic. **

**Ayame vai ter neném... O Kouga vai ser papai... (lembram dessa música?, rsrsrsrs)**

**Besos a todos ustedes.**


	28. Momentos Felizes

**Capítulo 28**

"**Momentos Felizes"**

Com o passar das semanas, o clima entre eles não podia estar melhor. Apesar do susto que haviam tomado com o sequestro de Ayame, a notícia da vinda de uma nova vida trouxe um novo estímulo a todos para seguir em frente.

Não parecia, mas Ayame já entrava no quinto mês e sua barriguinha já era visível. E ela não tinha vergonha nenhuma de mostra-la para quem quisesse ver, já que era seu maior motivo de orgulho. E com a faculdade concluída e estando livre de seu contrato com Narak, Ayame tinha mais tempo para se dedicar ao bebê e as coisas dele, com Kouga participando sempre que podia (pai é para essas coisas).

Estavam tão felizes que o fato de ter dezenas de jornalistas em sua porta 24 horas por dia não importava nem um pouco. Muito menos o motivo pelo qual os jornalistas estavam ali.

Isso tinha acontecido a cerca de um mês antes.

_**Flash Back**_

_Já era sabido que Ayame e o namorado Ginta haviam terminado tinha um tempo e os rumores de que ela estaria com Kouga eram intensos. Kouga e Ayame já eram noivos e o fato de ela estar grávida só fazia com que os planos de casamento fossem apressados. E era óbvio que a partir do momento em que se casassem, seu relacionamento se tornaria público oficialmente. _

_E ele não queria deixar chegar nesse ponto. Logo a barriga de Ayame apareceria e o que seria algo bonito acabaria sendo um escândalo do tipo "Membro Do Crash Engravida Jovem Depois De Uma Noitada", o que não era nem um pouco verdade já que eles tinham um relacionamento estável._

_Mas algo aconteceu um dia antes de uma coletiva aonde eles anunciariam o noivado e os planos de casamento._

_Ayame estava em um site de cuidados na gestação (é... os tempos são outros), enquanto manuseava as notícias sobre celebridades nos sites de fofoca (velhos hábitos nunca mudam...). Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Ela havia notado uma certa movimentação de manhã mas achava que era por conta de Sango e Agome com os meninos, já que isso era muito comum. Mas agora finalmente ela entendia o motivo._

_Sob uma manchete no mínimo ofensiva, Ayame pôde ver uma foto em alta resolução dela nos braços de Kouga, nos fundos da boate de Narak. Segurando a irritação que subia, ela começou a ler:_

**BOMBA: MEMBRO DO CRASH TIRA UMA FOLGA COM GAROTA DE PROGRAMA**

É ISSO MESMO. FOI CONFIRMADO POR UMA FONTE SEGURA DE QUE KOUGA YASE TERIA SIDO VISTO AOS BEIJOS COM UMA DAS MENINAS DA BOATE NOTURNA MAIS FAMOSA DA REGIÃO, A TENNYOS CLUB. E AO QUE PARECE A GAROTA EM QUESTÃO É AYAME OKAMI, UMA DAS GAROTAS DO CRASH. É PARECE QUE ELA NÃO É SÓ DO GRUPO, MAS DE TODOS...

ABAIXO, VOCÊS PODEM VER UM TRECHO DO DEPOIMENTO DA NOSSA TESTEMUNHA:

"É, MEUS AMIGOS. NÃO É POR SER CELEBRIDADE QUE OS MEMBROS DO CRASH TAMBÉM NÃO PODEM SE DIVERTIR E POR QUE NÃO IR ATRÁS DE UMA DIVERSÃO PRAZEROSA COMO QUALQUER OUTRO HOMEM? MAS QUEM PODERIA IMAGINAR QUE A MOÇA CERTINHA CHAMADA AYAME OKAMI PODERIA ESTAR FAZENDO ALGO ASSIM?

É, A GENTE NUNCA PODE SABER REALMENTE QUEM SÃO AS PESSOAS. QUEM DIRIA QUE ELA ERA UMA PESSOA DESSE TIPO? OU QUE O TODO CERTINHO KOUGA YASE PODERIA SER UM CARA QUE PROCURA ESSE TIPO DE DIVERSÃO...

MAS NÃO PODEMOS CONFIAR PLENAMENTE NOS MEMBROS DO CRASH. AFINAL, TODOS ELES FORAM FALSOS ESCONDENDO SEUS RELACIONAMENTOS DA IMPRENSA (COMO SANGO TAIJIYA E MIROKE HOUSHI), OU PIOR, TRAINDO OS OUTROS PELAS COSTAS, COMO FIZERAM AGOME HIGURASHI E INUYASHA TAISHO QUE TIVERAM UM RELACIONAMENTO ENQUANTO A POBRE NAMORADA TRAÍDA, KIKYO MIKO ESTAVA A KILÔMETROS DE DISTÂNCIA SEM PODER SE DEFENDER DESSSES CRÁPULAS.

EU PARTICULARMENTE NÃO PONHO A MÃO NO FOGO POR NENHUM DELES."

_Abaixo, havia um link para o tal blog-fonte. Se chamava __**De Tudo Um Pouco **__ e tinha de mensagens do dia, a notícias e matérias diversas. Essa matéria em questão se estendia com muito mais ofensas e comentários maliciosos que o site não tinha publicado, o que causou em Ayame um mal estar tremendo que não tinha nada a ver com a gravidez. _

_Mas ficou um pouco mais tranquila depois de ler os comentários. Obviamente, tinha gente que concordava com o que ele dizia (sempre tem), mas para sua alegria, a maior parte dos comentários defendia o grupo e as meninas. Apesar de concordarem com o fato de terem escondido os relacionamentos, ou das traições e escapadelas serem errados, isso não fazia deles um grupo menos talentoso e que todos estão passivos a erros. E que além de tudo, os três faziam casais perfeitos e que tinham mais é que passar por isso e serem felizes._

_Até o fim da tarde, a mansão Crash estava forrada com a imprensa, o que obrigou Kouga e Ayame a se assumirem publicamente. È claro que no começo, o assunto girava em torno do trabalho de Ayame e das escapadelas de Kouga para esses ambientes. Mas eles conseguiram explicar tudo, desde o fato de serem noivos, até o contrato de Ayame e o fato dele nunca ter saído com nenhum outro homem (além de Ginta, é claro) e da gravidez. No fim da entrevista os papais eram parabenizados e o assunto era para quando seria o casamento e onde estaria Narak, que ainda não tinha sido punido por seus crimes._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Nesse momento em questão, Ayame folheava umas revistas de noiva.

Seu casamento seria em duas semanas e ela ainda não tinha o vestido!

Mas nada que a gorda poupança de seu noivo não pudesse resolver.

- Buenos dias, mi amor. _ Kouga cumprimentou, beijando-lhe a face.

- Kouga! _ Ayame pulou da cadeira _ O que está fazendo, não pode ver!

- Que? _ ele a olhou, confuso.

- Meu vestido de noiva, ora! _ ela tentava de toda forma esconder a revista.

Kouga riu.

- Que tonteria, cariño. _ ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela se afastou. Ele virou os olhos. _ Tu ni siquer lo ha elegido.

- Não importa! _ ela rebateu _ Será um desses. Você não pode vê-lo antes do casamento.

Kouga voltou a rir. Não iria discutir isso com ela.

- Está certo. _ ele respondeu _ Solamente queria saber si tu ya tomaste desayuno.

- Hum... _ Ayame pensou por um momento _ Sabe que não?

- Entonces no te importarias en hacerme companhia, verdade? _ ele sorriu, convidativo.

- Nem um pouco. _ ela respondeu, deixando de lado a revista e puxando Kouga para a cozinha.

* * *

- "Ok... Calma. Você consegue." _ ela dizia para si mesma, arrumando a mesa de jantar pela milésima vez _ "Vai dar tudo certo."

Foi quando ela ouviu os passos ecoando pela casa.

- Hola, mi amor. _ ele cumprimentou, então reparou na mesa _ Que rico esto! _ ele exclamou, elogiando _ Tu que listastes todo, Sango?

- Sim. _ ela corou _ Quis fazer um jantarzinho especial para nós dois. Afinal, não é todo dia que se comemora um ano de namoro, não?

Miroke sorriu. Nem parecia, mas já estavam juntos a um bom tempo. Como tudo tinha passado rápido. Quantas coisas já tinham acontecido nesse tempo.

Sango tomou o longo silêncio de Miroke como algo negativo (como sempre).

- Você... Tinha esquecido, não é? _ seus olhos encheram de água.

- Jamás. _ ele respondeu, tirando uma caixinha do bolso _ Feliz primero año, mi amor.

Sango ofegou. Pegando a caixinha com cuidado, ela sorriu ao abrí-la e dar de cara com uma linda corrente folheada a ouro. Seu pingente era em forma de coração aonde estava escrito "Para Siempre Tuyo".

- Ah, Miroke. É tão lindo! _ ela exclamou, e ele foi para trás para fechá-lo em seu pescoço _ Muito obrigada, eu amei!

- Me quedo contento.

- Esse é para você.

Ela estendeu para ele também uma caixinha, aonde tinha um bonito relógio prateado onde havia um fundo falso com uma foto dos dois.

- Para você pensar sempre em mim nas suas turnês. _ ela comentou.

Sorrindo, ele lhe deu um beijo carregado de paixão, deixando-a tonta.

- Yo jamás me olvido de ti. _ ele voltou a sorri _ Ahora comprendo porque no hay nadie más aqui.

- Eu expulsei todos de casa. _ Sango comentou, sorridente _ Para que ficasse só conosco.

- Que bueno. _ ele sorriu, malicioso _ Esto es realmente muy bueno.

Sango convidou-o para que se sentasse e logo começaram a comer. Sendo um dos raros momentos sozinhos, os dois aproveitaram muito bem o jantar e a companhia um do outro, passando em seguida para uma sessão de cinema em casa.

Miroke estava ansioso para assistir sua última (e importada) aquisição, chamada "Las Chicas Calientes", mas Sango não gostou muito da idéia, convencendo-o de que "Um Amor Para Recordar" tinha mais a ver com a ocasião.

Nos créditos finais, Sango estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, coisa que estava acontecendo muito ultimamente. Não demorou a percebeu que Miroke ficou bem inspirado com o romance do filme e com o fato de estarem sozinhos na casa. Suas mãos já estavam percorrendo alguns caminhos bem característicos.

- Espere Miroke. _ ela conseguiu freiá-lo _ Eu preciso falar com você.

- Yo también. _ ele pareceu se lembrar de algo, mas deu de ombros _ Mejor dejar para después, no? _ sorrindo, ele voltou a beijá-la.

- Não. _ ela o empurrou, gentilmente _ É sério.

Suspirando, ele decidiu ouví-la.

- Miroke... O que pensa da nossa relação? _ ela começou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- Tu quieres mismo hablar de esto ahora?

- É sério. _ ela insistiu _ O que pensa?

Ele suspirou de novo.

- Creo que se no fuera la falta de tiempo para estar contigo, ella seria perfecta. _ ele respondeu com sinceridade, fazendo-a sorrir _ Pero, porque pregunta esto?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- O que acharia se tivesse algumas mudanças? _ ela investigou, prestando atenção.

Ele realmente ficou confuso.

- No pienso que hay necessidade de cambios. _ ele comentou, mas parecia um tanto desconfortável _ "Por Diós, ella sabe lo que quiero hacer?" _ pensou, consigo mesmo _ Está todo perfecto.

- Ah, sei. _ ela pareceu um tanto decepcionada _ Mas... E se... Ao invés de dois... Nós fossemos três?

Dessa vez Miroke não ficou só confuso, mas totalmente espantado. Desde quando Sango fazia propostas assim?

- Que estás diciendo, Sango?

Sango ficou vermelha quando sua ficha caiu.

- Não é o que está pensando! _ ela apressou-se em ressaltar _ O que quero dizer é... Nós dois... E uma criança.

Ele emudeceu.

- Miroke... Eu estou grávida.

Um longo silêncio se formou entre eles.

- Como... Dice?...

- Nós vamos ter um bebê, _papá_.

No instante seguinte, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Os olhos do moreno se iluminaram e seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha. No instante seguinte, Sango estava deitada de novo no chão, com Miroke beijando-a com paixão. Depois, ele ergueu a blusa dela, beijando-a na barriga.

- Bom... _ ela riu _ ... Acho que isso faz você repensar as mudanças, não?

- Estoy tan contento. _ ele dizia, emocionado _ Sango, tu no hace ni idea.

- Confesso que fiquei com medo de você não gostar.

- No gustar? _ ele a olhou, incrédulo _ Sango, uno de mis mayores sueños es ser padre. Tu está haciendo mi vida completa, mi amor!

E voltou a beijá-la.

- Ah, si. _ ele se lembrou, ao se separarem _ Me acordo algo. Yo iria hacer eso por la mañana, pero... _ tirou algo muito pequeno do bolso interno da jaqueta _ ... Ya que las circunstancias son otras... _ pegou a mão de Sango, fazendo-a ofegar novamente ao sentir o gelo metálico entre seus dedos _ ... Quieres casarse conmigo, Sango?

Sango sentiu que todo o mundo em sua volta ficava cor-de-rosa. Não poderia estar mais feliz na vida. Era seu aniversário de um ano de namoro com Miroke, ela carregava no ventre o fruto do amor deles, ele tinha aceitado melhor do que ela esperava a notícia de que iria ser pai e agora a pedia em casamento. O que mais uma mulher apaixonada poderia querer?

- Ainda tem alguma dúvida? _ ela questionou, sorrindo _ Eso es claro. _ ela respondeu.

Sorrindo de volta, Miroke voltou a beijá-la e esse carinho que começou na sala não foi mais interrompido, acabando no quarto deles na manhã seguinte.

* * *

As câmeras estavam a postos.

A igreja estava lindamente decorada.

Rostos felizes dos convidados eram vistos por toda parte e tudo parecia perfeito.

Logo atrás, estavam seus padrinhos que não poderiam ser ninguém mais que seus quatro melhores amigos.

Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, mas ele tinha que se manter firme.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e a porta principal foi aberta. E lá estava ela.

Linda. Só para ele e ninguém mais.

Seu vestido era tomara-que-caia, todo branco com bordados leves em forma de flores até a altura da cintura, aonde o vestido se alargava, rodado. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam cacheados e presos em um penteado sofisticado, que acabavam caindo sobre o ombro. Eu seu cabelo, um discreto arranjo de flores silvestres, as mesmas do buquê em suas mãos. A barriga estava bem redondinha sob o vestido mas isso só deixava ela ainda mais linda.

Quem a acompanhava era o avô de Ayame, Akira, já que seus pais haviam morrido a muitos anos atrás e seu avô tinha vindo de outro estado para cumprir essa missão.

Ayame ficou muito feliz quando Akira aceitou seu convite, já que não o via há alguns anos e ele tinha criado ela até os quinze anos, quando foi morar na República.

Quando chegaram ao altar, Akira deu-lhe um beijo na testa entregando-a para Kouga, que a recebeu sorrindo.

O padre fez o sermão, os noivos disseram sim e todos bateram palmas com o beijo final. Tudo perfeito.

Na festa, tudo estava igualmente lindo. A valsa nupcial abril a pista de dança e os convidados tiveram até direito a um showzinho particular do Crash com o Angelus.

Em uma determinada altura, Ayame rodava entre os convidados distribuindo atenção a todos. Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Sentado em um canto sozinho, estava Ginta. Suspirando, ela foi até ele.

- Boa noite, Ginta. _ ela cumprimentou _ Eu ainda não tinha te visto.

Ele virou os olhos para ela com dificuldade. Em cima de sua mesa, já havia muitas taças de champanhe.

Kouga não havia gostado muito da ideia de convidar Ginta para o casamento. Mas Ayame teve que ser firme com ele ao lembra-lo de que antes de terem namorado, eles eram bons amigos e Ayame ainda lhe tinha muita consideração. Além disso, não havia gostado do modo como eles tinham se afastado e queria usar isso como uma forma de acertar as coisas.

- Tão linda... _ ele comentou, baixando os olhos _ ... Você sempre foi linda, Ayame...

Ela corou um pouco.

- Eu... Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite. _ ela começou _ Tive medo que não viesse.

- E isso importaria a você? _ ele questionou.

Ayame o olhou, com pena.

- É claro que sim. _ ela reforçou _ Antes de tudo, nós éramos amigos.

Ele bufou.

- "Éramos"?

- E podemos continuar sendo. _ ela comentou _ Da minha parte, não tenho nenhum problema com você.

Ele a olhou, os olhos tristes.

- Não achei que iria com isso até o fim. _ ele comentou _ Era óbvio que se encantaria por ele, afinal que garota não se encanta por um astro famoso, não é mesmo? _ sua voz era cheia de rancor. Ayame não gostou disso.

- Você sabe que não era só isso, Ginta. _ ela o lembrou _ Sabe que Kouga e eu já tínhamos uma ligação muito antes disso. Ele morou comigo por seis meses a seis anos atrás. E mesmo antes disso, nós já éramos namorados virtuais. Você lembra que eu comentei. Até achei que você fosse o EM, para depois descobrir que era o Kouga o tempo todo. Sempre foi ele.

Ginta a observou um pouco surpreso. Essa informação de Kouga ser o EM ele ainda não tinha recebido dela por que não tinham se falado desde a separação. Mas não fez comentários disso. Bebeu mais um gole de champanhe.

- Bom... _ ele começou, ainda com voz rancorosa _ ... Felicidade aos noivos. _ ele brindou, erguendo a taça _ Sabe, Ayame... Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, sabia? Desde que nos conhecemos. E agora, olha só você. Casada. A ponto de ser mãe. _ ele comentava, tentando sorrir _ Não posso dizer que não sinto inveja dele. Vai ter de você tudo o que eu quis ter. Mas o que posso fazer? Ele venceu, afinal.

Ayame não sabia o que dizer. Se sentia muito mal por Ginta. Não queria que ele sofresse.

- Ginta...

- Fico contente que ainda queira a minha amizade, sabia? _ ele continuou _ Confesso que fiquei muito ressentido quando terminamos... _ seu olhar ficou sombrio _ ... Cheguei até a... Minha nossa... Se arrependimento matasse!

Ayame o olhou, confusa.

- O que...

- Ei, Ayame! _ ela ouviu a voz de Agome chamando-a _ Venha. Kouga está te esperando para o brinde dos noivos!

- Eu tenho que ir agora. _ Ayame comentou, a Ginta _ Mas volto em seguida para conversarmos.

Ela saiu, relutante, indo até a mesa do bolo.

O brinde, é claro, foi feito com champanhe sem álcool por causa do bebê. Muitas fotos e brindes depois, Ayame voltou os olhos para a última mesa do salão, suspirando com pesar.

Ele não estava mais lá.

* * *

A viagem fora longa e cansativa, mas logo estavam nas portas do Estrellas Hotel, o lugar de maior procura das celebridades para seu descanso nas terras latinas.

Obviamente, Kouga tinha reservado para eles a suíte nupcial, aonde descansariam depois dos entretenimentos diários que o hotel fornecia. Ou para passar o dia por lá também, porque não?

Ao chegarem na porta do quarto, Ayame se recusou a entrar até que Kouga executasse o ato tradicional de levar a noiva para dentro no colo.

- Llegamos.

- Chegamos. _ ela sorriu.

Por Kouga, eles tinham começado a lua-de-mel por ali mesmo, mas Ayame insistiu que aguardasse mais um pouco. Quando ela voltou, estava vestindo uma camisola pérola que a deixava extremamente atraente, mesmo estão grávida.

- Estás muy guapa, cariño. _ ele sorriu _ Venga hasta aqui... Para verte mejor...

Ela riu.

- Como está ansioso, lobo mau. _ ela brincou _ O que pretende fazer com essa pobre e indefesa moça, hein?

- No imaginas? _ seu sorriso se tornou extremamente malicioso, fazendo-a corar violentamente. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, ele ainda conseguia fazê-la perder o juízo.

Andando timidamente, Ayame sentou-se na cama e Kouga completou a distância entre eles, sentando-se diante dela.

- Cierre los ojos. _ ele pediu.

Dessa vez, ela não hesitou em obedecer.

Sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele deslizarem por seu pescoço, pelo rosto, até chegar aos seus cabelos, aonde ele soltou a presilha que segurava o penteado com facilidade, fazendo seus cabelos caírem soltos pelas suas costas.

Seus dedos voltaram a deslizar por sua pele e logo foram substituídos pelos lábios dele que iam percorrendo seu rosto a leves roçares, fazendo-a estremecer quando atingiam seus pontos mais sensíveis, como o pescoço ou o pé da orelha.

Após um último toque, ele sussurrou:

- - Te amo, Ayame. -

Tomou seus lábios em seguida.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ayame se esticou na cama, procurando por Kouga. Abriu os olhos surpresa ao perceber que não estava ali. Mas logo sorriu ao ver que ele a observava, sentado relaxado em uma poltrona diante da cama, com uma bandeja de café da manhã ao seu lado.

- Buenos dias, señora Yase. _ ele cumprimentou, sorrindo. Ayame sorriu de volta. Estava muito feliz.

* * *

**Hola, personas!**

**Uf! Mais uma demora imensa, mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Mais uma vez, quero agradecer aos comentários e ao fato de estarem comigo até agora que a história está indo para o fim.**

**Esse capítulo foi mais leve, cheio de coisas bonitas e felicidade (é para compensar o anterior que foi bem tenso), mas não se enganem. Ainda ver algumas coisas por aí.**

**Espero que continuem comigo e que tenham gostado desse também.**

**Beijos a todos!  
**


	29. Aconteceu No Show

**Capítulo 29**

"**Aconteceu No Show"**

Os meses foram passando e com isso as coisas foram começando a se ajeitar. Angelus estava recebendo cada vez mais propostas e ficando cada vez mais conhecido.

Mas a melhor notícia de todas, eles tinha recebido em uma tarde chuvosa de quinta-feira, quando Agome atendeu ao telefone. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ela entrou na sala, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Que foi, prima? _ Sango questionou, observando-a _ Boas notícias, pelo que vejo.

- Sim. _ ela sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Inuyasha, que a abraçou pelo ombro _ Lembra do senhor Takeru, aquele da produção do show de Kyoto?

Os meninos confirmaram.

- Si. _ Miroke respondeu, alisando a barriga de quatro meses de Sango de forma inconsciente _ Fue con él que Kouga dejó todo listo.

- Pois bem. _ ela sorriu _ Ele acabou de ligar para convidar o Angelus para cantar no show de vocês!

Um silêncio atônito se formou entre todos. Um silêncio que só durou alguns momentos, pois em seguida todos começaram a gritar alegres.

- Minha nossa, não posso acreditar! _ Sango comentou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha _ Esse é o primeiro trabalho realmente bom que pegamos desde que começamos com isso.

É claro que as meninas tinham aberto o show do Crash antes. Foi a muitos anos atrás, quando estavam no colégio e a banda Angelus ainda nem existia. E como Angelus, já tinham feito muitas apresentações, mas o festival de música de Kyoto era conhecido em todo o mundo como um dos maiores eventos musicais do Japão.

Elas já eram conhecidas mundialmente como "As Garotas Do Crash" mas agora ficariam conhecidas de verdade com Angelus.

- A Ayame e o Kouga vão surtar. _ Agome comentou.

* * *

Era óbvio que depois de casados, Kouga e Ayame não ficariam mais em uma casa de solteiros. Ele e Ayame tinham suas próprias vidas em seu apartamento. Não o alugado de Ayame, mais uma cobertura novinha de frente para o mar que Kouga havia dado a ela de presente de casamento.

Quando contaram a eles, Ayame recebeu a notícia com a maior das alegrias, mas para a surpresa deles, Kouga ficou um tanto relutante.

- No es por Angelus. _ ele apressou-se em enfatizar quando a esposa lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha, com a mão nos quadris _ Estoy preocupado contigo, Ayame. Tu estás en el fin de la gestación. No puedes esforçartes tanto, cariño.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar tão genuinamente preocupado que a fez corar, abraçando-o com ternura.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Só vou cantar e nada mais. Não vou sair pulando por aí. Eu prometo. _ ela lhe deu um selinho tentando animá-lo mas ele não pareceu muito convencido.

- No se...

- Por favor, Kouga. _ Agome entrou na conversa _ Nós também nos preocupamos com Ayame. Não vamos deixar que ela se esforce demais. Além disso, Sango também está grávida e Miroke não se opôs.

- Es distinto. _ Kouga lembrou _ Sango está de cuatro meses e Ayame de ocho, casi nueve. No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea.

- Por Diós! _ Inuyasha bufou. Em geral, entre ele e Miroke, era normalmente ele quem batia boca com Kouga _ Tu quieres parar con esas tonterias, Kouga? No va a suceder nada con Ayame.

- Y como sabes? _ Kouga trancou a cara _ Por acaso es doctor?

- No. _ Inuyasha retrucou _ Pero estaremos todos juntos. No va a suceder nada. No hay por que preocuparse.

- Tu dices eso porque no es con tu mujer o tu hijo. _ Kouga teimava _ Cuando fuera con Agome...

-... Yo daré mucha fuerza para que no desista. _ Inuyasha finalizou o assunto.

- No es que yo no lhe de fuerza... _ foi a vez de Kouga corar _ ...Se como eso es importante. Solamente...

- Está preocupado comigo. _ Ayame o abraçou com mais força _ E fico feliz com isso. Mas você tem que confiar um pouco mais em mim. Não vou fazer nada que prejudique nosso bebê, _cariño_.

Kouga ficou ainda mais vermelho, sorrindo sem graça e retribuindo ao abraço.

- Yo sé.

* * *

Os dias para o show passaram rapidamente. Estava uma noite quente e estrelada, quando as luzes neon dos refletores se misturavam as luzes naturais. O lugar estava lotado.

As garotas estavam histéricas e os homens, bem ansiosos. Angelus podia ainda não ser famosa, mas com certeza a beleza das integrantes eram bem conhecida.

O festival de música de Kyoto costumava durar muitas noites e nessa Crash e Angelus estavam entre as atrações principais.

Após a apresentação da banda V6 com a música Change The World, o apresentador do evento subiu novamente ao palco, para apresentar a atração seguinte.

- Muito bem, rapazes! Vocês foram incríveis. _ Yamazake elogiou _ Ai, eu adoro esses caras, vocês não?

Todos aplaudiram.

- São ótimos. _ ele concordou _ Agora... Meninas, preparem suas gargantas. Porque eles estão chegando aí.

Um berro feminino coletivo teve início.

- Mas não fiquem enciumados, meu amigos homens. Porque eles vieram acompanhados.

Foi a vez dos homem berrarem.

- Pra vocês, o primeiro encontro de muitos deles em um palco. _ ele anunciou _ E agora, para dar o seu show... ANGELUS E CRASH.

A multidão foi a loucura quando as luzes se apagaram e seis sombras surgiram atrás de uma cortina. Três masculinas e três femininas. Ficaram ali alguns segundos e as luzes voltaram a se apagar então a introdução da música começou e a primeira a surgir cantando foi Agome:

_Essa noite não darei meu coração_

_Não confundirei o amor com a paixão_

_Não quero saber de enganos que me façam sentir_

_Desiludida, próxima de me entregar, abandonada_

Sango entrou:

_Não estarei louca, perdida por um homem que não tem nada_

_Só um duro coração_

(Agome):_ Dinheiro, se não tem dinheiro, não_

_Não terá nem o meu número de telefone_

(Sango): _Pague, com lágrimas a dor_

_Em mim, só o pobre coração_

Kouga e Inuyasha entraram no palco, arrancando berros das fãs:

(Kouga)_: Baila, y solo abre tu corazón y yo no te haré llorar, any way_

(Inuyasha):_Yo no te haré llorar (7x)_

_Any way_

(Agome): _Sente, como a música voa_

_Levamos em meus sentimentos, em uma viaje, e você_

(Sango): _Sente, como o meu coração se congelada_

_E se torna friamente calculado quando você_

(Kouga)_: Sientes, como la música vuela_

_Llevamos en mis sientimientos, en uma viaje, y tu_

(Inuyasha):_Sientes, como mi corazón se congela_

_Y se pone friamente calculado cuando tu_

Foi a vez de Miroke e Ayame entrarem, arrancando novos gritos e completando o sexteto.

(Ayame): _Quer me fazer chorar, mas eu não vou chorar_

_Quer me fazer chorar, mas eu não vou chorar, any way_

(Kouga, cercando Ayame e arrancando mais gritos): _Esta noche tomará tu corazón_

_Busco sacarla de la oscura prisión_

(Inuyasha, cercando Agome): _Luego que bailar contigo, yo te haré sentir tanto amor_

_Que olvidarás la pena, y yo_

(Kouga): _Tiene cuidado, digo que te quiero, que me muero por tenerte a mi lado_

_Bailando este reagaton_

(Agome, retribuindo a Inuyasha): _Docinho, dance comigo sob a lua_

_Dancemos com a música de Looney Toones_

(Sango): _Pague, com lágrimas a dor_

_Em mim, só o pobre coração_

(Miroke, cercando Sango): _Baila, y solo abre tu corazón_

_Y yo no te haré llorar, any way_

(Agome): _Sente, como a música voa_

_Levamos em meus sentimentos, em uma viaje, e você_

(Sango): _Sente, como o meu coração se congelada_

_E se torna friamente calculado quando você_

(Kouga)_: Sientes, como la música vuela_

_Llevamos en mis sientimientos, en uma viaje, y tu_

(Inuyasha):_Sientes, como mi corazón se congela_

_Y se pone friamente calculado cuando tu_

(Agome): _Sente, como a música voa_

_Levamos em meus sentimentos, em uma viaje, e você_

(Sango): _Sente, como o meu coração se congelada_

_E se torna friamente calculado quando você_

(Kouga)_: Sientes, como la música vuela_

_Llevamos en mis sientimientos, en uma viaje, y tu_

(Inuyasha):_Sientes, como mi corazón se congela_

_Y se pone friamente calculado cuando tu_

(Ayame, falando com Kouga): _Quer me fazer chorar, mas eu não vou chorar_

_Quer me fazer chorar, mas eu não vou chorar, any way_

A música era super dançante e todos aplaudiram de pé, gritando por bis.

Os grupos agradeceram e saíram ao mesmo tempo que Yamazake subiu no palco.

- Parabéns, que sexteto mais talentoso, não? _ todos aplaudiram, em concordância _ Não se aflijam, logo eles voltam. Agora, vamos anunciar a próxima atração...

* * *

Já nos camarins os seis comemoravam o sucesso da apresentação.

- Nossa! _ Ayame exclamava, sorrindo _ Foi muito melhor do que tudo o que eu esperei!

- Ustedes sacaran muchos gritos de los espectadores, chicas. _ Kouga comentou, beijando a barriga de Ayame e em seguida os lábios dela.

- En especial... De los hombres, o no? _ Miroke sorriu malicioso para Sango, fazendo-a corar.

- Pare com isso. _ ela tentou desviar o assunto _ Estão exagerando.

- Todos estaban cerca de hacer una locura para acercarse de vosotras. _ Inuyasha também sorriu com malícia, deixando Agome vermelha ao morder a base do seu pescoço.

- - Para, seu safado! - _ ela cochichou, totalmente sem jeito.

- - Estoy ansioso para nuetro casamiento. Depués de eso, teremo una casa solamente nuestra y poderemos hacer unas cositas que pense... - _ Mas o que ele pensou, ninguém soube, já que abaixou a voz só para que Agome pudesse ouvir. Mas de uma coisa todos tiveram certeza: Era algo extremamente pervertido, já que Agome decididamente não sabia para que lado olhar.

- Oh, Inuysha! _ deu-lhe um tabefe estalado no braço, fazendo-o esfregar com fúria _ Contenha-se, estamos trabalhando! _ ela ralhou _ Além disso, nosso casamento é para daqui a um mês, junto com Miroke e Sango, esqueceu?

Eles haviam combinado de fazer o casamento juntos, por Sango ter se descoberto grávida eles quiseram apressar as coisas e já que Agome e Inuyasha tinham planos de se juntar mesmo, Inuyasha decidiu que era uma boa idéia aproveitar a festa.

Na época Miroke ralhou com ele pela forma que ele agiu, mas Sango não levou isso tão a sério. Ela e Agome eram como irmãs e não tinha nenhum problema em se casarem no mesmo dia.

- No, no me olvide. _ ele respondeu, dando de ombros _ Solamente estoy ansioso.

- Seu bobo. _ Agome o abraçou.

Apesar do clima de descontração, Sango ficou ligeiramente séria.

- Que fue, mi amor? _ Miroke perguntou, preocupado _ Te passa mala?

- Não, é nada. Deve ser um mal estar da gravidez, só isso. _ ela sorriu encorajadora, mas não podia tirar a sensação ruim que sentia.

- Se sientes algo, dime. Vale? _ ele sorriu, beijando-a, olhando adiante em seguida _ Creo que somos nosotros de nuevo, no? _ chamou a atenção de todos, ouvindo o que o apresentador falava _ Vamos. _ apertou com firmeza a mão de Sango.

Dessa vez, todos subiram no palco ao mesmo tempo. Um clima romântico por toda a sua extensão. Os respectivos casais estavam frente a frente, abraçados, causando um surto coletivo de suspiros entre a platéia. A melodia começava bem doce e assim seguia:

**(Miroke):** _Quizá no fue coincidência encontrarme contigo_

**(Sango):** _Talvez seja o nosso destino_

**(Inuyasha):** _Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho_

**(Agome):** _E depois acordar com teus beijos_

**(Kouga):** _Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo_

**(Ayame):** _Sei que logo estaremos unidos_

**(Miroke):** _Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo_

**(Sango):** _Nós estamos no mesmo caminho_

**(Meninos):** _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
_**(Todos):** _Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy, colgando en tus manos_

**(Kouga):** _Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
_**(Ayame):**_Te envio canções pra que você entenda_

**(Miroke):** _Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
_**(Sango):** _Não estamos juntos, mas tenho certeza  
_**(Inuyasha):** _Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
_**(Agome e Inuyasha):** _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
_

_**(Sango e Miroke):**__ Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

**(Inuyasha):** _No perderé la esperanza, de hablar contigo  
_**(Agome):** _Não importa o que diga o destino_

**(Kouga):** _Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo  
_**(Ayame):** _E viver um amor proibido_

**(Meninos):** _Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
_**(Todos):** _Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy, colgando en tus manos_

**(Miroke):** _Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
_**(Sango):** _Te envío canções pra que você entenda_

**(Inuyasha):** _Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
_**(Agome):** _Não estamos juntos, mas tenho certeza_

**(Kouga):** _Y así y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
_**(Ayame e Kouga):** _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
_

**(Todos):** _Cuidado (cuidado)mucho cuidado(cuidado)  
_

**(Miroke)**_**:**__Sango, yo te digo me tienes en tus manos  
_

**(Todos):** _Cuidado (mucho cuidado) cuidado  
_

**(Sango):** _Não importa o que diga o destino, te quero aqui comigo_

**(Miroke):** _Lo quiero todo de ti, tus labios, tu cariño, lo prohibido_

**(Todos):** _Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4:40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
_

**(Kouga e Ayame):**_ Cuidado, cuidado  
_

**(Meninos):** _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
_**(Meninas):** _Que o meu coração está em suas mãos  
_**(Todos):** _Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos_

O aplauso dessa vez foi de pé. Tinha sido tudo tão lindo. O sexteto tinha nascido para brilhar nos palcos e na vida, já que a química entre os três casais era nítida. Mas de repente, quebrando totalmente o clima de alegria, um forte estampido se ouviu e todos os olhares se recaíram mais do que nunca sobre o palco, onde uma onda de desespero se formava.

* * *

**Olha ai mais um capítulo.**

**Gente, eu não falei que o capítulo anterior era só para dar um fôlego?**

**Tá aí. Mais emoção.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Besos**


	30. Tensão E Pânico

_**N/A: **Agradecendo mais uma vez a todos os que me acompanharam até aqui. Espero no futro poder fazer histórias tão boas quanto essa, mas por enquanto (e para acalmar os seus corações ou deixá-los mais nervosos) aqui vai o capítulo 30._

**Capítulo 30**

**"Tensão e** **Pânico"**

- Miroke! _ Sango gritava, desesperada, lançando-se sobre o namorado _ Miroke, acorde!

As pessoas estavam assustadas.

Num minuto, o grupo cantava apaixonadamente e depois agradecia aos aplausos. No outro, um monte de coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo.

Um som muito alto e seco tinha cortado a multidão, seguido da queda repentina de Miroke ao chão do palco. Depois os seguranças começaram a trabalhar para que multidão não causasse uma confusão. Sango tinha soltado o microfone para se atirar em cima de Miroke ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha tentava ver se seu melhor amigo estava bem sendo amparado por Agome.

No meio de tanta confusão, ninguém parecia ter notado que o terceiro casal, apesar de preocupado com Miroke, se mantinha um pouco mais afastado visando suas próprias preocupações.

Ayame apertava a barriga com uma expressão aflita nos olhos.

- Kouga... _ ela conseguiu balbuciar, antes de uma forte ferroada assomá-la _ Ai!

- Ayame, que te pasa? _ Kouga não tinha a menor idéia de como agir ali e ao mesmo tempo queria saber como Miroke estava _ Ayame, puedo hacer algo? Que hago?

- Não se preocupe comigo. _ ela ofegou _ Vai ver o Miroke.

- Pero...

- Kouga, vai! _ ela ordenou, deixando-o sem reação.

- Vuelto pronto. _ ele lhe garantiu, lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado antes de correr para o amigo.

Nessa altura, a ambulância já tinha sido chamada e Yamazake tinha anunciado que aquela noite estava encerrada e que todos teriam direito a um ingresso grátis para uma outra noite do festival para compensar a falha na segurança.

* * *

Ela sentiu um par de mãos carinhosas em seus ombros, mas não quis levantar a cabeça.

- Prima, vamos. _ A voz de Agome chegou ao seus ouvidos _ Você está aqui há duas horas. Tem que comer alguma coisa ou tentar dormir um pouco.

- Não quero. _ Sango teimou _ Quero ficar aqui até ele acordar.

Todos estavam muito tensos. Os médicos tinham garantido que a bala não tinha pêgo em um ponto vital, mas a visão do sangue de Miroke escorrendo de forma descontrolada ainda assombrava a todos.

Tinha sido tudo tão rápido. Estavam felizes, fazendo o que mais amavam. E de uma hora para outra, tudo tinha virado de ponta cabeça. Eles não estavam entendendo nada.

- Prima. _ Agome insistiu _ Se não for por você, que seja pelo bebê. Você precisa se alimentar.

Sango balançou nessa hora. Sua preocupação com Miroke era tão grande que por um momento acabou esquecendo-se de que tinha mais alguém com quem se preocupar. Sentiu-se culpada.

- - Me desculpe, Taichi. - _ ela sussurrou para a barriga. Já tinha feito os exames e sabia que era um menino. Os dois tinham optado por colocar o nome de um dos avôs de Miroke, com quem ele se deu sempre muito bem.

A contra gosto, ela levantou-se da poltrona da sala de espera para ir até a lanchonete do hospital.

- Tu tienes que comer algo también, Ayame. _ Kouga observou _ Me pareces un tanto blanca.

- Não tenho fome. _ ela respondeu e embora tentasse se manter firme, as agulhadas estavam ficando cada vez mais próximas _ Mas quero sair daqui um pouquinho.

Kouga lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado quando ela desapareceu atrás das outras duas.

- Vale, creo que ahora podemos charlar un rato con más tranquilidad.

Kouga o olhou, seus pensamentos ainda em Ayame.

- Si.

- Que piesas de esto? _ Inuyasha questionou, com os braços cruzados e olhando-o com seriedade.

- Pienso que no fue un acidente. _ Kouga comentou _ Y también que poderia tener sido con cualquier uno de nosotros. _ gelou ao pensar em Ayame e no bebê.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kouga. _ Inuyasha falou _ Pero, quien poderia hacer algo así?

- Tengo algunas suspechas... Pero creo que no le gustará oírlas.

- Hable.

- Bueno, Narak es siempre una possibilidad, ya nos dio muchas razones para no tener confianza en el.

Inuyasha concordou, cerrando os dentes. Esse era seu suspeito número um.

- En esto caso, poderia ser cualquier uno de nosotros mismo, principalmente tu y Ayame o Sango y Miroke.

- Si. Y también... Apesar de parecer perseguición, yo no creo que Ginta tenga olvidadose tan facilmente de las amenanzes que hice. No aún no confio en el.

Inuyasha se manteve calado. Não queria discutir com Kouga em um momento daqueles, mas Ginta de todos era o menos provável.

- ... En es caso, el alvo seria yo o Ayame. _ Kouga continuou, voltando a gelar _ También tiene Koharu.

- Koharu? _ Inuyasha ergueu um sobrancelha.

- Si. _ Kouga insistiu _ Ella no quedose nada contenta con la manera que fue expulsa de nuestra casa.

Inuyasha teve que concordar. E ela já tinha se mostrado uma pessoa capaz de muitas coisas para conseguir o que queria.

- Y también... _ Kouga o olhou um tanto inseguro nessa hora _ ... Tiene Kikyo.

Desse vez, Inuyasha realmente ficou chocado.

- Tu no piensas...

- Desculpe, Inuyasha. _ Kouga realmente tinha um ar de quem se desculpava _ Pero Kikyo siempre fue muy posessiva. Y te acuerdas de que ella deseo tu muerte y de Agome cuando se vieran por la última vez.

Inuyasha ficou pensativo. Apesar de não querer admitir isso, Kouga tinha uma certa razão. Mas não podia acreditar que a mesma Kikyo com quem tinha convivido por tantos anos seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

- Yo no estoy seguro de esto. _ ele teimou.

Kouga suspirou. Inuyasha jamais admitiria Kikyo como uma possível assassina.

- Vamos hablar de esto en otro momento. _ Kouga ergueu os olhos _ Las chicas llegando.

Os dois se viraram para permitir a passagem das garotas.

- Vosotras fueran muy rápidas. _ Inuyasha comentou.

- Ayame não estava se sentindo bem. _ Agome respondeu _ Ficamos preocupadas.

- Que tienes? _ Kouga virou-se na mesma hora para a esposa.

- Não é nada. _ Ayame teimava. Não queria preocupar os outros ainda mais _ São só algumas cólicas, só isso.

- Cólicas? _ Sango virou-se para ela, incrédula _ Ayame, não é possível que só você não perceba que isso são contrações.

Kouga agora estava realmente em pânico.

- Contracciones?

- Não são contrações, são só cólicas. _ Ayame continuava teimando, embora as agulhadas agora vinham de cinco em cinco minutos _ Eu fiquei nervosa com o que acontec... Ai! _ apertou a barriga com força.

- Ayame! _ Kouga estava alarmado _ Tienes que sentarse un rato.

- Não! Eu estou be... AI! _ dessa vez ela realmente gritou, desabando na poltrona _ AI! AI! AI! _ ela gritava continuamente, deixando o moreno cada vez mais perdido.

- Ayame! Que hago? Que hago?

- Não é óbvio? _ Agome ralhou. Por que nessas horas os homens sempre ficam imprestáveis? Inuyasha também estava paralisado _ CHAME UM MÉDICO!

- AI! _ Ayame voltou a gritar, e Kouga saiu correndo atrás de ajuda arrancando olhares curiosos dos pacientes.

Kouga voltou cinco minutos depois com um médico plantonista, duas enfermeiras e uma cadeira de rodas para Ayame. Essa revirou os olhos pelo o exagero.

- En verdad, yo llamé solamente el doctor, pero las chicas quisieran mucho venir conmigo. _ ele tentou justificar _ Les dije que no tenía necessidad, pero veniran mismo así.

Agora todas as garotas reviraram os olhos. O motivo era muito óbvio.

Ayame foi colocada com cuidado na cadeira de rodas pelo médico e por Kouga, já que as enfermeiras estavam ocupadas demais olhando Inuyasha e Kouga e dando risinhos bobos para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Agome e Sango se incomodaram com isso. Não só por ciúmes (no caso de Agome) mas principalmente por já estarem passando por tanto coisa e agora sua amiga estava em trabalho de parto. Mas não fizeram comentários. Principalmente porque a própria Ayame estava muito envolvida em suas dores para reparar nos olhares ardentes que a enfermeira loira e peituda lançava para seu marido.

Logo todos desapareceram pelos corredores, deixando Inuyasha sozinho com Agome e uma Sango ainda mais aflita. Ele pressionou os punhos com força, trancando os olhos. Agome, percebendo a reação dele, o abraçou.

- Pode chorar. _ ela disse, intensificando o abraço _ Ele é seu melhor amigo. Não ficará feio para você.

Sentiu as lágrimas dele rolarem assim que ela terminou a frase.

- Ah, Inuyasha.

- Estoy tan preocupado. _ ele soluçou _ Nosotros fuímos criados juntos. Somos como hermanos. No quiero que nada se pase con el, Agome.

- Nenhum de nós quer. _ Sango soltou, baixinho _ Temos que ter fé e ficar juntos.

Inuyasha concordou e abriu espaço para que a jovem sentasse do seu outro lado, abraçando-a.

- Miroke te ama de verdad. _ ele comentou, fazendo-a soltar um sorriso fraco _ Jamás lo vi tan ligado a una chica como es a ti, Sango.

- Eu sei. _ seu sorriso ampliou, fraquejando em seguida _ Só espero que ele saia dessa e para que eu possa mostrar a ele que meu sentimento é verdadeiramente recíproco.

- Sango... _ Agome chamou sua atenção e Sango deu um salto ao ver que o médico que cuidava de Miroke se aproximava. Sentiu os outros dois fazerem o mesmo.

- E então, doutor? _ Sango quis saber, aflita.

O médico a fitou calado por alguns instantes. Mal sinal.

- Doutor...

- O paciente está bem, mas expira muitos cuidados. _ ele explicou _ A bala está próxima do coração. Terá que ser feita uma cirurgia para remoção. _ pausou.

- E?... _ Sango questionou.

- Os riscos são grandes.

- Não! _ Sango gritou e desmontou, sendo amparada por Agome.

- Há chances, doutor? _ Agome quis saber.

- Sim, mas muito poucas. _ o médico avisou, com pesar _ Vocês têm que estar preparados.

- Haga lo que pueda. _ Inuyasha falou com seriedade para o médico. Seus punhos estavam novamente cerrados.

* * *

Seus gritos preenchiam todo o centro cirúrgico. Sentia que iria morrer a cada instante.

- Força. _ uma voz chegava aos seus ouvidos _ Já está quase acabando.

A dor era insuportável. Porque tinha que passar por aquilo?

Mas quando um outro som invadiu seus ouvidos, algo muito mais importante se apoderou dela. Um sentimento mais forte que qualquer outro. O maior amor de todos. E foi ainda sentindo isso, que ouviu o médico falando.

- É uma menina.

- Una chica. _ ouviu a voz de Kouga soar emocionada. Eles tinham optado pela surpresa. Queriam saber o sexo do bebê só na hora do nascimento _ Una chica tan guapa, mi amor. _ e sentiu os lábios dele procurarem pelos seus _ - Te amo. Mucho mismo. - _ ele sussurrou, só para ela.

Ayame levantou os olhos para ver o bebê que lhe era entregue.

- Vocês estão de parabéns. _ a enfermeira deu-lhe o bebê, com cuidado _ É uma menina linda.

Ayame a observou, sorrindo.

A menina era tão clara quanto Ayame e tinha seus traços delicados ao mesmo tempo que, mesmo daquele tamanho, já demonstrava o olhar forte de decidido de Kouga. Seus cabelos eram azulados e seus olhos azul royal (talvez uma combinação do celeste de Kouga e do verde água de Ayame).

- Olá, minha pequena Shampoo. _ Ayame falou para o bebê. Shampoo era o nome de sua bisavó chinesa _ Seja bem vinda.

A menina a olhava com curiosidade. Tudo era novidade para ela.

* * *

O clima de tensão entre os três era grande. Como era possível já terem se passado três horas sem nenhuma informação. Se assustaram com a aproximação de Kouga.

- Es una chica. _ ouviram a voz dele anunciar e por um momento se esqueceram que tinha algo mais acontecendo ali.

Foi quando a ficha caiu.

- Uma menina? _ Agome sorriu, abraçando o novo papai _ Meus parabéns, Kouga!

- Ai, minha nossa! _ Sango também o abraçou _ Ayame deve estar radiante.

- Si, esta mucho. _ ele sorriu, sendo cumprimentado por Inuyasha _ Pero... Y Miroke? _ Kouga questionou, e o ânimo de todos voltou a cair.

- Está sendo operado. _ Agome respondeu, lançando um olhar de piedade para Sango que já se afastava do grupo _ A bala está muito próxima do coração. Não deram muitas esperanças.

- No...

Kouga desabou em uma das poltronas, com expressão aflita.

- Vamos ter fé. _ Agome tentava em vão levantar o moral de todos _ Há chances. São poucas, mas existem.

Isso pareceu animar um pouco Sango.

- Tem razão. _ ela disse _ Vamos acreditar nisso.

* * *

Ayame olhava com carinho o bebê adormecido em seus braços. Estava um pouco cansada com a primeira amamentação já que Shampoo parecia querer sugá-la toda de tanta fome.

Ela já tinha ouvido as conversas entre o pessoal do hospital. Que o membro baleado do Crash estava sendo operado e não tinha muitas chances. Estava muito preocupada com Sango. Queria estar junto com as amigas, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que tinha um bom motivo para não estar com elas agora.

Alisando a face da menina com cuidado, ela começou a cantarolar baixinho:

_No meu camarim, eu agradeci a Deus_

_Que mandou pra mim o maior dos sonhos meus_

_Muito prazer te conhecer_

_Pequena flor você brotou de um verdadeiro amor_

_Já posso ver em seu olhar_

_O sol que brilha, te amo filha_

_Dá vontade de gritar_

_Seja bem vinda ao mundo pequenina princesa_

_Dorme indefesa, minhas mãos vão te guiar_

_Seja bem vinda ao mundo minha luz e meu encanto_

_Dorme que eu canto a canção pra te ninar_

_Dorme filhinha pra sonhar_

_Você é linda, eu vou te amar_

O bebê se remexeu e soltou um leve sorriso. Estava sonhando.

* * *

Os quatro se levantaram ao mesmo tempo quando o médico apareceu. Antes que qualquer um dissesse algo, ele anunciou com voz cansada:

- Deu tudo certo.

A onda de alívio que invadiu a todos era palpável.

- Tem certeza, doutor? _ Sango foi até ele _ Ficará tudo bem com ele?

- Seu noivo tem muita sorte, minha jovem. _ ele sorria _ Podia ter dado tudo errado e todo o procedimento foi perfeito. Ele ainda está desacordado, mas temos boas esperanças para ele.

- Eu posso vê-lo? _ Sango pediu.

- Agora está sendo realizado o pós operatório, mas assim que estiver concluído eu te aviso, está bem.

- Sim. _ Sango respondeu, não totalmente satisfeita.

O médico se afastou.

- Bom. _ Agome anunciou, sorrindo _ Acho que agora podemos ir conhecer a Shampoo, não?

Kouga sorriu, guiando-os até o quarto de Ayame.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram. Ayame já havia tido alta do hospital mas já tinha ido algumas vezes com o bebê visitar o titio Miroke quando este foi para o quarto.

Os médicos ainda se surpreendiam com a recuperação de Miroke. Estava entre a vida e a morte quando chegou, mas agora já previam sua alta em alguns dias.

- Es el poder del amor. _ ele anunciou em um momento, deixando Sango vermelha.

Naquela noite, como em todas, Sango estava de acompanhante de Miroke. Foi quando ela ouviu a porta se abrir e ver uma enfermeira entrar.

- Boa noite. _ Sango cumprimentou e a moça apenas respondeu com a cabeça virando-se rapidamente para Miroke. Realizando as verificações necessárias, colocou um medicamento em seu soro, saindo em seguida em direção a porta.

Sango estranhou ao ver o olhar de Miroke ficar aflito. Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas algo o impedia. Logo depois disso, sentiu um tecido de cheiro forte em seu nariz e tudo escureceu.

* * *

- Como assim eles sumiram? _ Agome estava histérica.

Eles tinham ido ao hospital para Inuyasha revesar com Sango no acompanhamento de Miroke, mas quando chegaram lá deram com uma confusão imensa entre a equipe médica, anunciando uns aos outros que Miroke Houshi e sua acompanhante não estavam no hospital.

- Que garota mais irresponsável! _ um médico ralhou _ Como pôde ajudar um paciente ainda em recuperação a fugir do hospital.

Agome lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

- Garota, está louca? _ ela avançou para Agome, mas Inuyasha se pôs entre eles.

- Un paso más y tu mueres. _ ele ameaçou. O médico ficou meio sem reação ao comparar sua considerável barriga com o tanquinho de Inuyasha.

- Sango nunca faria isso, entendeu? _ Agome atirou _ É muito responsável. É óbvio que há falhas na segurança desse hospital.

- Com que provas diz isso? _ ela a enfrentou.

Agome revirou os olhos.

- Acorda! Já atentaram contra a vida dele uma vez. Porque não poderiam repetir a dose?

- Ai meu Deus! _ Ayame exclamou, apertando seu bebê _ Será que não teremos paz?

Kouga a abraçou.

- Tengas calma, mi cariño. No va a suceder nada con ellos o con nosotros. _ ele lhe garantiu, mas ainda havia medo em seus olhos.

* * *

Sango aos poucos recuperava suas forças. Aonde estava?

A alguns metros dela, podia ouvir a respiração difícil de Miroke. Não sabia como, mas tinha que chegar até ele.

- Miroke... _ ela lhe chamou, baixinho.

- S-Sango... _ ele lhe respondeu, com dificuldade.

- Que encena tan guapa. _ aquela voz dos infernos chegou até eles _ Tengo ganas de llorar.

Os dois levantaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e viram a figura desprezível de Narak entre eles. Ele sorria com zombaria.

- Pareces que tiene secuestros como hábito, maldito. _ Miroke comentou, sem poder se mover muito.

- Todos tienen sus passatiempos. _ Narak comentou, com um esgar _ Esto es lo mio. _ suspirou _ Tu eres mismo muy complicado, Miroke.

- Complicado? Yo?

- Si. _ ele comentou, lançando a Sango aquele olhar que ela conhecia e temia _ Poderias tener dejado que yo fuísse hasta el fin con esta aqui. _ apontou para Sango, que sentiu uma onda de nojo percorrer seu corpo _ Tu terias después una mujer experiência y no una niña ingênua.

Miroke sentia cada fibra de seu corpo explodir em raiva, mas não conseguia se mover por causa do efeito do remédio.

- Mierda! _ ele gritou _ Alejate de ella!

Narak balançou a cabeça.

- Tu tienes siempre que meterse en mis assuntos... _ ele continuava, cercando Sango, imóvel no chão _ Me interrompes en un momiento de aquellos... Después, me hace perder mi más preciosa funcionária.

Miroke e Sango se retraíram ao lembrar de Ayame sofrendo nas mãos perversas de Narak.

- Entonces, cuando deberías morrir y dejarme en paz, tudo vuelves de los muertos. _ ele voltou a balançar a cabeça, como alguém mais velho que se decepcionou com algo errado que uma criança fez _ Que hago contigo, hã Miroke?

- Fue tu. _ Miroke descobriu _ Tu intentastes matarme en el concierto.

O sorriso que Narak abriu confirmou isso.

- Pero como... _ Miroke queria saber _ ... Tenía polícias por todas las partes. Tu es un hombre marcado.

- Si, pero también soy miestre en disfarces. Nadie me reconoció.

- Porque tanto ódio, Narak? _ Sango quis saber _ O que Miroke fez de tão grave para você tentar matá-lo?

- Para comenzar, sacoume el trabajo. Yo perdi mucho tiempo para vuelver a lo antígüo prestígio, tu sabes? _ ele comentou, deixando os dois cada vez mais enjoados _ Y después de todo lo que yo hice...

- Você foi um excelente empresário. _ Sango tentava distraí-lo, enquanto sentia seus movimentos voltando aos poucos _ Fez deles o que eles são.

- Allá de eso. _ Narak exclamou _ Si no fuera por mi, ustedes sequer si conocerian.

Os dois o olharam, confusos.

- Como?

- Crees mismo que un programa tan rigososo como a lo de lo intercâmbio aprobaria a los ricos y famosos Crashes si yo no tuviesse intervisto? Es un programa para personages de baja rienda, te acuerdas?

Miroke ficou sem ação. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso.

- Y como me agradeces? Acabando con mi vida! Y no solamente tu, pero Inuyasha y Kouga también. Todos merecian la muerte.

- Mas então... Não importava em quem você acertasse? Só queria matar um de nós? _ Sango estava chocada. Achava que já não podia esperar mais nada de Narak.

Narak sorriu.

- Pero el destino camina a mi lado, no? Fue acerta justamente Miroke. Que pena. Deberías mismo tener morido. Así, no teria la necesidad de ver tu novia... _ Miroke entrou em pânico com aquele sorriso dele _ ... Gritar cuando yo terminar no que empezé em aquel dia.

- Não!

- No!

Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Narak se lançou em cima da jovem que, ainda sem reflexos pelo remédio, não podia fazer nada além de gritar.

Mas, em seguida, sentiu Narak desabar sobre ela e o sangue quente dele escorrer sobre seu corpo. Alguém tinha acertado ele na nuca. Ele estava inconsciente.

* * *

**Muita tensão nos momentos finais da história.**

**E essa agora. Quem será que bateu em Narak? Será que Miroke recuperou as forças a tempo de acertá-lo? Ou será um dos amigos? Quem saber uma terceira pessoa?**

**E o que será dos nossos casais favoritos?**

**Não percam o último episódio de OS INTERCAMBISTAS!**


	31. Paz

**N/A: **_Tem início aqui, o último capítulo da história que entre tantas que eu já fiz, foi com certeza a que eu mais me dediquei. Estou muito orgulhosa desse trabalho e da repercursão que teve tanto aqui no site, como para as pessoas com quem eu compartilhei fora dele. E quero que isso se intensifique ainda mais. Eu já comentei isso antes, não sei se para todos, mas tenho muita vontade de transformar essa história em um livro. E gostaria muito de saber o que vocês, meus amigos, pensam disso. Por isso, eu peço que leiam esse último capítulo com o mesmo carinho que leram os outros e que quando forem comentar, me ajudem nessa decisão. Ficarei no aguardo da participação de todos. Isso é muito importante para mim. Falo isso de coração e sei que falarão da mesma forma._

_Um beijo a todos_

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**"Paz"**

Sango ainda tinha dificuldade para se levantar e tirar o peso de cima de seu corpo, mas conseguiu depois de algum tempo. A visão era assustadora. Mas mais espantada ainda ela ficou ao ver quem tinha feito aquilo.

- Você?...

Miroke também estava em choque. De todas as pessoas que tinham alguma ligação com Narak, essa era a última em que Sango pensaria.

- Verme nojento. Nem para morrer você serve. _ os olhos castanhos ainda continham uma fúria incontrolável, em suas mãos ainda estava o pedaço de madeira utilizado no golpe.

- O que VOCÊ faz aqui? _ Sango indagou, surpresa.

Ela virou-se para Sango. Seus olhos indecifráveis.

- Não fiz isso por você, se é o que quer saber. _ e foi até Miroke _ Está tudo bem?

- Si... _ Miroke estava um tanto sem graça _... Me siento mejor.

- Que bom. _ ela sorriu, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

- Desde quando você conhece o Narak? _ Sango conseguiu se levantar.

A morena balançou os cabelos.

- Eu disse a vocês que tinha arrumado um emprego, não?

- Mas... Mas, Koharu. _ Sango tentava entender _ Desde quando você está envolvida nisso tudo?

A jovem suspirou.

- Praticamente desde o começo. _ ela admitiu _ Eu sabia que Narak tinha segredos sujos e comecei a investigar. Eu vi quando raptou Ayame e quando armou para Kouga ir até ela. Eu até cheguei a ir até a boate naquele dia. Ayame estava desacordada, ela não deve se lembrar. Mas quando o vi fazendo aquelas coisas, eu vi o tipo de pessoa que ele era.

Nesse momento, Sango ajudava Miroke a se levantar. Os dois ouviam a jovem atentamente.

- Já tinha um tempo que eu queria me livrar disso tudo. Mas o maldito contrato me impedia.

Sango e Miroke se entreolharam, lembrando novamente de Ayame.

- Então, vi a notícia de seu baleamento, Miroke. _ Koharu lançou-lhe um olhar apavorado _ Fiquei tão assustada. Eu não queria que você morresse, seria o fim para mim.

Sango podia sentir ciúmes, mas não sentiu. Nesse ponto o que ela e Koharu sentiam em relação à Miroke era muito parecido.

- Eu sabia que era intenção de Narak aproveitar da fragilidade de Miroke para aprontar uma com vocês. Me ofereci para ajudar.

- Sua... _ Sango sentiu o sangue ferver. Então, ela não era tão inocente assim, não é?

Abraçou Miroke de forma protetora.

- Calma! _ Koharu exclamou _ Eu sabia que se não o ajudasse, aí sim o Miroke iria morrer. Eu estava chateada com vocês, mas não a esse ponto. Participando do plano, eu poderia interferir na hora certa.

Sango não ficou totalmente tranqüila. Koharu até tinha razão em pensar daquela forma, mas não conseguia abandonar a necessidade de culpá-la de alguma forma.

- Você era a enfermeira. _ não era uma pergunta. Koharu assentiu _ Sabe que foi cúmplice em um seqüestro, não? Que terá que pagar por isso.

Koharu suspirou.

- Eu sei. _ Koharu tinha os olhos tristes _ Mas era isso ou deixá-lo morrer. Eu não suportaria tal coisa.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Koharu e finalmente Sango a compreendeu.

- Obrigada.

- Realmente, te debo gracias, Koharu. _ Miroke falou, também mexido _ Tu salvastes mi Sango e mi vida. Eres una buena amiga.

Koharu levantou os olhos, tentando sorrir.

- Faria tudo de novo... Por você.

* * *

A polícia não demorou a chegar ao local, acompanhada pelos amigos do casal.

- Prima! Que bom que está bem. _ Agome a abraçou, acompanhada por Ayame.

Narak já estava acordado quando foi algemado e levado para o hospital, mas ainda muito tonto por causa da pancada por isso não conseguiu fugir. Havia uma segunda ferida próxima daquela que Miroke deixara a um bom tempo atrás e ela ainda sangrava. Mas ele ainda teve energias suficientes para lançar aos seis amigos e a Koharu um olhar vingativo.

- Não acredito que esse pesadelo chegou ao fim. _ Ayame exclamou _ Estou tão aliviada.

- Por lo menos ahora poderemos vivir nuestras vidas en paz. _ Kouga comentou, passando o braço pelo ombro da esposa.

Eles viram que Koharu também era levada.

- Koharu! _ Miroke avançou para ela, acompanhado de Sango _ No te preocupes. Nosotros hablaremos con nuestros abogados. Tu no te quedarás cativa por mucho tiempo.

- Obrigada. _ ela soltou, emocionada. Em seguida, foi envolvida pelos braços de Sango.

- Nós é que temos que te agradecer. _ ela a olhou, com seriedade _ Você pisou na bola ao ajudar Narak com esse seqüestro. Mas sei também que você não tinha armas para impedi-lo e preferiu estar por perto para ajudar. _ ela sorriu _ Você salvou o pai do meu filho e lhe serei eternamente grata por isso.

Koharu baixou os olhos para a barriga de Sango.

- Posso?

Sango assentiu. A jovem pôs a mão na barriga dela.

- Eu sei que fiz muitas coisas erradas. E me arrependo muito por isso. _ ela admitiu _ Agora vou pagar por elas, então só te peço uma coisa, Sango.

- O que?

- Cuida bem desse neném. _ ela voltou a alisar a barriga _ É um pedacinho do meu Miroke que está aqui dentro.

Novamente Sango teve razões para sentir ciúmes, mas não sentiu. Sabia que não era na malícia que Koharu se referia a Miroke como seu. Ela apenas o amava profundamente, como ela própria amava. E era esse amor que tinha salvado a vida dele, dela e de seu filho. Ela não o menosprezaria nunca mais.

- Pode deixar.

* * *

A cena se repetia.

Igreja arrumada, flores para todos os lados. Pessoas sorridentes.

Os dois noivos estavam bem ansiosos (um deles estava sentado, ainda não estava totalmente recuperado de ter sido baleado). A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e as pessoas se levantaram. A visão das duas jovens deixou a todos paralisados.

Agome tinha os cabelos presos em um coque elegante, deixando apenas as pontas soltas. Seu vestido era branco de alças finas com bordados delicados por toda a sua extensão. Seu buquê, assim como fora o de Ayame, era de flores silvestres.

Sango estava com os cabelos trabalhados em cachos perfeitos, que pendiam em suas costas. O vestido era pérola no modelo dos vestidos europeus de damas da corte (de repente o antigo apelido, _mi princesa_, lhe veio a memória) e seu buquê (trazendo outras lembranças) era de rosas vermelhas.

Quem acompanhava as duas moças era Motuo, que não segurava a emoção de entrar com a filha e a sobrinha no altar. Entregando-as aos noivos, lançou a Miroke um olhar ameaçador.

- Você cuidará bem da minha menina, não é rapaz?

- De la mejor manera posible, mi suegro.

Motuo teve que engolir a bili, entregando Sango de mal grado. Não é que não gostasse de Miroke. Mas não aceitou muito bem o fato dele tê-la engravidado antes do casamento. Miroke se levantou para recebê-la, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

A missa prosseguiu sem maiores problemas, até chegar o famoso "Se alguém tem algo a dizer, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.". Foi quando ela apareceu.

- Inuyasha!

Todos se viraram para a bela morena que invadia a igreja.

- Ki... Kikyo... _ a voz de Inuyasha falhou. Ele podia sentir na pele as ondas negras que Agome lhe lançava _ Que haces aqui?

- Não é óbvio, idiota? _ Agome gritou, irritada. Já estava nervosa o suficiente pelo casamento para se passar por uma mocinha educada diante de Kikyo _ Ela está aqui para arruinar nosso casamento, como pode ser tão lento?

Inuyasha virou-se para Agome, com expressão perplexa.

- Que yo hice?

- Como se você não soubesse. _ ela bufou _ Caramba, Inuyasha. Tudo bem que vocês têm uma história, mas tinha que convidá-la? Nunca esperaria algo assim de você.

Agome não era tão tranqüila quanto Ayame ou Sango. Talvez fosse o trauma de ser amante por tanto tempo, mas não suportaria a idéia de que os papéis se invertessem agora com ela como titular e Kikyo como amante.

Inuyasha fechou a cara.

- Y yo esperaba que tu tuviesses más confianza en mi. Pero vi que me equivoqué.

O clima começou a pesar e os quatro amigos não sabiam se interferiam ou não na discussão. Não era possível que depois de tanta coisa juntos, iriam querer se separar na hora do casamento.

- Yo no hice eso. _ Inuyasha assegurou _ Sabia que te quedarias nerviosa. Por que haria algo así?

- Ah... E ela ficou sabendo do casamento por puro acaso? Por adivinhação? Me poupe, Inuyasha!

- Ah... Agome... _ Miroke resolveu que era sensato interferir _ ... No sé si te acuerdas, pero... Crash es conocido. La notícia de la unión de ustedes salió en todos los meyos de comunicación.

Agome ficou pálida. Isso era verdade. Virou-se para Inuyasha, com um olhar cheio de culpa.

- Inuyasha... Me desculpe, eu... _ sentiu o rosto queimar _ ...Sou uma imbecil. _ e começou a chorar.

Inuyasha se desesperou.

- O-Oyga! _ ele a cercava _ No necesitas llorar. Estoy bien.

Agome lhe lançou um olhar furtivo. Apesar de ele tentar acalmá-la, seus olhos estavam um tanto frios. Ele estava magoado.

- Mentiroso!

- Ya dije que no es necesario que llores! _ ele voltou a dizer, um pouco mais rude.

- Inuyasha... _ Kikyo voltou a dizer _ Como puedes amar una chica que sequer te tiene en confianza? Vuelvas a mi, mi amor! Te extraño tanto.

- No seas estúpida, Kikyo. _ Inuyasha atirou _ Yo nunca dejaría Agome por ti.

- Estúpido es tu! _ ela gritou. A igreja toda os observava nesse momento _ Haces lo que hices conmigo y aún me ofendes! Tu eres un mal educado! _ e também começou a chorar.

Nessa hora, Inuyasha ficou realmente sem saber o que fazer. Era extremamente sensível nessa parte. Não podia ver uma mulher chorar. E agora, a ex. e a atual choravam por causa dele.

- Kikyo... _ ele quis ir até ela, mas Agome o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Como ousa tentar consolar outra na minha frente?

- Pero...

- Como te atreves a decir esas cosas terríbles a mi después de todo lo que me hices?

- Me desculpe, yo...

- Inuyasha, mais um passo e eu te deixo nesse altar.

- Agome...

- Inuyasha, si no es ahora, no será jamás. _ Kikyo ameaçou.

- Inuyasha, tire essa mulher da minha frente. _ Agome ordenou, sem olhar diretamente para Kikyo,

- Pero... _ Inuyasha observou Kikyo. Seus olhos estavam encharcados. Ela ainda estava muito magoada e ele ainda se sentia muito culpado pelo que tinha feito. Não queria simplesmente expulsar Kikyo dali. Isso seria desumano.

- I-nu-y-a-sha... _ a forma lenta e mortífera com que Agome chamou sua atenção o tirou de qualquer dúvida.

- Kikyo, lo siento. _ ele realmente sentia aquilo _ Pero creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Ele falou em um tom brando, mas para Kikyo soou como se tivesse berrado.

- Te ódio. _ e saiu em seguida.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para os dois. O padre, totalmente esquecido, deu um pigarro.

- Será que... Eu posso continuar?

Inuyasha lançou a Agome um olhar inseguro. Será que ainda queria se casar com ele?

- Pode. _ ela anunciou, deixando-o aliviado.

A cerimônia prosseguiu sem maiores problemas.

* * *

Já na festa, Ayame sentiu o celular vibrar e feliz viu que se tratava de uma ligação de Ayumi.

- Alô?

- _Ayame? Ah, quanto tempo!_

- É mesmo. Quase não nos falamos desde que vocês se mudaram. Que coisa, estava com saudades. Como estão?

- _Está tudo ótimo. Estamos todas trabalhando. Eu terminei a faculdade de Administração e estou fazendo Direito._

- Uau. Isso é que é gostar de estudar, não? Conseguiu ganhar bolsa de Direito também?

-_ Pois é, estou muito feliz. Desculpe não podermos ter ido ao casamento de vocês. Moramos muito longe, você sabe. Mas mandamos algumas mensagens de felicidades e os presentes. Vocês receberam?_

- Sim. Nós todas adoramos.

- _Espera só um pouco. Vou pôr no viva voz._

Alguns segundos depois, ela ouviu a voz de Eri.

- _E aí, Ayame! _ _ela cumprimentou_ _ Curtindo a neném e o maridão?_

Ayame sorriu.

- Muito. Estamos muito felizes. E como estão todas? Soube que a Yuka está namorando, é verdade?

- _E você nem imagina com quem. __ Eri fez suspense _ _Com Ginta, seu ex.! _

Aquilo foi um choque. Ela nunca mais o tinha visto desde o seu casamento e nunca imaginaria que ele fosse se envolver justo com uma antiga amiga. Como o mundo é pequeno.

- Nossa. Por essa eu não esperava. _ ela admitiu.

- _Estão num grude só. __ Ayumi continuava _ _Logo ela que não acreditava em amor verdadeiro. Não consegue ficar longe dele por cinco minutos._

- _Inclusive ela adoraria falar com você, mas está muito ocupada no momento. _ _Eri comentou, a voz cheia de mensagens implícitas.

- Ginta está aí? _ Ayame perguntou.

- _Sim, mas... Não creio que ele possa te atender agora, Ayame. __ Ayumi comentou, com o mesmo tom de voz.

Ayame se sentiu triste. Ainda tinha algo incompleto entre ela e Ginta. Algo que ele tentou dizer no casamento, mas foi interrompido e desde então ela sempre pensava nisso. O que será que ele tinha feito que o tinha deixado tão arrependido?

Elas continuaram conversando por um tempo e logo Ayame desligou, ainda pensativa.

- Estranho...

- Que pasa? _ Kouga se aproximou, com Shampoo no colo.

- Não é nada. _ Ayame respondeu, sorrindo _ Minhas amigas entraram em contato. Vou falar com as meninas.

Uns quinze minutos depois, seu celular voltou a apitar. Era novamente o número de Ayumi, mas em mensagem de texto.

AYAME

ODEIO ADMITIR ISSO, MAS SINTO MUITO A SUA FALTA. EU FINALMENTE ENCONTREI ALGUÉM DE QUEM GOSTO E QUE ME FAZ FELIZ, MAS EU NÃO ESQUECI QUE JÁ FOMOS BONS AMIGOS. ESPERO UM DIA PODER TE VER SEM NENHUMA MÁGOA ENTRE NÓS. EU VI QUANDO AS MENINAS LIGARAM PARA VOCÊ E APROVEITEI UMA SAÍDA DELAS PARA LHE ESCREVER ESSA MENSAGEM. QUERIA ADMITIR UMA COISA A VOCÊ. FUI EU, AYAME, QUEM POSTOU AQUELAS COISAS HORRÍVEIS NO BLOG. EU TIREI AS FOTOS, EU POSTEI O TEXTO. ESTAVA COM MUITA RAIVA E NÃO PERDI A OPORTUNIDADE DE ME VINGAR PELO O QUE...

O celular voltou a apitar. Outra mensagem.

... EU PENSAVA QUE VOCÊ TINHA FEITO COMIGO. MAS VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUANTO EU ME ARREPENDO DISSO ATÉ HOJE. MINHA INTENÇÃO NA ÉPOCA ERA SUJAR A IMAGEM DE VOCÊS. ATÉ ME UNI A KIKYO MIKO PARA ISSO. QUERIA VER VOCÊS SEPARADOS. MAS HOJE, AMANDO...

Outra mensagem.

... OUTRA PESSOA, VEJO O QUANTO FUI IMBECIL. ESPERO QUE UM DIA POSSA ME PERDOAR. EU ME ARREPENDO DE VERDADE PELO QUE FIZ. GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ. GINTA.

Ayame se emocionou com aquela atitude dele. Tentou retornar mas ele não atendeu. Talvez estivesse muito envergonhado para falar com ela. Então, respondeu também em forma de mensagem:

NÃO HÁ NADA PARA PERDOAR. TAMBÉM GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ. COM CARINHO, AYAME.

* * *

A festa de casamento seguia.

- Yo de verdad creí que tu no ibas más a querer casarse conmigo después de lo que hubo... _ Inuyasha comentou, enquanto estavam dançando a valsa.

- Eu cogitei isso. _ ela admitiu, deixando-o travado _ Por dois segundos. _ ela sorriu _ Até me dar conta de que não poderia viver sem você.

Ele sorriu, beijando-a de leve.

- Yo aún me siento culpado... Por lo que hice a Kikyo. _ ela admitiu _ No agi de manera correcta con ella. No me mires así, Agome. Sabes que estoy cierto. _ ele disse, ao ver o olhar que ela lhe lançou.

Mas logo ela também baixou os olhos. Suspirou.

- Tenho que admitir que odiaria também se fizessem isso comigo. _ ela comentou _ Ela realmente te amava, Inuyasha. Ao vê-la sair daquele jeito, eu confesso que senti muita pena dela. Não deveria tê-la tratado daquele jeito. Estou me sentindo mal agora. Mas é que na hora eu fiquei tão irritada e tão insegura... Não sei o que deu em mim.

- Ahora no hay porque quedarnos piensando en eso. _ Inuyasha tentou ser sensato _ Kikyo salió mismo magoada. Eso es un facto. Ella tendrá que soperar eso. Ahora, tenemos que cuidar de nuestros assuntos.

- Nossos assuntos? _ Agome o olhou, confusa.

- Si. _ Inuyasha sorriu, malicioso _ Y lo principal es cuando haremos nuestro primero hijo.

Agome ficou vermelha. Ainda tinha umas coisinhas não contadas a Inuyasha.

* * *

(Agome): _Lo v, llegar. Jamás vi un niño tan más cuero_

(Ayame): _Lo vi pasar ante mis ojos como un suenõ_

(Sango): _Pero lo perdi al instante. Entretanto despapaye._

_Sólo puedo recordar... Su pelo liso y sensual_

(Miroke): _La vi llegar como una diosa entre la gente_

(Kouga): _La vi pasar y nos miramos fijamente_

(Inuyasha): _Pero el novio era um celoso y el armo tremendo oso_

_Solo me quedo el recuerdo, del perfume de su pelo_

(Todos) _Era liso y sensual todo su cabello (2x)_

_Como poder le olvidar si me llegó muy dentro_

_Como dejar de extrañar si se quedo en mis suenõs._

O público ia ao delírio. Os grupos tinham optado por seguir independentes, mas sempre estavam fazendo show juntos. Crash, como sempre estava no auge e Angelus estava a alguns passos de alcançar a sua fama. Tinham já milhares de fãs e discos vendidos. Mas no camarote, estavam duas moças juntos com seus fãs mais preciosos.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! _ Ukyo chamava.

Era uma menina de cabelos chocolate e olhos verdes. Era a segunda filha de Miroke e Sango. Tinha quatro anos. Ao seu lado, com seis, estava seu irmão mais velho, Taichi. Taichi também tinha os cabelos chocolate e os olhos safira do pai. As outras crianças também estavam ali.

Shampoo, com seis anos, estava cada vez mais linda. Seus cabelos iam até a cintura e ficavam presos em duas Maria-chiqinhas. Ao seu lado, estava Akane, uma menina de cinco anos, cabelos negros azulados e olhos terra. Era a filha mais velha de Agome e Inuyasha. No colo da babá estavam Riô e Ruki, os gêmeos de um ano de Ayame e Kouga e Nabiki, a filha recém nascida de Agome e Inuyasha, irmãzinha de Akane.

As crianças mais velhas sorriam com orgulho ao ver seus pais famosos no palco. Aquelas luzes, aqueles gritos. Tudo era encantador, principalmente para Shampoo, Ukyo e Akane que observavam tudo com imensa atenção. Era tudo hipnotizante.

* * *

- Ukyo! _ Sango chamava pela casa _ Taichi, você viu sua irmã? _ ela perguntou, ao menininho que brincava no quintal.

- Não, mamãe. _ ele respondeu _ A última vez, ela estava com a Shampoo e a Akane.

Sango continuou procurando pela filha. Estavam dando um almoço e sua casa tinha muita gente. Logo viu que Ayame e Agome também procuravam pelas meninas.

- Mas aonde se meteram? _ Ayame indagou, preocupada.

Foi quando elas ouviram, vindo do estúdio, o som dos instrumentos dos maridos.

Foram até lá e sorriram com o que viam. Enquanto os pais tocavam, as filhas cantarolavam algumas músicas infantis que elas sabiam.

- Muy talentosas, no? _ Miroke comentou, sorrindo orgulhoso.

Não era exagero.

As meninas tinham um tom de voz perfeito e harmonioso, que a muito ultrapassavam o nível da idade que tinham. E cantavam as letras com perfeição.

- É amigas... _ Sango comentou, sorrindo _ ...Acho que estamos testemunhando aqui a nova geração do Crash.

Todas riram, se juntando aos outros na cantoria.

**FIM**

* * *

**Bom, amigos...**

**Aqui chego ao fim de mais uma fanfic. Espero que tenham realmente gostado tanto de lê-la quanto eu de escrevê-la, porque essa é uma história em que me dediquei realmente de corpo e alma.**

**Queria agradecer mais uma vez a participação de todos e esperar que continuem acompanhando os meus velhos e novos trabalhos.**

**Agradeço de coração a todos os comentários carinhosos e idéias que me inspiraram a escrever mais e mais.**

**Entonces, aquí me despido.**

**Un beso en el corazón de todos y hasta luego.**

**\^_^/**

_**PS: Gostam de outros trabalhos da Sensei Rumiko? Então tenho uma novidade exclusiva para vocês. **_

_**Ainda está em fase de pré-produção, mas em um futuro próximo vocês terão o encontro explosivo da galera de Inuyasha e Ranma 1/2 em: "Os Intercambistas - Nova Geração" e "No Ritmo Do Amor".**_

_**Até lá! ~_^**_

_**PS2: As músicas do capítulo anterior são "COLGANDO EN TUS MANOS" (não me lembro quem canta agora, mas quem me indicou foi Ayama Gawaine. Muchas Gracias!) e "MINHA PRINCESA" da Banda Calypso. E a desse capítulo é "Liso, Sensual" da RBD.**_

_**PS3: Não esqueçam de comentar... BEIJOS!**_


End file.
